No dejes de sonreir
by jasgronn
Summary: Que pasa cuando despues de pasar desamores y sumergirte en en lo unico que crees que te hace bien hasta el momento, cambia rotundamente.. dejandote totalmente descolocada? Cosas van a cambiar en la vida de Rachel y Quinn.. pero podran aceptarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Glee es propiedad de rm y fox yo solo utilizo algunos personajes para distraerme un poco…

New york. 12 de marzo 2016…..

Faltaba poco para que cumpliera 25 y estaba completamente ajena a toda esa situación pre cumpleaños que se presentaba en su hogar, absorta en sus pensamientos, mientras sus amigos iban y venían… recordó como días atrás por cosas de la vida que uno a veces no entiende, quedo embelesada por la voz de una pequeña morena que llamaba poderosamente la atención de todo el que pasara por allí, como si su tiempo no valiera se quedo mirándola hasta que la misma terminara de hacer esa improvisada actuación en pleno subte de central park, seguido de varios aplausos y coreos de felicitaciones ante tremenda voz. Se acerco lentamente al estuche de su guitarra y le dejo 100 dólares, pero no fue al levantar la mirada que cayó en la cuenta que la morena no solo tenía una gran voz con un gran talento si no que también tenía una hermosa sonrisa, perfecta dentadura de perfectos dientes blanco que un poco mas no brillaban…

Ella tenía casi 25 años, era una gran fotógrafa reconocida de nueva york, tenía a su disposición una de las galerías mas reconocidas donde aparte de exhibir en su mayoría todos sus trabajos también disponía de un taller especial para pequeños y futuros artistas que especialmente estaba a cargo de ella.

Ella Lucy Quinn Fabray lo tenía todo, un trabajo excelente que siempre deseo y que con su gran perseverancia consiguió, tenía sus 2 mejores amigas que eran su gran apoyo en su vida y especialmente y no menos importantes tenía a su hija.. Beth había sido concebida en su adolescencia cosa que le trajo varios problemas a su vida por ese entonces. Tenía una familia demasiado conservadora que al enterarse de su embarazo se desentendieron de ella dejándola en la calle. Pero eso ahora ya era parte de su pasado que la hizo ser quien es ahora.

S: que piensas rubia? Indago su amiga al verla muuuy sumergida en sus pensamientos.

Q: nada y todo.. voy a ir a ver a beth.. y sin mas se levanto y camino hasta la habitación de su hija..

Quinn miraba divertida a la niña que estaba bailando y cantando y dando vueltas alrededor de su habitación, sin duda la pequeña rubia era su vida, era su todo, y sin ella nada tendría sentido, ahora lo sabe, se da cuenta que ser madre fue lo mejor que podía haberle pasado, el solo ver sonreír a su hija llenaba su alma.

B: Mamiii! Grito su hija.. Vienes a jugar conmigo?

Quinn tomo a su hija en brazos, beso su frente y le propuso una mejor idea, ir a dar una vuelta por el parque.

Q: San, vamos al parque! Nos acompañas? Preg la rubia

S: Creo que no me vendría mal un poco de aire.. Exclamo soltando un poco de aire. Esto de la nueva exhibición se está complicando.

Q: Creo que eres muy perfeccionista y solo deberías relajarte, mi arte es lo mejor de la ciudad, no necesita tanta cosa lujosa alrededor.. Dijo mirándola con aire sobrador y una media sonrisa..

B: vamos tía tana! Apúrate.. Exigía la pequeña desde la puerta.

Las 3 salieron del departamento de la rubia camino al parque. Estuvieron toooda la tarde caminando y riendo, en un par de ocasiones tuvo que salir corriendo en busca de su hija que no paraba de molestar a los patos, mientras Santana reía a carcajadas de la situación.

S: Dios tu hija se va a convertir en una asesina de patos- soltó la latina mientras reía. Pero alguien iba a deshacer de esa sonrisa en 2 seg..

Como dices? No puede asesinar a los patos, son las criaturas más hermosas, deberías enseñárselo no alentarla a q asesine a unos pequeños patos indefensos… una rubia alta de profundos pero tiernos ojos celestes le gritaba a latina…

S: que mier… que pasa contigo porque me gritas? Preguntaba fuera de si..

Digo que en vez de alentar el maltrato animal, deberías enseñarle a la niña a cuidar el medio ambiente..

S: Pues no es mi hija, que lo haga su madre- No iba a permitir q una desconocida le hablara asi!

Quinn agarro a beth y la alzo en sus brazos mientras trataba de explicarle que a los animales no se los tenía que molestar que a ella no le gustaría que viniera alguien a molestarla y que por lo tanto tenía que ser respetuosa. Mientras se acercaba a la latina y vio que discutía con una rubia desconocida.

Q: Que pasa aquí? Pregunto viendo como su amiga estaba roja de la furia por como la otra muchacha le estaba hablando.

Creo que tu amiga es una desalmada que no entiende que a los animales y todo lo que tiene que ver con el medio ambiente tiene que ser respetado.

Q: Ves beth es lo que yo te decía- le dijo a su hija tras escuchar lo que la joven terminaba de decir.

S: Así que ahora la mala soy yo! Pues yo solo me reia y solo hice un comentario, no por eso se va a convertir en una asesina – finalizo cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y apretando sus dientes.

Q: Quinn fabray y ella es Beth Fabray, un gusto, y gracias!

Porque?

Q: Nunca nadie a dejado a Santana callada y sin saber que decir, gracias por intentar educarla- dijo en un tono jocoso para molestar a su amiga

Brittany S Pearce, un gusto! Finalizó sonriéndole a la pequeña beth.

En ese momento el teléfono de la rubia alta sono…

B: Rachie? Dijo con una voz aniñada.. Oh si si, ya sabes que mañana tenemos esa reunión para tu audición, los vas a dejar con la boca abierta… rio asintió con la cabeza como si la otra persona pudiera verla.. Exacto asi como la otra vez en el subte! Menuda actuación, mira si te pasaba algo… ok ok no te reto pero… okey en 15 nos vemos!

S: okey vayamos a comer que muero de hambre-interrumpio Santana

Bt: Si mama vayamos a comer por favor! Pidió la niña.

Brit miro a la niña y le dijo- No te conviertas en una asesina, los patos son geniales, y más los unicornios y sin más se reincorporo saludo a ambas chicas y se retiro.

Quinn estaba un poco confusa por todo ese momento que paso, aparentemente la rubia había hablado con una chica, que parecía ser la misma a la que ella días atrás había visto cantar en el subte, ella la nombro, pero Quinn no supo qué hacer ni que decir.. Cuando se dio cuenta que quería preguntarle quien era, la rubia ya había desaparecido de su vista, lo cual hizo que agachara la cabeza y largara un suspiro.

S y BT: vamos! Gritaron al unisono, cuando se trataba de comida tia y sobrina eran iguales!

Volvieron al departamento de la rubia ya que había anochecido y estaban sintiendo algo de frio, todavía en la cabeza de Quinn daba vuelta la sonrisa de esa morena, y la curiosa Brittany, y se enojaba por no haber actuado antes, pero que debería haber preguntado, cuantas personas cantas en los subtes hoy en dia? No iba a tener tanta suerte de que justo ella sea amiga de la morena!? Y como haría para encontrarla? Y sobre todo quería encontrarla? Y porque? Lo que ella sabia hasta el momento es que siempre le gustaron los hombres, si bien estaba sola hace un poco mas de 1 año, eso no quería decir nada, pero porque seguía pensando en esa muchacha desconocida para ella? Esas preguntas golpearon su cuerpo como si fueran una tormenta en su interior!

Q: San!-se acerco acomodándose en el sillón al lado de su amiga- como… mmm –titubeo- como te diste cuenta que bueno- interrumpió la latina Diooos! Quinn no tenemos 16 lárgalo ya! Exclamo alzando su voz, por las vueltas que daba su amiga.

Q: como te diste cuenta que te gustaban las mujeres? Preg casi conteniendo el aire en sus pulmones.

S:Wow eso … es mmm.. Creo que desde chica, tu sabes lo que me costó aceptarlo por el que diran, pero fue con Mandy en 2 año cuando ella en la clase de gimnasia sin querer cayo arriba mio.. y bueno ya sabes el resto, estabas ahí! Dijo haciendo una mueca con la cara..

S: Pero porque me preguntas eso? Acaso tu?

Quinn algo nerviosa paso su mano por su corta cabellera rubia y trato de explicar algo que sin duda no sabía cómo explicar!

Q: El otro dia conoci una chica, no se su nombre ni nada, la cruce en el subte, estaba cantando con una guitarra, y mucha gente se paró a verla, tenía una gran voz!

S: Al punto Q! Volvió a interrumpirla…

Q: y le deje 100 dolares, y me sonriooo y creo q me enamore! Dijo apenada mirando el suelo..

S: Esooo es… estupidoo Quinn- dijo a carcajadas… no puedes enamorarte de una sonrisa, desde cuando eras tan cursi? Pregunto aun entre sonrisas.

Q: Eres una idiota, ese no es el punto, el punto es que me gusto una mujer, entiendes? Una mujer- se levanto furiosa por la falta de comprensión de su amiga, y empezó a dar vueltas por el living..

BT: Mami-llamo la pequeña frontandose los ojos- no me puedo dormir, me cuentas un cuento.

Pero la latina le gano a la respuesta de Quinn, y le dijo – y si mejor te lo cuento yo? Me se uno de una princesa enamorada de algo imposible- concluyo mirando a la rubia que ante lo dicho su cara se le tenso por completo!

Nueva york 9 de marzo…

Recostada sobre un gran sillón blanco, suspiraba y suspiraba, en tan solo unos años había conseguido prácticamente lo que siempre soñó, prácticamente estaba a un paso de conseguirlo y sabia que lo iba a lograr. Con la ayuda de su mejor amiga y manager todo era mas llevadero, la distancia que había tenido que sufrir de sus padres por ir en busca de sus mas preciados sueños, se hizo mas llevadero con su amiga y hermana del alma.

Ella de 24 años recientemente cumplidos, estaba finalizando una gran obra de Broadway que si bien no era la protagonista sin duda con el paso de los meses era la que robaba todos los aplausos de spring awakening… Pero no era eso lo que ella quería, ella quería el protagonico quería todos las luces de todos los flashes para ella, ella quería ser la invitada principal de esos programas de entrevistas como la de David latterman..

Rachel Barbara Berry hija de dos amorosos padres, Hiram y Leroy, había sido concebida en un vientre sustituto y amada y super malcriada de una buena manera, sus padres siempre incentivaron el arte en ella y sin duda ella lo agradecia con todo su corazón, desde los 4 años se sabia a la perfeccion "Dont rain on my parade " del musical Funny girl que protagonizo su icono a seguir desde esos 4 años, Barbara streisand. Musical que estaba por re estrenarse y que su amiga y manager le había conseguido la gran audición para el protagonico, que sea como sea iba a protagonizar, había nacido para ser funny brice ese era su lugar y nadie ni nada iba a sacarle su momento.

Rachel? pregunto su amiga sacándola de sus pensamientos.

R: Que pasa?

Creo que deberías ensayar algo el viernes es la reunión para que te conozcan los productores y luego hagas la audición.

R: Britt necesito hacer eso que hacia cuando llegue a esta gran ciudad, por favor!

B: EEEh! Meneo la cabeza y pensó- Rach creo que no es buena idea ya eres una persona reconocida y no creo que cantar en el subte sea buena idea!

R: Britt por favooor, lo necesito- dijo con un tono aniñado y sin mas convenció a su amiga.

B: Creo que si solo cantas una canción nada malo podría pasar..

Eran las 11 de la mañana y llegaban al subte de la estación central park, una de las estaciones mas populares de aquella gran ciudad. Britt y Rachel bajaron las escaleras y acomodaron un pequeño banco,donde saco su guitarra y dejo su estuche en un costado. Britt solo se apoyo en la pared de atrás a espera de que su amiga empezara hacer ese especie de Show para poder irse de inmediato!

Se había llenado de gente, Rachel estaba hipnotizando a cada persona que pasaba por ahí con su voz, y en ese momento noto a una rubia que la miraba como embobada, le dio ternura esa imagen pero continuo para poder finalizar con su canción, la misma estaba llegando a su final y junto con la ultima estrofa de la misma pudo notar como la rubia se acercaba a la caja de la guitarra y dejo un billete, eso le causo gracia ya que no lo hacia por la plata si no porque realmente le gustaba, le apasionaba poder regalarle a la gente un poco de su talento, si tal vez eso era algo egocéntrico pero a ella le hacia bien, fue justo en ese momento que le regalo una sonrisa a la rubia pero al ver sus ojos avellana un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, y sin poder decirle nada la rubia se marcho.

Los días habían pasado y faltaba uno solo para su reunión y audición para el musical de sus sueños, pero todavía no podía sacarse de la cabeza esos ojos que parecían que le atravesaron el alma! Agarro su teléfono y llamo a Britt que ya debería a ver llegado para ver que tenían que hablar al otro día.

R: Britt donde estas? Mañana es la reunión y me tienes que ayudar! Pero.. es lo que te estoy diciendo.. bueno eso dalo por hecho, si claro no me retes ya vez que nada paso.. bueno te espero en 15 min britt no mas que eso! Y sin mas colgó la llamada..

Rachel daba vueltas en su departamento pensando que mañana podría ser ese gran dia que había esperado toda su vida, estaba totalmente emocionada, lo se yo que todo lo se porque obviamente estoy narrando esta historia. Pero algo le hacia ruido en su interior muy en su interior, todavía no sabia que, o tal vez no quería dejarse llevar por ese gran motivo que iba a descubrir en cualquier momento!

Una Brittany apurada entraba por la puerta del departamento de la morena, sin siquiera llamar, por algo tenia la llave, cosa que mas de una vez llevo a Rachel a replantearse el porque le había dado una copia a su amiga!

B: Rach! Exclamo fuertemente la rubia casi matándola del susto!

R: Creo que deberías de dejar de entrar de ese modo porque un día no se podría estar con alguien, o simplemente podrías matarme del susto con tanta efusividad! Arrojo con drama.

Para lo que la rubia contesto con una sonrisa – Creo que es mas probable que te mate del susto que encontrarte con alguien en una situación comprometedora

R: Así? Crees que vivo para trabajar? Que no me divierto? Que no.. pero no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpida.- Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste una cita? Sea con quien sea? Mujer hombre unicornio extraterrestre! Lo que sea! Dijo Britt dejándola totalmente fuera de si..

Porque era verdad Rachel Berry estaba sola, por propia decisión, pero porque Broadway se había convertido en su amante, en su todo dejando de lado todo lo que se refería a las relaciones amorosas! Sin duda el amor en su vida no tenia lugar, enamorarse? Para que? Si después de todo seguro terminaba con el corazón roto.. era una experta en sufrir por amor, por eso había decidido que no iba a dar su corazón nunca mas y que su vida se iba a basar enteramente en su carrera en su sueño y en su amiga! Ella que siempre estuvo con ella en todo momento, ella que contuvo sus lagrimas cuando encontró a Finn su ex novio con una de sus compañeras de facultad en su propio departamento. Motivos le sobraban para estar convencida de que el amor no estaba hecho para ella.

B: Bueno Rach que piensas cantar para la audición? Creo que para ser el musical que estabas esperando todo tu vida Dont rain on my parade es perfecta no te parece? Preg inocentemente

R: Pero Britt como piensas que puedo cantar esa canción! Estas loca? Grito de tal manera que todo nueva york escucho su queja- Claro que no! No quiero cantar algo que tenga que ver con el musical en si, por mas que esa canción la sepa desde mi 4 años!

B: Bueno calma calma, por favor nada de dramas! Sii? Mmm Britt pensaba, su amiga tenia un gran repertorio algo podrían encontrar..

R: Son los nervios perdón! Dijo en un tono bajo apenada por sus desbordantes nervios!

B: Ya se! Ya lo tengo… exclamo pegando saltitos en el lugar… Dont stop believin!

R: Britt dijo con los ojos llenos de briillo! Eres perfecta, esa canción es perfecta! Y sin mas la abrazo, se abrazaron como siempre lo hacían cuando las cosas salían bien sin ningún tipo de presiones..

Ese dia se daba por terminado, Rachel había ensayado un par de veces bajo la mirada de su amiga, y del otro de la ciudad una niña se dormía plácidamente al haberse entregado completamente al cuento que su tía había creado para ella…

13 de marzo…


	2. 13 de marzo

13 de marzo…

Rachel amanecía con un sorprendente buen humor, no porque se levantara de mal humor todos los días, solo que hoy era un día especial, totalmente distinto a cualquier otra día que haya vivido, hoy era el día que su vida había esperado hoy era justamente el día que soñó toda su vida! Se preparo su desayuno un poco de fruta jugo de naranja un te saborizado de vainilla y arranco su día. Elegiría con extremo cuidado su vestuario, tenía que estar presentable no llamativa, tenía que ser un punto medio donde se pudiera ver que era una joven hermosa talentosa y comprometida con su trabajo. Asi que opto por un vestido negro sencillo por encima de sus rodillas pero no tan arriba lo justo y lo necesario zapatos negros stilettos, un suave maquillaje y su pelo suelto con ondas en las puntas caia por sus hombros. Estaba hermosa sencilla pero hermosa tenía todo para que ese papel fuera suyo!

A las 14 hs era la reunión y posterior audición. Eran las 12 y Rachel y Brittany estaba hablando animadamente en el salón del departamento de la morena, la rubia no paraba de dar saltos por todos lados parecía ella la que iba a dar la audición, pero es que Britt desde que se convirtió en su manager había dejado su alma para que su amiga hoy pudiera tener esta oportunidad y no solo estaba contenta por ser su amiga si no porque ella misma había hecho un trabajo excepcional a la hora de hablar con los productores de la obra y cerciorarse de le dieran esa oportunidad.

Britt miro la hora y avis a la morena que era hora de irse, tenían todo Britt sabia como tenía que vender a Rachely de remate la morena sabia que talento le sobrara para venderse ella misma en caso de que la rubia fallara en su trabajo.

14 hs en punto entraban a uno de los teatros más conocidos de todo nueva york!

Se anunciaron en la recepción:

Britt: Buenos días srta! Tenemos una cita con... pero fue interrumpida

Recep... Srta Pearce y srta Berry? El sr Hal las está esperando- y sin más se levanto y las llevo a la oficina del director de la futura obra a re-estrenar

Rachel y Brittany estaban más que nerviosas pero lo disimulaban bastante bien entre timidas y ansiosas sonrisas.

Rach: Nos estaban esperando Britt esto no me lo esperaba- susurraba cerca del oído de la rubia para que la recepcionista no las oyera.

Britt: Ni yo! Dijo incrédula ante lo acontecido.

Recep: Sr Hal, Las srtas Pearce y Berry están aca!

Hal: Pues hágalas pasar! Respondió con una gran sonrisa.

Las chicas pasaron un poco tímidas, e inmediatamente el sr Hal salió de atrás de su escritorio y estrecho su mano con la de Rachel..

Hal: Un gusto conocerla srta Berry, eh escuchado y visto mucho de ud. Me presento Hal Prince director del Fantasma de la opera y futuro de Funny Girl.

Rachel había quedado sin palabras tras esa demostración de interés que había tenido ese hombre!

Rach: Ra… Rachel Berry, y el gusto el mio, es un honor estar en frente de un gran director como ud, tengo que agregar que sería una gran Cristine Daee,- dijo esto último sonrojándose

Britt: Sr Hal como vera Rachel es no solo un gran talento si no afisionada al teatro, y una persona sin modestia- dicho esto los tres rieron ante el comentario de la rubia

Hal: Bueno siéntense por favor, y hablemos un poco de lo que tengo pensado. La srta Pearce me dijo que creció viendo Funny girl y que es una gran fanática de la Sr Straisend verdad?

Rachel solo movia su cabeza en modo de aceptación,

Hal: Bueno y si le digo que ella va ser su ayudante personal para que su representación de Funny Brice sea excelente que me diría?

Tanto la rubia como la morena quedaron con los ojos abiertos como platos, el estaba dando por sentado que el papel era de Rachel sin siquiera haberla escuchado, sin siquiera haber audicionado,

Hal: Creo que quedaron sorprendidas, déjenme explicarles, la srta Pearce ha hecho un gran trabajo en persuadirnos con respecto a su talento, y por lo tanto decidí ir a verla a su obra antes que la misma terminara, y al escucharla y verla supe de inmediato que ud tenía que ser mi Funny Brice.

Rachel que no salía de su asombro, miraba a su amiga y le agradecía con su ojos y miraba incrédula al hombre que tenía en frente, es la primera vez en 24 años que Rachel Berry quedaba callada de manera literal.

Hal: Pero no porque hayamos tomado la decisión más sabia del mundo se va a salvar de deleitarnos con su voz, asi que por favor dirijamosno hasta el auditorio para que no solo yo si no los productores podamos escucharla.

Y sin más caminaron hasta el auditorio, Rachel ya no se sentía nerviosa todo lo contrario se sentía como en su casa, estaba tragándose las ganas de gritar de manera eufórica que había conseguido el papel de su vida quería llamar sus padres y contarles lo que estaba pasando y como se sentía, quería saltar encima de su amiga y agradecerle de manera infinita por esto que había hecho por ella, el sr Hal lo había dejado más que claro la que persuadió a todo el mundo de que ella era perfecta para ese papel había sido Brittany S Pearce, su amiga del alma su manager lo mejor que tenía en su vida.

Al fin y al cabo término cantando Dont rain on my parade a pedido del sr Hal! Fue todo un éxito, hizo vibrar todo el auditorio re afirmando así que ese era su papel! Que había nacido para ser Funny Brice.

Mismo 13 de marzo.

En el otro extremo de la ciudad una Santana corría de un lado a otro para terminar de ultimar detalles de la exposición que se haría a la noche en la galería de su amiga, si Quinn era la fotografa estrella pero Santana era la que llevaba adelante todo lo que era relacionado con las Relaciones Publicas de dicho lugar, era un experta en convencer a la gente, si bien era un poco agresiva siempre se salía con la suya y por eso la latina era la persona de confianza que tenia la rubia con todo lo referido a su galería y el trabajo de su vida!

Quinn repasaba una y otra vez cada una de sus fotos, eran especiales todas y cada una de ellas, pero había una que sin duda era su favorita, era una de su hija, que no dejaba ver su cara, era la silueta de la misma parada en frente del balcón con la luz del sol de frente como si este estuviera atravesándola, era única y era perfecta!

Es perfecta- dijo por lo bajo Santana

Q: No tengo palabras para describir lo que esta imagen me hace sentir, todavía no se la mostre, quiero que sea una sorpresa cuando la vea, a ver si se reconoce! Exclamo con orgullo

S: Es perfecta porque es mi sobrina, y porque tiene los malditos genes Fabray

Quinn sonrió a lo dicho por su amiga, amaba esos arrebatos acidos que tenia, y agradecía que estuviera en su vida, sin duda era un gran pilar para ella y su hija.

La noche caia, y junto con ella la gente a la galería, la latina estaba satisfecha por lo que había logrado, el lugar estaba increíble, el tema de la exposición era el alma, y por eso todo el lugar estaba ambientado con telas blancas desde el suelo al techo y suave música que te hacía sentir en el cielo.

Mami esto es genial- decía una beth que estaba embelesada por cómo estaba el lugar

Q: Lo sé cielo la tia tana hizo un gran trabajo- dijo acariciando la cabeza de la pequeña.

Siguieron caminando por la galería hasta que la pequeña Beth se encontró con figura quie se le hacía familiar y sin más se solto de la mano de su madre, era una rubia alta junto con una pequeña morena que miraban una gran imagen que según ella solo veía rayos de luz y algún un enano como figura, Quinn vio como su hija se alejaba y poco a poco se fue acercando a ella sin querer invadirla pero sin querer perderla de vista sin duda esa noche había mucha más gente de la que ella esperaba.

Hola! Ud es la srta de la otra tarde verdad? Pregunto Beth sorprendiendo a la rubia

OOh pequeña se ve que el destino quiere juntarnos- exclamo la rubia

La pequeña estiro su mano y saludo correctamente- Mi nombre es Beth y mi mami es la dueña de la galería-

La rubia estiro su mano y la estrecho con la de la pequeña- un gusto pequeña Beth, mi nombre es Brittany Pearce y ella es mi amiga-dijo codiando a la morena que no dejaba de ver esa imagen como si estuviera hipnotizada- Rachel salió de su nube y miro rápidamente a Britt-

La rubia le presento a la pequeña- Rach ella es Beth es mi nueva amiga-.

La pequeña repitió el gesto anterior y estiro su mano volviéndose a presentar

Beth Fabray dijo, un gusto! Y la rubia interrumpió diciendo su madre es la dueña de la galería.

La morena estrecho su mano con la de Beth y se presento- Rachel Barbara Berry, un gusto conocer a la modelo de esta maravillosa obra- exclamo

Y justo en ese momento Beth que pensaba que la de la foto era un enano, se dio cuenta que en efecto era ella, oohh- exclamo!

Voy a matar a mi mami- dijo en un susurro que se dejo escuchar haciendo reir tanto a la rubia y a la morena.

A quien vas a matar? Exclamo Quinn que no había perdido el hilo de la conversación ni un segundo

Bt: Es que yo pensé que era un enano- dijo algo apenada

S: Pues no es un enano, pero sin duda es una enana- agrego la latina que acompañaba a la otra rubia

Q: Santana! Exclamo la rubia a modo de reto- Srta veo que no le costó mucho darse cuenta que la de la imagen evidentemente no era un enano y que si era esta preciosura a mi lado.

R: Creo que soy muy detallista, hasta me atrevo a decir que es muy reciente puede ser? Pregunto con un poco de tmidez

Q: Pues creo que tiene un muy buen ojo, porque sin duda la he tomado hace menos de una semana- dijo orgullosa de su trabajo

Beth que miraba la escena nterrumpio a su madre- Mami, no te acuerdas de ella verdad? Pregunto cómo ofendida

Q: y porque debería acordarme? Re pregunto asombrada

Pero no fue Beth la que contesto si no Santana.

S: Eres tonta Fabray, es la chica del parque- exclamo en tono de obviedad- verdad Beth

La pequeña solo movia su cabeza afirmando lo dicho por su tia.

Y en ese momento Quinn clavo los ojos en la morena con la que venía hablando y se dio cuenta que detrás de ese hermoso vestido se encontraba la chica que la había deslumbrado en el subte.

Perdon mi mala educación dijo Quinn- Me presento Quinn Fabray, y estrecho la mano en Britt y Rachel respectivamente.

Solo que fue Britt la que hablo por las dos- Brittany Pearce y ella es mi amiga Rachel Berry dijo. Y en ese momento Beth volvió a interrumpir Rachel Barbara Berry dijo corrigiendo a la rubia.

Rachel sonrió y miro a Britt creo que cambiare de representante ya que esta pequeña sabe cómo hacerme valer- dijo en tono jocoso haciendo sonrojar a ambas rubias la grande y la pequeña.

Representante? pregunto la latina

Si, ella es cantante y actriz de Broadway- agrego Britt

Y Beth empezó a aplaudir- yo también quiero ser cantante y actriz- dijo embobada mirando a la morena

Rachel se agacho como pudo ya que el vestido que llevaba era bastante ajustado y se acerco a la pequeña y en su oído le dijo una frase que solo ella pudo escuchar. Haciendo que a la pequeña rubia se le plantara una gran sonrisa en su cara.

Y como nadie me va presentar a mi porque parece que no soy tan importante me presento sola- agrego un poco ofendida como era costumbre en la latina- Santana Lopez, Relaciones Publicas de la galería- finalizo con una sonrisa de orgullo

Tengo una pregunta dijo Quinn- Srta Berry, que es lo que le trasmite la imagen que tanto observo si no es molestia la pregunta!?

Rachel algo sorprendida por la pregunta se voltio a verla y sin dudarlo dos veces y volviendo sus ojos a esos color avellana que esperaban su respuesta contesto- Paz, libertad, amor, belleza. Creo que no hay una manera fácil de describir lo que siento o me trasmite pero si se que no puedo dejar de verla.

Bueno son dos entonces interrumpió santana, ella tomo la foto y todavía no sabe que siente ni que le trasmite, lo cierto es que mi sobrina salió hermosa.

Cada una siguió con lo suyo en la noche, Quinn al ser la "estrella" de la noche por así decirlo tenía que ocuparse de un par de asuntos junto con santana, pero en el momento en que ellas se dispusieron a regresar a sus trabajos junto con Beth esta se rehusó ya que quería quedarse con la morena y la rubia y aun que en un principio su madre se opuso a que sea una carga para las chicas fue la morena que insistió que eso no sería un problema y que estaba encantada en pasar el resto de la velada con la srta que se llevaba todas las miradas.

Rachel estuvo agarrada de la mano de la Beth toda la noche, hablaron de Broadway de musicales y sus actrices y actores favoritos y sin más invito a la pequeña siempre y cuando su madre la dejara a pasar un día con ella en el teatro, Britt estaba encantada con la pequeña para tener casi 9 años era muy inteligente y sabia lo que quería, cosa que le hizo acordar de forma inmediata a su amiga. Eran casi las 00 y Beth no dejaba de bostezar el sueño estaba haciendo de las suyas y Rachel al percatarse de eso la agarro entre sus brazos y se dispusieron a buscar a su madre.

Quinn se percato de que no quedaba mucha gente en la galería y empezó a buscar a su hija y en ese momento se encontró la imagen mas tierna de todas, y maldecía por no tener cerca su cámara sin duda era algo que quería tener por siempre en el recuerdo, la morena tenia a su hija envuelta en sus brazos, la pequeña estaba aferrada al cuello de Rachel como un pequeño koala.

Q: oohh perdón por esto, no me di cuenta la hora- se disculpaba la rubia por haberla dejado tanto tiempo con su hija hasta que esta quedo dormida

R: Para es un placer no tienes porque pedir disculpas. Realmente me hizo muy bien pasar esta noche con ella, es mas necesito pedirte algo. Rachel miraba al piso un poco apenada porque no sabía como se iba a tomar ese permiso para que Beth pasara un día en el teatro con ella, pero se lo había prometido a la pequeña y Rachel Berry cumplía cada una de sus promesas

Q: Pues dime que necesitas? Quinn no dejaba de verla como si ella y su hija fuera lo único que existieran

R: Yo… titubeo.. yo le prometí un día en el teatro, y quería saber si a ti no te molestaba. Sé que es una imprudencia porque no me conoces, pero tu también puedes venir y así estarás más tranquila y ella puede experimentar lo que es estar en un teatro pero no solo de la butaca.. pero no finalizo porque la rubia la interrumpió. Sin duda tenía que hacerlo porque parecía que nunca se iba a callar.

Q: Creo que es una magnífica idea si no es mucha molestia para ti, y si puesto que no te conozco me vas a tener que aguantar a mi también si tampoco te molesta? Pregunto con un poco de lastima, solo buscaba la reacción de la morena

En ese momento a Rachel se le iluminaron los ojos y una gran sonrisa cubrió su rostro, le devolvió a su hija y sin pensarlo abrazo a la rubia agradeciendo por su permiso.

R: bueno Quinn espero tu llamada yo estoy en una especie de receso por unos días así que cuando uds puedan me avisas si? Le entrego una tarjeta de Brittany con su número anotado en el.


	3. 16 de marzo

16 de marzo…

Unos días habían pasado desde que Quinn y Rachel se encontraran por primera vez de manera formal, si bien ninguna había hecho algún comentario acerca de eso, eso no significaba que no estuvieran pensando en que el destino, la vida o esas casualidades de las que no creían algo le estaban diciendo.

Por otra parte Rachel volvía agradecer a su amiga por insistir en salir esa noche, la rubia le había prometido hacer algo tranquilo pero que iba a requerir que se vistieran de manera elegante, no quiso dar mucho detalle quería que fuera una sorpresa ya que sabía muy bien cuanto le gustaba el arte a Rachel, para la morena poder captar lo que artista quería expresar sea en una pintura o en una fotografía representaba un gran poder de análisis de comprensión y sobretodo le brindaba paz, la llevaba a encontrar sensaciones nuevas, simplemente podía pasarse horas en museos y galerías. Y justamente Britt se había enterado que esa noche en una gran galería a la que Rachel siempre había quería ir pero por sus compromisos con el teatro nunca había podido visitar, así que esa noche la llevaría y de esa manera su día terminaría siendo perfecto y por lo tanto ella sería su amiga perfecta, si más perfecta no podía ser después de haber ayudado a conseguir el papel protagónico mas importante de su vida.

Quinn se encontraba en la galería en un rato mas empezaría con las clases de su taller, tenia chicos de entre 12 y 18 años agrupados en 2 turnos de 2 horas, el primer grupo era el de 12 a 15 y el otro de 16 a 18 años. Amaba dar clases, amaba poder trasmitir su conocimiento a esos chicos pero sobre todo amaba ver el rostro de felicidad de esos chicos cuando después de la difícil tarea impuesta por su profesora lograban el resultado deseado. Quinn había prometido que si seguían mejorando les haría una exposición para ellos para que pudieran invitar a sus familiar y amigos, por supuesto esta idea había generado un gran entuasiasmo en cada uno de los chicos lo que provoco que la llenaran de preguntas tales como- La srta Lopez se hara cargo de la exposición? Va a venir la prensa como cuando ud expone? Tenemos que vestir elegante? Todas esas preguntas llenaron de ternura a la rubia que reia ante las ocurrencias de los chicos pero una de las tantas que escucho le hizo un eco en su interior había sido de Marley – Es necesario invitar a todos los familiares? Había preguntado. La rubia siempre había tenido un trato especial con con ella ya que esta le hacia acordar a su adolescencia y los problemas que había tenido con su padre cuando anuncio que no iba ser abogada como el y como su hermana si no que seria fotografa. Quinn sabia a la perfeccion que si Marley estaba en ese taller era solo porque este era abierto a la comunidad ya que su padre no pagaría para que su hija este perdiendo el tiempo sacando fotos por ahí.

Mismo 16 de marzo departamento de Quinn

Quinn cocinaba, Beth jugaba en su habitación y Santana se quejaba para no variar. Todo como siempre nada cambiaba en la vida de ninguna de las chicas, o eso parecía a decir verdad cada una estaba metida en un sub pensamiento mientras hacían sus cosas. Quinn pensaba en Rachel, no sabia porque, pero se había pasado todo el dia pensando en cuando su hija le pediría que la llamara para su "cita teatral", mientras en su habitación Beth le daba vueltas a esa invitación que había recibido de la morena de la galería, pero tenía vergüenza de pedirle a su madre que la llamara, no sabía porque no encontraba las palabras, aparte sabia que la rubia era una mujer ocupada y seguro que sola no la iba a dejar ir menos con una desconocida, en ese momento pensó en su tía tana, ella querrá acompañarme? Pensó. Y Santana aun que no se lo había dicho a Quinn le era inevitable pensar en cierta rubia que lo único que había hecho desde que la conoció fue retarla.

A veces la vida hace eso, de un día para el otro nos cambia, no a nosotros en sí, si no nos cambia los contextos, las prioridades tal vez, pero a decir verdad estas 3 muchachas tenían algo en común, tenían un orgullo tamaño estatua de la libertad y ninguna iba a decir o hacer algo para dejarse ver débil o interesada en algo o alguien que no sean ellas 3.

Quinn había llamado a las chicas para que la ayudaran con la mesa ya que la cena estaba lista, curiosamente esa cena transcurrió en pleno silencio, las 3 revolvían sus comidas hasta el mareo, no se miraban no se decían nada, solo reinaba el silencio que no era ni cómodo ni incomodo porque simplemente no se estaban prestando atención.

Fue beth la que rompió ese silencio- Ma!? Pregunto sin sacar los ojos de la comida

Q: Dime! contesto de la misma forma.

BT: estaba pensando que mmm no se tal vez si podíamos llamar a Rachel, la verdad es que la idea de pasar un día en el teatro y no solo de la butaca me da mucha ilusión, pero no quiero que dejes de hacer tus cosas.. y la latina la interrumpió- oye desde cuando hablas tanto sin respirar, si tu madre no puede yo iré contigo okey?

Cosa que hizo que inmediatamente a la niña se le pintara una sonrisa en su rostro.

Q: Claro que no! Dijo la rubia lo que produjo que a la niña se le vaya la sonrisa de un sopetón, claro que no irá santana, iré yo con gusto, aparte no quiero que estés con una desconocida, no digo que sea mala pero... No la conocemos.

Lo que produjo que la latina rodara los ojos y diga en un susurro- vaya excusa la tuya para estar con el hobbit-

Q: Como dices? Le pregunto a su amiga, pero esta solo dijo- yo no dije nada!

BT: La puedo llamar ahora todavía no es tan tarde por favor por favor si?

Q: Mmm bueno dale llámala en la agenda está la tarjeta que no dio.

Y sin pensarlo corrió al despacho de su madre en busca del bendito numero, dejándola sola con la latina que inmediatamente indago a la rubia.

S: tú dices que se molestara si voy yo también, ya sabes el teatro visto desde adentro es como el sueño de cualquier persona- se excuso ante cualquier respuesta que la dejara en evidencia.

Q: La verdad es que no lo sé San, pero le preguntamos si? Respondió

BT: Mami acá hay 2 números, el de Britt y el de Rachel a quien llamamos? Porque Britt es su manager, y yo no sé si le tiene que pedir permiso. Exclamo la pequeña

Q: oohh .. Rachel me dijo que la llamemos a ella- respondió con el papel en la mano

BT: Llámala llámala- decía mientras daba de saltos alrededor de la cocina.

Britt hablaba con Rachel sobre cuando iban a empezar los ensayos para la nueva producción de Funny Girl, diciendo que la misma tenia fecha de estreno recién en noviembre y que tenía casi un mes para descansar, para luego arrancar con los ensayos.

Pero Rachel no la escuchaba, estaba muy pendiente de su teléfono le daba vueltas lo miraba, volvia a revisarlo capaz que no tenia señal o algo, la verdad es que estaba esperando con ansias que la rubia menor la llamara, era la excusa perfecta para ver a la rubia mayor, y aun que todavía no sabía porque quería ver a la madre de la niña esa idea no paraba de darles vueltas y de emocionarla a la vez.

RACHEL! Grito la rubia- haciendo que la morena pegara un salto de su asiento y se agarrara el pecho con las dos manos

R: Como me gritas asi Brittany! Estas loca? Estoy al lado tuyo!

B: Pero si te estoy hablando como hace media hora y no me das ni la hora? No dejas de darle vueltas a ese bendito celular! Que tanto estas esperando? Oohhh- dijo como si ya supiera lo que pasaba por la cabeza de la morena..

R: ooh? Que?- pregunto con prepotencia

B: Estas esperando que la rubia te llame verdad? Y no precisamente la niña! Me equivoco?

R: Odio que me conozcas tanto! Es que no se porque quiero que me llame, obvio quiero mostrarle Broadway de puertas adentro a la niña, pero ver a su madre uuuff- djo dejándose caer en su asiento.

Britt la miraba y una sonrisa se le empezó a pintar en su rostro! Sabes que? .. yo también quiero que te llame- confeso sin dejar de sonreir

Pero esto ultimo sorprendió a la morena ya que evidentemente no se lo esperaba- pero porque quieres que me llame, digo mmm no será que te gusta.. y la rubia la interrumpió- la latina, la rubia es toda tuya, pero no se algo me llama la atención- finalizo levantando los hombros.

Britt era de esas personas que se dejaban llevar por lo que su corazón le decía, y la verdad es que algo de Santana le había hecho ruido a la rubia en su interior. Creo que el destino jugo sus cartas de manera tal que estas chicas no van a poder negarse a todo lo que tienen por recorrer.

En ese momento el teléfono de la moreno comenzó a sonar el numero no era conocido asi que dejo sonar 2 veces mas y atendió.

_R: diga?_

_Q: hola Rachel Berry? _

_R: la misma, con quien tengo el gusto?_

_Q: ooh soy Quinn, Quinn Fabray la mama de Beth… _

De fondo se escucho el grito de holaaa de beth

_R: jaja me parece que esta algo emocionada verdad?_

_Q: bueno ya sabes como son los chicos, mira yo llamaba por la invitación que le habías hecho a la Beth.._

_R: Genial cuando tienen libre?_

_Q: mañana? Después de la escuela de Beth si quieres… _

_R: Por supuesto, no hay problema tipo 3 te parece, te paso la dirección por mensaje asi te queda guardada.._

_Q: yy Rachel te puedo pedir algo mas?_

(La latina que no dejaba de insistirle en que le pregunte si ella iba a poder ir también)

_R: claro dime, si puedo ayudarte._

_Q: Podemos ir con Santana?_

Rachel sonrió ante lo pedido y miro a britt.

_R: Claro que si, mientras más mejor, aparte también va a estar Britt! Si no es molestia claro.._

_Q: oh claro que no, a beth le cae más que bien, entonces mañana a las 3 espero tu mensaje._

_R: ya te lo mando, y mándale saludos a la niña y otro a santana de parte Britt._

Acto que fue seguido de un golpe de su amiga por abrir la boca de mas..

Quinn rio ante lo dicho ya que se había dado cuenta de las segundas intenciones de ese saludo

_Q: Seran dados Rachel! Hasta mañana_

_R: Sera hasta mañana..._

Al cortar la llamada, ambos suspiraron y dijeron- Mañana tenemos una cita!

S: Entonces puedo ir? Pregunto a latina

Q: Claro, y la rubia te mando saludos!

Beth que daba vueltas todavía por la noticia, abrazo a su tía y le dijo- Britt es genial, ella si me gusta como tía acto seguido le guiño el ojo. Esto último hizo que la latina se sonrojara y que Quinn riera por lo dicho por su hija.

BR: Porque dijste que le mando saludos, ahora va a pensar que soy una regalada! Exclamo con enojo la rubia

R: Cálmate que nadie va a pensar nada de nadie.. Ahora tenemos que ver que nos vamos a poner mañana y que vamos hacer de especial para la niña.. Dijo Rachel levantándose dirigiéndose a su habitación.


	4. 17 de marzo

17 de marzo 14:30

Rachel y Britt estaban preparando el escenario del teatro donde tantos meses paso la morena trabajando, no es que era la dueña ni nada de eso, pero es que tenía tan buena relación había creado que ella tenía un permiso especial, y ese día Mike el chico de seguridad le había dado la llave a la morena pero asegurándose que la misma se la devolviera antes de las 8 que su turno terminaba, así ninguno se metía en problemas de ningún tipo.

Todavía quedaban algunas de las partes de la escenografía de spring awekining así que aprovecho eso, y junto con algún juego de luces tanto Rachel como Britt harían una pequeña representación de Cenicienta ya que Beth le había comentado a la morena que era su cuento favorito. Y tenían la canción perfecta para hacer que la pequeña quedara enamorada de Broadway…

Las chicas estaban satisfecha por lo que habían logrado en tan poco tiempo… hasta habían conseguido un pequeño vestido que sería dado a beth para que haga de cenicienta, oh si lo tenían todo planeado, ese día sería un gran día de chicas.

Britt estás segura de hacer esto? Tu pierna no te va a molestar ni nada? Pregunto la morena a su amiga- Claro que no! Exclamo ella, no es que voy hacer alguna pirueta muy exigida, solo es un baile, tranquila- le dijo tocando el hombro de la morena para que esta no se preocupará.

La preocupación de Rachel tenía una gran razón de ser, ya que Britt hacia unos años había sufrido un accidente en unas de sus coreografías y termino sufriendo una fractura expuesta bajo su rodilla, lo que la dejo fuera de julliard, la rubia era una gran bailarina esa era su pasión pero después de ese accidente y apoyarse más que nunca en Rachel pudo retomar otro tipo de actividades y una de esas era ser la representante de la morena y nada mal le salía.

El teléfono de la morena sonó era un mensaje.

**Srta Berry estamos en la puerta-Q**

**Ya voy por uds- R**

Vamos Britt, están en la puerta! Grito la morena agarrando a la rubia de su mano…

Ahí estaban madre hija y tía.. Nerviosas por supuesto que sí, pero ninguna lo iba a admitir,

BT: Mami como estoy? Pregunto la niña a su madre arreglándose el vestido

Q y S: Hermosa! Dijeron al par. Haciendo que la pequeña se sonroje- ahí vienen dijo Beth con un emoción.

Las 5 se saludaron y se dispusieron a entrar al teatro, Rachel iba adelante con la niña agarrada de la mano, un paso atrás iba Quinn caminando sola con su cámara en mano, y atrás de ella iban la latina y la rubia en silencio, mirándose de re ojo.

Bueno srtas- dijo Rachel- Aca comienza la aventura, la pasión, aca comienza la magia! Y dicho esto se perdió tras el telon. Las 5 estaban arriba del escenario y tanto Quinn Santana y Beth no entendían nada, en un pestañar la rubia y la morena habían desaparecido y una música se empezó a escuchar y justo en ese momento una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de la mas pequeña ya que reconoció la melodía, y en un susurro dijo "cenicienta" a su madre..

Detrás del telon salió Rachel vestidia como si fuera un hada madrina cuando empezó a cantar

salacadula Chalchicomula  
Bibidi Babidi Bu.  
Siete palabras de magia que son: y miro a Beth para dijera las palabras  
Bibidi Babidi Bu. Dijo un poco con vergüenza la niña

la melodía seguía y tanto la latina como Quinn estaban maravilladas con lo que estaba haciendo para Beth, en ese momento salió Britt con vestido para ponérselo a la niña mientras Rachel seguía dando vueltas cantando.

Salacadula Chalchicomula  
Bibidi Babidi Bu.  
Yo hago milagros con esta cancion:  
Bibidi Babidi Bu.

Y si que estaba haciendo milagros, esa canción estaba llenando no solo de amor a Beth si no que estaba derritiendo a Quinn.. sin contar que Santana no podía despegare sus ojos de la rubia que bailaba sin cesar con Beth…

Tu Salacadula di  
y Chalchicomula mu,  
pero para lograr un gran amor (en ese momento Rachel y Quinn se miraron)  
di Bibidi Babidi Bu. (cantaron las 3)

Sin duda esa tarde iba ser la mejor de todas las tardes que alguna vez hayan vivido, esa iba a quedar en el recuerdo no solo de sus corazones si no en la cámara de la rubia por siempre.

Salacadula Chalchicomula  
Bibidi Babidi Bu.  
Todo se logra con solo decir:  
Bibidi Babidi,  
Bibidi Babidi,  
Bibidi Babidi Bu. (y ahí cantaron las 5)

Al terminar la canción las 5 empezaron a reir, Beth abrazo fuerte a Rachel y no paro de agradecerle por todo lo que había hecho sin duda no lo podía creer! Ella había hecho realidad su sueño de ser cenicienta tan solo por un momento, habían bailado y cantado su canción favorita, todo era perfecto pero no solo para la niña, para todas esa situación era perfecta.

En ese momento en el que Beth estaba en brazos de la morena Quinn aprovecho para retratar el momento, al darse cuenta del flash la morena la miro y le dijo- Espero tener una copia de eso- La rubia la miro con un brillo especial en los ojos y le respondió – Con lo que has hecho te tendría que hacer un book entero- lo que hizo que la morena se sonrojara.

Mientras que Santana y Britt solo se miraban, la latina quería agradecerle también pero como la amabilidad no era su fuerte solo le dijo- Pues no solo eres una loca protectora de animales si no que también eres una excelente bailarina- la rubia la miro con una sonrisa y le contesto- No soy una loca, y era una excelente bailarina ahora solo soy una gran representante y una gran amiga- finalizo agachando su vista al suelo.

Esto último lo escucho la morena y rápidamente le dijo- No es así Britt! Eres una excelente bailarina, excelente amiga y eres excelente en todo lo que haces! Yo no sé qué haría si no estuvieras en mi vida- finalizo la morena para darle animos a su amiga.

Bueno es como yo con Santana- dijo la rubia- ella lo es todo para mi y beth, no es asi cariño? Le pregunto a la niña- La tia tana es la mejor, y hace los mejores Wafles! Agrego la niña con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento Britt grito Wafleeess! Dejando a todas desorientadas… Rachel me prometiste wafles hace una semana y todavía no mes los haces- le reprocho apuntando con el dedo hacia la morena. Y aprovechando eso la pequeña Beth invito a Rachel y Britt a comer wafles de su tia, con la mirada aprobatoria de su madre y su tia.

Que dicen? pregunto Quinn- Vienen a casa por los wafles de la tia tana?

La rubia y la morena se miraron,y sin dudarlo aceptaron la invitación de las chicas.

17 de marzo departamento de Quinn

En el momento que entraron al departamento de la rubia, Beth arrastro de manera literal tanto como a la rubia como a la morena a su habitación, mientras que se escucha un fugaz grito de la niña que decía nos avisan cuando estén listos los wafles eehhh!

Quinn y Santana se miraron y la latina dijo- Si no tuviera 8 años estaría celosa, pero me gusta que se lleven asi en tan poco tiempo!

Q: Celosa? De quein? Pregunto de manera maliciosa

S: Oh vamos que yo no soy la única que esta babeando aca, desde que estuvimos paradas en ese escenario no dejas de mirarla y la verdad es que no se cómo no se dio cuanta.. pero una voz las interrumpió – quien se tiene que dar cuenta de qué? Pregunto la morena

Q: eehhh mmm –tartamudeaba-

R: Bueno no importa, tampoco quiero ser una entrometida, tiene que sentarse un momento, tenemos una sorpresa- dijo con una gran sonrisa

S: sorpresa? Pregunto con desconfianza

R: Si, sorpresa.. ahora siéntense- y como ninguna reaccinaba- AHORA! Grito

Haciendo que la latina y la rubia se sentaran de manera inmediata

S:Dios que carácter- dijo cruzándose de brazos

Una melodía empezó a sonar… haciendo que miren hacia las escaleras!

Ahí bajaba Beth primero entonando las primeras estrofas de una canción que muy bien conocía Quinn.

Beth

Se oye una canción  
que hace suspirar  
y habla el corazón  
de una sensación grande como el mar

La pequeña y dulce voz de la niña hizo que se le llenaran los ojos de lagrimas tanto como a santana y quinn, mientras Beth bajaba en vuelta en una sabana blanca y se movia por todo el salón con una gran sonrisa…

Rachel

Algo entre los dos  
cambia sin querer  
nace una ilusión  
tiemlan de emoción  
bella y bestia son

En ese momento el caudal de la voz de la morena inundo toda la sala, dejando con la boca abierta a la latina, no tanto a Quinn que ya la habia escuchado pero no por eso no dejaba de estar maravillada por la situación, la morena estaba cantando y sin duda la estaba mirando con cada estrofa que decía…

Seguía Rachel

Hoy igual que ayer  
pero nunca igual  
siempre al arriesgar  
debes aceptar  
tu elección final

Parecia sin duda que se la estaba cantando a ella, o era su cabeza que le estaba jugando una mala pasada… Brittany se movia como si fuera una bailarina profesional de ballet y Beth la seguía… entre las 3 estaban brindando una actuación estupenda.

Brittany

Debes aprender  
dice la canción  
que antes de judgar  
tienes que llegar hasta el corazón  
debes aprender  
dice la canción  
que antes de judgar  
tienes que llegar hasta el corazón

En ese momento la rubia era quien miraba a la latina, haciendo que estaba la mire como hipnotizada, la delicada voz de Britt hizo que santana se estremeciera, era como un angel, todo ella, como se movia, como cantaba, y esos ojos que sin duda cada vez que la miraban la dejaban al desnudo…

Beth y Rachel

cierto como el sol, cierto como el sol  
que nos da calor  
no hay mayor verdad  
la belleza esta en el corazón

Cantaron juntas agarrándose de las manos, y Quinn sintió que no podía estar mas enamorada de esa mujer que estaba en su salón, una completa desconocía que hacia que sus latidos se descontrolaran por completo.

Beth, Rachel y Britt

Nace una ilusión  
tiemblan de emoción  
bella y bestia son  
bella y bestia son…

Y así finalizaban su sorpresa.. cantando las 3 juntas, encontrándose en los pies de la escalera y agarrándose de las manos, mientras Quinn y Santana aplaudían como locas como si se tratara realmente un espectáculo de Disney.

Bt: No voy a preguntar lo obvio- dijo la niña- Pero les gusto?

Quinn que se acercaba a las chicas, levanto en sus brazos a su hija y le respondió- Que sin nos gusto? Han hecho llorar a Santana por dioos… y eso no pasa muy seguido, ver llorar a Santana es como ver un eclipse de sol… cosa que hizo reír a todas menos a la latina que solo rodo los ojos y se cruzo de brazos.

Y los wafles? Pregunto la rubia- A mi me prometieron wafles y nadie cumple con sus promesas- exclamo levantando las manos

Y en ese momento la latina se acerco y le dijo- Ven si me ayudas te hare los wafles mas ricos que alguna vez hayas comido- provocando que la rubia pegue de saltitos. Y asi se dirigieron a la cocina dejando solas a Quinn con Beth y Rachel…

Bueno mmm…. Intentaba decir algo la rubia.. Nos sentamos? Pregunto

Creo que va ser lo mejor- respondió la morena

Las 3 estaban en la sala, las rubias sentadas juntas en el sillón de 3 cuerpos y la morena en uno individual, la que hablaba era Beth, la que preguntaba era la niña, mientras su madre y la morena se miraban…

Rachel? Por fin algo salía de la boca de la rubia mayor..

Si? Contesto la morena..

Tengo que agradécete por todo esto que has hecho para mi hija, realmente es muy importante para mí, sé que no le dedico mucho tiempo, pero es que mi trabajo, con el Beth tiene todo lo que tiene.. Pero no la dejo terminar la morena la interrumpió.

A veces tener todo no es lo importante, pero quédate tranquila que lo hecho porque quería, me hace acordar a mi cuando era pequeña, así que lo hice con todo gusto y a britt también le ha hecho bien, hace mucho no nos divertíamos así, por lo tanto yo te agradezco por dejarme enseñarles mi mundo…respondió Rachel

Y en ese momento unos gritos se escucharon en la cocina, Brittany le habia manchado la cara con harina a la latina y la misma de revancha le termino llenando la cara de miel, la escena era bastante comprometedora, la latina estaba acorralando a la rubia contra el desayunador mientras su mano derecha la pasaba por su rostro y la otra solo reia a carcajadas.. Parecen don criaturas decía La morena mientras reia por la situación- Dios hasta beth se comporta mejor que uds, cuantos años tienen 10? Pregunto en tono divertido Quinn… mientras Beth las miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y en ese momento salió corriendo a abrazarlas a las 2…

Oye que pasa contigo? Pregunta Santana- Estoy contenta- respondió la niña- y que se debe eso? Pregunto la rubia mas grande- A que ahora tengo otra tia! Respondió, haciendo que ambas se pongan coloradas. Porque verdad que será mi tia? Pregunto mirando a su tia…eehhh yo, bueno- la latina quería responder pero sus palabras escapaban de su boca- Yo quiero ser tu tia- respondió la rubia levantando a la niña- haciendo que Santana estallara de colores..

Bueno veo que hoy no comeremos wafles! Dijo Quinn para salir de la situación embarazosa en la que se encontraba su amiga.

Creo que mejor nos vamos Britt, han sido muchas emociones por el dia de hoy, prometo que mañana habrá wafles a lo Berry para el desayuno- dijo para que a su amiga se le dibujara una sonrisa en la cara.

Vamos yo las acompaño dijo Quinn, pero antes miro a Santana- y tu limpia este desastre.

Britt bajo a beth de sus brazos sin antes de dejarlo un beso en su mejilla y un dulce abrazo, pero antes de irse, dejo otro beso en la mejilla de la latina tomándola desprevenida dejando a esta con la boca abierta.

Quinn y Rachel solo movían su cabeza en modo de negación.

Beth corrió a los brazos de Rachel para saludarla- Gracias por todo Rach, espero verte pronto! Dijo la pequeña mientras besaba la mejilla de la morena- Ya veras que si- le respondió- acto seguido ella y las rubias caminaron hasta fuera del edificio, britt se despedio de la rubia, agradeciendo el dia que habían pasado, pero cuando Rachel se acerco a saludar a Quinn justo en ese momento cuando sus mejillas se rozaron, una descarga eléctrica sintieron con si fuera un chispazo haciendo que las dos saltaran en su lugar- DIOOOS! Exclamo rachel- Que duermes enchufada? Pregunto cargando a la morena mientras frotaba su rostro después del chispazo!

Creo que mejor te mando un mensaje de despedida, si me vuelvo a acercar temo morir electrocutada- el drama en la morena se hacia presente

Quinn rio por la ocurrencia y le respondió – Entonces esperare por el mensaje-

La rubia cerro la puerta detrás suyo e inmediatamente se apoyo en la misma dejando salir un suspiro mientras seguía frotando su rostro con su mano, y pensaba en esa descarga de energía que habían recibido…

"_**nace una ilusión, tiemblan de emoción"**_

* * *

_Graaciaas por leer! la verdad es que es mi primer fic.. y tengo muchas cosas que mejorar lo se!_

_pero voy aprendiendo a la marcha! _

_2 capitulos por dia... espero que no se mal acostumbren.. jaja_

_besos sabri._


	5. 18 de marzo

Glee n me pertenece son propiedad de Fox y el Sr Ryan Murphy.

18 de marzo

Rachel estaba en su habitación y no paraba de darle vueltas a esa descarga que había recibido de Quinn al querer saldarla, que había sido eso? Pero había una pregunta que retumbaba más fuerte y esa era porque no paraba de pensar en esa rubia? Ella se había jurado no volver a enamorarse para no volver a sufrir! No quería eso de nuevo en su vida, los dolores que deja el desamor son insoportables, es como morir en vida y tratar de re construirte nuevamente, y la verdad era que no quería era que no quería que la volvieran a lastimar. Pero porque estaba pensando en eso! Seguro la rubia tendría miles de pretendientes, si era espectacularmente hermosa! Y en ese momento una nueva pregunta golpeo su pensar. Donde estaría el padre de Beth? Porque la niña nunca lo nombro? Si la cabeza de Rachel Berry era una madeja de preguntas sin responder.

Cuando uno menos lo espera dejamos de ser egoístas, dejamos de pensar en uno mismo para dedicar cada pensamiento a otra persona. El amor no avisa, no golpea la puerta preguntando si puede entrar, solo entra y te desbarata la vida, convirtiéndote en dependiente. Eso le estaba pasando a la morena , pero no solo con Quinn si no también le pasaba con Beth la extrañaba, extrañaba su sonrisa y lo elocuente que era para tener casi 9 años.. Sin duda necesitaba tenerlas en su vida! Pero cómo? Y si las invito a desayunar? Pensó… dios me estoy volviendo loca- la cabeza de la morena no paraba. Si seguía asi seguro iba a enloquecer, por suerte para ella llegaba su salvación.

La rubia para no variar entraba a las corridas en busca de esos wafles que todos prometían y que nadie se los daba! Y mis wafles? Pregunto

Buen día para tu también Britt!- respondió la morena- Buen día Rachie y mis wafles?- volvió a preguntar, en eso se parecía al principito cuando hacia una pregunta hasta que no se la contestaban no la abandonaba

Solo dame 5 minutos mas y tendrás lo prometido-respondió saliéndose de la cama y yendo al baño

Al cabo de un rato la rubia tenía sus tan queridos wafles, es mas no paraba de comer parecía que su estomago no tenia fin… veo que te has levantado con un gran apetito- dijo rachel

Es que Salí a correr temprano y volví con mucha hambre, necesito recuperar energías- respondió sin dejar de comer

Britt? Pregunto la morena

mmmm- respondió todavía con comida en la boca

tú crees que a Quinn no se tal vez le guste?- pregunto con un poco de timidez

Britt tomo un poco de jugo la miro, le sonrió y dijo- es obvio que la tienes encantada rach, esas miradas ayer mientras cantabas, dios! Un poco mas y no te da su corazón en la mano…

No exageres, todo el mundo me mira así la primera vez que me escucha cantar y lo sabes- contesto con un poco de soberbia

Britt la miro y le dijo-Bien sabes que esa no fue la primera vez que te escucho cantar- haciendo que Rachel se le atragantara el wafle- es la chica de los 100 dólares, la del subte, la de esos ojos avellanas que no puedes olvidar, tú lo sabes, yo lo sé, y ella lo sabe y no me lo niegues- finalizo para volver arremeter contra los poco wafles que quedaban, dejando a la morena mas descolocada que nunca.

En otro lado de la ciudad tres chicas desayunaban con una gran sonrisa en su rostro..

Bueno bueno veo que todas estamos de buen humor esta mañana- decía la latina mientras tomaba su café

Quinn y Beth se miraban y seguían sonriendo. Mmm que me estoy perdiendo? Pregunto Santana

Nada- contestaron al unisono

Okey ahora hablan! Exigió cruzada de brazos

Puedo mami? Pregunto la niña

La rubia solo asintió con la cabeza

Emmm el viernes emmm tendremos una cita! Dijo la pequeña

Mmm no entiend quien tendrá una cita? Pregunto la latina

Mmm las 3! Contesto Beth con una sonrisa

Quinn podes hablar de una vez!? Pregunto molesta por tantas vueltas

Okey okey- contesto la rubia mayor- El viernes haremos una cena de agradecimiento para Rachel y Brittany.. y mejor que me ayudes a cocinar! Termino de decir la rubia apuntando con el tenedor a la latina…

Beth sonreía y la latina aunque no lo demostraba por fuera, también sonreía solo que por dentro.

Y quién va a invitar a las chicas? Saben acaso si tienen algún compromiso o si tienen pareja como para invitarlas un viernes a la noche? Pregunto Santana

Ninguna había pensado en esa posibilidad, y tampoco habían preguntado como para saber esa respuesta, la rubia agarro su celular y sin preguntar mando un mensaje.

Rach.. tu celular suena- aviso la rubia-

La morena agarro el teléfono y vio que era un mensaje de la rubia e inmediatamente se le dibujo una sonrisa- quien es¿ pregunto la rubia

Es Quinn… dice-**Buen día! Con Beth pensamos en que estaríamos encantadas si aceptaran venir a cenar con nosotras (santana incluida) el viernes por la noche, eso si no es molestia o tienen algún otro compromiso- Q**

No era necesario que aclare lo de santana-dijo la rubia

Si era necesario, a mi me gustara la rubia pero tu babeas por la latina y no eres mucho mas disimulada que yo, te aviso- contesto la morena poniendo en evidencia a la rubia

Bueno contesta ese mensaje de una vez, pero has que no quedemos como desesperadas- le pidió la rubia

Mmm ya se-dijo y escribió el mensaje

Quinn tomo el teléfono y dijo – aca tenemos la respuesta a sus dudas, le escribí a Rachel-

Y qué dice? Pregunto la niña

**Buen días chicas (santana incluida) le pregunto a britt si tenemos algo y ya les contesto si?-R**

Leyó el mensaje en alto.. y sin pensarlo contesto..

Que rápido contesta dijo la rubia viendo que el teléfono volvía a vibrar.

Rachel leyó el mensaje e inmediatamente una sonrisa se le dibujo en su rostro

**Okey espero el si- Q**

Quinn le daba vueltas al teléfono pensando en si el último mensaje no había sonado muy regalada cuando su teléfono volvió a vibrar.

**Estamos libres pero con la condición de llevar el postre!-R**

y al terminar de leer el mensaje grito VIENEN! Asustando a Beth y Santana por igual y traen el postre- agrego

Haciendo que las chicas sonrieran de inmediato.. y antes de que pudieran decir algo el teléfono de Quinn volvió a sonar

**Ah soy vegetariana, pero con una ensalada estoy bien, britt no tiene problemas come lo que sea-R**

Y ahora quien? Pregunto Beth viendo la sonrisa de su madre

Rach, dice q es vegetariana pero que britt como cualquier cosa- contesto con una sonrisa, mientras volvía a responder a ese mensaje

**Genial, yo también, así que tendrás una rica sorpresa, ya saben la dirección tipo 7 les parece bien?-q**

Otra loca anti carne con razón te gu.. intento decir Santana pero la rubia la interrumpió.. Tu tendrás que cocinar para Beth y Britt asi hay un menú carnívoro y otra vegetariano.. mientras la niña miraba la escena y no entendía porque su mama había reaccionado asi y porque estaba toda sonrojada.

Los mensajes siguieron pero estos ya no era necesario leerlos en voz alta así que Quinn se levanto y camino hasta el salón

**Amo las sorpresas pero no si pueda aguantarme hasta el viernes: /-R**

**Jaja creo que otra no te va a quedar porque no pienso decirte nada-Q**

**Que mala eres, pero bueno tendré que esperar-R**

**Así es srta Berry, que tenga un buen día, besos-Q**

**Que formal! Que tenga un buen día ud también sra Fabray-Q**

Ese último mensaje hizo sonreír a la rubia ella no era sra ella era una srta libre y soltera

**Eh no quiero parecer mal educada al corregirla pero no estoy casada para que me diga sra, aparte de que me hace sentir vieja, así que mmm con el srta estamos bien ****_Q**

La sonrisa de Rachel era como el tamaño de su departamento, una pregunta contestada.

**Bueno Srta fabray que tenga un buen dia entonces, besos-R**

Así empezaban su mañana con una cita programada para el viernes, tenia 2 días para pensar que le iba a preparar para que sea una sorpresa para la morena, y sobre todo tenía 2 días para ver que se iba poner, casual, formal o elegante o tal vez una combinación de las 3… por suerte tenía 2 días para pensar tranquila.

Mientras Rachel corría por su departamento con Britt festejando que iban a volver a ver a las chicas… hasta que se miraron y dijeron al unisonó Que nos vamos a poner?

* * *

_Bueno primero quiero agradecer a todos los que leyeron y leen y a los que comentaron sepan que me sacaron mas de una gran sonrisa_

_y para mi eso vale mas que mill palabras.. y la pronto veran porque!_

_mmm bueno nada mas! muchaaas gracias! de verdad.._

_sabri.. _


	6. la cita

Viernes 20 de marzo

Las grandes historias de amor no tienen ningún tipo de sentido, por lo general encuentran desprevenidos a sus protagonistas y los convierte en una especie de zombi del amor, que en vez de ir en busca de carne humana para saciar su hambre, se encuentran en la búsqueda de sonrisas, miradas, roces y atenciones, el amor hace eso, un día estamos pendientes del trabajo y al otro sin razón aparente estamos pendientes de que la persona que nos gusta no deje de sonreír. Tanto Quinn como Rachel estaban a la labor de sacarle la mayoría de sonrisas a la otra, esos dos días que tuvieron a la espera de la cena, estuvieron en varias oportunidades escribiéndose, la primera fue la morena que quería saber cual era es postre favorito de Beth, después fue la rubia que pregunto qué tipo de vino le gustaban, porque las preguntas eran indirectamente directas, ya que ninguna iba a indagar en la otra dejando en evidencia algún tipo de interés que no sea un amistad producto de lo pegada que era la morena con Beth.

Britt y Rachel estaban en el departamento de la segunda buscando que iban usar esa noche, demás está decir que britt tenía todo un vestidor en el departamento de Rachel. Nunca se los dije pero Britt vivía en el departamento de arriba del de la morena, nunca podrían vivir juntas, la rubia era muy ruidosa y desordenada para la armoniosa vida de Rachel. En fin volviendo al tema...

Creo que sin duda tienes que ir con las piernas descubiertas va ser una linda noche primaveral y ya sabes el efecto que tienen- dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo a Rachel

Mmm que tal este? Pregunto agarrando un vestido color crema tipo estraples, agregó - es bastante sobrio resalta mi bronceado natural y mis piernas- finalizo con una sonrisa

Excelente- contestó aplaudiendo- y yo me pondré mmm- divagaba por su ropa, pero la morena le ganó de mano y sacó un vestido negro ajustado en la parte de la cintura con medio hombro cubierto y con una caída con volados hasta la rodilla- este es genial britt y así estaremos combinadas y con estos zapatos- dijo estirando unos zapatos negro algo acharolados con un leve taco, ya que con la altura de la rubia no era muy necesario.

Genial tenemos todo- dijo la rubia- pero Rachel negaba con la cabeza- todavía faltan mis zapatos- dijo como desconsolada

Ooh rachie eso no es un problema, mira?- y le señaló unos zapatos altos del mismo tono que su vestido.

Ahora sólo faltaba que se cambiarán para luego ir a hasta la casa de las Fabray.

Mamaaaa! Gritaba beth desde su habitación

Quinn que estaba a medio cambiar salió de su habitación corriendo a la de su hija- que pasa cielo que tienes? Pregunto con toda su dulzura

No sé qué vestido ponerme! Respondió dejándose caer en la cama..

Quinn miro la escena divertida, y observó un vestido blanco que le hizo acordar al de Cenicienta, así que lo agarró y con eso unos zapatitos negros bajitos por supuesto y lo extendió a su hija- esto te va a quedar hermoso, seguro que a Rachel le va a encantar- finalizó con una sonrisa y un beso en la cabeza de su hija y cuando empezó a caminar hacia la puerta su hija le pregunto- mami que vas a ponerte?

Sorpresa! Respondió y volvió a su habitación

La verdad era que no tenía la menor idea estaba hecha un lío, no quería nada provocador pero tampoco nada sobrio como acostumbraba a usar quería dejar una buena impresión sobre todo en la morena. Justo en ese momento Santana entró a su habitación con un vestido rojo que sin duda a más de uno bue a más de una iba a dejar con la boca abierta.

Woow si que querías pasar desapercibida no? Dijo la rubia que todavía estaba indecisa

Eso Nunca y lo sabes, este cuerpo tiene que lucirse- respondió con soberbia- pero porque no estás cambiada todavía? Pregunto al ver a la rubia que lo único que hacía era ver una tonelada de ropa sobre su cama.

No sé que ponerme-contesto levantando los hombros y acordándose de su hija.

Déjame ver - la latina meneaba su cabeza entre la ropa de la rubia buscando algo indicado para su amiga- ya lo tengo!- exclamó agarrando vestido verde claro con una chaqueta negra de cuero y unos zapatos negro no muy altos.

Este vestido es perfecto largo hasta las rodillas el color resalta el blanco de mi piel y los zapatos junto con la chaqueta le dan contraste y juventud a mi persona- dijo satisfecha por la elección de su amiga. Gracias Santana! – agradeció con una sonrisa a su amiga por esa rápida intervención

Bueno perfecto, ahora cámbiate, que en cualquier momento llegan nues.. Digo las chicas- dijo la latina con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación de Quinn.

20 de marzo 18:50

Llegamos temprano- decía britt mirando a la morena que miraba la puerta del edificio tratando de recordar que departamento era.

Britt, tú te acuerdas que numero de departamento era? Pregunto Rachel

Mmm no la verdad es que no preste atención- contestó la rubia

Rachel saco su teléfono y le escribió a Quinn

**Hey, estamos abajo no nos acordamos el número del departamento-R **

En ese momento la rubia que se terminaba de cambiar, escucho su teléfono sonar, reconoció que era un mensaje y al agarrarlo sonrió al ver que era Rachel.

Enseguida contestó, agarro su chaqueta, aviso a Santana que las chicas ya habían llegado y salió a buscarlas.

El teléfono de la morena vibró.

**Ahí bajo-Q**

Y al terminar de leerlo, a rubia abría la puerta dándoles la bienvenida.

Pero en ese momento los ojos de Rachel y Quinn chocaron contra los de la morena nada más existía, se miraron como nunca habían mirado a otra persona jamás, estaban hermosas. Quinn en ese momento pensaba -_dios que hermosa que esta, no puede ser más perfecta_- ahí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa que tanto le gustaba, que la transportaba a otra realidad donde nada importaba.

Brittany carraspeo haciendo volver a la realidad a ambas chicas que parecían haberse olvidado del mundo- Hola Quinn!- saludo la rubia más alta dándole un fuerte abrazo a la rubia.

Hola britt!- respondió con sorpresa por el repentino abrazo.

Y ahí estaban otra vez cara a cara..

Todavía me da miedo saludarte, temo no cumplir mi sueño de Broadway y morir de una descarga si me acerco a saludarte- dijo con drama la morena haciendo reir a las rubias.

Oh no quiero privar al mundo de un gran talento, así que nada de cosas efusivas, hola Rachel- agregó tomando distancia

La morena sonrió y contestó - hola srta fabray.

Pasen por favor las chicas están esperándolas- comentó mientras se adentraban al edificio.

Una vez adentro un delicioso aroma a pasta llego a la nariz de la morena que no dejaba de pensar en la sorpresa que dijo Quinn que tendría para ella. En ese momento un pequeña rubia salía de la cocina con una gran sonrisa para recibir a sus nuevas amigas.

Hola Rach- saludo la pequeña, que la miraba esperando no solo el saludo de la morena si no también el cumplido por lo linda que estaba.

Rachel la miraba con brillos en sus ojos, y contesto- Pero que hermosa niña ven mis ojos- y rápidamente beso su mejilla- haciendo que la niña se le dibujara una gran sonrisa en su rostro por su cometido.

Y a mí nadie me saluda?- pregunto brittani que estaba al lado de la rubia.

Pero antes que Beth pudiera contestar, la latina se le adelanto. Hola preciosa! – dijo en un tono seductor, regalándole una rosa y dejando un beso en su mejilla, haciendo que la rubia se sonroje.

Hola santy! Contesto con gran efusividad como era característico en ella y sin mas la abrazo agarrando la rosa y devolviéndole el beso..

Ellas no temen en las descargas eléctricas- dijo Quinn en un susurro muy cerca del oído de la morena, haciendo que a esta se le erizara toda la piel, y dejándola con la boca abierta.

Vamos a cenar?- pregunto la rubia pequeña

Y cuando todas se dirigían hacia el comedor la morena agarro la mano de Quinn, y la atrajo hasta su cuerpo, dejándola bien pegada a su cuerpo al punto de sentir su respiración, en ese momento la rubia trago fuerte, la poca distancia que había entre ellas hacia que les temblaran las piernas y no pudiera pensar en otra cosa que no sea la boca carnosa de la morena a centímetros de ella.

Cuál es mi sorpresa Quinn? Pregunto en un leve tono de voz cerca de la boca la rubia- haciendo que esta perdiera la razón por unos segundos.

Ehh la… la sorpresa, es la... rica cena que vas a comer!- dijo como pudo, los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

Pero un grito de Santana interrumpió su momento- Pueden traer sus trase… pero no termino de decir la palabra ya que Britt la miro con reproche para que no dijera esa palabra delante de la niña... sus cuerpos acá, tengo hambre y si no como algo ya! Empezare por la rubia que está a mi lado- término por decir guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

Vamos por tu sorpresa- dijo Quinn y agarro del brazo a Rachel, arriesgándose a cualquier que un rayo pudiera caerles en ese momento por el contacto físico.

Todas estaban en la mesa, la latina había hecho un salteado de carne con un wok de verduras, comida que su sobrina amaba, mientras que Quinn sonreía porque su comida era mucho más elaborada y sabía que iba a conquistar el corazón de la morena o por lo menos su estomago.

Esta es tu sorpresa- dijo acercándose por la espalda de Rachel para dejar su plato en la mesa- es pasta, pero a la Fabray- finalizo con una gran sonrisa

Y al escuchar esto Beth levanto enseguida su mirada a su madre y le reprocho- Porque no me dijiste que ibas a hacer tu pasta, yo también quiero- y sin más se cruzo de brazos con el ceño fruncido.

Si fabray!- Exclamo santana- Si ibas hacer tu famosa pasta, que nunca haces, no me hubiese molestado en cocinar, esa pasta es riquísima y todavía no me enseñas como hacerla- dijo la latina imitando a su sobrina.

Ahh yo también quiero de esa pasta! Agrego Brittany, si tan famosa es es porque debe ser riquísima- y antes de que la morena si quiera la pruebe agarro su cubierto y tomo un poco de su plato- Diooos mmmmm esto es riquisimooo- exclamo la rubia-

Esto último hizo enojar a Rachel por sacarle la exclusiva y reír a las otras chicas que miraban divertida la situación, Britt! Era para mí la sorpresa, tú tienes tu revuelto de carne y verduras, deja mi plato en paz! Exclamo Rachel en tono entre enojada, molesta y añiñado.

Pero para que nadie se pelee y anticipándose a esto Quinn se dirigió a la cocina y volvió con 4 platos más,-Ya me imagina yo que mi pasta era todo un éxito! Pero no para que se peleen, así que previne la situación y hay pasta Fabray para todas!- dijo con una sonrisa.

Y todas gritaron por la noticia! Menos Santana que seguía cruzada de brazos porque había cocinado en vano, y lo que ella había hecho con tanta dedicación había quedado de lado.

La cena transcurrió entre bromas y sonrisas, anécdotas de Beth cuando era bebe, de Quinn y Santana cuando iban al instituto, de la cantidad de concurso de canto que había ganado de chica Rachel, y de cómo Britt había sacado de las adicciones a su gordo gato, esto último tomo por sorpresa a casi todas menos a la morena que ya conocía como era la rubia con respecto a lord tubbington…

Bueno interrumpió la morena- la pasta Fabray ha sido todo un éxito y sin duda ya me daras la receta- pero Quinn negaba con su cabeza- _ya veras como te convenzo de darme esa receta Fabray, la receta y algo mas-_ se dijo mentalmente, en fin, la cena estuvo exquista, pero mi postre las va a dejar con la boca abierta.

Britt empezó aplaudir y agrego- es una fiesta de dulzura ese postre!

Una fiesta de dulzura? Pregunto Beth

Si, es que se juntan todo lo dulce junto, el dulce de leche, el chocolate y la nuez, aunque creo que la nuez no es dulce, decía algo confusa, pero el resto si lo es, y es como una fiesta de dulzura en tu boca! Finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

Rachel y Quinn caminaron a la cocina donde se disponían a repartir el postre. La rubia le daba los platos y la morena cortabas los trozos de manera uniforme. –No puedo creer que justamente el postre favorito de Beth sea tu especialidad- comento Quinn mirando como Rachel cortaba con tanta dedicación ese postre.

Es mi especialidad y el postre favorito de Britt, asi que con el tiempo tuve que perfeccionar la receta, pero no la dejo comer mucho de noche porque después no puede dormir- respondió con una sonrisa.

Llevaron entre las dos los platos a la sala, y cuando Beth se dio cuenta de que el postre no era más ni nada menos que Brownie con dulce de leche una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se le dibujó en el rostro!

Las 5 lo probaron al mismo tiempo, pero fue la pequeña quien dijo- Esto es una verdadera fiesta de dulzura! Haciendo que las otras chicas rieran a carcajadas, ya que había usado las mismas palabras que Britt cuando describió el postre.

Terminaron con el postre y Beth a los minutos cayo dormida, pero lo hizo con la cabeza en las piernas de la morena, ya que esta no habia dejado de acariciarla en todo momento, y con las piernas arriba de su madre, una verdadera escena familiar, que daba ternura desde cualquier punto que se la viera!

Cuando Quinn quiso agarrar a Beth para llevarla a dormir, la niña mas se aferro a las piernas de la morena, y en un tono un poco somnoliento se escucho, rach llévame a la cama- esto último hizo que a la morena se le derritiera el corazón y miro a la rubia en busca de su aprobación- vamos yo te acompaño dijo- levantándose para que la morena tome en sus brazos a la niña, para así llevarla a su habitación. Cuando llegaron a la misma, Rachel lentamente dejo a Beth en su cama, pero cuando intento despegarse esta la abrazo mas fuerte haciendo que la morena se acueste a su lado, una mirada de ternura recibió Rachel por parte de Quinn que miraba todo desde la puerta de la habitación y pensaba _no solo es hermosa, si no que es perfecta para mi hija, perfecta para mí-_

Rachel después de un rato, como pudo y sin despertar a la niña que dormia como si fuera un ángel, salió de la cama y se acerco a la rubia sin perder contacto con esos ojos avellana que tanto le gustaban. Ahí estaban cara a cara otra vez, sintiendo como se movía todo en su interior por las proximidades de su cuerpo, ninguna decía nada, se miraban a los ojos y a la boca, estaba luchando internamente por no caer en la boca de la otra, aunque esto sea lo que más querían. Se estaban reprimiendo, pero por temor, ninguna había estado con una mujer antes, por lo tanto eso que sentían era extremadamente raro, sacando de lado su juramento de no volver a enamorarse nunca jamás de los jamases!

Aun que los nunca no existan y si el universo quiere que algo pase, a su tiempo va a pasar. Ellas sin duda no iban a poder impedirlo, no por mucho tiempo más.

* * *

**bueno primero tengo que decir que estoy muy contenta por la manera positiva en la que estan tomando esta historia! **

**segundo les tengo que agradecer y recontra agradecer porque esto es nuevo para mi y es algo que me hace bien.,,**

**tercero.. em em mañana subo otro capitulo :) sin mas buena noche de viernes!**

**besoos y abrazos!**


	7. Pre cumpleaños

**Glee no me pertenece, es enteramente propiedad de Fox y RM!**

23 de marzo

Algunos días habían pasado desde la "cita" con las chicas, todo estaba normal se escribían lo justo y lo necesario ninguna de las 4 quería agobiar a la otra pero lo cierto era que se extrañaban horrores.

La rubia caminaba por su galería en busca de ciertos materiales para la clase de esa tarde mientras pensaba que ese día regresaría Becca, cuando de pronto tuvo un recuerdo de su amiga y porque se había ido a descansar... Como así llamó su repentino viaje... Aún que bien sabía que ese descansar era una toma de distancia necesaria.

_Comienzo flashback..._

_Basta Santana! Gritaba la pelirroja - no te quiero escuchar, no quiero explicaciones, no quiero nada de ti y por el bien de lo queda de nuestra amistad, deja todo como esta! _

_Que pasa acá? Pregunto Quinn que estaba en la cocina tomando un café y al escuchar los gritos salió a ver qué pasaba._

_Nada rubia no te metas! Escupió la latina._

_Becca giro su cuerpo y sonrió de medio lado a Quinn pidiéndole que no se meta._

_Becc escúchame por favor! Pidió la latina._

_Okey Santana tienes exactamente 5 min, aprovéchalos- contestó con furia_

_Muy bien sabes que todo lo que paso fue genial y realmente lo disfrutamos, pero siempre te aclare que no quería nada serio…_

_En ese momento la rubia entendió lo que pasaba y volvió por su café, Santana se había acostado con su amiga y seguro la había ilusionado y consecutivamente decepcionado! _

_No Santana! No es así, no te acuestas con tu amiga por un mes seguido y le haces regalos y la invitas a cenar para que en la primera de cambio pase una rubia por tus ojos y te olvides de que estabas besando a tu chica e irte en busca de la rubia, que clase de desalmada eres por dios? Tan egoísta podes ser? Pregunto con enojo y decepción.._

_Por favor, no quiero verte ahora si? Déjame con mi supuesta confusión como tú la llamas… necesito que te alejes.. o alejarme! _

_Luego de eso sin dar ningún tipo de explicaciones ser acercó a la rubia la abrazo y le dijo que se iría que necesita tomar distancia de esa confusión latina que tenía.. Y esa misma noche se fue a la casa de los hamptons que tenía Quinn! _

_Antes de irse le aclaró que volvería para antes de su cumpleaños, que ella cualquier cosa que necesitará la iba a llamar. Sólo para dejar tranquila a la rubia. _

_Por su parte Quinn no hablo con la latina, la conocía muy bien como para saber que tratar de decirle algo era como hablar con una pared. Así que sólo le dijo que se quedará con ella y con beth el tiempo que Becca estuviera afuera, idea que entusiasmo a latina ya que iba a poder malcriar a su sobrina.. Durante casi todo el mes que Santana estuvo con las rubia sólo en una ocasión se abrió con quinn y fue una noche que había vuelto realmente borracha y la rubia tuvo que meterla en la ducha para que le bajará el alcohol, fue ahí que latina le confesó que no es que no quería a Becca si no que la quería como amiga y que había actuado mal con ella y estaba arrepentida, Quinn intento decirle que todo iba a estar bien pero que debía cambiar esa actitud porque algún día la que terminaría llorando sería ella, cosa que hizo reír a latina por un momento para luego ponerse sería y confesar que nunca se había enamorado que con sus 25 años nunca había experimentado un amor verdadero porque nunca le importó, al otro día la latina no se acordaba de nada o hizo como que nada había pasado sólo se quejaba de su resaca y todo parecía normal... _

_Fin Flashback_

_23 de marzo 15:30 _

San, hoy llega Becca, y creo que deberían hablar no sé, las 3 somos amigas y no quiero más tensiones estúpidas entre nosotras, aparte eso pone triste a Beth! Decía la rubia mientras arreglaba unas cosas en la galería

Creo que si pintamos toda una pared de rojo intenso y ponemos todas esas fotos blancas y negras que tienes le daría un contraste genial, no te parece? Contestó Santana haciendo caso omiso a lo que había dicho su amiga..

Quinn suspiro y pensó lo inútil que era tratar de razonar con alguien tan testarudo y negador como su amiga, pero algo se le cruzó por la cabeza.

San? Pregunto con inocencia, haciendo que la latina se de vuelta y sólo la miro dando señal a que hable..

Crees que estaría mal invitar a Rachel y Britt a mi cumpleaños? Le pregunto en el mismo tono que le hablaba su sobrina cuando sin duda quería pedirle algo.

Y si bien ese pedido le encanto, ella ya se había encargado de invitarlas por alguna extraña razón no dejaba de pensar en la rubia y quería y necesitaba tenerla cerca, y cualquier motivo que no la dejará en evidencia a ella era utilizable...

Em si bueno con la llegada de Becca estoy complicada volviendo a mi departamento, y ya sabes cómo es fosforito con gente que no conoce- respondió la latina que seguía observando esa pared.

Eso era verdad, Becca era muy posesiva y pediría explicaciones de por demás al ver 2 desconocidas y más que tuvieran tan buena relación con su sobrina... Ya se imaginaba los alaridos de su Fabray era la abogada de la familia y protectora al extremo de la misma. Pero tanto la rubia como la latina se iban a llevar una sorpresa de parte de su amiga.

A la tarde de ese mismo día faltando dos días para el cumpleaños número 25 de Quinn, Santana se encontraba leyendo sus mail cuando encontró uno de becca, el mismo decía que había planeado la fiesta de cumpleaños de la rubia en la casa de los hamptons, que había invitado a Judy y a Russell, a ciertos amigos de la universidad, y a también a Ryder el ultimo ex que tuvo la rubia, ya que el castaño se había contactado con ella para que la ayude a re conquistarla nuevamente y si bien Becca era lo más sobreprotectora posible sabía que el joven tenía las mejores intenciones y que ella tenía una sorpresa para toda la familia...

Inmediatamente Santana respondió el mail pero cuando empezó a escribir Becca iniciaba sesión por skype.. Y la latina no lo pensó una vez!

_Escúchame bien, bueno léeme bien, te vas todo un mes y arreglas un cumpleaños sorpresa invitando al estúpido de Ryder! Esa fue la primer frase de Santana ni hola ni como estas! Directo al grano_

_**Hola como estas yo bien gracias- contestó con ironía**_

_Presta atención querida amiga! No me interesa que hayas organizado el maldito cumpleaños cuando yo ya tenía reservas para el restaurant más caro de todo nueva York, me molesta la estupidez de invitar al descerebrado de Ryder que sólo sabe mirarse al espejo y lo único que debe de pretender de Q es su fama su renombre! _

**No es así San! Ryder cambio creció, no como otras, pero para que me gasto eso no tiene sentido, siempre serás lo que sos un ser egoísta que no mira mas allá de su nariz!** Y sin más Becca cerro sesión dejando a una latina furiosa.

Estaba furiosa, sin pensar salió de su oficina y se dirigió al salón donde estaban los pintores, que hs antes había contratado para pintar esa pared de rojo intenso…

ESTO NO ES LO QUE PEDI! Grito como loca asustando a los pintores, a la rubia que estaba dando clases y a sus alumnos… Quinn pidió permiso a sus alumnos se dirigió hacia donde se escuchan los gritos de su amiga..

CREI HABER DICHO ROJO, ROJON INTENSO! TAN IDOTAS PUEDEN SER… NO BORDO NO ROJO COMUN ROJO INTENSOOO COMO EL MISMO COLOR DE SU SANGRE! Estaba descontrolada, los pintores estaban haciendo un excelente trabajo, pero ella necesitaba descargar todo esa ira contenida con alguien y no obvio mejor opción que un par de desconocidos

Y cuando se estuvo por escuchar otro alarido por parte de la latina una voz mas fuerte se escucho detrás ella.. SANTANA LOPEZ! YA TE DISCULPAS CON LOS SRES Y VIENES A MI OFICINA! Fue lo que le dijo la rubia con una mirada fatal…

Santana se cruzo de brazos, y entre dientes murmuro una disculpa hacia los pobres pintores que no entendían absolutamente nada e inmediatamente se dirigió hacia la oficina de su amiga… entro a la misma con la mirada clavada al suelo. Si algo habia que asustaba a la latina era su amiga enojada, si la furia latina daba miedo, la Fabray no se quedaba atrás.

Bien Santana, ya estoy harta de que no hables, como demonios se te ocurre gritarles de esa manera a esos pobres hombres que están haciendo todo lo que les exigiste, espero que tengas una respuesta coherente y sin vueltas y sin mentiras- la rubia no tuvo filtros- solo necesitaba que santana no sea tan cabezota y de una vez hablara.

La latina seguía con la mirada al piso, sabía que no podía decirle toda la verdad a Quinn, porque arruinaría la sorpresa de su prima, y dejaría en evidencia que estaría Ryder y eso haría que la rubia no quiera ni acercarse a la casa de los Hamptons, - _Discutí son Becca, me dijo que era una egoísta, y que no podía mirar mas allá de mis nariz!-_ dijo un leve tono, dejándose caer en su asiento.

No había mentido, solo omitió cierta parte de la verdad, que la llevaba estar así. En ese momento Quinn se levanto de su asiento y se acerco a su amiga, la miro a los ojos y agarrando sus manos le dijo- _Tú no eres egoísta, bueno no con la gente que quieres, eres una gran amiga y una excelente tia! No pienses eso, Becca está dolida y tienes que esperar a que se le pase el resentimiento, después todo volverá a ser como antes. _

Santana sonrió levemente, y la abrazo- gracias Quinnie! Y sin más se levanto para dejar sola a su amiga y volver con sus actividades, pero antes de salir de la oficina se giro – _No hace falta que te diga que si le cuentas a alguien de que te abrace… _pero no pudo terminar porque Quinn le tiro con una lapicera –_esas amenazas ya no sirven conmigo-_ contesto con una sonrisa. Hay cosas que nunca cambian se decía mentalmente.

La latina volvió a su oficina, y sin pensarlo llamo a Becca!

**S: Se que no me quieres escuchar, pero por el bien de la familia, tendrás que hacerlo-**

**B: Okey Santana te escucho- **

**S: Quinn está conociendo a alguien, y no creo que la presencia de Ryder sea buena para la rubia, hubieses preguntado antes de actuar por tus impulsos de Cupido, no te parece? **

El silencio se hacía presente, Becca se cuestionaba porqué no había siquiera preguntado a su prima como estaba, ella solo supuso que era una buena idea, pero nunca imagino que pudiera haber conocido a alguien, ella lo había hecho porque no su prima, si incluso era más hermosa de lo que era ella.

**S: Oye fosforito, estas ahí? O te comió un tiburón?**

**B: Perdon! **

Y de nuevo un silencio….

**B: yo no pensé, solo me guie por como es Quinn, siempre diciendo que no se quiere enamorar y tal vez pensé que extrañaba a Ryder, el fue tan convincente, yo no quise…**

Santana escuchaba como la voz de Becca paso de un tono altanero a un completamente triste.

**S:Hey Becc… no pasa nada, ya veremos cómo solucionamos las cosas, tenemos que organizar los detalles del cumpleaños de Quinn…**

**B: Perdon!**

**S: Ya esta no pasa nada! **

La verdad era que escucharla asi a su amiga la estaba matando… y no era muy buena con las palabras asi que solo opto por lo mejor que le sale…

**S: Tranquila, ya sé lo que haremos! **

Santana le dio indicaciones para organizara todo en la playa, que harían una fiesta de blanco, que de Ryder se iba a encargar ella, pero que de los amigos y los sres Fabray se haga cargo la pelirroja, la latina se encargo de aclarar ciertas cosas con Ryder a la espera de que este se enterara de que Quinn estaba conociendo a alguien y que él no tenía que interponerse y si bien el joven no se lo tomo del todo bien, entendió o eso le dio a entender a Santana…

El sábado estaba próximo, Santana había persuadido a Quinn de que era mejor pasar el fin de semana en la casa de los hamptons ya que Becca estaría ahí y que así Rachel y Britt estarían más tiempo con ellas, obviamente esto último fue lo que termino de convencer a la rubia. Por otro lado la latina había avisado a las chicas de que el sábado era el cumpleaños de Quinn y que estaban invitadas a pasar el fin de semana en dicha casa, pero que iba haber fiesta sorpresa y que en esta tendrían que vestir solo de blanco. La idea había emocionado a ambas chicas, que podrían presumir de sus lindas piernas por todos lados.

"_A veces encontramos nuestro destino, en el camino que tomamos para evitarlo"_

* * *

**_lo prometido es deuda..._**

**_y para la que me dijo que por favor que llegue el dichoso besooo..._**

**_en el proximo capi... tal vez no lo se! pero esa fiesta va ser la mejor fiesta de todas!_**

**_besoooos! hasta el martes! _**


	8. Cumpleaños parte 1

**N/A El cumpleaños va a estar divido en 2 partes, esta que es la introducción donde se conocen con Becca y la sorpresa de Becaa y la otra es la fiesta entera... no las distraigo mas... **

* * *

El cumpleaños! parte (1)

Rachel había madrugado y lo primero que había hecho era escribir un gigantesco mensaje de texto a la rubia por el cumpleaños! El mismo decía...

**Primero antes que nada hola! Segundo, FELIIIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Realmente agradezco el destino que quiso que te cruzaras en mi camino o mmm yo en el tuyo... En fin deseo de todo corazón que pasees el mejor cumpleaños de todos porque creo que te lo súper mereces por ser la mejor madre amiga y... En fin.. Esta vez yo te tengo una sorpresa aparte de tu regalo! Buen comienzo de cumpleaños preciosa muuaak! **

Para la rubia ese mensaje fuera de molestarle por la hora en la que llegaba, la hizo despertar de un humor demasiado bien! Pero despertar no significaba levantarse, era su cumpleaños y no pretendía madrugar así que se quedo en la cama pensando en ese mensaje, en esa morena que había invadido su vida y la de su hija con su sonrisa con su luz! Porque eso era una gran verdad Rachel Berry hacia qué cualquier lugar se iluminara con solo sonreír, y es más no se la imaginaba de otra forma, no concebía su imagen sin esa maravillosa sonrisa de dientes perfectos.. Pero esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un torbellino llamado Beth, que entraba a su habitación y saltaba en su cama a la vez que se tiraba arriba de su madre! **Feliz** y le daba un beso** cum** y le daba otro beso **ple** y otro beso** años **y siguió besando la cara la cabeza todo lo que se interpusiera entre ella y su madre!

En un movimiento Quinn agarró a su hija y la acostó a su lado abrazándola contra su pecho!

Buen día cumpleañera dormilona! Le decía beth mientras volvía a darle un beso en su rostro

Porque me dices dormilona si es más que temprano- contestó inconsciente del tiempo que había estado pensando en la morena.

Pues mmm fíjate que son como 10:30 hs y dentro... Pero no pudo terminar porque la rubia grito 10:30! No puede si me despertó Rach con un mensaje a las 7...

En ese momento entraba Santana- creo que la enana te hace perder la cabeza- mientras se apoyaba en el marco de la puerta

No le digaas enana! Gritaron madre e hija

Wooow. Está bien, pero no la llamaré Rachel ni mucho menos Rach! Y sin decir nada para provocar a la rubia se giro para salir de habitación... Pero antes que Quinn pudiera decir algo, volvió sobre sus pasos corriendo y se tiro en la cama, feliz cumpleaños rubia de mi vida- mientras abrazaba a Quinn q seguía en brazos de su hija.

Ahora sí, levanten sus blancos traseros que tenemos que viajar! Exclamó al tiempo que se levantaba de la cama y salía de manera definitiva de la habitación.

**Horas más tarde sobre la ruta...**

Britt disfrutaba del viento que se metía por la ventana del auto de Rachel mientras esta manejaba tranquila...

Rachie? Pregunto la rubia al tiempo que levantaba sus pies y los apoyaba en la luneta del auto, _un dime_ se escucho de la morena- estaba pensando que tal vez tu vestido sea demasiado corto, y van a estar tus futuros suegros- dijo de manera divertida tratando de incomodar a la morena

A la morena se le dibujo una sonrisa al escuchar la palabra suegros, e inmediatamente contestó,- no es demasiado corto, es más tiene el mismo corte que el que me puse para la cena, straples blanco y un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y los zapatos perfectos... Contestó mientras guiñaba un ojo a su amiga- en cambio el tuyo mmm eso si es corto-

No es corto! Es que tengo la piernas muuy largas, y bueno eso. . Pero queda muuchoo para imaginar.. Aparte Santana siempre anda con esos vestidos sus apretados y cortos... Cuando vea estas piernas no podrá resistirse! Respondió con un sonrisa orgullosa.

Ambas rieron, y siguieron hablando por un tiempo, se estaban haciendo las dos de la tarde y estaban próximas a la casa de la rubia, la misma hacia un rato que había llegado, ahí se re encontró con su prima y su sorpresa!

Rebeca Fabray donde demonios estas? Grito Quinn a penas llegó, pero para su sorpresa no fue Becca la que salió a su encuentro, si no joven alto no muy apuesto y con sonrisa de estúpido.. Eso pensó beth y Santana cuando lo vieron.

Bienvenidas! Mi nombre es Finn, Finn Hudson, Becc se esta bañando y me pidió que saliera a recibirlas- se presentó extendiendo su mano

Mmm Quinn Fabray mi hija Beth y ella es... Y otra vez interrumpió la latina con un tono de autoridad,- Santana López! Las 3 estrecharon su mano con el joven..

Pues a mi me dijeron que esta pequeña era linda pero veo que eso es poco es una preciosura! Agregó mientras miraba a la niña que estaba agarrada a las manos de su madre y tía respectivamente

Santana hizo un sonido con su boca- creo que deberíamos entrar no? O piensas que nos quedemos en la puerta toda la tarde- fue tajante

Una vez adentro se encontraron con Becca que salía cambiada y toda despeinada...

Tiiaaa! Grito beth mientras salía corriendo hacia la pelirroja que la estrecho entre sus brazos.- dios que bella y grande estas- decía Becca con su sobrina en brazos.

Hey rubiiia! Exclamo al momento de ver a la rubia, y soltando a su sobrina corrió a los brazos de su prima- Quinnie feliz cumpleaños!

Gracias gracias.. Ya deja de besarme, que sólo hace un mes que no nos vemos- decía mientras rompía aquel abrazo.

Y el momento crucial se hizo presente, Santana y Rebeca se miraban se debatían entre saludarse como amigas ex amantes o bue no sabían cómo saludarse..

Fue la latina quien rompió el silencio y se acercó a la pelirroja bajo la expectante mirada de Quinn, y sin más la estrecho entre sus brazos y en susurro- que alegría me da verte con esa sonrisa de nuevo- Becca correspondió el abrazo y contesto- a mi también me alegra volver a verte San..

Bueno veo que todas conocieron a Finn, el es mi- miro al chico que estaba en la sala mirando la escena esperando la apropiada presentación- novio! Dijo sin vueltas..

Y las 3 quedaron con los ojos abiertos y la boca hasta por el piso! Tío? Pregunto beth mirando a su madre..

Se ve que si, siempre y cuando se acuerde que es mi cumpleaños- dijo a modo de broma

Y en ese instante Finn se estrecho la mano en la frente y abrazo a Quinn como si de toda la vida la conociera- Feliiz cumpleaños rubia- haciendo que la rubia ponga cara de asco tras esa efusiva muestra de cariño.

Bueno Finn tiene que irse ya, pero vendrá más tarde, así que tenemos unas horas para ponernos al día con todo en la piscina les parece?-invito a las chicas para que salgan al patio cuando terminaran de acomodar sus cosas.

Una vez en el patio las cuatros tomaron asiento alrededor de una mesa de vidrio y sillas de jardín que había en el lugar, hablaron de todo, menos de que Quinn había conocido a alguien ya que ese tema todavía era media delicado, y más sabiendo que entre las chicas no había pasado más que un chispazo, pero fue Beth que saco el tema de la rubia y la morena, le conto como una pequeña joven que habían conocido en la última exposición que había hecho su madre hizo realidad su sueño de estar en un escenario y que el plus de eso había sido cantar su canción favorita de cenicienta, esto último le llamo la atención a la pelirroja, ya que sabía a ciencia cierta que la rubia no dejaba que se acercara nadie a la vida de la niña mucho menos una desconocida, a menos que esta tuviera algo que ver con Santana, tan inescrupulosa se había vuelto que usaba a su sobrina en una de sus conquistas…

Y un bocinazo se escucho afuera de la casa, dando aviso a que las chicas habían llegado, Beth y Santana se miraron y salieron corriendo afuera para recibir a las chicas… sin pensarlo y apenas ver salir del auto a la morena, la niña corrió a sus brazos con una gran sonrisa gritando Racheeel! Grito que fue escuchado por Quinn y Becca que venían a paso lento más atrás de las chicas que habían salido como a la velocidad de la luz, en ese momento Rebeca vio a la morena que tenía en brazos a su sobrina y como la latina se le acercaba y le dejaba un beso en su mejilla, cuando su sospecha de que estaba usando a su sobrina se confirmaba, o bueno eso creía ella, Britt salía de la parte de atrás del auto con dos bolsos, que soltó de inmediato cuando vio a latina acercarse y le salto encima… Santiiii! Grito y dejo un tierno beso en su mejilla, haciendo que la latina se sonroje por completo. Becca miraba la escena totalmente desorientada, la muestra de cariño de la rubia y el rubor de la latina hacia saber, que la que le gustaba en realidad no era la pequeña morena…

Quinn y Rachel conectaron sus miradas por primeras vez, esos ojos se decían miles de cosas, que ya se animarían a decir, La morena se acerco a la cumpleañera para saludarla mientras seguía con Beth en brazos.

Juro que te abrazaría, para saludarte como corresponde pero creo que alguien me extraño demasiado- decía la morena al acercarse a Quinn, quien le regalo una tierna sonrisa y contesto- Debería ponerme celosa, ella si puede abrazarte sin temor a quedar electrocutada- la morena le sonrió, y sin pensarlo dejo un beso en su mejilla, dulce y tierno, que hizo que las dos temblaran al contacto- Woow, no hemos muerto! Bromeaba la rubia por el beso recibido..

Rebeca ajena a toda la situación que estaba presenciando, carraspeo haciéndose notar entre las chicas que perecían ignorarla.

Oh cielo perdón- Quinn se excusaba- Ella es Rachel Berry- pero Beth levanto el dedo y agrego- Rachel Barbara Berry- haciendo que tanto la rubia como la morena rieran- cierto cierto- se disculpaba- y ella es mi prima y tia de Beth, Rebeca Fabray o mejor conocida como Becca. Ambas chicas se estrecharon sus manos y pronto se sumaba la latina con Britt en brazos mas los bolsos, y ella es agrego Santana- Britanny S Pearce- quien bajaba de brazos de la latina para regalarle un tierno abrazo a la pelirroja a tiempo que le decía- Ooooh amo tu pelo! No Rachie- buscaba la aprobación de su amiga, que solo le sonrió y movió su cabeza en aprobación..

Una vez adentro Rachel y Britt dejaron los bolsos en la habitación que compartirían por el fin de semana, mientras las chicas preparaban un almuerzo improvisado para las nuevas invitadas… y ella son las chicas que conocieron en la galería? Pregunta rebeca quien cortaba la verdura para la ensalada de la morena – Si Rachel es cantante y actriz- contestaba la niña – y Britt aparte de ser su amiga es su representante… - Creo que hablaban de mi? Decía la rubia más alta que bajaba las escaleras de esa enorme casa que estaba cerca de la playa- Si le contaba a mi tia Becca que tu eres la representante y amiga de Rach- pero fue interrumpida por la morena – Que yo qué? Pregunto al escuchar a la niña.

Quinn se deba vuelta con un gran sonrisa para aclarar toda la situación- Antes de que llegaran Beth le contaba a Becca que tenia 2 nuevas amigas que había conocido en mi galería, y ahora solo estaba confirmándolo, nada más que ahora esta pequeña ya revelo tu secreto- lanzo una mirada picara a la morena, haciendo que esta pregunte- mmm mi secreto? No entiendo- respondió dudosa..

Becca sonrió, y dijo- Claro no eres acaso… tu la… actriz de spring awekening-no fue una pregunta si no una afirmación, la pelirroja era fanática de esa obra de teatro e inmediatamente cuando su sobrina dijo que la morena era actriz y cantante no dudo un segundo que era la joven que se llevaba todos los aplausos de ese show.

Santana y Quinn se miraron sorprendidas, y Beth aplaudió- Te conoce Rach, eso quiere decir que eres más famosa de lo que yo pensaba Wooow y eres mi amiga- canturreaba la niña mientras daba vueltas alrededor de la morena que la miraba con una gran sonrisa.

La morena estaba sonrojada por lo que la pelirroja había dicho- Bueno agradezco el reconocimiento- decía mientras miraba hacia abajo con algo de pena.

Y ya que tengo el honor puedo pedir, no quiero que suene a un atrevimiento- Becca estaba nerviosa, había reconocido a la morena y habían confirmado su sospecha y ahora quería aprovecharse de su talento, cuando se tiene la oportunidad de tener una estrellada de Broadway en tu casa?- pero podrías cantar algo?

A la morena inmediatamente se le dibujo una sonrisa, miro a Britt que le asentaba con su cabeza y se dirigió al piano que estaba en la sala…

Bueno mis queridas espectadoras, agárrense- decía con una gran sonrisa- Beth y Becca estaba sentadas en el sillón, a la espera de ese mini show privado, la latina abrazaba por la cintura a Britt y Quinn miraba toda la situación como si fuera un sueño…

Las notas de una canción conocida para todas o bueno casi porque para Beth era totalmente desconocida… Its all coming back de Celine Dion se dejaba escuchar…Pero no fue hasta que empezó a cantar que fue dejando con la boca abierta a cada una de las presentes, el caudal de voz de la diva era impresionante, Santana la miraba con la boca abierta tratando de entender como en tan minúsculo cuerpo había tanta potencia, cada estrofa que cantaba, producía un escalofrió en todo el cuerpo de Quinn que miraba a la morena con la mayor cara de enamorada posible… se perdía en el movimiento de los labios de Rachel, la pasión con la que interpretaba esa canción, sin duda era toda una estrella, y estaba deslumbrado a todas con su voz… la canción llegaba a su final y sin tiempo a reaccionar Beth corrió donde Rachel se encontraba y la asalto en un abrazo- Eres genial, yo quiero ser como tu cuando sea grande- decía la niña que estaba en la piernas de la diva sin dejar de abrazarla…

Bueno me parece que ya estoy completamente celosa- agregaba Quinn al tiempo que se acercaba a las chicas- No era que querías ser como yo de grande? Pregunto con una sonrisa

Beth miraba a la morena y su madre, estaba en un gran debate, si quería ser como su madre, pero también como Rachel, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y jugando con su vestido, respondió- Quiero ser como tu- miro a su madre- porque siempre conseguiste lo que quisiste y mi sueño es ser una estrella de Broadway como Rachel y si convino las fuerzas de las dos seguro lo conseguiré- esto último lleno de orgullo tanto a la rubia como a la morena que sonreían con lagrimas en los ojos al tiempo que Quinn abrazaba a ambas chicas y le regalaba un tierno y sentido gracias a Rachel.

Esto es increíble- decía Becca que salía de su ensimismamiento.. Rachel Berry ha cantado para nosotras, muchas muchas gracias! La emoción de la joven daba gracia y fue el punto de mira del ojo de la latina –-Dios Becca! Desde cuando tan fanática, te veo y no me lo creo -bromeaba con su amiga… Yo no tengo la suerte que tienen otras de estar con la representante de una estrella de Broadway- respondió de forma maliciosa, haciendo que la morena se sonrojara- jumm tengo tío nuevo y tía también? Pregunto mirando a la latina- Ya no era tu tía de antes? Re pregunto Britt- Hoy va ser un gran diaaa!- decía a la niña al tiempo que se bajaba de la morena…

"_Porque eres mía__  
__porque no eres mía,__  
__porque te miro y muero__,__  
__y peor que muero__  
__si no te miro amor__  
__si no te miro__"_

* * *

Martina el final de este capitulo es para vos... todo se va arreglar ya lo veras...


	9. cumpleaños parte 2

Cumpleaños parte 2..

La noche ya estaba encima de ellas y con eso los invitados, los primeros que habían llegado eran los sres Fabray, judy lucía un vestido blanco que dejaba lucir su conservado cuerpo con un saquito que cubría sus hombros junto con unas sandalias con tiras todo muy bien combinado, su esposo llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón de gabardina fina del mismo color.. Se veían geniales, Beth no paraba de hablar con sus abuelos de la escuela de las futuras clases de canto que se las proporcionaría nada más ni nada menos que Rachel, y de baile que serían dictadas por Britt, si ese día fue un gran día para la pequeña Beth, pero no tan buen día como para Quinn cuando Rachel le entregó su regalo...

Comienzo flashback

_Quinn- llamaba la morena a la rubia que estaba sentada a las orillas de la piscina, moviendo sus pies como una pequeña._

_Dime- respondió girando un poco su cuerpo._

_Me preguntaba si me acompañabas a mi habitación, quiero darte algo- le respondía mientras jugaba con sus manos algo nerviosa. _

_Mmm okey vamos... Se levantó y caminaron hacia la habitación que la diva compartía con britt... - Okey este es el trato, tienes que cerrar los ojos porque tengo una pequeña sorpresa si? Indago con un poco de timidez- mmm no me gusta mucho eso de no ver, no es de desconfiada pero... No pudo continuar, ya que mientras hablaba Rachel saco una caja de su bolso- esto es para ti desconfiada! Feliz cumpleaños.- dijo con una gran sonrisa- mientras Quinn observaba la caja- lo tienes que abrir si quieres saber que hay y no, no es una bomba! Finalizó con una sonrisa- Quinn no lo dudo más y empezó a despedazar el envoltorio, y en cuanto abrió la caja sí que se llevo una gran y grata sorpresa, adentro había una cámara muy antigua había sido fabricada en Alemania en 196 una Zeiss Ikon format 6x9, ni siquiera sacaba fotos a color, toda una reliquia, inmediatamente sus ojos se fueron llenando de lágrimas y sin pensarlo se tiro encima de la morena, la abrazo con fuerza, agradeciendo por tremendo regalo,- gracias Rach, esto... Este es el mejor regalo de todos... Como supiste y sobretodo cómo pudiste conseguirla!? Pregunto la rubia que no salía de su asombro..._

_Hay cosas que no pueden revelarse, pero si tuve miedo de que no llegará a tiempo, es más llego esta misma mañana!- respondió con una gran sonrisa, al tiempo que se daba cuenta que seguían abrazadas... La morena se sonrojo y miro a la rubia que la tenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro, sus ojos se volvieron a conectar, en ese momento un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de ambas, haciéndolas temblar, Rachel puso un mechón de pelo que caía sobre el rostro de Quinn detrás de su oreja, y sin sacar la mano acarició su mejilla, lo que hizo que la rubia cerrará sus ojos y disfrutará de esa suave caricia, - eres celestialmente hermosa - murmuró Rachel haciendo que la rubia volviera a mirarla, estaban a milímetros tan cerca que sus respiraciones se mezclaban sus ojos sólo miraban los labios de la otra, y sus corazones parecían que se iban a salir de su lugar para poder encontrarse con el otro... La rubia avanzó, rozando su nariz con la de la morena y cuando sus labios apenas se empezaron a rozar, Britt entró a las corridas a la habitación toda mojada haciendo que las chicas se desprendieran de una manera brusca de su abrazo... _

_Fin flashback_

Britt iba del brazo de la latina que le presentaba a cada uno de los parientes y amigos de Quinn, cuando en un momento pudo ver que por la puerta principal entraba Finn- Dioos que hace Finn aquí?-pregunto la rubia mirando a santana- y tu de donde lo conoces, yo lo acabo de conocer hoy, es el novio de Becca!-exclamó al ver la cara de susto y odio de la rubia- el es... es el- es el que britt! Grito la Latina que veía que la rubia no aportaba nada- es el ex de Rachel, el que te conté que la había engañado en su propio departamento con una compañera de la universidad- dijo todo de corrido sin respirar.

Tengo que buscar a Rachel no quiero que se lo cruce- decía mientras buscaba con la mirada a la diva- pero como vamos hacer para que no se vean, si Rachel tiene esa sorpresa para Quinn? Pregunto Santana...

Oh dios tienes razón es aún peor! Britt estaba cada vez más nerviosa, cuando de atrás de ellas aparecía la morena, estaba realmente hermosa, ese vestido dejaba ver cada curva de su cuerpo y sin duda resaltaba su bronceado natural- woow Berry, tengo que decir que estas que le quitas el aliento a cualquiera- dijo Santana al tiempo que recibía un codazo de Britt mientras Quinn que justo pasaba por ahí agrego- sin aliento, sin pulsaciones, sin razón te deja sin nada- mientras pasaba su mano por la cintura de la morena haciéndola temblar- que bueno que ahora puedan tocarse- comentó con malicia la latina...

Rachel me acompañas por favor? Pregunto una nerviosa Brittany, agarrando de la mano a la diva para llevarla en dirección contraria donde estaba Finn..

Que pasa Britt?- pregunto molesta por esa intempestiva de su amiga.

Finn es el ex que engaño a Rachel hace cosa de un año- respondía la latina a la rubia que se había quedado cortada por la actitud de Britt

Como que Finn está acá? Con quien cómo?- Rachel estaba que se la llevaba el mismo demonio..

No puedo creer esto! El mundo es un pañuelo - decía Quinn mientras buscaba a la morena

Cálmate Rach, es el novio de Becca ahora, así que no te molestara en lo absoluto- intentaba tranquilizar a la diva..

Hay algo más... Santana miraba a Quinn q estaba más que sorprendida por todo..- finn chantajeo a Rachel un tiempo con fotos de ella y el y bueno eran todas mentiras pero ella le pago porque no quería más que sacárselo de encima- esto último despertó la furia de la rubia que en vez de buscar a la morena comenzó a buscar al joven novio de su prima..

Lo ignorare, hare como si nunca lo hubiese conocido- Rachel ya estaba más calmada necesitaba ver a Quinn y contarle lo que pasaba, no porque fueran algo pero sentía que se lo tenía que decir.

Quinn clavo sus ojos en su presa y camino a paso firme, ese tal Finn la iba a escuchar..

Oye finnepto- escupió Quinn sin pensarlo, haciendo que el joven se diera vuelta con temor alescuchar ese apodo que no lo escuchaba desde sus años en el instituto,al girarse por completo se encontró con las miradas asesinas de Quinn y Santana, sin pensarlo les regalo su mejor sonrisa- que hace la cumpleañera más linda antes de mi novia por supuesto!

Mira te la voy hacer simple y fácil, porque no te conozco pero se nota que no eres muy lúcido- arrojaba Santana con desprecio- sabemos lo tuyo con Berry y no queremos- pero Finn la interrumpió- Rachel Berry!? Pregunto con sorpresa- si cuantas Berry conoces? A las que hayas chantajeado por unos billetes- esta vez era Quinn quien respondía con bronca- no nos importa que haya pasado con ella o si, pero no queremos que te acerques a ella otra vez y mucho cuidado con hacer sufrir a mi prima porque la furia Fabray y la latina caerán sobre ti! Se entendió?- la rubia fue dura y sin vueltas, dejando al joven sin palabras...

Se dieron media vuelta dejándolo sólo, mientras se sonreían como cuando en el instituto hacían de las suyas,- creo que casi se hace pis, viste la cara de bebé con gases que tenia?- acotaba Santana mientras se encontraban con britt..

Donde esta Rachel? - Pregunto Quinn- eemm creo que la rapto Becca porque la quería presentar a tus padres- contesto con la mirada buscando algo o alguien..

Pero justo en ese momento alguien cubrió los ojos de Quinn por detrás, sabía que no era Rachel porque podría reconocer su perfume de vainilla en cualquier lado… Pero fue la voz la que la dejó helada,- _feliz cumpleaños preciosa- _sin pensarlo se dio vuelta_,- que haces tú aquí, quien te piensas que eres para venir a mi cumpleaños? _La rubia estaba más que furiosa ante el chico que se presentaba ante sus ojos…

Uuff este es su ex- comentaba en un susurro la latina a Britt que estaba agarrada a su brazo..

Ryder te voy a pedir por favor que te retires y ni pienses acercarte a mi hija!- escupia Quinn

Yo.. Yo... Pensé que te alegraría verme- respondía con un dejó de tristeza

Alegrarme? De enserio? Porque debería, si me dejaste por una tonta modelo inglesa, y no sólo rompiste mi corazón si no que también el de Beth!- estaba realmente enojada una palabra más y seguro le tiraba con algo..

Perdón, por todo lo mal que les hice pasar, pero quiero que sepas que no me voy a rendir tan fácil!- sus palabras dejaban ver el dolor y el arrepentimiento..

Vete por favor!- pidió un poco más serena esta vez

_Hola hola... Todos me escuchan bien?- pregunto Rachel arriba de un improvisado escenario... _

Siii! Se escucho en forma de coro de parte de los invitados…

Todos estaban prestando atención a la diva que estaba parada al lado del piano, todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella incluso los ojos de Finn y de Ryder que estaba a mitad de camino a la salida...

_Este es el 2do regalo para ti Quinn un pajarito me dijo que te gusta mucho esta canción y supuse que era buena idea hacerla para ti, ya que también es una de mis canciones favoritas..._

Need you now de Lady antebellum se empezó a escuchar por todo el lugar… lo que produjo una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Quinn…

Picture perfect memories  
Scattered all around the floor.

(Imagines recuerdos perfectos,  
desperdigados por todo el suelo)

Reaching for the phone because  
I can't fight it any more.

(Tratando de alcanzar el teléfono,  
porque no puedo combatirlo más)

La voz de morena se mostraba sensual y sugerente, la pasión con la que interpretaba cada estrofa, dejaba ver claramente que estaba sintiendo cada una de ellas, Quinn dejo de ver gente a su alrededor para concentrarse sólo en ella, se dejo envolver por la dulce melodía que llegaba a sus oídos juntos con la perfecta sonrisa de Rachel que hacía que perdiera los sentidos...

And I wonder if you ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time..

( y me pregunto si alguna vez cruzo por tus pensamientos,  
a mí me pasa todo el tiempo)

It s a quarter after one I m all alone and need you now, said I wouldnt call but lost all control and I need you now…

(Es la una y cuarto,  
estoy sola y te necesito ahora)

Said I wouldn't call but lost all control and I need you now…

(Dije que no vendría, pero he perdido todo control  
y te necesito ahora.)

Quinn se empezó acercar a ese improvisado escenario sin dejar de mirar a esos profundos ojos marrones que sin duda estaban volviéndola loca, todos esos sentimientos que tenía hacia Rachel eran cada vez más fuerte... Y lo único que quería en ese momento era terminar con ese fallido beso de la tarde…

And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now.

(Y no sé cómo puedo hacerlo sin ti simplemente te necesito ahora)

Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door.

(Otro trago de Whisky,  
no puedo evitar que mire a la puerta)

Wishing you come sweeping in the way you did before...

(Esperando que entraras dramáticamente como lo hiciste antes)

La rubia estaba subida en el escenario con Rachel, seguían mirándose, se acercó lentamente hasta el micrófono y la siguiente estrofa fue interpretada por Quinn, sorprediendo por completo a Rachel que la miraba como si estuviera en el mismo cielo…

And I wonder if I ever cross your mind, for me it happens all the time..

(Y me pregunto si alguna vez cruzo por tus pensamientos,  
a mí me pasa todo el tiempo.)

Era turno que Rachel temblara ante la dulce voz de la rubia, era delicada y suave, como si un Ángel cantará, celestialmente hermosa pensaba la diva, que no paraba de mirar a los labios y los ojos de Quinn..

Las dos cantaron juntas manteniendo la mirada una a la otra..

It s a quarter after one I'm q little drunk and I need you now.

(Es la una y cuarto,  
estoy un poco borracho y te necesito ahora)

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need now.

(Dije que no llamaría, pero he perdido todo control  
y te necesito ahora)

And I don't know how I can't do with out I just need you now...

(Y no sé cómo puedo hacerlo sin ti,  
simplemente te necesito ahora)

Si eso era, se necesitaban, era el destino, era la química que hacía que se atraigan de esa manera, y ellas ya no tenían más fuerzas ni más ganas de negarse a lo que sentían.. La canción estaba llegando a su fin.. Y todos los presentes no dejaban de mirar lo que sucedía en ese escenario, se distinguía a lo lejos que ahí había más que una amistad, eran muy intensas esas miradas...

Yes I rather hurt than feel nothing it all.

(Sí, prefiero que duela, a no sentir nada de nada.)

(cantaba Rachel como si le estuviera confesando el mismo miedo pero a la vez lo dispuesta que estaba por seguir adelante con eso..)

Era el tiempo de Quinn

it's a quartet after One I little drunk and I need you now.

(Es la una y cuarto,  
estoy sola y te necesito ahora)

Rachel

Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now

(Y dije que no llamaría, pero estoy un poco borracho  
y te necesito ahora)

Rachel y Quinn

And I don't know how I can do without I just need you now...

(Y no sé cómo puedo hacerlo sin ti,  
simplemente te necesito ahora)

Rachel

I just need you now

(Simplemente te necesito ahora)

Quinn

oh baby I need you now...

(Oh nena, te necesito ahora)

Estaban rosándose la nariz nuevamente, con los ojos clavados en los de la otra, estaban tan cerca... Cuando una cantidad inexplicable de aplausos la sacaron de su burbuja... Haciendo que se alejaran de una manera evidente... Ambas estaban felices por el momento vivido, y no aguantaron y se fundieron en un abrazo cargado de amor y agradecimiento...- es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños junto con la cámara- susurro en el oído de la morena haciéndola estremecer...

Santana Beth y Britt subían al escenario para unirse a ese abrazo…

Mama porque nunca me has cantado de esa manera? Pregunto Beth sin soltar a ninguna de las jóvenes..

No lo sé, pero prometo hacerlo más seguido siempre y cuando Rachel sea mi compañera- contesto con un guiño hacia la diva…

Los invitados felicitaron a cada una de las chicas por su interpretación, hasta Britt bromeo que se haría su nueva representante, que así tendría una combinación única, una morena y una rubia de infarto lo que causo la risa de todos los presentes.

Vamos es ahora o nunca!- dijo Rachel mientras agarraba la mano de la rubia y salían por unas de las puertas camino a la playa… corrieron sin que nadie las viera, el mal estado de la rubia se hacía presente y apenas llegadas a la arena tuvo que parar porque su respiración se encontraba más que agitada…

Tendré que sacarte a correr más seguido- bromeaba Rachel al ver como Quinn se encontraba agachada tomando aire agarrada de sus rodillas..

Oohh eres muy graciosa no?- contesto molesta por el comentario, e irguiéndose agarro a Rachel desprevenida haciendo que cayeran estrepitosamente a la arena en media de una gran carcajadas…

Quinn cayó encima de Rachel, mientras seguían riendo por la tontería que había hecho,- este es el mejor cumpleaños de todos, muchas gracias de verdad ha sido como un sueño y la cam… la diva no la dejo terminar, poso un dedo sobre los rosados labios de Quinn, que ante al contacto había palidecido dejándola completamente perdida en los ojos de Rachel, que parecían más grande de lo normal- sshhh! Haría eso y mucho más si me dejaras- dijo en un susurro muy cerca de los labios de la rubia, haciendo que su corazón lata a todo galope-

Las palabras sobraban, no se podían decir nada mas, menos después de esa canción, tenían que actuar, dejarse llevar por lo que realmente querían y sentían, parecían que estaban hipnotizadas, envueltas en una nube de dulzura que no dejaba ver más que ellas dos en ese momento, Quinn encima de Rachel que acariciaba suavemente el rostro de esta última- Creo que nunca toque una piel más suave en mi vida- murmuro Quinn, haciendo que Rachel se sonrojara- que raro yo sentí lo mismo esta tarde- agrego sin perder de vista sus labios..

Sus respiraciones se vieron pausadas, su narices se tocaban, pero ninguna daba ese paso hacia lo que más deseaban, sentían esa imperiosa necesidad por dar ese paso, Quinn tomo la iniciativa, paso su dedo por los labios de Rachel que temblaba por su roce, en un susurro dijo- espero no morir por esto, o morir con una sonrisa- y cerro ese minúsculo espacio que había entre ellas con un suave y tierno beso, que las transporto a otra realidad, donde no había ni Finn ni Ryder, donde solo podían disfrutarse, era un beso tierno, cálido a la vez un poco tímido, era la primera vez que las dos besaban a una mujer, mas sintiendo ese huracán de sensaciones en ese momento, ese beso no tenia comparación, era delicado y amoroso, pero cargado de pasión.. Sus bocas se unían a la perfección como si de un baile se tratara era armonioso, era perfecto- eso pensaban estas dos chicas en ese momento, ese fue el beso más perfecto que le habían dado en su vida…

"_Enamorarse es un presagio gratis__  
__una ventana abierta al árbol nuevo__  
__una proeza de los sentimientos"_

* * *

_**Dedicado a Solonely 82.. gracias por leer y comentar... me encanta! **  
_


	10. Adictas a Rachel Berry

Domingo de playa..

La fiesta había sido al fin y al cabo la mejor de todas, hubo momentos tensos pero de los cuáles salieron airosas, Quinn y Rachel dieron ese primer paso hacia lo desconocido que pretendían conocer, Britt y Santana bueno ellas ya lo habían dado hace rato, pero tuvieron otra excusa para regalarse miradas caricias y algún que otro beso a escondidas... Aunque ya se cayera de maduro que algo tenían... Rachel despertaba con una sonrisa extrema por su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez ese beso, beso con el cual soñó, beso que fue lo primero que recordó cuando sus ojos abrió, no lo podía evitar en realidad no quería evitarlo tampoco.

Me parece que esa sonrisa tiene nombre y apellido- interrumpía sus pensamientos Britt que salía del baño de la habitación..

Rachel suspiro dejándose caer hacia el respaldo de la cama, a la vez que se tapaba la cara con la blanca sabana y pegaba un grito de Felicidad mientras sacudía sus piernas-Dioos Britt fue genial, fue el mejor el más suave y tierno beso que me hayan dado, sentí como se aflojaban las piernas, y agradezco haber estado tirada en la arena, si no seguro me caía y todo- la morena divaga ante el recuerdo.

Los dulces besos de señora son los mejores rach- comentaba la rubia mientras empezaba a cambiarse

Los dulces qué?- Rachel reía ante la ocurrencia de su amiga..

Hoy pasaremos el día en la playa así que levántate así podemos disfrutar del sol- le ordenaba britt ignorando a su amiga..

En la habitación de enfrente estaba por comenzar la tercer guerra mundial de almohadas..

Quinn dormía plácidamente con una estúpida sonrisa pensaba Santana, asi que decidió por ir a buscar a su sobrina y a Becca para darle un cálido buen día!

A la cuenta de tres- susurraba la latina- pónganse en sus lugares...

Uno

Dos

Treees- grito con fuerzas para asustar a la rubia, que de su salto quedo sentada en la cama, y sin siquiera abrir los ojos recibió una batería de almohadonazos haciendo que Quinn se vuelva a acostar...

Las estridentes risas se hacían escuchar por toda la casa, pero un auxilio hizo alarmar a Rachel y Britt que corrieron hasta la habitación de donde salían las risas y al encontrarse con tremenda imagen fue imposible no romper en una carcajada tanto la morena como la rubia, hasta que Quinn rogó por ayuda, ninguna cesaba con su ataque haciendo imposible que la rubia se moviera de su lugar..

Toma rach, ayudemos a la rubita! Exclamo Britt dándole una almohada a Rachel...

Rach tu ocúpate de beth que es como de tu estatura- dijo Britt al tiempo que atacaba por la retaguardia a Becca y luego a Santana.

Rachel hizo caso omiso a lo último dicho por su amiga, y decidió atacar a la pequeña que no dejaba de darle con la almohada en la cabeza a su madre.. La batalla se empezó hacer cada vez más grande, Quinn había podido agarrar su almohada y unirse con sus aliadas Rach y Britt para combatir la maldad de las otras, Rachel combatía almohada con almohada contra Beth, Britt lo hacía contra Santana que levemente iba perdiendo fuerzas y Quinn contra Becca, prima contra prima ninguna iba a bajar sus brazos ninguna iba a perder... Rach había optado por empezar hacerle cosquillas a beth hasta que dijera me rindo, britt acorralo a latina contra una esquina de la habitación, mientras las primas no se rendían..

Deberías rendirte, tus tripulantes han caído- exigía Quinn como si fuera un pirata..

Nunca! Vengare cada gota derramada- contestaba la pelirroja siguiéndole el juego

En ese momento la rubia vio un sillón a un costado muy cerca de Becca y en un cambio de guardia la direcciono para quedará a sólo un paso para que cayera en el...

Es mejor que te rindas si no quieres caer como ellas- la voz de Quinn era gruesa e imponente

Nunca te dije- y volvía a contraatacar

Quinn avanzó y con un certero almohadonazo sentó a Becca en el sillón, e inmediatamente puso un pie en su pecho y la almohada en alto...

Ríndete! Exigió la rubia

Y viendo que sus tripulantes estaban más que controlados tuvo que rendirse dejando su orgulloso fabray de lado...

Me rindo- contestó resoplando Becca

Una sonrisa orgullosa se dibujo en el rostro de Quinn- mi capitán, le parece que los prisioneros nos hagan el desayuno? Pregunto Britt que seguía con el juego que había iniciado Quinn en un principio

La rubia miro a Rachel y esta sólo asintió con la cabeza,- me parece una perfecta idea, ah la cocina prisioneras! Ordenó con una sonrisa

Las tres se levantaron y empezaron su caminata hacia la cocina, pero antes de salir por completo - esto no quedará así capitán fabray, ya nos vengaremos- amenazaba Santana mientras señalaba con un dedo a la rubia, que ante esto último no pudo contener más su risa...

Vayan bajando si quieren yo me voy a dar una ducha y bajo enseguida- dijo mirando a ambas chicas

Si, si claro- contestó la morena un poco decepcionada por cómo se comportaba Quinn

Britt salió primero con su almohada sobre el hombro y atrás la seguía Rachel con la mirada hacia el piso...

Hey- la rubia había agarrado de la mano a la morena antes que saliera por completo de la habitación, acercándola contra su cuerpo. Otra vez sus miradas volvían hablar más que sus bocas.

Buen día! Como amaneciste? Pregunto Quinn

Muy buenos días mi capitán- contestó la diva con un sonrisa

Comentario que hizo reír a la rubia lo que provocó que un sonido extraño saliera de su boca- diooos eres un Chacho?- bromeó la morena al escucharla.

Un chancho que muere por besarte- contestó con un tono muy sensual haciendo que la morena temblara entre sus brazos

Y mmm que estas esperando?- replicó Rachel que se acercaba de manera sugerente a la boca de la rubia..

Porque tengo que ser yo quien- pero no la dejó terminar, la morena embistió la boca de Quinn tomándola por el cuello, ese beso no era como el de la noche anterior, ese beso no era suave, era más pasional, estaba cargado de deseo... Rachel estaba aferrada al cuello de Quinn fuertemente, mientras esta ultima hundía sus dedos en la cadera de la morena pegándola más a su cuerpo, la lengua de las chicas bailaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida, Rachel avanzó haciendo que la rubia chocara contra un mueble de la habitación, Quinn subió una de sus manos hacia el rostro de la morena, y sin pensarlo corrió el pelo que caía sobre el hombro de la misma para atacar su cuello, el calor se hacía presente, sin dudarlo la rubia empezó a besar el cuello de Rachel y podía sentir como la piel se le erizaba, la diva había optada por dejarle el espacio suficiente a la rubia para que besara todo lo que quisiera, sin pensarlo Quinn corrió para un costado el cuello de la remera de Rachel y mordió sugerentemente su hombro, pero esto último hizo que las rodillas de la morena temblaran y si no fuera porque estaba muy bien agarrada de la rubia sin duda hubiese terminado desparramada en el piso..- hey estas bien? Pregunto Quinn con la respiración entrecortada- si... Si... Sólo mis rodillas - decía Rachel al tiempo que se agarraba de su rodilla y recuperaba el aliento..

Se separaron un poco pero muy poco porque Quinn seguía agarrada de la cintura de Rachel- te parece ir a desayunar? Pregunto buscando saber si estaba bien.

Mejor date la ducha que querías darte y yo mientras voy bajando, que quieres para desayunar? Le pregunto antes de salir de la habitación..

Mmm sorpréndeme, veo que es una facilidad para ti- respondió Quinn al tiempo que se perdía en el baño

Desayunaron tranquilas, Becca hablaba animadamente con Rachel sobre Broadway y cuál iba ser su próximo proyecto, y al enterarse que iba a protagonizar Funny girl, no dudo ni segundo en pedirle que se sacará una foto con ella.. Rachel por un segundo lo dudo no era muy amante de las fotos con desconocidos más después de lo sucedido con Finn, pero bueno era la prima de su... Y una pregunta se metió en su pensamiento a partir de ahora que serian? Recién se habían dado su primer como se daba el lujo de pensar en algo asi, o será que la rubia pensaba lo mismo.

Por su parte Quinn no de dejaba de mirar a la morena, que aparte de hablar de forma animada con su prima con unas de sus manos proporcionaba caricias a su hija, la veía jugar con los rulos rubios de Beth, mientras Becca le preguntaba que se sentía ser el centro de los flashes de las cámaras, no había pasado ni siquiera un mes, y la morena ya estaba conquistando el tercer corazón Fabray, que capacidad para hacernos perder la cabeza- pensaba mientras seguía recorriendo su sonrisa, sus gestos- Si la sigues mirando así, le vas hacer un hijo!- susurro la latina que no había perdido el rastro de los ojos de su amiga. – Creo que me tiene hipnotizada, tal vez sea como una droga para las Fabray, mira como las tiene de embobadas!- decía Quinn haciendo que la latina mire para donde estaban las chicas…

Siempre fue así, en el instituto era tan intensa y molesta con que las canciones de Bárbara eran las mejores para cada competencia del Glee club, que aun que quisiéramos no podíamos dejar de mirarla, es esa luz que la persigue por todos a donde vaya, la hace hipnotizante, si bien no la trataron muy bien por esos tiempos, hoy es lo que es, a puro esfuerzo y porque nunca bajo los brazos para llegar a conseguir sus sueños- comentaba Britt metiéndose en la conversación de las chicas…

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a la rubia después de esa explicación y la latina no tardo en agregar- Seguro le hubiésemos hecho la vida imposible- provocando la sonrisa de Quinn, que seguía perdida en la morena.

Bueno todo muy lindo acá pero VAMOS A LA PLAYA! Grito Brittany, al momento que se levantaba y corría donde estaba Rachel- Si mama! Vamos termina con eso ya - pedía Beth que ahora estaba en la espalda de la rubia más alta que saltaba alrededor de la mesa.

Okey okey, vayamos a cambiarnos así pasamos el día en la playa- decía Quinn mientras todas se levantaban para ir a sus habitaciones y cambiarse para pasar el día en la playa…

Rachel y Becca fueron las encargadas de llevar la merienda en una canasta, optaron por fruta, agua, galletitas para Beth, y demás cosas, mientras Santana y Quinn eran las encargadas de agarrar todos los protectores solares que iban a necesitar, ya que la mas blanca de todas era Beth y la que mas iba a necesitar protección, en graduación de blancura le seguía Britt pero que se rehusaba a usar algunos de esos productos, y Quinn y Becca que si bien tenían un tono bastante pálido no era tanto como el de Beth, para la latina y Rachel el sol no era un gran problema por lo que usaron un protector con el cual solo iban a hidratar su piel… en cuanto Britt y Beth se encargaban de los juegos, en su poder tenían, una pelota de vóley, un frisby… cartas… y agarraron un especie de equipo de música que funcionaba con batería…

Quinn , Becca y Santana estaban tomando sol, mientras las otras corrían como locas por la playa, al parecer, la rubia hacia de un temible monstruo que perseguía a Beth y Rachel por la playa para llevarlas al mar, la morena había optado por agarrar en brazos a Beth mientras intentaban escapar de la rubia que hacia ruidos extraños simulando ser un gran monstruo, lo que hacía desesperar a Rachel, provocando que salieran gritos de temor, como si de un terrorífico asesino se tratara, haciendo que Beth estallara en carcajadas, realmente la estaba pasando bien, cada una en lo suyo.

Hasta que a Quinn se le ocurrió pararse suavemente, y le indico a su amiga y prima que hicieran lo mismo, la fotógrafa les indico a cada una que se acercaran a las chicas de sorpresa para tirarlas al agua, Santana dijo- yo me encargo de Britt me lo debe de hoy a la mañana- Becca se miro con Quinn y sin que esta le dijera nada – Yo me hare cargo de mi sobrina- agrego al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo a su prima, eso le dejaba el camino libre para ser ella quien arrojara a la morena gritona al agua…

De forma sigilosa se fueron acercando a las chicas que ahora jugaban con la pelota de vóley, dándoles las espaldas a sus próximas agresoras…

Quinn,Santana y Becca, corriendo con toda velocidad, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la latina tenia a Britt en sus hombros que gritaba desesperaba, Becca abrazaba a su sobrina que no para de patalear y Quinn se cargaba con Rachel…

Rachel suplicaba- por favor Quinn. No por favor no me tires estoy vestida… estaban centímetros de la orilla cuando la morena volvió a rogar- cielo, no por favor! Los brazos de Quinn se abrieron por completo después de escuchar como Rachel la había llamado haciendo que la morena cayera de forma aparatosa al agua, inmediatamente la rubia levanto en brazos a la diva, y sin pensarlo le pregunto. Como me llamaste? No le importo que estuviera completamente mojada..

Yo.. yoo..- no encontraba la manera de explicarlo le habría molestado tal vez?- emm cielo? Pregunto cómo esperando un regaño.

Y lo que recibió fuera de un enojo- fue un gran abrazo! Quinn la envolvió entre sus brazos, ya que besarla enfrente de su hija y las demás no estaba en sus planes… Gracias- murmuro en el oído de Rachel.

Quinn?- pregunto la diva aun en brazos de la rubia

Dime- contesto mientras disfrutaba de ese momento.

Te toca caer- dijo, y entre medio de una estridente risa y un movimiento de cadera hizo que Quinn cayera de boca al agua, pero esta última arrastro a la morena con ella que no dejaba de reír, a ellas se le unió Beth, que había visto como Rachel había tirado a su madre al agua… Yo te salvare del monstruo- gritaba Beth mientras se tiraba encima de la morena…

Ahí estaban madre e hija peleando contra la pequeña diva, estaban pasando la mejor tarde de su vida, aparentemente desde que la morena estaba en sus vidas cada momento con ella era el mejor, no había comparación cada cosa que se hiciera con Rachel Berry era especial y nunca se la iban a olvidar… sin duda Rachel Berry era la adicción de las Fabrays…

"_somos mucho más que dos _  
_tus ojos son mi conjuro _  
_contra la mala jornada"_

* * *

**Linda tarde de jueves para tooodooos! **

**besos y saludos!**


	11. Las clases de Beth

30 de marzo…

Todo parecía volver a la normalidad, Becca volvió al departamento que compartía con su prima y sobrina, y a pesar de que solo unos días habían pasado del fin de semana les había alcanzado para ponerse al día después de ese mes que la pelirroja se había tomado. Becca le conto con lujos y detalles como conoció a Finn, una mañana que decidió salir a correr por la playa con su Ipod haciendo llevadera la mañana, se cruzo con el muchacho que estaba haciendo lo mismo que ella pero con un perro que corría al lado suyo, pero que al ver a la pelirroja decidió perseguirla haciendo que esta cayera por completo a la arena y que el susodicho perro a modo de saludo fue lo que le explico Finn, pasara su babosa lengua por todo el rostro de la misma, que si bien al principio eso le pareció asqueroso cuando vio la sonrisa timida y la el rostro de vergüenza del joven, no pudo evitar sentir una especia de ternura… Luego de eso Finn le propuso tomar un café para recompensarla por el momento vergonzoso que le había hecho pasar Rocco, así se llamaba el bendito labrador color chocolate que lo único que quería hacer cuando veía a Becca era saltarle encima y llenarla de baba, seguramente si santana hubiese escuchado algo de todo eso hubiese bromeado diciendo algo como- _al igual que dueño que solo te llena de baba- _agradecía que la conversación la había tenido con su prima, siguió explicando que al pasar lo días cada mañana se encontraban ella Finn y Rocco a pasear y hablar por la playa y que siempre terminaban tomando un café, no tenían muchas en común, ella era una exitosa y ordenada abogada de Nueva York, y el, bueno el seguía buscando su vocación, por el momento tenía una tienda de deporte cerca de Brooklyn que se había puesto después de que se separara de su loca y histérica novia, si esas fueron las palabras usadas por Finn haciéndose la victima para compadecerse enfrente de la pelirroja, cosa que hizo estremecer a Quinn que opto por guardar silencio, ya vería como le decía que Rachel era la ex loca y histérica de su actual novio. Realmente como relataba toda la historia Becca dejaba ver a su prima que realmente el muchacho le interesaba y no quería por el momento, deshacer esa ilusión que tenia con Finn…

Cuando fue el momento de Quinn de contar que hacia Rachel en su vida, se vio complicada, todavía no sabía ni ella que era lo que hacia esa pequeña diva de Broadway en la vida de su hija y ella, como iba ser capaz de explicarle siquiera algo, así que empezó por el principio, le conto lo del subte y que desde ahí no había dejado de pensar en ella, que el destino como bien le conto su sobrina las volvió a cruzar el día de su exposición, que había conectado muy bien con la morena y que eso llevo a que la misma le hiciera pasar un día de ensueño en el teatro, pero todo lo que contaba Quinn, solo dejaba ver que Rachel solo estaba ahí como amiga y como referente para Beth, pero algo dejo en evidencia a la rubia, cuando empezó a describir lo que la morena le había regalado para su cumpleaños sus ojos se llenaron de un brillo especial, brillo que nunca había visto en esos ojos avellanas que con solo nombrar a Rachel se les volvían de un profundo verde, explicaba como su voz la hacía transportar a otro espacio que cuando la veía sonreír perdía todos sus sentidos y que no sabía porque no podía parar de pensar en ella…

Santana entraba al departamento de Quinn, con Brittany del brazo, ese día empezarían las clases de baile para la pequeña, pero Beth todavía no llegaba del colegio, lo que dio el tiempo suficiente a Britt para mover sillones y mesitas ratonas para despejar todo el salón y convertirlo en un salón de baile improvisado. –_Tenemos todo listo, en un rato mas llega y Beth y podremos empezar a construir su sueño de a poquito-_ decía Britt con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, realmente iba a disfrutar de esas clases, la rubia amaba el baile y poder retomar una actividad que la hacía tan feliz le llenaba el corazón.

Beth se dejaba ver por la puerta con la mirada cargada de ilusión, sabía desde la noche anterior que a la otra tarde empezarían con sus clases de baile, y eso la tenía con un entusiasmo que podría contagiar a un estadio entero de personas-_ Srta Fabray, vaya a poner comoda que inmediato empezaremos con sus clases- _exigia de manera graciosa la rubia que estaba con la latina en el medio del salón con ropa deportiva

_Tia tu también vas a estar en clase?_ Le pregunto al verla vestida con unas calzas y una musculosa que se le pegaba al cuerpo.

_Si a ti no te molesta por supuesto- _contesto con la mirada tímida buscando la aprobación de su sobrina.

_mmm…_dudaba apropósito-_ Mientras más mejor, ojala mama viniera también-_dijo con una gran sonrisa pero una sorpresa mas se iba a llevar.

_Pues no solo Santana va a tomar las clases contigo, también lo haremos nosotras-_ agregaba Becca que bajaba de las escaleras con Quinn vestidas con tan provocadoras como Santana.

_Anda ve a cambiarte, que no tenemos toda la tarde-_ordenaba Quinn al ver la cara de sorpresa de su hija…

La clase ya había empezado, Brittany las había obligado hacer unos ridículos y aburridos ejercicios de elongación y calentamiento, para que no se lastimaran ninguna… ya tenían 40 minutos de clase donde Quinn fue la primera en abandonar por la falta de aire y resistencia en su cuerpo, a los minutos la había seguido Becca, realmente necesitaban empezar hacer algo porque con 25 años no podían estar en tan deplorable estado, agradecían haber sido capitana y co capitana del equipo de las porristas en el instituto si no, no tendrían el cuerpo envidiable que tenían, Britt intentaba explicar un giro tanto como a la niña y a Santana, pero eso parecía una misión imposible para la latina, que cada vez que intentaba girar, sus piernas no terminaban de descruzarse y en más de una oportunidad estuvo a punto de caer de no ser por la rubia que la agarraba, por suerte para Beth eso no fue un gran impedimento y sus piernas parecían dejarse llevar por lo movimiento como si siempre lo hubiese hecho… Quinn no podía estar más contenta por ver como su hija disfrutaba de ese baile, podía ver pasión en los ojos de la pequeña, que ponía empeño por aprender cada cosa que Britt le decía, ya estaba ansiosa por ver cómo le iría mañana con Rachel, o estaba ansiosa por ver a la diva? La clase estaba llegando a su fin, encontrándose solo con las rubias en el centro del salón, ya que Santana había abandonado la clase tras enojarse con ese estúpido giro, como había dicho cuando opto por sentarse al lado de la pelirroja.

_Bueno creo que por hoy es suficiente-_ decía la rubia mientras terminaban de elongar después de todo lo que habían hecho en esas 2 hs de clase… _-uuff estoy hambrienta-_ comentaba la niña mirando a su madre-_ Pizza?-_ pregunto mirando a todas en el salón

_Mmm yo pasa Rachel dijo que me haría mi comida favorita-_ respondió Britt con una sonrisa que dejaba ver todos sus dientes-_ Cuando tengan el placer de comer algo hecho por sus manos se van a dar cuenta porque mi sonrisa-_ comento al ver la cara de decepcion de Beth cuando dijo que no se quedaba a comer.

_Bueno esperemos que algún día Berry se digne a invitarnos a comer-_ murmuro la latina desde el sillón.

Brittany se fue acompañada de Santana que también había optado por irse a su casa y ya que esta tenia la excusa perfecta para llevar a la rubia hasta su departamento y pasar más tiempo con ella…

-0-

Un nuevo día daba comienzo y con ese el entusiasmo de Beth seguía en aumento, ese sería el gran día donde Rachel Berry, empezaría con clases privadas de canto con ella, la morena se había comunicado muy temprano con Quinn, para preguntarle si podía ir a buscar a la escuela a Beth y tener la clase en su departamento, la rubia no se opuso pero con la condición de poder estar en esa clase, no es que no confiara en Rachel, pero no quería perderse de ningún detalle referido con el futuro de su hija, obviamente la morena no se opuso y es mas se ofreció pasarla a buscar para ir juntas a la escuela de Beth…

**Estoy abajo- R **el mensaje de la diva le robaba una sonrisa después de haber estado en su estudio de revelado "jugando" con su nueva adquisición

**Ya bajo- Q**

Minutos más tarde la rubia bajaba del departamento con una sonrisa poca veces vista en su rostro, con un traje gris plomo compuesto por una pollera tipo tubo una camisa blanca y saco todo en una aburrida combinación pensaba Rachel que la miraba desde el auto, -_Buenas tardes, como has estado?-_ pregunto Quinn sentándose en el asiento del copiloto

_Un tanto ocupada. Pero bien y tu?-_ respondió con una sonrisa por esa extraña situación en la que se encontraban.

_Bien, bien, pero que es lo gracioso?-_ sin entender el motivo de la sonrisa de Rachel.

_Mmm no, nada, pensé que me ibas a saludar de otra forma es todo- _su sonrisa se hacía más grande, al ver como la rubia se removía en el asiento sintiéndose incomoda ante el comentario.- _Pareces abogada en vez de Fotógrafa, lindo atuendo-_ continuó Rachel dejando oír una pequeña risa divertida.

_Pues no solo soy fotógrafa, soy una Sra de negocios y no puedo andar con cualquier vestimenta por la vida, que imagen daría-_ su respuesta iba acompañada de un tono serio pero se convirtió en asombro cuando una estridente risa se escucho de parte de la morena que ya había empezado a manejar camino a la escuela de la niña- _no entiendo la risa, hablo en serio-_ decía mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura de su pecho y fruncía el ceño.

_Eres hermosa, enojada, cuando sonríes y cuando llevas aburridos tajes de abogada cuando sabes que vas a una clase de canto, y no a una reunión de negocio-_contestaba la diva mientras frenaba en un semáforo.

Quinn estaba totalmente sonrojada por el piropo de Rachel, no podía creer que se lo tomara de esa manera, habían pasado días desde el beso, desde la tarde en la playa y ninguna había hablado con la otra al respecto de lo sucedido.

_Rachel?-_pregunto mirando a sus pies

_SI-_

_Porque no me escribiste?-_

_Porque tu no me escribiste?- _devolvió la pregunta

_No quería no se parecer pesada- _respondió con vergüenza

_Somos 2 entonces-_ agrego Rachel- _Me extrañaste?-_ pregunto de una manera picara

_No te das una idea cuanto-_ respondió con sinceridad, cosa que hizo que la morena estacionara en el primer hueco que vio, se desabrochara su cinturón y agarrara con fuerza el cuello de Quinn, que ante esta maniobra que duro segundos no había podido reaccionar, ahí estaba otra vez, milímetros la separaban de la otra, era el momento de la rubia de temblar ante la intempestiva de la morena, Rachel se mordió el labio inferior mostrando cuanto deseaba que ese beso se llevara a cabo, suavemente desprendió a Quinn de su cinturón para tener más libertad de movimientos, y cuando por fin se sintió liberada la rubia susurro-_Eres como una droga Rachel Berry-_ y beso los carnosos labios de la morena, un escalofrió recorrió el cuerpo de ambas, sentían como su piel se eriza ante el sencillo toque de sus labios, que tanto habían deseado, entre deseo y pasión ese beso tomaba cuerpo, era tierno, pero a la vez pasional, estaba cargado de un deseo que quemaba el cuerpo de las dos, ya no tenían escapatoria, ya no había marcha atrás y tampoco deseaban volver atrás, se necesitaban y estaban dispuesta a arriesgar lo que sea por estar con la otra. Quinn mordió el labio inferior de Rachel buscando recuperar un poco el aliento que le estaba faltando en ese momento, se miraron los ojos de la rubia eran un verde oscuro con pequeños destellos amarillos en el centro, y la sonrisa de Rachel lejos de parecer graciosa, estaba cargada de amor y ternura… El destino había jugado un gran carta en sus vidas y parecía que habían dejado que el ganara, rindiéndose a un amor que prometía ser especial, como cada una de ellas…

"_dejame ser para ti un infinita noche,_

_dejame ser para ti, lo que eres para mi"_

* * *

**heeeyy... buuen fin de semana para toodos... gracias por leer, y por comentar... de verdad que me sacan sonrisas!**


	12. Chapter 12 tarde a lo Berry

**glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen... solo los uso para que mi imaginación quede satisfecha**

* * *

Una tarde a lo Berry...

Beth salía del colegio con la sonrisa más grande que podía tener al ver junto a un auto que no conocía a su madre y Rachel que esperaban por ella con una gran sonrisa, la niña llevaba un vestido blanco con pequeñas flores amarillas, su cabello levemente recogido, su mochila sobre unos de sus hombros, y un caminar pausado, con casi 9 años más de uno de sus compañeritos suspiraba por la pequeña fabray- _si con 8 años roba esas miradas, tendrás un gran problema en unos años- comentaba en un tono gracioso la morena que no dejaba de prestar atención a la imagen que se presentaba ante ella, haciendo que Quinn torciera el gesto, en modo de disgusto._

_Mamiiii! Beth se abalanzaba a los brazos de su madre ya que rara vez iba a buscarla al colegio ya que siempre volvía con la madre de Matt y el niño ya que vivían dos pisos más arriba que ellas, y gran vínculo que tenían los niños hacían que la madre no tuviera problema alguno de llevar a beth también..._

_Hola rach, como estas?_

_Hola pequeña, bien, la verdad que muy bien! - respondía mientras miraba a la madre de la niña y le regalaba una sonrisa_

_Te puedo preguntar algo?_

_Mmm claro dime?_

_Beth dudaba seguía en brazos de su madre y eso la hacía sentir una niña pequeña, así que optó por bajarse de su madre y acercarse a Rachel que esperaba esa pregunta con ansia.. _

_Puedo decirle a Matt que venga a la clase ¿? El el.. Es mi amigo y además también tiene bonita voz.. Y tal vez no se...- sentía como sus mejillas empezaban arder de calor que sentía_

_Rachel sin esperar a que termine respondió con una gran sonrisa- mientras mejor, más que un honor tener el privilegio de enseñar a dos futuras estrellas- _

Beth se excusó y se dirigió al auto de la madre de Matt, y bajo miradas aprobatorias de Quinn y la Sr Wilson, el niño salió del auto acompañado de una gran sonrisa y camino junto a la niña hacia donde estaban las chicas..

_Mamá el es Matt ya lo conoces y bueno ella es mi madre - pero el niño la interrumpió y estiró su mano hacia Quinn haciendo un formal presentación, Mathew Wilson, un gusto Sra Fabray y cuando estaba girando su cabeza, la rubia agregó- Quinn me sienta mejor- regalándole una sonrisa maternal- ok- asentía con vergüenza, volvió a extender su mano hacia a la morena y antes de que volviera a presentarse Rachel le ganó de mano- Rachel bárbara Berry, pero con que me digas Rach y está bien- Dijo con un gran sonrisa.._

_Vamos a merendar les parece? Y después por sus clases, vamos suban suban- ordenaba Quinn mientras subía a la parte del copiloto.. _

Atrás de Rachel iba Matt, y beth lejos de quedarse detrás de su madre estaba a mitad de asiento donde podía hablar tanto como con la morena con su madre y así tener más cerca a Matt, que no hacía otra cosa que mirar a la niña, y eso sólo lo pudo ver Rachel repetidas veces por el espejo retrovisor.. Veía la mirada de admiración que tenía el niño cuando veía como Beth sonreía, o cuando ponía un mechón rebelde atrás de su oreja.. Si en algo era buena Rachel era en no perder detalla de cada cosa que pasaba a su alrededor.. _Quinn te parece si? Pregunto a la rubia haciendo referencia a una galería que tenía juegos electrónicos y al lado una heladería.. Quinn le sonrió en modo de aprobación y sin dudarlo estaciono el auto!_

_Bueno, vamos por una tarde a lo Berry?- dijo Rachel girándose por completo mirando a los chicos... Que emocionados gritaron Siiii! Incluso Quinn grito entusiasmada para sorpresa de todos.. _

Entraron a la galería, Beth y Matt corrieron donde estaban los juegos de autos seguidos de la mirada de Quinn, _- vamos, te apuesto lo que quieras a que no me ganas! Rachel desafiaba a la rubia mientras miraba los mismos juegos donde estaban los chicos, _pero el orgullo fabray era más grande y no iba a dar marcha atrás en una apuesta.

Uno de los chicos que atendía el lugar les propuso conectar las 4 consolas y hacer una carrera más divertida, el juego que habían elegido era el burn out, consistía no sólo en llegar primero si no que a tu paso para sumar puntos podías chocar sin descaro a tu contrincante, haciéndolo volar por los aires, una vez explicadas las reglas que eran bien conocidas por Rachel y Matt, propusieron una apuesta, ya que beth y Quinn eran madre e hija, la morena junto al niño hicieron equipo con la excusa de que podía ser su tía porque tenian el mismo color de pelo, la apuesta exigía al perdedor qur pagará por su merienda y sin pensarlo las fabray aceptaron.

_Tú te ocupas de la rubia menor y yo de la mayor ok?- susurro Rachel al oído de Matt, ganándose una sonrisa de malicia por lo que iban hacer._

Era el momento de elegir autos, beth miro a quinn buscando la aprobación de su elección, era un porches clásico en color rojo, lo que hizo sonreír a Quinn que estaba por elegir ese mismo auto, así que la rubia optó por otra cosa, busco y busco y se decantó por bmw negro que se asemejaba al que usaban en la película El transportador, el niño había optado muy parecido a la morena, los dos habían elegido un chevrolet, Rachel uno de los años 80 azul eléctrico, con la parte trasera levantada y el capo tuneado con un Drago en rojo y verde, y el niño eligió un chevrolet cabriolet amarillo muy parecido al de transformers...

Orgullosos por sus respectivas elecciones, era el turno de la pista donde se realizaría la carrera, _te parece que lo ponemos en aleatorio y que elija la maquina- _fue Quinn la que propuso la idea, sorprendiendo a la morena por su conocimiento..

_Claro me parece buena idea! Respondió rápidamente..._

Y la ciudad elegida fue... Nueva York! Grito Matt con un gran emoción, ya que aparte de ser su ciudad, conocía a la perfección la pista en la que iban a jugar...

El rugir de los motores se hacía presente, Rachel agarraba con fuerza el volante, ya sabía cómo iba a empezar y una sonrisa se le dibujaba en el rostro, _elegante elección rubia- _Rachel provocaba a Quinn que esperaba a la largada.. No podía perder mi estilo- contestó con soberbia

1...2...3!

Empezó la carrera adelante iba Beth seguida de Matt, que la estaba dejando disfrutar de la recta hasta que llegará la primer curva, Rachel fue la última quedando a un par de metros de Quinn,_ parece que a tu chatarra antigua no le da el motor_- era el momento de rubia para pinchar a Rachel, la curva principal se acercaba y la morena y el niño sonrieron, como si estuvieran conectados hicieron la misma maniobra, pisaron a fondo el acelerador y empezaron a pasar muuuy cerca de sus contrincantes, giraron sus volantes, haciendo que la parte de atrás de sus coches chocaran contra la trompa de los de las rubias, para que terminarán perdiendo el control y de yapa que Quinn terminará embistiendo a Beth de atrás, la rubia miro furiosa a Rachel por ese acto, y supo que no iba ser una carrera fácil y mucho menos limpia, Quinn y Beth volvieron al pista, aceleraron a fondo, buscando a sus contrincantes que por un despiste de Matt por mirar a Beth había chocado a Rachel de atrás mientras esta miraba la furia fabray de re ojo, con prisa y sin pausa tanto el BMW como el Porches rojo furioso se acercaban a los respectivos Chevrolets, Matt apuraba con la mirada a Rachel que ya habían retomada la carrera, y veían como las rubias se acercaban a ellos, -_esto va ser doloroso Berry-_ amenazaba Quinn, _- Primero tendrás que acercarte, y no si tu elegante auto podrá contra el mío-_ respondía Rachel con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero lo que no pensó es que la rubia tenía un as bajo su manga, para hacer que la morena se trague sus palabras, Beth se acercaba a Matt, y a penas estuvo de tocar la parte trasera de su auto cuando este activo el nitro dejandola totalmente enojada por ese truco que ella desconocía, más atrás Rachel levantaba el pie del acelerador para jugar un poco mas con el orgullo Fabray, el BMW se acercaba furioso al Chevi, pero Quinn se dio cuenta de que la morena había disminuido la velocidad y ella hizo lo mismo, no iba a caer en su trampa, la morena volvió a provocar a la rubia- _Vamos rubia que le pasa a ese BMW-_ pero esto en vez de enfurecer a Quinn, solo la divirtió, que seguía acercándose a la morena, Rachel volvió acelerar el auto pero cuando esta empezó a tomar distancia, Quinn al igual que Matt, se hacía con su nitro a la vez que pasaba por arriba de una rampa que hacía que su auto negro volara por encima del de la morena, que no dejaba de ver toda esa situación con una mirada incrédula, mientras Quinn sonreía orgullosa, el chevrolet se había estampado contra el BMW de Quinn haciendo que Rachel perdiera el control y terminara chocando contra un poste de luz, -_Vamos es hora de ganar esto-_ dijo Quinn a su hija que seguía persiguiendo a Matt pero que no lo conseguía, el pequeño estaba próximo a la meta y poco podía hacer ella para acercársele, Rachel volvía a la pista con un claro enfado en su rostro, por la jugada que le hizo la rubia, acelero, acelero tanto como pudo pero ya era tarde, Matt había cruzado la meta, seguido por Beth, segundos más tarde lo haría Quinn y en un último y avergonzado lugar llegaba Rachel…

_Yo creo que por ser el ganador, y a pesar de haber hecho equipo con la tía Rach, uds deberían pagar nuestra merienda, porque Beth es mi subcampeona-_ dijo Matt mirando a Quinn y Rachel mientras se agarra del brazo de Beth que se encontraba completamente sonrojada por lo dicho por el niño, ganándose una sonrisa por parte de la morena, y una mueca rara por parte de Quinn que no le gustaba mucho esa situación.

_Vayamos a merendar entonces- Rachel _ trataba de pasar aquel momento incomodo a la vez que agarraba por el medio los brazos de los niños- _Vas a venir o vas a seguir parada?- _pregunto girando levemente su cabeza hacia la rubia.-_ Ahí.. ahí voy…._contestaba con un hilo de voz.

_Bueno como esta sigue siendo mi tarde, voy sorprender a cada uno de uds, a pesar de no conocer a Matt, me atrevo hacerlo igual… Quinn me acompañas? _

Estaban dentro de una cafetería muy bien conocida para la morena, iba siempre, cada vez que Britt se antojaba de ir a la galería para jugar horas y horas y así desconectarse de todas sus responsabilidades.

_Para mi también tienes una sorpresa? _Pregunto Quinn con una sonrisa picara en su rostro

_No, bueno, no, no tu puedes elegir lo que quieras tomar, el resto me encargo yo-_ respondió devolviéndole la sonrisa.

_Srtas que desean tomar?_

_Mmmm, yo quiero un capuchino con leche de soja, y dos smoothie uno de… _Rachel giro su rostro hacia donde estaban los chicos, para acertar sobre sus gustos-_ uno de chocolate y otro de frutilla y 4 de esas galletas con chispas de chocolates aptas para veganos- _finalizo con una gran sonrisa.

_Yo quiero lo mismo que ella… pero solo el capuchino- _ aclaro por las dudas que se le ocurriera traer 2 smoothie mas..

_Eemm.. y como sabes a quien le vas a dar el de chocolate y el de frutilla?_ Quinn pregunto curiosa ante tan arriesgada elección de la morena.

_Pues es algo fácil, el de chocolate es de Matt y el de frutilla es de Beth- _respondió sin dudarlo.

_Chicas su pedido ya esta listo…_

_Voy a pagar y vuelvo no te vayas sin mi-_ dijo Rachel sin dejar que Quinn le respondiera- _ya no tengo voluntad para irme a ningún lado sin ti- _susurro para ella misma..

_Ok, vamos, muero por ver sus caras. Aunque acá la estrella de todo son las galletas-_ afirmo sin dudar ni un segundo que al probarlas iban a quedar encantados.

En la mesa los niños se encontraban ansiosos por las sorpresas y ya veían como Rachel se acercaba con una sonrisa satisfactoria por su pedido, _Matt no dudo, el de chocolate es mío_-se adelanto-_ no me interesa el de chocolate, amo la frutiila-_ contesto Beth sin dejar de mirar a la morena.

_Este es para ti-_ dejando el smoothie de chocolate al niño_- y este es para ti-_ alcanzándole el de frutilla a Beth, los niños se miraron y preguntaron a la vez- _Como sabias?- ja yo sé muchas cosas-_ contesto sentándose seguida por Quinn, que no salía de su asombro por como había acertado en su decisión- _Sin duda yo nunca hubiese podido hacer eso- _comento por lo bajo la rubia a la morena.-_ Eso porque no prestas atención- _esa respuesta descoloco a Quinn, ella era una gran fotógrafa y justamente unos de sus dones por así llamarlo era el poder de observación , los detalles no se les escapan, pero sin duda no podía nunca arriesgarse a hacer un pedido por alguien, era algo muy personal y privado. Rachel no paraba de sorprenderla, y como siempre era una tarde para no olvidar, ese día la había visto enojada, ese día Rachel Berry había perdido en su propio juego, y gracias a ella…

"_verte sonreír así, altera mis sentidos, _

_Escucharte reír sin duda enloquece mi alma"_


	13. Chapter 13 Dueto

**Dueto**

A veces optamos por dejarnos llevar, a pesar de haber sufrido, de haber llorando hasta que los ojos se secaran, a veces nos escondemos bajo un manto de madurez sin sentido, para protegernos de la vida que nos pasa por al lado, huimos de todo ser que nos acerca para que nuestro orgullo se mantenga intacto, nos metemos dentro de una burbuja para escapar de toda persona que se nos pueda acercar y dañar nuestra efímera felicidad… Tanto Quinn como Rachel, estaban dañadas para volver amar, tenían miedo, hasta pavor se podría decir, pero no podían evitar necesitarse, era más fuerte que ellas, como una fuerza de choque imparable, se atraían, todo hacia que se acercaran, que se vieran, que se miraran, que se sorprendieran, todo parecía confabular contra ellas para que no se separaran, y ellas tampoco querían hacerlo, disfrutaban de esas nuevas sensaciones que aparecían y se dejaban llevar, descubrir, sonrisas, expresiones de las otras, perder la razón por un beso que no era habitual, y que si bien solo había ocurrida en 3 ocasiones era suficientes para ellas, para darse cuenta que no era nada malo dejar que el destino hiciera con ellas lo que quisiera, siempre y cuando siga regalándoles momentos inolvidables como los que habían vivido en escasos 15 días y como el que estaban por vivir..

Eran casi las 17 hs de un miércoles por la tarde, después merendar decidieron dirigirse al departamento de la morena, para empezar esas ansiadas y tan esperadas clases de canto para Beth y Matt… Al entrar al departamento de Rachel quedaron todos con la boca abierta, en su interior todo era color blanco, con grandes ventanales que dejaban entrar una gran cantidad de a luz del sol, paredes blancas con importantes cuadros de grandes artistas de nueva york, sillones negros de cuero ecológico por supuesto, el piso era negro también parecía un espejo, todo se reflejaba en el, de l mano izquierda se veía un pasillo que llevaba a la cocina y mas al fondo se veian 4 puertas, una de ellas era la del baño común, las otras 3 eran habitaciones, la principal que era la primer puerta de la derecha que tenía una estrella dorada con el nombre de Rachel en ella, la siguiente era una habitación que usaba como estudio de grabación, donde podía escucharse una y otra vez y así corregir sus errores, y la otra simplemente era la habitación de invitados, aun que los únicos invitados que tenia era brittany cuando tenía pesadillas y no quería dormir sola, y cuando sus padres la visitaban..

_R: Bueno bueno, pasen se van a quedar ahí mirando con la boca abierta?- _

_B: Esta casa es genial, es… es… es… -_ sin duda no había un adjetivo contundente para describir la casa.

R:_ Es una casa, con un poco de mi, nada mas- _respondía introduciéndose por completo a la sala.

Q:_ Rachel, sin duda tu departamento te caracteriza por donde sea vea, es transparente, es luminoso, pacifico, y sin duda acogedor-_ La rubia describía todo lo que le trasmitía ese lugar, lo mismo que le trasmitía Rachel…_ te molestaría si te pido unas fotos, creo que… mmm estoy algo inspirada- _soltó con un poco de pena por ese atrevimiento.

R:_ tienes tu cámara aquí? _Pregunto curiosa

B: _Mama siempre lleva su cámara con ella, es como si fuera su novia-_ dejo caer ese comentario como si nada, poniendo automáticamente de colores a Quinn que bajo apenada su vista.

Pero nada de esa mirada se le escapo a la morena, ya que su magnífico piso la ayudo a ver como las mejillas de la rubia se tornaban un color rosa fuerte y mordía su labio en claro síntoma de vergüenza.

R:_ Pues quien soy yo para detener un ataque de inspiración-_ dijo con un tono dulce de voz mientras desaparecía por el pasillo.

Quinn aprovechaba ese momento, y sacaba su cámara de su bolso, y comenzaba un suave y tranquilo recorrido por el departamento de Rachel, buscando un momento algo, lo encontró ahí estaba, Rachel se encontraba en la cocina preparando una deliciosa limonada con las mismas galletas que habían vuelto locos a los niños, estaba tan concentrada en lo que hacía que ni siquiera escucho cuando Quinn se hizo con la imagen en su cámara.

Q:_ Me regalas una sonrisa?-_ pregunto suavemente sin asustar a la morena que estaba poniendo los vasos en una bandeja.

_R: Todo depende para que, y que gano a cambio-_ respondía, ya con su característica sonrisa, y la rubia no lo dudo y volvió a congelar esa espontanea sonrisa en su cámara, se acerco sosteniéndole la mirada, a paso lento pero firme, Rachel tembló, no podía creer como podía esa mirada podía ponerla tan nerviosa, y lo que gano fue un ruidoso y chispeante beso en su mejilla de la rubia, que salía de la cocina dejándola con el corazón latiendo a mil por horas como si este se fuera a salir de su pecho. –_Dios rubia, vas a matarme un día de estos con esos besos-_ susurro para ella misma…

Salía con la bandeja de limonada mas las galletas y rápidamente fue ayudada por Matt cuando la vio salir de la cocina-_ tomemos algo antes de empezar que les parece? Y ya que esta vayan pensado que canción me van-_se corregía-_ que nos van a cantar porque quiero escucharlos para saber a donde tengo que apuntar si?- _ese momento también fue grabado en la cámara de la rubia, capto la pasión de la morena al hablarle a los niños que no dejaban de mirarla como si estuviera con una autentica estrella de rock…

_M: Rachel? Ya hemos decidido que canción vamos a cantar, vamos hacer un dueto- _dijo el niño una vez que terminaron con las galletas.

Quinn que seguía con su inspiración dando vueltas, susurro a la morena-_ Porque no me lo esperaba-_ ganándose una mirada picara de Rachel.

R:_ Bueno entonces vamos al estudio, ahí estaremos más cómodo-_ dijo mientras se levantaba y hacia ademanes para que la siguieran_._

Los 3 la siguieron con extrema curiosidad de ver el famoso estudio de Rachel Berry, la morena abría la puerta de la 2da habitación que continuaba a la suya, dejando ver el misterio, ante la mirada expectante descubrieron un amplia habitación recubierta por algún tipo de material que no dejaba salir los ruidos, un piano negro, micrófonos, una cabina en el extremo donde se podía adivinar que desde ahí se controlaba todo para poder grabarse, un par de banquetas blancas , un sillón de 2 cuerpos y la guitarra de Brittany..

B:_ Woooww esto es genial! Verdad que si mami?- _la niña buscaba la mirada de su madre y la encontró con una gran sonrisa- _Es verdaderamente genial, aun que no me extraña que tenga su propio estudio de grabación, yo tengo mi cuarto de revelado en casa también- _respondía sin dejar de sonreír satisfecha por saber que el canto para Rachel era verdaderamente una pasión así como para ella lo era la fotografía.

R: _Matt puedes cerrar la boca, te va entrar un bicho- _el niño no paraba de mirar a su alrededor, estaba totalmente asombrado por lo que encontraba, y sentía orgulloso de estar ahí.

M: _Vamos Beth, tenemos que hacerlo genial-_ el entusiasmo se apoderaba del niño que agarraba de la mano a la niña, para que lo ayude a alinear las banquetas y poder empezar por lo pedido por Rachel previamente, se sentía privilegiado de estar ahí, y realmente quería lucirse.

R: _okey que van a cantar entonces? _Pregunto curiosa invitando a Quinn q tome asiento en sillón junto con ella…

_B: Con Matt decidimos que una canción de Taylor Swift era lo mejor… Se llama Stay Stay Stay…_

_R: Interesante elección, creo que mmm tengo la pista para que suene mucho mejor, a menos que quieran hacerlo a capella?- _pregunto curiosa.

M: _Seria genial si no es molestia… _respondió con timidez.

R: _Claro que no, qué clase de profesora seria si no! _Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la cabina para preparar todo… _Están listos? _Beth levanto su pulgar en modo de aprobación y la pista de la canción comenzó a sonar, y Rachel corría al lado de Quinn para no perderse ni un detalle…

Beth:

**I'm pretty sure we almost broke up last night****  
****I threw my phone across the room at you**

**(**_Estoy bastante segura de que casi rompimos anoche__  
__Tire mi teléfono a través de la habitación hacia ti)_

**I was expecting some dramatic turn away but you stayed****  
****This morning I said we should talk about it**

_(Esperaba algún giro dramático, pero te quedaste__  
__Esta mañana dije "Deberíamos hablar sobre esto")_

La dulce voz de la niña se dejaba oír, fuerte y clara, hacienda estremecer a Quinn que no podía dejar de mirarla.

**Cause I read you should never leave a file unresolved**

_(Porque he leído que nunca deberías dejar algo sin resolver)_

**That's when you came in wearing a football helmet**

_(Fue entonces cuando tu llegaste usando un casco de fútbol americano)_

Rachel no perdía detalle de la mirada de Quinn, de la mirada de Matt hacia la niña y sonreía, era todo tan especial, que inmediatamente empezó a sonreír, sin duda la niña tenía un gran talento.

**And said okay let's talk****  
****And I said...**

_(Y yo dije "Bien, hablemos"__  
__Y dije...)_

Beth y Matt

**Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time****  
****You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad****  
****But I think that it's best if we both stay**

_(Quédate quédate quédate, he estado amándote desde hace mucho tiempo tiempo tiempo__  
__Tu piensas que soy gracioso cuando estoy enajado enojado enojado__  
__Pero creo que lo mejor sería si nos quedáramos)_

Las voces de los niños se acoplaban a la perfección de la más manera armoniosa posible.

_Matt_

**Before you I only dated self indulgent takers****  
****Who took all of their problems out on me****  
****But you carrying my groceries and now i'm always laughing**

_(Antes de ti yo solo llevaba una fecha autoindulgente que llevo todos sus problemas hacia mí__  
__Pero tu corregiste mis groserías y ahora rió todo el tiempo)_

**And I love you because you have given me no choice but to**

_(Y te amo porque no me has dado otra opción que)_

El niño miraba a Rachel, buscando su aprobación con la mirada, recibiendo una sonrisa que inundo de alegría su ser, estaba disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo.

Beth y Matt

**Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time****  
****You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad****  
****But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay**

_(Quédate quédate quédate, he estado amándote desde hace mucho tiempo tiempo tiempo__  
__Tu piensas que soy gracioso cuando estoy enojado enojado enojado __  
__Pero creo que lo mejor sería si nos quedáramos)_

_Beth_

**You took the time to memorize me my feels my hopes and dreams**

_(Tomaste el tiempo de memorizar mis sentimientos, mis esperanzas y sueños)_

**I just like hanging out with you all the time****  
****All those times that you didn't leave it's been occuring to me****  
****I'd like to hang out with you for my whole life**

_(Solo me gustaría salir contigo todo el tiempo__  
__Todas esas veces que no dejaste que esto me pasara, a mi me gustaría estar contigo por el resto de mi vida)_

Rachel y Quinn se miraron, esa parte de la canción parecía identificarlas, se sentían adolescentes que necesitaban excusas para poder pasar tiempo juntas.

**Stay and i'll be loving you for quite some time****  
****No one else is gonna love me when I get mad mad mad****  
****But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay**

_(Quédate, he estado amándote desde hace mucho tiempo__  
__Tu piensas que soy graciosa cuando estoy enojada enojada enojada__  
__Pero creo que lo mejor sería si nos quedáramos quedáramos quedáramos)_

_Beth y Matt_

_**Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time**__**  
**__**You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad**__**  
**__**But I think that it's best if we both stay stay stay stay**_

_(Quédate quédate quédate, he estado amándote desde hace mucho tiempo tiempo tiempo__  
__Tu piensas que soy graciosa cuando estoy loca loca loca__  
__Pero creo que lo mejor sería si nos quedáramo__**s)**_

**Stay stay stay i've been loving you for quite some time time time****  
****You think that it's funny when i'm mad mad mad****  
****But I think that it's best if we both stay**

_(Quédate quédate quédate, he estado amándote desde hace mucho tiempo tiempo tiempo__  
__Tu piensas que soy graciosa cuando estoy loca loca loca__  
__Pero creo que lo mejor sería si nos quedáramos)_

La canción terminaba y tanto Rachel y Quinn no paraban de aplaudir orgullosas por la presentación de los chicos, eran geniales cantando juntos, y esa canción en sus voces había quedado perfecta, la rubia abrazo a su hija mientras disimuladamente secaba una lagrima de puro orgullo de su rostro, y Matt recibía el mismo abrazo de parte de Rachel que no dejaba de felicitarlo- _te.. te ha gustado? _Fue Beth la que interrumpió el momento…

R: _Que si me ha gustado? Ah sido genial, chicos estoy muy contenta de ser su nueva profesora y poder ser su guía en este camino- _La morena contestaba con palabras sinceras, llenas de ilusión, ganándose el abrazo de los niños que no podían creer lo que la mismísima Rachel Berry les estaba diciendo.

Q: _Gracias.. _le susurro mirando a Rachel..

R: _Hagamos algo, les parece que hasta que yo empiece con mis ensayos en el musical, todos los miércoles tengamos las clases? Y así ya para la semana que viene preparo el material que dicen?_ Pero no solo miraba a los chicos si no también a Quinn.

Los niños miraban a Quinn para ver que decía- _Chicos vayan al living así Rachel y yo hablamos-_ sin dudarlo salieron dejándola sola… _Esto es genial Rachel, pero no voy aceptar las clases a menos que me cobres, es tu tiempo y vale-_ le decía en un tono serio.

R: _Quinn, dime algo? Tu.. porque das esos talleres gratis, si tu tiempo también vale-_ algo que dejo totalmente descolocada a Quinn.

Q: _Eeehh, es algo que me hace bien, y me hace feliz, poder ver como se desenvuelven y cada expresión, cuando consiguen lograr una tarea demandada, esa sensación es, no tiene precio- _respondió con sinceridad

R: _Esto es lo mismo para mi Quinn, me hace bien y feliz, y realmente me hubiese encantado tener a alguien como yo cuando tenía su edad, no me interesa el dinero, por favor acepta, no me hagas que tenga que convencerte- _decía acercándose provocativamente, logrando que la rubia retrocediese nerviosa, se mordía el labio inferíor mientras camina hacia Quinn, que ya no le quedaba lugar para retroceder.

Q: _Eh… es... está bien, si… te hace… bien, está bien-_ dijo tartamudeando.

R: _Estas nerviosa?- _pregunto acorralando por completo a la rubia contra el piano, que tragaba de manera dificultosa, si estaba nerviosa y no sabía porque…

Q: _Yo… bueno… no- _no termino de hablar, y se dejo llevar, agarro del cuello a Rachel que no dejaba de avanzar hacia ella de esa manera tan provocativa, y acorto todo el espacio entre ellas con un beso, entrecruzo sus dedos con el pelo de la morena, sellando por completo todo el espacio que había ni aguja entraba entre ellas, los labios de Rachel saboreaban los de Quinn, la hacían desvariar, la transportaban a otra realidad, esa dulce danza en la que se sumergían sus lenguas, sentían fuegos artificiales alrededor, temblaban las dos por igual, la rubia bajo una de sus manos a la cintura de la morena subiendo lentamente la remera para poder sentir su piel, lentamente las yemas de los dedos de Quinn acariciaban suavemente la espalda de Rachel que sentía como un escalofrió recorría todo su cuerpo dejando escapar un gemido en los labios de la rubia, detonando una pasión incontrolable en ella, llevando a Rachel hasta el sillón dejándola caer en el, sus respiraciones se encontraban agitadas, el pecho de la morena subia y bajaba rápidamente buscando esa falta de aire, mientras se miraban, sabiendo que no ese no era el momento tal vez si el lugar, pero definitivamente no el momento, pero no podían desperdiciar el no volver a conectar sus labios nuevamente, Quinn estaba sentada arriba de Rachel, con sus brazos en los hombros de la esta ultima mientras jugaba con su pelo.

R: _Creo.. que… uufff, es mejor salir ya… ya- _otro beso de Quinn, y su pronta separación de ella, fue lo que obtuvo tras no poder completar aquella oración.

Q: _Si es mejor que salgamos, pero Rachel- _la miro mientras trataba de acomodarse la ropa y el pelo alborotado tras el paso de las irrefrenables manos de la morena- _El sábado serás toda mía, sin beth, ni Santana ni Brittany de por medio de acuerdo?_

_R: De acuer… acuerdo- _el nerviosismo si hizo presente, tendrían una cita a solas, y un sentimiento extraño la invadió por completo.

Quinn volvía a la sala donde los chicos esperaban ansiosos por la respuesta de la rubia…

B:_ y mama? Que paso? _Preguntaba ansiosa por saber si podrían seguir con las clases de canto.

Q: _El miércoles empiezan las clases, pero Rachel tiene una exigencia antes-_ respondió mirando serio a ambos niños

M:_ Que que? _Sin duda la ansiedad se hacía presenteen ellos.

R: _La exigencia es que cuando Ganen su primer Grammy o Tony sin duda me lo tiene que dedicar-_ respondió mirando a Quinn, que no paraba de sonreír porque era lo mismo que iba a decir ella.

Los chicos saltaron a sus brazos totalmente felices por esa respuesta, donde empezaron a decir que cada premio que ganaran iba a estar dedicado a ella, y el primero iba ser el concurso de canto de la escuela…

"_sin arte la vida sería un completo error,_

_Pero sin tus besos la vida no tendría sentido"_


	14. Una mision imposible!

Era domingo a la mañana y Rachel despertaba con unos inusuales nervios, se encontraba en su habitación abrazada a su almohada mirando a la gran ventana, pensando la rapidez con lo que los días pasaron, hace unos días era miércoles y estaba en su estudio escuchando las voces de pequeñas futuras estrellas , después Quinn esa rubia que se coló en su vida sin permiso con una pequeña niña que tenía un exceso de energía con una extrema ilusión de su futuro, sin darse cuenta en menos de20 días su vida había cambiado de manera radical, era a futura protagonista del musical de sus sueños, después de 24 años lo había conseguido a puro esmero y esfuerzo, lucho contra viento y marea, al principio todo había sido muy difícil, las juzgaban por sus rasgos muy judíos en vez de por su excesivo y indudable talento, se graduó de la mejor universidad artes escénicas de Nueva York, convirtiendo ese talento innato en algo sin descripción alguna convirtiéndola en la persona que es hoy, sufrió un gran desamor y una gran decepción de la persona que ella creía era el amor de su vida, ese sin duda fue el peor de sus golpes, o eso pensó en ese momento, hasta que el mismo muchacho tras enterarse de su inminente éxito en aquella obra que si bien no protagonizaba era la que estremecía a todos en la audiencia con su voz, no dudo en chantajearla con entregarle a la prensa amarillista unas supuesta fotos de ella y el compartiendo su intimidad, lo que la llevo a pagarle un suma importante de dinero para que no lo hiciera. Muchas cosas habían pasado, muchas cosas que la llevaron a tomar esa decisión de dejar de creer en el amor y centrarse de manera completa a su carrera y por supuesto a Brittany, esa rubia inocente pero aguerrida que no la dejo en ningún momento, esa rubia que después de pasar por su propia depresión, se encargo de llevarla al estrellato, en ningún momento bajo los brazos, en ningún momento dejo de buscar ese sueño para su amiga, ese sueño que vio crecer desde el instituto. A veces la vida te quita y te hace caer, pero te da cosas nuevas que al fin y al cabo cuando las terminas aceptando terminan siendo mucho mejor, solo es cuestión de dejarse llevar y eso era lo que iba hacer exactamente ese domingo Rachel Berry, seguir dejándose llevar y para eso iba a empezar con un buen día. Se desprendió del abrazo a su almohada y giro suavemente su cuerpo, una inevitable sonrisa se le poso en sus labios al encontrarse con una rubia en su cama, una rubia que tenía todo el pelo alborotado pero que dormía plácidamente- _parece un ángel, dios no puede ser más hermosa-_ eso pensaba mientras la miraba, la calma en la respiración, la tranquilidad en su rostro todo era perfecto en esa rubia que yacía en su cama.

Se acerco lentamente a acariciando suavemente el brazo de la rubia, viendo como se quejaba por no querer ser despertar , corrió unos mechones rebeldes de pelo que caían sobre su rostro y susurro- _Buen día dormilona-_

_Q:_ _mmm.. buen.. buen dia- _dijo en apenas moviendo sus labios sin querer abrir sus ojos, con el temor de que al abrirlos no sea la morena la dueña de esa voz y todo haya sido un sueño…

Una leve sonrisa se les dibujaba en el rostro al recordar lo ocurrido la noche anterior, sin duda esa maravillosa noche iba quedar guardada en el top ten de momentos inolvidables…

_Comienzo flashback…_

_**R: Quinn, no me gusta estar con los ojos vendados y menos que no me digas donde estamos-**__si estaba nerviosa y no podía controlar el descontrol de sus palabras- _

_**Q: Shhh, por favor confía en mí-**__ intento tranquilizar a la morena-__** ya no falta nada, es más, necesito dejarte sola unos segundos, ya vuelvo-**__ corrió hacia un costado dejándola sola, solo necesitaba levantar un interruptor para volver rápidamente a su lado-__** acá estoy, estas lista?**__ Pregunto suavemente al oído de Rachel, produciendo de manera evidente que se le erizara la piel._

_**Si… si por favor no aguanto más la intriga-**__respondió con un veloz titubeo._

_Quinn dejo caer la venda dando paso a esa cita que planeo durante los últimos días desde que se le ocurrió invitar a Rachel, lo veía y no lo creía, estaban en unos de los salones de la galería de la rubia y las paredes que las envolvían estaban cubiertas por imágenes de Rachel, desde ese primer día que pasaron en el teatro, la cita grupal que habían tenido, fotos del cumpleaños de Quinn, esa tarde en la playa y por último la tarde del miércoles en la casa de la morena, en cada una de ellas estaba una Rachel sonriente, por cada situación una sonrisa distinta…_

_**R: Quinn, esto es… es maravilloso, yo no.. sé que decir-**__ Se había llenado de emoción, ver lo que la rubia habia hecho en escasos días la dejaron sin palabras, miraba a su alrededor absorta en cada imagen, en todas estaba con alguien, menos en una, que solo estaba ella miraba hacia al frente con una sonrisa apenas dibujada en su rostro que la hacía parecer la persona más natural del mundo._

_**Q: Veo que tenemos gustas muy parecidos-**__ susurro a espaldas de la morena que no dejaba de ver esa imagen- __**Este es del miércoles, cuando te pedí que me sonrieras te acuerdas?**__ Pregunto posicionándose al lado de Rachel_

_**R: Oh si si, claro, wow, es algo, como lo haces?**__ Pregunto mirando a Quinn que no entendía muy bien a lo iba la morena-__** sin duda, parezco sacada de un publicidad, me gustan los matices grises, y la luz, me hace parecer que soy una súper modelo-**__ dijo dejando escapar una risita divertida por el comentario que se le ocurrió._

_**Q: No necesitas ser una súper modelo, amo las fotos en blanco y negro, tienen algo que una foto común no lo trasmite, no solo es una especie de nostalgia, si no que tu sonrisa puede trasmitir paz, desde que la colgué ahí no puedo dejar de mirarla, la luz que parece chocar con tu rostro, y la naturaleza con la que mirabas a la cámara-**__ pero Rachel la interrumpió._

_**R: Yo no miraba a la cámara, había algo más entretenido para ver-**__ dijo a la vez que se mordía el labio inferior._

_**Q: Y que era eso entretenido que veias?-**__ pregunto sabiendo la respuesta_

_**R: Miraba a la dueña de la cámara, mira, si la miras con más detenimiento sé puede ver que no miro a la cámara, si no que veo a tus ojos-**__ respondía mientras señalaba a la imagen ante ellas._

_Quinn no aguanto más, se puso enfrente de Rachel y cuando esta volvió a girar su rostro buscando el de la rubia, se encontró que la tenía más cerca de lo que pensaba- __**Rachel, yo no sé que es todo esto que nos pasa, pero lo que si se es que me es inevitable estar lejos de ti, y estas ganas irrefrenables de querer besarte, acariciarte, no las puedo detener- **__pero Rachel la callo, poso uno de sus dedos en sus labios y le dijo –__** Yo no sé tampoco que es todo esto, me siento una adolescente que está experimentando todo de nuevo, pero solo quiero dejarme llevar-**__ y sin más se abrazo a su cintura, llenándose del dulce perfume de la rubia que no dudo ni un segundo en envolverla entre sus brazos, era el primer abrazo sentido que se daban, la primera vez que intentaban hablar de lo que les pasaba, la rubia acaricio el pelo de la morena, rozando suavemente la espalda descubierta de esta produciendo miles de sensación en su cuerpo.._

_**R: Es.. es increíble- **__susurro en el hombro de la rubia_

_**Q: El que, que es lo increíble? **__Pregunto curiosa.._

_**R: Esto- **__respondió pasando las yemas de sus dedos desde el hombro descubierto de Quinn hasta la base de la mano, haciendo que esta sienta un intenso escalofrió por su espalda. Rachel la miro buscando la respuesta a lo que había hecho, encontrándose de lleno con los labios de Quinn que deseaban con ansias los de la morena, labios que no se hicieron esperar, fue un tímido rozo, se querían disfrutar, necesitaban hacerlo, a comparación de los anteriores, este no era un beso adolescente, si estaba cargado de nervios, de pasión, era un beso que necesitaban para descubrirse, un beso que no era más que la antesala de todo lo que querían o pretendían para esa noche… Rachel hacia presión en el cuello de la rubia buscando la profundidad de ese beso, sentían como su cuerpo quemaba, como se quedaban sin aire, pero no eran capaces de desprenderse de ese magnífico y ejemplar beso, aun que fue inevitable, poco a poco y con la respiración entre cortada se fueron separando, quedando sus frentes juntas con la rubia agarrada de la cintura de Rachel y esta del cuello de Quinn. _

_**Q: Creo que tendríamos que cenar no te parece?- **__pregunto recuperando el aliento que le escaseaba _

_**R: Si claro cenemos-**__ respondió mientras trataba de arreglarse el vestido._

_**Q: Tenemos la mesa preparada, y una nutritiva ensalada nos está esperando- **_

_Cenaron, hablaron, rieron, brindaron por esta extraña oportunidad de ser feliz, tal vez, era unas de las primeras veces que se encontraban totalmente a solas, donde ninguna Brittany iba a entrar a las corridas para interrumpirlas, donde no iban a tener que dejar de hacer lo que hacían por que Beth esté cerca… pero como lo bueno dura muchas veces poco y ellas no tienen mucha suerte… algo estaba a punto de pasar…_

_**R: Quinn? Que... Que... Que tenía la ensalada... Creo que no me siento bien-**__ decía en apenas un suspiro_

_**Q: Rachel por dios, tu cara estas pálida, dime a que eres alérgica?-**__ pregunto alterada por como palidecía la morena enfrente suyo_

_**R: eehh yo, no… pue-**__ no pudo decir más que cayó desmayada en el asiento en el que se encontraba_

_Quinn rápidamente corrió a su lado para evitar que Rachel se cayera de su asiento, trato de reanimarla, hasta que opto por agarrar el teléfono celular de la morena y llamar a Brittany… un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos, __**Rachieeee! **__Gritaba contenta la rubia-__** Brittany soy Quinn, dime por favor a que es alérgica Rachel, se me ha desmayado y creo que fue por la comida, estaba lo mas bien y no sé qué hacer por favor… **__estaba desesperada- __**Nueces nueces… súper alérgica! Llévala a ya a su casa, en su botiquín tiene los medicamentos de las alergias, las de la izquierda son las mías y las de las derechas de ella…- **__pero la rubia ya había cortado hacía rato a penas dijo llévala a su casa._

_Quinn alzo a Rachel en sus brazos, y la se dirigió al auto, como pudo la dejo en los asientos de atrás, subió a su auto y arranco, condujo a toda velocidad por las calles de Nueva York, no respeto semáforo alguno solo le importaba llegar a su destino y poder llegar ese bendito botiquín... __**Vamos Rach por favor, dime donde están ese bendito botiquín, por dios! **__Hablaba sola mientras cargaba a la morena hasta su departamento, una vez adentro del mismo, corrió al baño donde no se equivoco que haría estarían ese dichoso medicamento, un frasco naranja con un par de pastillas adentro y el de nombre Rachel eran el indicativo para Quinn, leyó el frasquito que decía Doxilamina era el nombre más difícil supuso que ere ese y supuso bien _

_**Q: Vamos Rach por favor toma esto**__- dijo con ternura mientras suavemente y con ese don de madre, abría la boca de la morena y la ayudaba a que trague esa pastilla que tanto necesitaba._

_De a poco la morena volvía a tomar color, de a poco las pulsaciones volvían a normalizarse, Quinn acariciaba el cabello de la morena que se encontraba apoyada en sus piernas, no lo podía creer era una situación totalmente surrealista la que habían vivido… _

_**R: Quinn vamos a dormir por favor-**__ pidió ya serenada…_

_Fin Flashback…_

_Q: Ya te sientes mejor?- _pregunto mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama

R: _Si, gracias por cuidarme, lo siento mucho!_ Decía apenada hundiendo su cara en la almohada.

_Q: Pues sin duda me metiste en tu cama eh-_ bromeo para que la morena no se sintiera más apenada..

R:_ Quinn no digas eso, es vergonzoso mi modo para hacer que termines en mi cama- _se quejaba totalmente roja de la vergüenza que sentía en ese momento mientras llevaba sus manos a su rostro.. . Quinn no lo dudo y se acerco a la morena retiro las manos de su rostro y la miro, esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban-_ sea el modo que sea, no voy a desperdiciar este momento- _ la rubia empezó a besar a Rachel con pasión con devoción, como si no existiera un mañana, como si eso fuera lo último que fuese hacer en su vida, se estaban dejando llevar, la morena pasaba sus manos por la espalda de Quinn haciéndola estremecer, se movían buscando una posición cómoda, desconociendo por completo lo que hacían, Rachel empezó a besar el cuello de la rubia algo que la estaba enloqueciendo ya que Quinn no paraba de temblar arriba suyo hasta que… -_RACHEII! _Brittany entraba a las corridas a la casa de la morena, haciendo que Quinn saltara de la cama dejando a una Rachel con los labios completamente rojos y el pelo alboratado- _Esto va ser una misión imposible-_ decían las dos al ver como Brittany ya había entrado a la habitación de la morena.

* * *

**oh si si... mala yo mala mala... jajaja perdoooon pero es mas divertido asi..**

**Solo quiero decirles algo,... GRACIAAAAS! **


	15. Mami Rach!

**Mami Rach!**

R: _Britt, que hablamos de entrar así a mi casa_? Preguntaba con un falso enojo

B: _Pues no me interesa, porque estaba preocupada, aun que veo quee estas bien cuidada no? _dijo mirando a Quinn que estaba parada en medio de la habitación recuperando la respiración

Q:_ Britt tu no estabas con Santana y Beth? _Indago tras recordar que su amiga le había dicho que había invitado a la rubia para que la acompañe a cuidar a su sobrina.

B: _Em em em… _

_S: Y acá estamos! _Interrumpió la latina a la vez que entraba con la niña a la habitación de la morena

Bt: _Mamiiiii… _dijo corriendo a brazos de su madre que la miraba con la cara espantada, ver a su hija ahí.

Q:_ Santana como se te ocurre… _intento cuestionar a su amiga por llevar a hija a la casa de Rachel sabiendo que esa situación podría ser otra..

S:_ Tranquila Fabray, sigues siendo la misma de lenta de siempre, porque acá no huele a se…_

_Br: Santy! Por favor que Rach no se siente bien.._

_BT: Rachel como te sientes¿ me dijo la tía Britt que una comida te hizo mal-_ pregunto preocupada a la vez que se acercaba a la morena que seguía en la cama, pero sentada con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo de la misma.

R:_ Si me das un abrazo y un beso, me sentiré mucho mejor-_ le dijo a la niña a la vez que le dejaba un espacio en su cama…

Br:_ Rachel si te sientes mejor… Crees que… mmm nos puedes hacer de tus Wafles? Ayer les dije a las chicas que eran los mejores del mundo, y Santa dijo que, que los de ella... y-_ LA rubia jugaba con sus manos intentando persuadir a su amiga.

Q: _Creo que no es_

_R: Claro que sí, pero no hay miel-_ interrumpió lo que estaba por decir Quinn regalándole una sonrisa para que sepa que ya estaba bien

S:_Dioos voy a vomitar arcoíris si sigo viendo sus miradas-_ decía con ironía para molestar a la rubia que seguía sin creer esa situación que se le presentaba.

Br: _San vamos por la miel a mi departamento si?_ Le pregunto rápidamente para terminar con ese comentario.

S:_ Okey okey vamos por la miel, vamos beth? _

_Bt:_ _No yo estoy muy cómoda aquí-_ la niña estaba metida en la cama con Rachel mientras esta jugaba con su pelo…

S:_ como quieras, ahí venimos-_ y sin más se marcho con britt dejándolas solas…

Bt: _Mami ven ven… acá es más cómodo-_ invito haciéndole notar el espacio que había para que ella también se uniera, Quinn miro a la morena que volvía a sonreír para animarla a que se metiera a la cama nuevamente.

R: _yo, creo que me voy a ir a bañar y voy a empezar hacer el desayuno para las 5 que les parece? _ Pregunto mientras salía de la cama

Q:_ Claro es tu casa, eso sí, te molestaría que después me bañe yo?_

_R: No por supuesto que no, creo que algo de mi ropa te puede ir, así te puedes sacar ya ese vestido- _ la miro haciéndole notar que nunca se había sacado el vestido negro que llevaba de la noche anterior, ya que después de que Rachel se calmara ni siquiera atino a intentar cambiarse que se quedo dormida como estaba-_ Ya vuelvo eh, no me extrañen._

_Q: Es es imposible- _susurro

Una vez que la morena se perdió en el baño y escucharon como el sonido del agua de la ducha se hacía presente Beth miro a su madre, que en ningún momento había dejado de mirar la puerta del baño de la habitación de Rachel como si tratara de ver más allá de las paredes.

B:_ Mami? _

_Q: Dime-_ respondió esta vez mirándola a ella

B: _Yo… emm... pues no sé, quería preguntarte algo, pero no sé cómo, bueno es que yo-_

_Q: Hey cariño tranquila sabes que conmigo puedes hablar sin miedo, que te ocurre?_ Trato de tranquilizar los nervios que presentaba la niña.

B: _Bueno, Santana, es mi tía tana, y ahora Brittany como es algo así como la "novia" de la tía y aparte de mi profesora de baile, se convirtió en mi tía Britt-Britt, pero mmm yo no quiero que Rachel sea mi tía- _esto último lo dijo en poco perceptible susurro que no escapo a los oídos de su madre.

Q: _Pero tú la quieres, porque no quieres que sea tu nueva tía? _Pregunto tratando de que su hija pudiera expresarse mejor

B: _es que, bueno yo no sé cómo te lo vas a tomar, pero, a mi Rach me gusta, y la quiero, pero no como una tía, la quiero así como a ti- _

_Q: No entiendo cariño como que la quieres como a mí? Yo soy tu madre-_ y ahí supo a lo que se refería su hija- _oooh tú dices que la quieres como… como… _

_B: Como a una mama-_ interrumpió el tartamudeo de su madre-_ es este poco tiempo ella no sé, ella es conmigo como tú, me trata de la misma manera, y yo no quiero perderla-_

_Q: Pero cariño como la vas a perder, esa chica te adora, tanto así que dejo que te metieras a su cama con zapatillas y todo- _bromeo para sacarle un poco de dramatismo a la situación.

B:_ Yo se que sí, pero yo quiero que tú la quieras como yo!- _algo que no se esperaba Quinn es que su hija le dijera eso, la había sorprendido, su hija le estaba pidiendo que tuviera una relación con la morena.

Q:_ Cariño, tu quieres que yo sea…. La novia de Rachel para así poder llamarla mama? Como sabes si me gusta siquiera? _necesitaba hacer esa pregunta. Necesitaba saber que era lo que quería su hija, o pretendía de toda esa conversación súper extraña que estaban teniendo.

B: _Bueno podrías ser como la tía tana, a ti no te gusta?_

_Q: y a ti?_

_B: A mí me encanta, aparte desde que ella-_ señalo al baño- _está en nuestras vidas sonríes y eso antes no lo hacías, y yo quiero no quiero que dejes de sonreír- _dijo mientras se abrazaba a la cintura de su madre.

Q: _y tu crees que yo le gusto? _Curioseaba para conocer lo que su hija pensaba y sentía

B: _Somos Fabray no hay nadie que se resista a nuestro encanto- _decía con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro.

Q: _Pero ahora como hacemos para que sea tu mami? _Pregunto divertida

_B: Se lo preguntamos! Como lo va saber si no? _ Contesto con un tono serio

Q: _Para para… no puedo decirle, hey Rach, quieres ser la nueva mami de mi hija? Y mucho menos quieres ser mi novia? _

_B: Quieres ser la novia realmente? _Pregunto con ilusión

Q: _Bueno yo, no sé, tal vez- _Quinn se removía nerviosa por la pregunta que le hizo su hija

B: _Hey tranquila soy tu hija, puedes hablar conmigo con tranquilidad- _interrumpía viendo los notorios nervios de su madre.

Q: _contéstame una pregunta y hare que Rachel sea tu madre! _Dijo recobrando la cordura y la postura.

B: _pues dime entonces._

_Q: A parte de por qué quieres verme sonreír, porque quieres que Rach sea tu mama? _

Beth agacho la cabeza y pensó bien sus palabras- _Primero, no quiero ser mas la única que solo tiene una madre, segundo que de ese modo tendría dos mamas súper famosas y exitosas en lo que hacen, toda la envidia de la escuela, y tercera y más importante, quiero una familia, quiero que te enojes y que ella me defienda, quiero que no me dejes salir con el chico que me gusta y que ella te convenza, quiero más regalos en navidad, y en mi cumpleaños, quiero que me haga de sus Wafles cada mañana, quiero, quiero una familia mami…_

Quinn no podía creer lo que su hija le decía, sin que ella tuviera que explicarle nada, ella estaba dándoles las razones necesarias para que esa culpa que tenia por ocultarle que tenía una "relación" con la morena se desvanecieran, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, pero lagrimas de alegría, y abrazo con fuerzas a su hija, llenándola de besos, llenándola de ese cariño que inundaba su corazón.

Rachel había escuchado toda la declaración de Beth, y al igual que Quinn sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, si bien no había escuchado el resto de la conversación, lo dicho por la niña le alcanzo y sobro para saber que hablaban de ella. A paso lento y temblando se acerco a las chicas que seguían abrazadas en la cama y que no se habían percatado de la presencia de la morena en la habitación. Rachel carraspeo para hacerse notar y captar las miradas de las rubias que la miraban con asombro pensando si la morena habría escuchado algo de toda esa declaración.

Q: _Ra..Rachel…_

_R: Si quiero, si quiero hacerte Wafles a la mañana, si quiero convencer a tu madre de que salgas con el chico que te gusta, aun que todavía seas muy chica para eso, si quiero defenderte siempre y cuando seas defendible, si quiero que seamos la envidia en el instituto, quien en su sano juicio no se moriría por tener a dos mamas sexi y talentosas como nosotras._

Las rubias no podían creer lo que escuchaban, Rachel Berry estaba diciéndoles que si, estaba aceptando a ser parte de su vida sin ningún pero, con todos los miedos que conllevaba eso, las 2 se estaban permitiéndole paso al amor nuevamente en su vida.

B: _Siiiiiii! _Grito emocionada saltando a los brazos de la morena, haciendo que por poco más no se caigan las dos al piso.

Quinn seguía atónita, no podía procesar toda la información, no lo entendía, Quinn Fabray tenía novia? Que importaba eso ahora, si su hija reía, si su hija era feliz, y por supuesto ella era feliz, ella sonreía y así como lo dijo su hija, sonreía porque Rachel Berry estaba de lleno en su vida.

B: _Mami, no le vas a decir nada a Rach?_

Quinn estaba en su mundo metida en sus pensamientos, hasta la pregunta de su hija, que se suponía que debía preguntar, ella nunca propuso nada a nadie, ella nunca tuvo que pedir a alguien por que sea su novio, ella siempre fue la dijo si o no…

Q: _Ehhh yoo… _Quinn se pasaba sus manos por pelo en claro signo de que los nervios volvían a invadirla-_ Rachel, yo no sé cómo decir esto, a decir verdad, tu ya nos has dicho que si así que creo que-_

_B: Mama! _ La niña reprendía con la mirada a su madre con un grito

Q: _okey-_ la rubia salió de la cama que la mantenía prisionera y se acerco a su hija poniéndose detrás y perdiéndose en los ojos de la morena que la miraba con una tierna sonrisa- _Rachel Barbara Berry-_miro a su hija buscando su apoyo- _a mi hija y a mí, nos gustaría que , bueno Beth quiere una familia, y yo no voy a negársela_

_R: Eso está muy bien- interrumpía la morena_

_Q: Así que nos preguntábamos si, aceptas de manera formal, ser –_ carraspeo realmente se le estaba complicando-_ su madre, y em bueno si aceptarías… em ser... mi.. bueno aceptarías ser mi uuff mi novia? _Sin duda fue lo más difícil que hizo en su vida, y sin duda lo más importante.

La sonrisa en la cara de Rachel, se transformo en un rostro serio, descolocando así a las rubias que esperaban un sí con contundencia. Rachel se giro sobre sus pies dándoles la espalda a las chicas que seguían sin entender la reacción de la morena, se miraban tratando de entender que le pasaba el porqué de esa reacción, hasta que Rachel volvió a girar hacia a ellas, volvía la sonrisa a su rostro miraba a Quinn y miraba a Beth, se acerco hasta ellas, y se agacho para quedar a la altura de la niña, y le pregunto –_Tu qué opinas sobre que tu madre me haya hecho una proposición tan poca romántica? Siendo tan importante, debo decirle que si, o debería exigirle que lo haga mas romántico? Yo seré tu mami Rach igual pero no si se merezca que le diga que si, aun que ese vestido me pueda convencer, tú qué opinas?_

Quinn no lo podía creer, la estaba chantajeando con su hija, estaba criticando su declaración, por ser poco romántica, bueno está bien, habría que esperarse algo así, era Rachel Berry pero dada la situación no le importo la falta de romanticismo ni siquiera lo pensó.

B: _Podrías decirle que sí, pero que igualmente te haga una declaración mas romántica, o podrías torturarla total yo salgo ganando igual- _decía mientras se gana una mirada de su madre que la fulmino.

Rachel sonrió ante lo dicho por la niña y una idea se le ocurrió, la iba a torturar aun que se moría por decirle que sí. _Srta. Fabray, que le parece si ante esta jovencita me asegura que va a pensar una propuesta romántica y de esa manera convencerme de una manera más especial._

Seguía sin poder creerlo, efectivamente las dos se aliaron para que exigir una propuesta romántica, y si algo le sobraba a Quinn Fabray era creatividad, si Rachel pretendía una propuesta de esas que no se olvidan la tendría.

Q:_ Rachel Berry, cuando veas lo que se me acaba por ocurrir hasta casarte vas a querer conmigo, y como se lo curiosa que eres, vas a tener que esperar unos cuantos días para que tu tan ansiada propuesta llegue. _La sonrisa que se dibuja en el rostro de Quinn era de un total orgullo, si pretendía jugar ese papel, ella seria quien terminara ganando el juego.

R: _Lo bueno dicen que se hace esperar, no me quedara otra- _intento sonar despreocupada pero por dentro se moría de ganas de saber qué era eso que en segundos se le habría ocurrido.

B: _Mamis vamos a desayunar ya, muero de hambre-_ dijo totalmente relajada pero lo que no se dio cuenta la niña que ese mamis había provocado no solo llamar la atención de la morena y la rubia, si no que una lagrima sin permiso corrió por el rostro de Rachel que ante un simple mamis, que ni siquiera hacía referencia exclusiva a ella no logro impedir que se le escapara, la emoción que sintió era indescriptible y Quinn lo noto, se acerco hacia ella y con delicadeza le quito esa gotita salada que parecía ya desvanecerse- _si con un mamis te pones así, no quiero imaginar cuando diga mami Rach._


	16. Una propuesta romantica

**Una propuesta romantica**

La semana comenzaba con una gran expectativa para Rachel porque estaba esperando por aquella "propuesta romántica" por parte de Quinn, por supuesto era Rachel Berry y por supuesto no iba a permitir que le propusieran algo tan importante con simples palabras menos después de haber tenido una cita tan especial como la que la rubia le proporciono, por eso sintió la necesidad de exigir algo mas, algo que sin duda Quin iba hacer que no se lo olvide por nada en el mundo.

Justamente Quinn en ese momento empezaba con esa entramada propuesta que iba hacer que Rachel Berry no solo acepte ser su chica, si no que quiera pasar el resto de su vida con ella. Y justo ese pensamiento llamo la atención a Quinn, realmente estaba pensando eso? Pasar su vida con una mujer no estaba en sus planes , menos si la conocía de apenas 20 días, pero la verdad es que nunca en su vida sintió esa necesidad de estar con alguien como lo hacía con esa morena de gran sonrisa que hasta podía derretir hasta un iceberg, nunca un beso como el que vivió con ella la hizo sentir en el cielo, nunca un beso le hizo temblar las piernas como cuando beso a Rachel, nunca nadie la hizo sonreír tanto como la había hecho esa morena de un metro cincuenta y ocho, esa morena que no solo logro que desistiera de seguir escondiéndose del amor, si no que conquisto el corazón de su hija, conquisto el amor de su vida.

Q:** Necesito que esta carta y esta rosa roja se la entregue en mano a la srta Rachel Berry se entendió? Esta es la dirección-** esas eran las indicaciones que la rubia le estaba dando a un chico que trabaja para un correo de Nueva York y asi daba comienzo a una seria de cartas que en el proceder de los días le iban a llegar la morena para hacer su pedido realidad-

**X: Si srta quédese tranquila-** respondía el muchacho mientras se ponía su casco y arrancaba su moto para ponerse camino a lo de Rachel.

Un rato más tarde el timbre del departamento de Rachel sonaba y una voz desconocida para ella le pedía que bajase que tenía un importantísimo sobre que entregarle.

**X: Srta Berry? **Pregunto el joven para asi asegurarse de que todo saliera exactamente como lo habia pedido la rubia,

**R: Si si, soy yo- **respondió con naturalidad

**X: Bueno este sobre es para ud, junto con esta rosa, por favor fírmeme aquí-** hizo entrega de una hoja donde quedaba asentado que había recibido exitosamente el sobre-** muchas gracias y que tenga buenos días.**

**R: Gra… gracias-** tartamudeo ya con el sobre en mano viendo como una excelente caligrafía dejaba ver su nombre completo en el, dio media vuelta y volvió a adentrarse a su departamento, una vez adentro se dispuso abrir el dichoso y misterioso sobre mientras que dejaba la rosa en unos de los tantos floreros que adornaban su salón, al abrirlo encontró un poema, que al empezar a leer no pudo evitar que la emoción se hiciera presente en ella y unas tontas lagrimas recorrieran sus mejillas acompañada de una dulce sonrisa.

_Sentí que mi memoria había caducado,_

_Que no existían recuerdos previos a ti,_

_Pero una manifestación de sentires renovados_

_Renació ese mismo día que te conocí._

_Hiciste tu aparición en la escena de mi vida_

_Asumiendo, sin saberlo, el rol protagonista,_

_Dejando un radiante resplandor de estrellas_

_Impetuosamente suave, mágicamente bella. _**L.Q.F**

_PD: Que tengas buen comienzo de semana._

_PD: Es la primera, solo no te impacientes._

Rachel repetía LQF en su cabeza, sabia a la perfección que la emisora de esa carta era esa rubia de mirada transparente, de ojos verdes, pero que por alguna razón a veces eran color avellana, Quinn Fabray, pero no sabía cuál era el significada de esa L, aunque pudo intuir que era su primer nombre, solo le quedaba armarse de paciencia y aceptar el juego que le proponía la rubia, pero no por eso no podía dejar de agradecerle y opto por un mensaje de texto.

**No solo eres una excelente fotógrafa si no que también poeta? Muchas gracias LQF. R**

Una sonrisa se le dibujo a Quinn al recibir ese mensaje dando comienzo a una parte de ese maestro plan que ya había dado comienzo.

**RBB no te das una idea de todo lo que guardo y aun no conoces de mí. Q**

Si estaban jugando, se sentían como adolescentes y les hacia bien, con 24 años sentía que la vida aun siendo joven le estaba abriendo esa puerta que ella misma había cerrado para no volver a sufrir, reconocía que desde que esa rubia estaba en su vida todo a su alrededor se mostraba de una manera más calidad, como si después de tanto sufrir y llorar la estuviera recompensando con la llegada de Quinn y Beth, no solo estaba por cumplir su sueño, sino que también estaba llenando su vida de amor, pero no un amor cualquiera, era especial por donde se lo mire, no solo estaba ganando una pareja a la cual querer y hacer feliz, estaba a su vez ganando algo mas con ese importantísimo paso, estaba a punto de ganar una familia que sin duda nunca espero pero de la que se moría por ser parte.

**Q: San sabes si Becca va a volver de la casa de la playa? **Pregunto a su amiga que parecía estar muy entretenida con su portátil.

**S: No lo sé, se fue por el fin de semana debería de haber vuelto ya-**respondió sin levantar su vista-** Porque?**

**Q: Es que necesitio la casa libre para este miércoles, tengo…**

**S: Porque necesitas la casa un miércoles? **Cuestiono con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

**Q: Em… es una sorpresa, ya sabes-** intento ser natural y quitarle importancia pero santana no se lo iba a dejar nada fácil

**S: Sorpresa? Para la enana?** Pregunto pinchando a la rubia, que ya la mirada con fastidio

**Q: Primero no le digas así tiene nombre!-** exclamo-** segundo si es para ella, es por lo que paso el domingo- ** si Quinn estaba totalmente sonrojada, si bien Santana era su amiga desde prácticamente toda su vida la conocía y sabía que no iba a aguantar uno de esos chistes irónicos y molestos.

**S: Ah sí si, hace 20 días se conocen y ya se van a casar- **ahí estaba el comentario irónico

**Q: Santana no es eso, no es así, solo que bueno, ella escucho lo que dijo Beth, tu sabes que ella la quiere y es muy importante…**

**S: Porque usas de excusa a mi sobrina, porque no te haces cargo de lo que sientes, te gusta esa ena… Rachel, se te cae la baba, no entiendo porque es tan difícil que lo digas- **interrumpió alterada y algo ofendida con su amiga por su actitud infantil

**Q: Me gusta okey! Me encanta ya la quiero y la necesito- **exploto se lo grito lo necesitaba aun que Santana ya lo supiera, solo intentaba que lo reconociera de una vez- **No paso un día en que no necesite verla y no lo entiendo, no sé cómo paso, pero no quiero pelear contra esto, lo quiero disfrutar, quiero ser feliz San!**

Santana no lo dudo y con un simple acto de amistad le regalo un abrazo, la rodeo con sus brazos y le susurro- **Mejor que siga haciéndote sonreír de esa manera esa ena…Berry porque si no va a conocer a la verdadera Santana Lopez!**

**Q: Gracias San, muchas gracias-** fue sincera y agradecia de corazón ese abrazo y ese apoyo por parte de su amiga- **San puedo pedirte algo?**

**S: Dime-** respondió volviendo agarrar su portátil.

**Q: Estoy haciéndole llegar una serie de cartas a Rachel por lo de la propuesta, para que sea mi chica-** se sonrojo-** y quiero que sea especial y tal vez necesite de tu ayuda- **en ese momento le regalo la mirada más tierna de todas de ese modo no iba a poder rechazarla.

**S: Oh cursi Fabray, como quieras dime que tengo que hacer-**

**/0/**

Una nueva mañana se hacía presente y la encontr4aba con una divertida Britt que se adentraba al departamento de la morena con 2 vasos de cappuccino con doble de chocolate como le gustaba a Rachel y por supuesto con leche de soja.

**B: Rach? **Pregunto al no verla en la cocina

**R: Ahí voy Britt Britt-** grito desde la habitación, sin duda que le gritara Britt-Britt era sinónimo que estaba de muy buen humor.

Cuando la rubia empezó a acomodarse en la banqueta negra que acompañaba la mesa de la cocina, el timbre del portero electrónico sonó.

**B: Diga? **Contesto con confianza

**X: hola buenos días, la srta Rachel Berry?**

**B: Si, si dígame-** volvía a responder

**X: Tengo un sobre para ud Srta Berry.**

**B: Oh ahí bajo entonces- **volvió a responder sin aclarar que ella definitivamente no era Rachel Berry.

Pero antes que la rubia pudiera abandonar el departamento de la morena, la misma se aparecía en el salón con su ya característica sonrisa indagando el porqué su amiga abandonaba la estancia sin siquiera saludarla.

**B: Pensé que ibas a tardar más, hay un sobre esperándote abajo- **contesto a la mirada de la morena.

**R: Oh Britt ya voy yo, esperame aquí-** respondió con un notable entusiasmo, dejando a la rubia con total desconcierto por la reacción de su amiga.

**X: Srta berry?-** indago un nuevo muchacho del correo.

**R: Si si soy yo, eso es para mí?-** pregunto algo exaltada

**X: firme aquí y será todo suyo- **respondió con una sonrisa

Rachel sin dudarlo firmo el papel y se hizo con el sobre y la rosa en sus manos, la magnitud de su sonrisa era tal que no aquel saludo que le dejo al muchacho a penas se pudo escuchar, rápidamente volvió a su departamento donde una atónita Brittany la esperaba, otra vez ese sobre tenía su nombre completo con esa perfecta caligrafía en color dorado, sin duda su amiga no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando hasta pensó que era algún tipo de fanático.

**B: Rachel que es eso? No será de un acosador psico…**

**R: LQF-**interrumpió empezando abrir el sobre en sus manos, otro poema con esa perfecta letra que la estaba haciendo perder la razón.

**B: Que es LQF rach!**

**R: Shhh**

_En los sueños se encuentran nuestros mayores deseos _

_A pesar de saber que no son más que anhelos_

_Muchos de ellos imposibles y realmente locos_

_Alimentados por un deseo de no estar solos._

_Pero tú eres diferente a todos ellos,_

_Porque has hecho que sueñe como_

_Una niña pequeña, deseando conocerte _

_Más que a cualquier cosa otra cosa. __**LQF**_

_PD: Mañana no hay clases de canto para Beth no hagas planes._

_**B: Rachel Barbra Berry- **_grito la rubia por la falta de atención que su amiga le estaba prestando.

**R: Dios porque me gritas, si estoy aquí!** Respondió alterada

**B: Dime ya que es eso de LQF, esa rosa y ese misterioso sobre! **Exigió alterada por el desconocimiento de ese sobre.

**R: Quinn y su propuesta romántica-** respondió con una boba sonrisa que cada vez se hacía más grande mientras volvía a la cocina por su cappuccino.

**B: okey okey, lamento tener que cambiarte de tema, pero Rach tenemos que ir hablar con el sr Hal porque quiere que los ensayos se empiecen con el vestuario ya listo.**

**R: No hay ningún problema- **respondió con su café ya en las manos, todavía quedan 15 días para descansar.

Aunque la cara de Brittany mostraba otra cosa.

**B: Rach, el sr Hal me dijo que es muy probable que se adelante una semana el comienzo de los ensayos- **lo dijo lo mas suave posible esperando la reacción de su amiga

**R: Bueno sigo teniendo 8 días y no me interesa empezar antes, mientras que no se mañana no hay problema- **respondió con soltura

**B: Mañana es todo es tuyo, pero el viernes hay que ir con la modistas de la obra- **respondió dejando claro que los días de descanso estaban próximos a terminar.

**R: No hay problema ahí estaré- **contesto a la vez que pasaba su mano por el hombro de la rubia, sabía que no le gustaba cuando los calendarios se cambiaba tan rápido.

**B: Me vas a contar que es esto?-**pregunto mientras levantaba el sobre

**R: Lee, pero primero lee este- **hizo entrega del primer sobre mientras agarraba su teléfono y le escribía un mensaje a Quinn.

**Espero que ya que me privas de ver a Beth me digas que es L misteriosa- R**

Quinn que estaba organizando todo para la clase de esa tarde al ver el mensaje que recibía de la morena no dudo en sonreír satisfecha de que seguramente el nuevo sobre habría llegado, y así fue efectivamente lo confirmo al leerlo...

**Mañana no hagas planes a los 6 pasos por ti-LQF**

Fue el mensaje que recibió Rachel y no pudo evitar que sentir más curiosidad de la que ya tenía, el no saber qué era lo que tramaba era algo que sin duda la tenía totalmente intrigada.

**/0/**

**Q: Santana ya tienes todo lo que te pedí? **Preguntaba con el teléfono en la mano mientras terminaba los últimos detalles de esa gran propuesta que estaba llegando a su fin.

**S: Si si, pesada, estoy a una cuadra, tengo todo en orden- **respondía con el manos libre mientras buscaba un lugar donde estacionar.

Santana bajaba del vehículo y se encaminaba a la puerta de ese edificio que tan bien conocía pero que en esta ocasión la llevaba un propósito distinto, toco el timbre del departamento y suspiro ahí daba comienzo a su gran actuación- **Si?** se escucho del otro lado.

**S: Srta Berry me haría el favor de bajar- **pedía con suma delicadeza

**R: San.. Santana eres tú?- **pregunto insegura

**S: Por favor srta Berry hágame el favor de bajar, la srta Fabray no es muy paciente- **respondió pero en realidad era ella quien no tenía paciencia.

**R: Si, si ya bajo- **y así fue agarró sus llaves, acomodo su pelo agarro un abrigo por las dudas y su bolso, una vez abajo y al ver como vestía la latina se sorprendió parecía todo un chofer que manejaba esas lujosas limusinas y no se equivocaba.

**S: Srta Berry acompáñeme por favor- ** dijo antes de que la morena pudiera preguntarle algo, Rachel se dedico a seguirla a una excéntrica limusina blanca- **Suba por favor-** tanta amabilidad la estaba superando pero agradecía que la morena no preguntara nada.

Una vez adentro del auto Rachel se percato que no podía ver nada, absolutamente nada hacia afuera y que para preguntar ya era demasiado tarde, solo atino a mandarle un mensaje a la rubia.

**Espero que todo esto no termine con mi vida- R**

Quinn que estaba con los últimos detalles para esa gran sorpresa, no pudo evitar largar una carcajada al ver el dramatismo en ese mensaje- **mmm no prometo nada, pero disfruta del viaje, te deje algo para que te entretengas- Q**

Y así era, una no tan pequeña pantalla se presentaba enfrente de ella y un control de lo que aparentaba ser del DVD que más abajo se encontraba encendido, no dudo en tomarlo y darle al botón de play, y para su sorpresa un musical de los que tan bien conocía se hacía presente, Wicked iba ser su compañía en el trayecto que durara ese misterioso viaje.

Luego de casi 2 horas donde habia disfrutado de musical que tan amable había sido la rubia en dejarle sintió como el vehículo detenía su marcha suavemente, y la ventana del conductor se bajaba para que la latina dejara caer una especie de antifaz de lo que suelen usarse para dormir – **póntelo- **fue lo único que dijo y Rachel obedeció sin volver a preguntar.

Desde afuera del auto la latina pregunto- **ya te lo has puesto?**

**R: si si, sigo sin ver absolutamente nada-** respondió con una calma desconocida

**S: Voy abrir la puerta y no quiero sorpresa Berry-** exigió la latina y abrió la puerta pero no santana la que iba a ayudar a salir de ese excéntrico vehículo a la morena, Quinn se acerco lentamente para que de ese modo no notara la diferencia entre ella y la latina, pero fue verla ahí sentada como una pequeña que espera un especie de regalo, y no pudo evitar recorrerla con la mirada, sentada con un short negro que dejaba al descubierto sus kilométricas piernas bronceadas, unos zapatos en plena combinación, una camisa de seda negra y una chaqueta blanca , su pelo caía por sus hombros con unas delicadas ondas en las puntas y un flequillo que acentuaba sus rasgos.

Quinn se acerco suavemente a Rachel que esperaba impaciente para que todo terminara o tal vez todo empezara, sin omitir palabra la agarro de las manos y la ayudaba a salir de vehículo mientras entrelazaba su brazos con el de ella, empezaron a caminar para así adentrarse a la casa de playa de la rubia que mantenía en secreto la gran intriga de Rachel, una vez adentro del patio Quinn retiro el antifaz de los ojos de la morena que poco a poco comenzó abrir los ojos, **Srta Berry bienvenida a su inolvidable y romántica propuesta-** susurro al oído de la morena que no pudo evitar que la piel se le erizara por completo.

Era una camino de piedras que llegaba hasta la puerta de la casa, la noche ya se hacía presente y solo las luces de las pequeñas velas que estaban a los costados de dicho camino alumbraban ese momento, ninguna decía nada solo se dedicaron a caminar hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa donde Quinn opto por agarrar la mano de Rachel y preguntar – **Estas preparada? **

**R: Si…si claro-** respondió con la voz temblorosa

**Q: Pues entonces disfruta… **y abrió la puerta de la casa dándole pasó a lo que sería la mejor noche de sus vidas…

Entraron al salón, y lo primero que se encontró Rachel fue con todo seguía la misma tematica, todo estaba iluminado por cantidades excesivas de velas y en una pared que se encontraba totalmente despejada de cuadros o fotos como las demás se dejaba ver una pequeña luz que se convirtió en una especie de diapositiva con una frase… la primera de unas cuantas

_Me gustas sin reflexionar_

_Me gustas inconscientemente_

_Me gustas irresponsablemente_

_Me gustas involuntariamente_

_Tal vez por instinto_

_O solo por impulso…_

Rachel no lo podía creer, miraba a Quinn maravillada con lo que había hecho tanto asi que sus palabras escapaban a su boca…

**Q: La próxima es la que más me gusta**- murmuro la rubia

Era una imagen de ella con Rachel de la tarde que pasaron jugando a los videos juegos donde las 2 estaban mirándose mientras esperaban los cafés, donde en esas miradas aparte de regalarse un amor secreto, las 2 estaban sonriéndose y en la parte baja de la imagen decía.

_Tú me haces sonreír como nunca antes nadie lo hizo…_

Una pequeña lagrima recorrió la mejilla de la morena pero que rápidamente deshizo, seguía mirándola y a la pantalla, y una nueva diapositiva se presentaba ante ellas, una mejor que la otra así pasaron 3 mas donde todas contenían frases llenas de amor, donde los sentimientos de Quinn se exponían de la mejor manera posible… donde se dejaba ver cómo era en realidad, ese cariño que tenia adentro suyo se mostraba para ella se lo dedicaba, por impulso tal vez, tomo la mano de Rachel y susurro- **Mentí la próxima es la que más me gusta.**

Pero la próxima y última era una imagen blanca, no había nada en ella, lo que llamo la curiosidad de Rachel y no pudo evitar preguntar –** Por… porque está en blanco!?**

**Q: Porque esta la tenemos que rellanar nosotras! **Respondió con una sonrisa

**R: Como no, no entiendo!**

**Q: Rachel Barbara Berry- **pudo notar como un nerviosismos se apoderaba de la morena mientras en ese momento sostenía sus dos manos-** Con toda esta demostración solo pretendo que ese espacio en blanco que está ahí, lo rellenemos con esta historia de amor, que si ya se hace 20 días que nos conocemos, pero juro que siento que te espere toda mi vida, y no voy a tener miedo, y te quiero en mi vida, te necesito, me levanto y pienso en ti, me acuesto y pienso en ti, en tu sonrisa, en tus ojos, en esos labios que no saben hacer otra cosa que llevarme a otra galaxia… Rachel Berry me tienes irremediablemente muerta de amor por vos, y por eso y por todo esto-** miro a su alrededor-** Quiero que aceptes hoy ser mi chica, que dices? **

No solo Rachel temblaba, evidentemente era la primera vez que Quinn hacia algo así en su vida, y mentiría si no les dijera que la rubia estaba muerta de nervios porque así lo era, estaba a la espera de una respuesta que ya conocía, pero que sin duda eso no lograba calmarla ni un poco, Rachel la miraba con los ojos llenos de brillos, con una espectacular sonrisa que dejaba ver no solo lo satisfecha que estaba por tal propuesta, si no que mostraba que estaba más que loca de amor por esa rubia de ojos verdes y no dudo ni un segundo en hacérselo saber.

**R: Esto que has hecho por mi mero capricho ya tiene una respuesta, LQF- **hizo reír a la rubia- **me muero por ser parte de tu vida y nada me haría más feliz de ser tu chica. **y esa respuesta fue acompañada por un beso, un beso necesitaban que extrañaban, que añoraban, un beso que era el primero que se daban de manera oficial en esa nueva etapa que empezaban, y que nadie ni nada iba a interrumpir, ese beso que sellaba ese pacto de amor, esa nueva aventura que estaban dispuestas a comenzar, esa nueva oportunidad que le daban al amor.

Temblaban y lo hacían por qué ese beso que empezó como una muestra de amor, como un sí, se convirtió en deseo y pasión, se convirtió en un torbellino de sensaciones que ninguna de las dos quería detener y que sin duda querían explorar y esa noche se presentaba más que favorable para llevar acabo eso que tanto necesitaban y tanto habían postergado, era Rachel la que empujaba a Quinn hacia el sillón más cercano y la dejaba caer suavemente, era la primera vez que se despegaban, donde sus miradas eran cómplices donde no se dijeron nada porque realmente no era necesario, paso a paso Rachel se posiciono sobre la rubia y volvió a retomar ese beso que tuvieron que cortar, otra vez volvían los temblores, otras vez volvían los escalofríos involuntarios, solo eran besos donde sus bocas luchaban de manera descontrolada haciendo que sus cuerpos se empezaran a tornar cada vez más calurosos, fue Quinn que en un intento de acomodarse mejor y un movimiento hizo que cayeran de manera aparatosa a suelo dejándola a ella arriba de la morena en una situación bastante comprometedora, pero situación que en realidad estaban buscando, la morena se encontraba con las piernas alrededor de la cintura de Quinn y no pudo dejar escapar un leve suspiro al sentir tan cerca de ella a la rubia, en ese momento Quinn levanto su ceja y volvió a los labios de la morena que ya extrañaba, pero esta vez ese beso no iba a durar tanto e iba a comenzar a besar su cuello y sentir su suave piel en sus labios, ese perfume que la volvía loca, mientras sentía como unas exploradoras manos se colaban debajo de su remera, y la hacían estremecer evitando la continuidad de los besos que le estaba proporcionado a la morena, Quinn se alejo unos centímetros de Rachel que parecía muy entretenida con su espalda, y la miro, se encontró con esos ojos marrones que tanto le gustaban esos ojos que parecían ser su perdición, buscando un permiso adolescente y vergonzoso, y recibió una sonrisa una sonrisa que dejo paso a que la rubia lentamente le sacara la chaqueta blanca que seguía estorbando entre ella y su ahora novia, si estaban nerviosas y no lo podían disimular, pero lo que sentían en ese momento era tan fuerte que no podían evitar seguir en esa extra aventura de descubrirse como dos mujeres que se deseaban hasta que Rachel se dejo vencer por esos nervios con una carcajada que desoriento por completo a la rubia- **perdón perdón se que no es momento para reírme así, pero… dios me siento una adolescente en su primera vez, no tengo la menor idea de que tengo que hacer, aun que tu espalda me está volviendo completamente loca en este momento.-** dijo sin tan solo respirar presa de los nervios….

**Q: Tal vez si intentamos dejarnos llevar, todo sea más fácil, y yo tampoco sé que tengo que hacer, solo relájate, por el momento lo estoy disfrutando-**

Rachel volvió a buscar la boca de la rubia esta vez entrelazando sus manos en su pelo que ya se encontraba bastante alborotado pero que igualmente le encantaba, le regalo un beso que se convirtió en la perdición de Quinn, ya no lo podía controlar, y realmente tampoco quería, de un tiron y magistralmente se deshizo de la camisa de la morena sin romper ni hacer saltar ningún botón, dejando al descubierto el torso semidesnudo de Rachel que solo cubría una delicada y sugerente prenda interior de encaje, no lo pudo evitar sus ojos la recorrieron entera y sin pensarlo comenzó un camino de besos que empezó desde el cuello deteniéndose en la clavícula sobresaliente de la morena, haciendo que se estremeciera por completo y que en un involuntario movimiento de cadera chocara contra el de la rubia y esta soltara un leve gemido producto del pequeñísimo golpe en un zona baja, rachel retiro por completo la remera que tenia la rubia quedando en igual de condiciones y murmuro- **eres tan hermosa-** y fue en ese instante donde ella tomo las riendas de la situación y en un veloz giro quedo arriba de la rubia, con ferocidad ce acerco a la boca jadeante de la Quinn pero lejos de besar su boca se dirigió directamente a su cuello lo que produjo una mayor excitación en ambas, beso, lamio mordió y delicadamente bajo unos de esos molestos breteles que no hacían más que interponerse en su camino, mordió con delicadeza el hombro blanco de la rubia, y realizo un camino desde ahí hasta el medio de sus pechos, esa piel la estaba volviendo loca y siguió bajando hasta su ombligo donde dejo suaves besos, el cuerpo de Quinn se estremecía su respiración no podía estar más agitada, como si nada desabrocho el pantalón que llevaba y en un pase de magia el mismo quedo tirado vaya saber uno donde, ahí estaba la rubia más hermosa de todo Nueva York en ropa interior entregadísima a ella, sus manos fueron las encargadas de recorrer sus piernas seguidas por esos exploradores ojos que no perdían cada centímetro que sus manos recorrían, y cada expresión que Quinn le regalaba, esas sensaciones estaban llevándola al borde de la locura, tanto que podría llegar al mismísimo punto de ebullición si continuaba con eso hasta que no lo aguanto más **Q: ya deja de jugar conmigo-** pidió en susurro lleno de deseo, y sin más y para cumplir con su tan ansiado deseo, fue esa mano que tan bien la recorrió que a un acompañado de un vertiginoso movimiento de cadera se acoplaba a la perfección adentro de la rubia que no pudo contener un estruendoso gemido, si bien era la primera vez de ambas en ese sentido, Rachel parecía llevar muy bien ese ritmo y Quinn parecía no quejarse, tanto así que la rubia se aferro con fuerza a la espalda de la morena mientras esta seguía entregando esos movimiento frenéticos que la estaban llevando sin duda a otro espacio, y así fue minutos más tardes, Quinn apretaba con fuerza la espalda de Rachel donde probablemente iba a quedar una marca y un sonoro gemido que inundo la sala dejaba claro que había llegado con creces a ese clímax tan ansiado.

**Q: eso… eso… fue.. eso glorioso-** murmuro en un suspiro

Rachel sonreía orgulloso y cansada por su cometido acomodándose casi encima del cuerpo de Quinn mientras le regalaba un beso en su descubierto hombro,-** Sin duda es una ejercicio de alto impacto- **dijo haciendo que estallaran un sonora carcajada, para luego abrazarse y volver a besarse con pasión- **Q: Me parece que es el momento de ser mas que agradecida por lo que has hecho conmigo- **contesto levantando sugerentemente su ceja a la vez que se ponía arriba de la morena, que no podía creer como se había recuperado tan rápido… **Q: Va ser una larga noche Rachel Berry...**

* * *

**Lo prometido es deuda...**


	17. Burbuja de amor

Burbuja de amor

No solo fueron los rayos del sol que inundaban la habitación la que logro sacarla de su calmado y necesario sueño, sino que también una dulce melodía se escuchaba desde el salón, ese salón que fue testigo de la primer entrega de amor verdadera, la que hacía que se despertara y se encontrara sola en esa habitación que parecía que había sido víctima de algún tipo de terremoto, todo se encontraba tirado en el piso y eso causo una sonrisa en la rubia que recordaba detalle tras detalle los momentos que vivió junto Rachel la noche, la madrugada y hasta incluso el amanecer, no sabía qué hora era pero poco le importo, esa voz que llegaba a la habitación como canto de sirena la saco de la cama se envolvió con la fina tela de la sabana y se dispuso a caminar dejándose llevar por los sonidos que conseguían hipnotizarla por completo.

Ahí estaba Rachel inmersa en las teclas de ese piano blanco vestida solo con una remera que definitivamente no era de ella, que apenas cubría parte de sus muslos dejando a plena vista las bronceadas piernas que tan loca volvían a Quinn, sus miradas se conectaron y como si lo hubieses hecho de por vida se regalaron la mejor de las sonrisas, esas que te dicen que todo está más que bien, esa sin decir nada te da paz, los ojos de Rachel volvieron al piano y le regalo el mejor de los buenos días que Quinn podía haber pedido, un buen día que llenaba su corazón de alegría y amor…

if I show you  
Get to know you  
If I hold just for today  
I'm not gonna wanna let go  
I'm not gonna wanna go home  
Tell me you feel the same.

(_Si te muestro__  
__Que te quiero conocer__  
__Si te agarro sólo por un día__  
__No voy a dejarlo ir__  
__No voy a irme a casa__  
__Dime que sientes lo mismo_)

Y como no sentir lo mismo, estaba completamente segura que no quería dejarla ir, que todo lo que quería era tenerla en su vida, como una estrella fugaz apareció pero no fue, una fuerza mayor hizo que se quedara en su vida para simplemente enseñarle que lo mejor que podía hacer era volver a sonreír.

'Cause I'm for real  
Are you for real?  
I can't help myself  
It's the way I feel  
When you look me in the eyes  
Like you did last night  
I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
When it feel so right  
'Cause it feels so right  
Just to have you standing by my side  
So don't let me go  
'Cause you have my soul  
And I just wanted you to know

(_Porque soy de verdad__  
__Eres de verdad?__  
__No me puedo ayudar__  
__Es la forma en que siento__  
__Cuando me miras a los ojos, como lo hiciste anoche__  
__No puedo soportar que digas adiós__  
__Pero se siente tan bien__  
__Porque se siente tan bien tenerte a mi lado__  
__No me dejes ir__  
__Porque tú tienes mi alma)_

Camino hasta sentarse a su lado en la banco del piano apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la morena, que seguía inmersa en esas notas en esa declaración de amor. Era todo tan especial que parecía sacado de una película, pero como no sentir aquello sí la que cantaba era Rachel Berry, esa mujer capaz de trasladarte a otro universo con voz.

I don't wanna look back  
'Cause I know that we have  
Something the past could never change  
And I'm stuck in the moment  
And my heart is opened  
Tell me you feel the same

_(Yo sólo quería que supieras__  
__Que no quiero mirar hacia atrás__  
__Porque sé que tenemos__  
__Algo que el pasado nunca podría cambiar__  
__Y estoy atrapada en los momentos__  
__Mi corazón está abierto__  
__Dime que sientes lo mismo)_

Si, si que lo sentía y se lo iba a demostrar, sujeto sus manos forzando que la mirara, y así dirigió una de esas manos a su corazón, latía tan fuerte que si fuese posible hasta lo hubiesen escuchado desde la calle ese sonoro latir de su corazón.

**Q: Late así solo por ti- **susurro cerca de los labios de la morena que sin razón aparente empezó a temblar, la beso si necesitaba algo en ese momento era volver a sentir el sabor que los labios de Rachel ese dulce gusto tan embriagador que lograba desaparecer todo rastro de cordura en su cuerpo…

**R: No quiero volver, no quiero tener que extrañarte-** murmuro sobre los labios de Quinn, que no pude evitar sonreír ante ese comentario-** Quinn deja de sonreír que no quiero besar tus dientes. **  
No lo pudieron evitar y una carcajada se les escapo, eran felices, eran más que eso si se podía describir algo más que la simple y compleja sensación de felicidad cuando estas con la persona que nunca esperaste conocer pero que agradeces que este en tu vida.

**Q: Desayunamos? **pregunto con ingenuidad

**R: Cielo-** si si se escuchaba terriblemente bien poder decirle cielo a Quinn Fabray -** es hora de almorzar, o incluso merendar- **contesto con una sonrisa al darse cuenta de lo perdida que estaba la rubia.

**Q: Oh Rach, qué hora es? Santana va a matarme dije que iba a volver temprano para que no tuviera que cargar con beth- ** decía con pena y presa de unos apuros que la tuvieron dando vueltas alrededor de unos de los sillones de la sala.

**R: Shhh!-** intento calmarla- **hable con Britt hace una rato, me dijo que la van a ir a buscar a la escuela y van a llevarla a ella y Matt a la galería hacer una nueva competencia- **contesto con una voz suave a la vez que se encargaba de rodearla con sus brazos para que esos ataques de nervios desaparecieran.

**Q: Bueno y mmm y que merendamos-** dijo levantando su ceja mientras Rachel seguía abrazándola por la cintura.

**R: Creo que vi fruta y jugo no hay mucho más que eso en realidad.**

**Q: Creo que no tengo mucha hambre, vamos ven- **Exclamo agarrando de la mano a la morena llevándola hasta la parte de atrás de la casa que daba justamente al jardín, se sentaron en unos de los cómodos sillones que se encontraban en ahí- **Esta es mi parte favorita de toda la casa- **dijo mientras acomodaba sobre su pecho a Rachel, seguían de la misma forma vestidas, ella envuelta en esa sabana que mantenía cubierta su desnudez y la morena con esa remera que en ese momento estaba dejando por completo sus piernas al descubierto.

Se estaba bien así, se sentía bien de esa manera, era como si sus cuerpos estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro se acoplaban a la perfección, estaban en completo silencio porque realmente no necesitaban decirse nada las palabras estaban demás, Rachel acariciaba esos brazos blancos que la rodeaban recorría con las yemas de sus dedos cada parte de ellos, mientras Quinn jugaba con sus pies en las piernas de la morena, se estaban mimando se estaban conociendo de una manera más privada, era todo tan nuevo, el acariciar una piel tan suave, poder sentir como la piel erizaba según qué tipo de caricia se dejaban, eran dos mujeres explorándose, dos mujeres que buscaban en todo momento hacer sentir bien a la otra con una simple caricia, Quinn empezó lentamente a besar la mejilla de Rachel que en ese momento jugaba con los dedos de la mano de la rubia, los entrelazaba y comprobaba que el contraste del color de sus pieles sin duda quedaba excelente, su bronceado natural y ese blanco que al fin y al cabo no era tan pálido quedaban perfectamente bien juntos, pero un leve escalofrió la saco de ese juego al sentir como la lengua de la rubia jugaba con su oreja haciendo trizas sus pensamientos y en un sin querer dejo escapar un sonoro suspiro que inmediatamente puso en alerta a Quinn, lo estaba disfrutando sin pretender llegar a algo mas solo quería saber que sentía o como lo sentía, lo que realmente no sabía Quinn en ese momento era que a la morena que estaba provocando no tenía tanta fuerza de voluntad como ella y eso estaba impacientándola tanto así que con una pequeña mordida que dejo en su cuello Rachel no pudo evitar apretar con fuerzas las piernas de la rubia buscando descargar eso que se estaba apoderando de ella, sintió como Rachel se removía en su lugar por esos provocativos besos que estaba dejándole a su chica en el cuello, sabía que no iba a poder resistirse mucho tiempo más si seguía haciendo eso, y lo consiguió la mano que la morena tenia sobre su pierna empezó a subir sugerentemente buscando una parte más que privada pero no la iba a dejar ese juego lo había comenzado ella y ella lo iba a terminar, **Q: Shhh, quieta ahí-** susurro sobre el cuello ultrajado de Rachel, agarro sus manos y las volvió a sus piernas, mientras volvió a retomar los besos en ese cuello que estaba llevando a la ruina a la morena pero no iba ser solo eso ahora sus manos se hacían protagonistas y empezaban un delicado recorrido por la cintura de Rachel subiendo poco a poco la remera que llevaba puesta dejando al descubierto parte de su cadera, y así poder deslizar su mano por esa piel calurosa que se mostraba agitada y deseosa de que esa mano hiciera con ella lo que quisiera, lo estaba disfrutando, pudo notar todos los cambios de respiración que fue provocando en Rachel desde que empezó con solo un pequeño beso en su oreja, y ahora la tenia ahí con la respiración revolucionada casi jadeando totalmente a su merced, estaba fascinada por lo que había logrado en tan solo unos minutos, pero la morena iba a necesitar más que solo besos y caricias provocadoras **R: Por favor Quinn termina ya con esto- **dejo escapar en un claro gemido, los besos se volvieron aun mas provocativos la lengua de la rubia recorría el cuello, parte de la espalda de la morena, mientras su mano recorría con una exquisita lentitud la tallada panza de su novia que parecía que recién terminaba de correr una maratón, la vertiginosa respiración de Rachel hacia que su pecho se moviera de arriba hacia abajo buscando ese aire que parecía no encontrar, hasta que supo que ese juego que había comenzado definitivamente para la morena tenía que terminar y de la mejor forma posible, su mano que con suaves movimientos se encontraba merodeando por la intimidad de su novia le hizo perder la cabeza, estaba completamente excitada así que no dudo ni un segundo y eso suaves movimientos se convirtieron en unos más profundos haciendo que Rachel perdiera todo tipo de pudor y dejara oír sonoros gemidos a la vez que hundía sus uñas en las piernas de Quinn, su mano seguía el movimiento de cadera que la morena marcaba, ese movimiento rítmico totalmente sincronizado no solo estaba llevando hasta lo más alto a Rachel si no que estaba logrando lo mismo con la rubia ya que los movimientos de la morena estaba rozando de manera descarada su propia intimidad, sus suspiros y posteriores gemidos se hicieron escuchar y prontamente pudieron sentir como sus cuerpos empezaron a temblar, dando paso a ese glorioso e inexplicable orgasmo en conjunto que lejos de dejarlas en un estado de relajación, las dejo con el cuerpo electrificado con las piernas que no paraban de temblarles y la respiración más que acelerada.

Se habían entregado por completo nuevamente y sin duda volvían a sorprenderse por el momento que habían pasado que habían sentido, Quinn abrazo con fuerza a Rachel y esta pudo sentir como el corazón de la rubia seguía latiendo a todo galope como si fuera a salirse de su pecho y no dudo en llevar sus manos y la de ella a su propio corazón para hacerle saber que estaba igual que ella, sus corazones parecían que estaba en una carrera esos latidos desesperados y descontrolados lograba hacerlas sentir en una burbuja de amor que nunca antes habían sentido…

**Q: Creo que voy a volver a hacerte una propuesta romántica, pero para que te cases conmigo, definitivamente esto es uffff- **dijo de manera inconsciente dejándose llevar por esos sentimientos que estaban a flor de piel, pero lejos de que asustar a Rachel esta hasta bromeo con ese comentario.

**R: No soy tan fácil Fabray, y todavía no me dices que significa esa L misteriosa-**

**Q: Lucy- **respondió sin vueltas

**R: Lucy? **Pregunto confusa

**Q: Si Lucy Quinn Fabray-** contesto sonriendo ante la confusión de la morena

**R: Oh Quinn tienes un hermoso nombre porque no te dicen Lucy, es mucho más tierno- **exclamo mientras se giraba para ver el rostro de su novia

**Q: Sabes qué? Ya no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me besaste- **sonrió para cambiar de tema mientras se acercaba hacia los labios de su novia que la esperaban ansiosa, ese beso que ya era más que conocido para ellas pero que igualmente lograba que sus cabecitas volaran lejos, ese beso que parecía una danza perfectamente acompañada que intentaba tomar otro significado mas allá de un beso y que llevo a Rachel interrumpir- **R: Lucy Quinn Fabray voy a pensar que no te cansas nunca- **y volvió a besarla devolviendo la pasión que hozo interrumpir, hasta que el celular de la rubia se encargara de romper su burbuja de amor. **Q: bueno tiempo record de no interrupciones eh- **bromeo a la vez que se levantaba para buscar su teléfono y darse cuenta que era su amiga que la llamaba.

_**S: Lamento interrumpir tu burbuja de amor Fabray, pero nuestra princesa quiere preguntarte algo- **_ dijo sin siquiera saludar a su amiga

_**Q: **_**hola para ti también Santana- **pero ya era tarde y la voz de Beth se empezaba a escuchar con una clara emoción

_**B: Mami, te ha dicho que si, dime que si por favor, por favor!**_

**Q: Hola cariño veo que un día con tu tía y la educación se te esfuma-** contesto mientras volvía al sillón del jardín donde se encontraba su preciada morena

_**B: OOhh perdón mami, es es que… Hola como están? **_Pregunto retomando su intachable educación

**Q: Bien cielo estamos bien, y si a tu pregunta-** contesto y al hacerlo pudo escuchar un estruendoso siiiii por parte de su hija que la lleno de alegría que incluso hasta Rachel pudo escuchar y no pudo evitar sonreír por la felicidad que tenia la niña.

_**B: Ponme en el altavoz quiero saludar a Rach- **_exigió

_**Q: **_**Okey ya puedes saludarla**

_**B: Hola Rachel como estas?- **_pregunto con un dejo de timidez, no quería llamarla mami así de una y que se asuste y se arrepienta de su decisión

**R: Bien cielo, un poco cansada pero bien-** bromeo y consiguió que Quinn se incomodara

_**B: Mami hazle masajes a Rach si está cansada-**_ regaño a su madre

_**Q:**_** Si cielo quédate tranquilo que ahora se los hare- **contesto mientras mataba con la mirada a la morena que reía por lo bajo por su comentario

_**B: Y… cuando vuelven? Ya las extraño y no piensen que se van a salvar de mi clase eeh!- **_

_**R:**_** Hoy a la noche volvemos, prometo que mañana después de mi prueba de vestuario te paso a buscar y compensamos la clase fallida de ayer, y dile a Matt también okey?**

**B:**_** Genial genial… bueno mami te veo a la noche, besos las quiero- **_

_**QyR: Te queremos- **_dijeron al unisonó lo que provoco que se miraran y se sonrojaran

_**S: Diooos Fabray me empalagan, no lleguen tarde, y ahora vuelvan a su burbuja de amor. **_Así se despedía Santana sin siquiera escuchar el saludo de su amiga.

Quinn miro nuevamente a Rachel que seguía con su sonrisa en su rostro y no dudo en decirle- _**Volvemos a la burbuja?**_

* * *

_****Cancion Avril lavigne 4 Real... _

_Gracias gracias y mas gracias... _


	18. Te quiero

Te quiero

Unos cuantos días habían pasado de ese primaveral y lluvioso abril, prácticamente estaban a mitad de mes y la relación de Rachel y Quinn cada día era más grande, cada vez se volvían mas cómplices, los ensayos de la morena eran más que demandantes tanto que la mantenía ocupada de lunes a viernes de 9 a 17 hs. Pero eso no suponía ningún problema para verse, es mas Quinn siempre procuraba pasar a buscarla por el teatro a veces junto con Beth y otra vez sola, salían a pasear iban al cine, pasaban horas hablando conociéndose, Rachel sabia todo lo que tuvo que pasar Quinn con quedo embarazada y como esta se hizo cargo desde un principio de su hija y como lucho junto con Santana para ser lo que era hoy en día. Rachel admiraba la fuerza de voluntad con la que afronto algo así, si bien hoy en día Quinn mantenía una relación más estrecha con sus padres no podía evitar sentir en el fondo ese abandono y falta de apoyo que sufrió en su adolescencia. Por otro lado Quinn en cierta parte envidiaba de manera sana la protección que tuvo Rachel en su vida y que seguía teniendo, si bien los padres de ninguna sabia que estaban en pareja no faltaba mucho para que los sres Berry vinieran de visita y hagan una formal presentación.

Eran un jueves 13 de abril y Rachel había dado aviso que ella se encargaría de pasar a buscar a Beth por el colegio ya que ese día saldría temprano de su ensayo. Mientras en el departamento de Quinn, se encontraban Santana y Britt muy ensimismada en sus computadoras, la latina se había empecinado en que quería convertir unos de los salones de la galería en un espacio privado donde solo haya imágenes en blanco y negro, a decir verdad la idea de su pared roja donde se hicieran contraste ese tipo de fotos y cuadros había funcionado a la perfección tanto así que varios compradores dejaron desolada esa área y eso le dio una idea que no iba a dejar pasar. Mientras Britt solo jugaba al candy crush, desde que había descubierto ese juego en la famosa red social se había vuelto adicta al mismo.

**B: Santy dame vidas-** exigió en tono dulce sin apartar la mirada de la computadora

**S: De que vidas me hablas?- **contesto siguiendo con la misma postura

**B: Del juego San, estas conectada dame vidas dale por favooor?-** dijo en el tono más aniñado posible mirándola por primera vez y arrugando sus labios cosa que hizo derretir a la latina.

**S: Alguna vez te dijeron lo hermosa que eres…**

**Q: Oh Santana Lopez, podría esperar tantas cosas de ti, menos esta versión cursi y vomitiva-** bromeo la rubia que salía de su estudio y presencio toda la situación.

**S: Cállate metida Fabray-** exclamo con un falso enojo.

Pero un torbellino de pelo rubio iba a entrar totalmente alterada para interrumpir la tranquilidad de la sala.

**BT: 30 de abril, 30 de abril… no falta nada-** girtaba nerviosa sin sentido mientras daba vueltas alrededor de los sillones-** 30 de abril, eso quiere decir que tenemos unos… 17 dias oh por dios!-** el drama se habia apoderado de la pequeña bajo la mirada atónita de las muchachas que no entendían de que hablaba

**BR: Oh por dios-** dijo en un grito-** Rachel Beryy ah poseído a tu hija Quinn lo siento mucho-** sonó apenada mientras miraba a la pequeña que seguía murmurando cosas sin sentido aparente

**R: Nadie ha poseído a nadie Brittany-** contesto a la vez que entraba al departamento

**BT: Rachel como vamos hacer son muchas cosas y 17 días no nos van alcanzar, como lo vamos a lograr- **desesperante esa era la palabra que le pasaba por la cabeza a Santana que no podía creer en lo que se había convertido su sobrina

**R: Calma ya verás como solucionamos, tenemos 17 dias, tiempo suficiente-** intento calmar a la pequeña que seguía dando vueltas sin sentido.

**Q: Okey alguien me puede explicar que pasa! Y Beth por favor basta de dar vueltas que nos estas mareando-** dijo en el tono más amable posible, ya que la situación era bastante complicada,

**R: Ven cielo-** llamo a la niña-**vamos a explicarle así ella podrán ayudarnos.**

**BT: okey okey pero habla tu-** contesto más serena acercándose a Rachel, mientras esta la giraba y la tomaba de los hombros poniéndose atrás de la niña.

**R: El 30 de abril es el concurso de talento de Beth, ya lo saben, en el que si inscribió con Matt para hacer el dueto se acuerdan?** Pregunto para confirmar que todas estaban al tanto de la situación

**Claro-** respondieron las 3 conjuntamente

**R: Bueno ese concurso tiene 2 reglas básicamente y que se tienen que llevar a cabo si o si, la primera es que la canción que canten sea de un musical…**

**Br: Bueno eso no es un problema tenemos un gran reportorio-** interrumpió con tranquilidad Britt-

**R: Claro ese no es tanto un problema, la 2da regla es que como ellos son pequeños, los padres tienen que estar en la banda, ayudando con instrumentos y esas cosas, y ahí entran uds, el sr Wilson toca la batería y ya nos ha dicho que no tiene problema en participar yo por mi parte voy participar con el piano, y tu-**miro a Britt-** con la guitarra. Mientras santana y Quinn pueden hacer los coros que dicen?**

**Q: Yo porque… no, no cielo yo no me puedo subir a un escenario… **se la veía visiblemente nerviosa

**S: Como que no puedes subir a un escenario, te recuerdo que eras la capitana de las animadoras…**

**Q: Santana!** Grito molesta

**R: Cielo ya vi tus fotos como animadora no es algo que no sepa, pero no es hora de renegar es hora de ponernos a trabajar- **hablo tiernamente-** Britt ayuda a Beth buscando la canción por internet en un rato viene Matt, ah y el sábado haremos el ensayo en casa.**

**Q: Porque eres así? Como logras tenernos así- **dijo mientras la abrazaba y le daba un tierno beso.

**R: Nuestra hija tiene que lucirse y por suerte tenemos todos los recursos para que eso pase, pobre el que participe en nuestra contra- ** contesto con aire de superioridad

Sin duda escuchar hablar así a su novia la llenaba de alegría, referirse a Beth como su hija la hacía feliz y la enamoraba cada vez más, de aquella egocéntrica morena de grandes ojos y sonrisa de publicidad que no hacia otra cosas más que sorprenderla cada día que pasaba ya se había apoderado por completo de su vida y de su corazón aunque no se lo haya dicho aun.

**Moulin Rouge-** gritaron las rubias enfrente de la computadora

**R: Ohh Britt eso me hace acordar a Kurt amaba esa película-** comento con nostalgia ganándose la sonrisa de su amiga

**Q: Quien es Kurt? **Curioseo la rubia sin haber soltado un segundo a la morena

**R: Un amigo del instituto es actor de Hollywood- **contesto con orgullo- **Kurt Hummel **

**BR: Creo que incluso tenemos la canción ganadora-** exclamo la rubia con una gran sonrisa

**R: Come what may-** aseguro antes de que las rubias dijeran algo, ganándose la sonrisa de ambas- **Es una excelente canción nos va a quedar genial- **sonrió satisfecha.

**S: Quinn puedo preguntar algo?-** interrogo desde donde nunca se movió

Quinn se acerco, y se sentó a su lado observando lo que su amiga le mostraba en su portátil

**Q: Que es esto San?-** pregunto algo confundida

**S: El cuarto de rojo… después de que los cuadros que pusimos en mi famosa pared roja se vendieran por completo me dio una idea-** contesto con orgullo- **podemos hacer un cuarto como aislado y que este lleno de imágenes en blanco y negro tuvo una gran repercusión…**

**Q: San, todo lo que hagas sabes que tienes mi apoyo, tendré que trabajar mas pero, bueno si te hace feliz- **interrumpió con un falso enojo porque tendría que trabajar más en algo que la hacía completamente feliz

**S: Entonces te parece bien? Que haga esa pequeña reforma?-**

**Q: Si tú dices que será un éxito, pues yo creo en ti, el resto lo hago yo-** contesto guiñándole un ojo.

El timbre del departamento sonó y Beth no pudo evitar sonreír al imaginarse quien estaría del otro y por lo mismo salió corriendo a la puerta pero al abrirla se iba a llevar una sorpresa.

**Hola pequeña! **

**BT: Que... que haces tú aquí?** Pregunto con sorpresa la pequeña

**Q: Cielo quién es? **

**EL amor de tu vida-** contesto Ryder entrando al salón sin permiso y ganándose la mirada desaprobatoria no solo de Quinn si no de Santana y Beth que bien sabía que no era bienvenido en esa casa ni en su familia, pero sin duda el disgusto mayor se lo llevo Rachel que cuando escucho al joven no pudo evitar poner cara de pocos amigos.

**Q: Creo que ni siquiera te acercaste a un amor, pero llámate como quieras, que necesitas? **

**R: Woow cielo calma, solo quiero hacer las paces con ustedes…**

**Bt: No la llames cielo-** interrumpió la pequeña

**R: Estas celosa princesa? **Pregunto con ingenuidad

**Q: Ryder hazme el favor de decirme que necesitas, nadie te quiere en esta casa no se nota-** fue contundente fría y distante con el joven

Mientras Rachel seguía manteniéndose distante a toda esa situación bastante incómoda para ella, sabía que era su ex, pero sin duda no sabía que hacia ahí en el departamento de su ahora novia.

**R: Quiero que hablemos, eh cometido un error, se que las lastime en serio que si, pero ustedes son mis princesas-** hablaba con pena, con nostalgia en su voz.

**Bt: Yo no te quiero aquí, mama me voy con mami Rach a mi habitación Vamos Ma?-** dijo extendiéndole la mano a la morena, que no tardo en reaccionar y agarro la mano de la pequeña rubia que la había dejado sin palabras tras referirse así a ella, era la primera vez que le decía Ma, y se escuchaba tan bien y se sentía mucho mejor.

**Ra: Vamos cielo, tengo una idea para esa canción, llamemos a Matt mientras-** contesto la morena mientras se perdían escaleras arriba.

**R: Quinn que es todo esto?** Pregunto molesto ante esa situación, nunca en todo el tiempo que estuvo de novio con la rubia Beth lo había llamado papa o se había referido a el de una más tan cariñosa.

**S: Yo te voy aclarar las cosas pequeño pedazo de musculitos, ya te había aclarado que Q estaba conociendo a alguien, y ese alguien es la enana, y…**

**Q: Santana por favor-**exclamo molesta por como había llamado a Rachel-** Ryder no se que te trae acá, pero nosotras ya te olvidamos, tu decidiste dejarnos, y respetamos tu decisión, ahora nosotras ya rehicimos nuestras vidas, encontré el amor en la persona que menos lo pensaba y Beth la acepta es mas como veras la trata como si fuera su madre realmente.**

**R: Ella es Rachel Berry? La actriz de Broadway?**

Pero esto último alerto a Britt que seguía sentada en el sillón metida en su portátil pero que en ningún momento perdió el hilo de la conversación, que haya reconocido a Rachel podía suponer un problema más ahora con el futuro estreno de la obra, la morena no podía meterse en la boca de ninguna prensa amarillista y si ese muchacho era como Santana lo había descripto eso podía suponer un problema.

**S: Muñeco de torta eso no te importa okey, ahora lárgate-** exclamo la latina abandonando su lugar del cómodo sillón y parándose adelante del muchacho con los brazos cruzados.

**Q: Si viniste a solo a decir que estas arrepentido, lo acepto y quédate tranquilo que nadie te guarda rencor, pero ya no siento nada por ti, así que por favor márchate y quédate con los mejores recuerdos-** hablo con sinceridad y suma tranquilidad

**R: Quinn yo no… yo no quiero ni puedo estar sin mis princesas, no va a quedar así-** fue lo último que dijo antes de abandonar el departamento.

Santana y Quinn se miraron confusas no entendían a que se refería con el no iba a quedar así, ninguna de las dos creía en las palabras de Ryder menos después de cómo la dejo a la rubia, se había aprovechado de su fama como fotógrafa y en la primera de cambio en un importante evento conoció a una hueca modelo que le prometió la fama inmediata y el no dudo en irse con ella, destruyendo a Quinn por completo.

**Q: Voy a buscar a MIS PRINCESAS-**

Estaba llegando a la habitación de su hija y no pudo evitar como Beth le contaba lo que prácticamente Rachel ya sabía de su relación con Ryder pero antes de entrar en el cuarto, Beth le confesó que ella lo quería al muchacho pero que nunca lo pudo ver de la misma manera que la veía a ella.

**Bt: Rach, tu no nos vas a dejar por una modelo verdad?** Inocencia y miedo eso había esa pregunta

**R: Cielo, yo no te puedo asegurar que pueda pasar el día de mañana, si te puedo decir que hoy Rachel Berry es feliz, y lo soy por tu sonrisa, y por la de tu madre, Yo no quería volver a enamorarme por miedo a sufrir pero me es imposible estar lejos de ustedes, te quiero a ti y aun que no se lo haya dicho quiero a tu madre, así que hay Rachel Berry para rato- **sonrió satisfecha por la respuesta que seguro tranquilizaría a la pequeña.

**Q: Yo también te quiero Rachel Berry-** susurro adentrándose a la habitación.

Tanto Rachel como Beth la miraron con sorpresa, la rubia se sentó en la cama de su y agarro sus manos respectivamente las manos de las dos mientras sonreía como tonta.

**Q: Beth, Rachel-** la miro con la sonrisa plantada en su rostro-** prometo que nada ni nadie nos va a separar, y si algún dia esto que Rachel y yo tenemos termina-** miro a su hija-** juro que no va ser porque un tercero se interponga, Rach yo no tampoco sé que nos depara el futuro hace un mes que nos conocemos y tu presencia en mi vida es tan necesaria como el aire que respiro y no puedo evitar quererte como lo hago, me encanta como se llevan, como se miran y se sonríen, no me gusta mucho los ataques de histeria menos si son las dos juntas combinadas pero prometo soportarlo.**

Rachel la miraba con lágrimas en los ojos que estaba evitando que cayeran a toda costa.

**R: Yo no sé… que decir… no pude evitar cumplir con mi promesa de que el amor no entrara en mi vida, no lo pude hacer y evidentemente ya no lo quiero rechazar mas, son importantes en mi vida y nunca estuve tan segura de algo como ahora de querer estar con ustedes hacerlas feliz, es lo único que quiero que no dejen de sonreír nunca más!-** era inevitable las lagrimas no paraban de salir, y Beth no lo dudo y se tiro en sus brazos.

**B: Yo también te quiero Rach, y prometo ser la mejor hija de todas-** dijo entregándole un beso en la mejilla a la morena a la vez que estiraba la mano para que se les uniera su madre-** abrazo familiiaaaar-** grito y no pudieron evitar reír ante la ocurrencia

Las tres se regalaron el primer abrazo familiar, ese abrazo que sellaba el compromiso que cada uno tenía para con la otra, no eran la típica familia, era una familia en plana construcción pero que sin duda todas estaban por la labor de hacerla realidad.

**Br: No quiero interrumpir el momento familiar, pero llego Matt y yo ya tengo la letra de la canción y como tendría que ser interpretada, solo necesito Rach que la mires a ver si está bien-** interrumpió en un tono bajo para no sacarlas abruptamente de su momento especial.

**R: Ooh vamos vamos, no hay tiempo que perder mientras mas practicamos mejor-** contesto con ilusión.

**BT: Vamos mamis… vamos-** exclamo divertida

**Q: Ahí vamos-** contesto reteniendo por la cintura a la morena que la miraba extrañada- **Rach?**

**R: Quinn? **Dijo en el mismo tono

**Q: Gracias, gracias por esto que haces con Beth ella está muy feliz con esto y yo no… no podría hacerlo sin ti-**

**R: Cielo-** murmuro agarrando sus manos-** realmente deberías de dejar de agradecer por hacer lo que amo, con alguien a quien sin duda en menos de lo que espere empezare amar.**

**Q: Te quiero-** dijo con un tanto de timidez

**R: Yo también te quiero Quinn- **respondió regalándole un tierno beso en los labios de su novia- **ahora vamos que hay un concurso que tenemos que ganar.**

**Q: Es muy competitiva srta Berry**

**R: No te das una idea-**confirmo tirando de la mano de Quinn para que salieran de la habitación.

Eran felices, se habían dicho el primer te quiero la primer demostración sincera de cariño que dejaba claro que lo que tenían no era un juego, un te quiero que mostraba sus dañados corazones intentando confiar nuevamente en ese Cupido que no dudo ni un segundo en atravesarlas con su flecha y hacer que se enamoraran sin remedio alguno, un amor que no era común a ningún otro que hayan vivido, y que iba a dejar más de una huella en su ser.

_"si te quiero es porque sos _

_mi amor mi cómplice y todo _

_y en la calle codo a codo _

_somos mucho más que dos."_


	19. karaoke

Karaoke

Hay mañanas en las que uno se levanta de una manera particularmente feliz, eso le pasaba esa mañana del 22 de abril a Rachel Berry, era la primera vez que amanecía en la casa de Quinn después de tanto insistir de Beth como de su novia, no pudo rehusarse a esa petición y opto por quedarse, hacia cuanto no dormía al lado de alguien, hacia cuanto que no dormía abrazada a alguien o por el contrario hacia cuanto no la abrazaban para dormir. Definitivamente dormir al lado de Quinn Fabray era lo mejor que le podía pasar, poder caer bajos los encantos de Morfeo sintiendo el perfume de su novia era algo totalmente inexplicable para ella, pero verla dormir tan relajada, con la respiración pausada y una sonrisa que se le dibujaba en la comisura de sus labios, la sensación que le trasmitía poder contemplar el rostro dormido de su novia la llevaba a perderse en sus pensamientos, podía ser tan jodidamente hermosa, eso mechones rubios que caían por su rostro, esos labios rosados y medios hinchados después de la noche que habían pasado, y entonces recordó que seguramente tendría alguna que otra marca en su espalda, una sonrisa tímida se esbozo en sus labios y no pudo evitar deslizar la sabana que cubría la pálida espalda de Quinn y descubrir dos rasguños de los cuales seguramente más tarde la rubia se quejaría, otra sonrisa pero esta llevaba con ella deseo, una sonrisa que dio paso una serie de besos en la espalda de Quinn que empezaba a despertarse de una forma poco habitual a la que no estaba acostumbrada pero que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

**R: Buen –** beso- **día**- beso- **dormilona**- dijo entre dientes mientras esparcía tiernos besos en esos rasguños colorados.

**Q: Buenos días cielo, veo que tus mañanas son mmm cariñosas-** contesto a la vez que se daba la vuelta y levantaba su ceja de forma sugerente.

**R: Bueno no todos los días tengo el placer de despertar al lado del ser más hermoso de este planeta-** susurro mientras se acomodaba en los brazos de Quinn

**Q: Oh Rachel Berry, yo pensé que habías dormido conmigo-** bromeo ganándose la sonrisa de la morena que no dejaba de acariciarla y besar sus hombros.

**R: Y la del buen humor soy yo- **replico con media sonrisa- **Ponte una remera voy hacer el desayuno para las tres, hay que aprovechar este soleado sábado.**

**Q: Becca dijo que hoy a la noche tenía una sorpresa hasta Santana y Britt van a ir pero Beth se quedara con los Wilson porque es no es un lugar para una niña-** dijo en un grito ya que Rachel había abandonado el cuarto.

**R: Ya lo sé…** se escucho a lo lejos

La sonrisa de Quinn Fabray no podía ser más grande, tranquilamente se podría acostumbrar a despertar de esa manera, quien en su sano juicio no le gustaría despertarse con los besos de Rachel Berry? Nadie absolutamente nadie y ella tenía ese privilegio y encima le estaba preparando el desayuno, podía ser más perfecto todo? Si todavía podía ser más perfecto.

Lo que descubrió a continuación no tenia nombre para describirlo, se dirigió a la habitación de su hija para despertarla así desayunaban las 3 juntas pero Rachel se le había adelantado, estaba sentada en la cama de Beth despertándola de la misma manera que había hecho con ella, esparciendo graciosos besos con ruidos raros por el rostro de su hija que no hacía otra cosa más que reír de manera escandalosa y retorcerse de las carcajadas, no pudo decir nada se quedo perpleja ante esa imagen perfecta, su hija reía como la pequeña que era de manera inocente, llena de felicidad y su novia poseía la sonrisa más maravillosa del mundo, en ese momento Beth pudo divisar a su madre y pidió socorro, pero rápidamente Rachel tomo en sus brazos a la pequeña y miro a Quinn-** Si das una paso mas esta niña morirá a cosquillas-** exclamo con voz grave pero sin perder la sonrisa.

**Q: Piensa bien lo que vas hacer Rachel Berry, esa niña vale mucho-** respondió siguiéndole el juego.

Beth sonreía se sentía en una película de secuestros con el policía bueno y el malo que tenia secuestrada a la protagonista de la película…

**R: Te piensas muy valiente eh-** dijo en tono desafiante a medida que con los dedos presionaba las costillas de Beth y estaba largaba una sonora carcajada-** pues mira como se retuerce.**

**Q: Noo!-** grito y en una carrera tiro a la morena en el sillón haciendo que las tres cayeran al mismo tiempo y empezaran una guerra de cosquillas contra Rachel que poco podía hacer para resistirse… las manos de las rubias eran hábiles y rápidas tanto que no daban respiro a la pobre morena que pedía a gritos que se rendía, prontamente las cosquillas cesaron dejándolas con las respiración agitadas pero felizmente felices por esa escena creada por la cabecita de Rachel Berry.

**B: Si así van a despertarme todas las mañana no veo la hora de que le pidas a Rachel que venga a vivir con nosotras-** murmuro Beth al oído de su madre haciendo que esta se sonrojara por completo lo que hizo llamar la atención a la morena que miraba a Quinn achicando los ojos como queriendo descubrir en su mirada que era lo que la niña había dicho.

**R: Vamos mejor a desayunar-** exclamo levantándose del piso y caminando hacia afuera.

Pasaron la mañana en pijamas riendo mientras Rachel contaba anécdotas de su infancia de cómo sus padres la llevaron a cada concurso de canto que daba vueltas y de cómo ella se encargaba de dejar a todos hipnotizados con su potente voz desde su niñez, ganándose un par de miradas desaprobatorias por parte de su novia que la miraba y no creía que hablara así sin modestia alguna. Después Quinn conto como se sintió cuando tuvo en brazos por primera vez a su hija, lo que sintió luego de maldecir a toda persona que se le cruzo por su cabeza en ese momento que su hija no se dignaba a salir. Beth exigió salir a pasear, quería ir a central park y poder pasear con sus madres y disfrutar de su día de sol en familia, por supuesto ninguna se opuso a eso y mientras Rachel preparaba unos aperitivos para realizar un picnic las rubias aprovecharon para darse una ducha y cambiarse. La primera en salir fue Beth llevaba un vestido verde limón que combinaban con sus ojos, esos ojos color esmeralda que tanto hacía referencia a la herencia de su madre, su pelo seguía algo húmedo por lo que Rachel decidió secárselo y posteriormente peinárselo, Quinn seguía sin dar señales de vida, realmente no sabía que ponerse toda su ropa era muy seria para pasar un sábado al aire libre, daba vueltas envuelta en su toalla mientras miraba su armario algo desconsolada,_ Quinn Fabray eres realmente aburrida-_acuso su mente mientras se dejaba caer en su cama. Rachel decidió ir a darse una ducha y proceder a cambiarse pero cuando entro a la habitación encontró la imagen abatida de su chica que seguía envuelta en la toalla con la cara triste mirando a la nada misma.

**R: Cielo que sucede, que te pasa, te sientes bien?-** pregunto con nervios

**Q: Soy tan aburrida-** contesto en un susurro

**R: Quinn por qué dices eso? no entiendo!-** dijo confusión

**Q: Mira, mira mi armario, busca algo que sea compatible con un día verde de sol y dos mujeres maravillosas- **enojo y frustración había en las palabras de la rubia que prontamente agrego-** tu tu eres luz Rachel no entiendo que haces conmigo, mírame que puedo darte yo?**

**R: Lucy Quinn Fabray! Eres una persona maravillosa, dulce, tierna que vive por su hija, que hace todo para que nada le falte, pero que se olvido que en el mundo existe un país de colores, eso necesitas nada mas, antes de ir a Central Park iremos de compras, prepara la tarjeta Fabray que hoy te volverás pobre- **contesto con una sonrisa, mientras se dirigía al armario y agarro una simple camiseta blanca y un jean y unas zapatillas rojas dejándoselas a los pies de la rubia que la miraba atónita por la maravillosa reacción de su novia-** Te pones eso, me ducho y nos vamos de shopping, avisa a la niña- **le regalo un tierno beso en sus labios para meterse corriendo en la ducha.

**Q: Gracias Rachel Berry- **susurro mientras empezaba a cambiarse.

Unos 20 minutos pasaron cuando Rachel decidió salir de su ducha y cambiarse, se puso un vestido blando hasta las rodillas unos de sus favoritos sus hombros iban cubiertos por dos simples tiritas que dejaban ver sus bronceados hombros, se puso unas cómodas sandalias marrones y cruzo por su espalda su bolso color marrón que hacia la combinación perfecta con todo lo que llevaba, una vez en el salón se encontró con la espalda de Quinn, esta estaba con sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de ese jean que definitivamente delineaba cada parta de sus piernas, acentuando su cola, la camiseta la llevaba remangada hasta los codos y el contraste de sus zapatillas rojas le daba un aire totalmente juvenil, los mechones rubios de su pelo apenas caían por sus hombros, amaba el pelo de su novia, paso a paso se acerco a su chica que seguía de espalda a ella mientras hablaba con su hija que tampoco se había percatado de la presencia de la morena, Rachel abrazo por la espalda a Quinn rodeándola con sus brazos a la vez que de puntitas se acerco al oído de esta y en un cálido susurro que provoco que a la rubia se le erizara la piel dijo-** después me preguntas que hago contigo, si vieras lo que yo vi, no pensarías lo mismo. **

**Q: Rach?-** se giro completamente sonrojada- **parezco una adolescente-** continuo hablando con timidez

**R: Yo te veo genial-** contesto mientras se mordía el labio inferior

**Q: La que esta genial eres tú, ese vestido es ufff- **devolvió el cumplido

**B: Y a mi nadie me dice nada- **interrumpió ofendida

**R: Pero que quieres que te digamos si tu eres la niña más hermosa de toda Nueva York-**

**Q: De Nueva York, de todo el mundo-** dijo alzándola en brazos mientras le daba un sonoro beso en su mejilla- **Bueno nos vamos?**

Quinn manejaba con sus típicos lentes de aviador, Rachel por su parte trataba de poner música que les hiciera compañía en ese corto viaje y Beth sonreía, sonreía porque después de mucho tiempo estaba viviendo un momento familiar típico, bueno no tan típico por las circunstancias pero eso a ella no le molestaba quería a esa morena como si fuera su madre, desde que entro en su vida no había hecho otra cosa que alentar su pasión por la música, le dedicaba cada pequeño tiempo que tenia a que su voz se desarrollara mucho mejor y no olvidemos que ahora se estaba haciendo cargo también de su concurso de canto que prácticamente estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, sonreía por que su madre sonreía, porque después de tanto tiempo veía como sus ojos brillaban de nuevo y como en tan poco tiempo se volvió incluso más atenta y dulce ya no dejaba que todo fuera trabajo estaba más que relajada con todo ese asunto y se ocupaba de ella pero de otra forma, era consciente que nunca dejo que nada le faltara pero a veces necesitaba de un abrazo o un simple beso que le brindara cariño, nunca le reprocho nada porque siempre fue bastante madura para tener casi 9 años, la verdad es que crecer junto Santana y Becca había ayudado mucho a formar ese carácter que tenia aunque no dejara de ser una niña.

Ahí estaban paseando de la mano por los pasillos de ese enorme centro comercial, a su derecha su madre, a su izquierda su mami, entraron a cada uno de los locales que había y cada vez que veían a Quinn cerca de algo gris o negro la alejaban a los tirones, compraron vestidos en tonos verdes, celestes, amarillos, remeras con estampas, jeans, shorts la cuestión es que Rachel estaba cumpliendo a raja tabla lo que había dicho a la mañana, estaba dejando pobre a Quinn Fabray, pero valía la pena las sonrisas de la morena como de su hija, entre todos esos locales que visitaron Rachel decidió entrar a uno de tecnología que llamada por una curiosa consola que simulaba ser un Karaoke que tenían miles y miles de canciones, se acerco a uno de los chicos de que atendían el lugar y pregunto si tenía canciones de su tan amada Barbra el chico respondió en afirmación entonces Rachel no dudo en pedir una para ella pero para su desgracia no había mas disponible lo que produjo el malestar en la morena y su inminente enojo que no tardo en aparecer exigiendo al pobre chico que sacara el que tenía en exhibición para que no haya más personas que entraran ilusionadas como ella por esa consola . En ese momento Quinn se percato que solo su hija estaba con ella pero prontamente se dejo llevar por los gritos descontrolados de su novia y no tardo en llegar a ella.

**Q: Que pasa aca?- **pregunto con confusión al ver roja de la rabia a su novia

**La srta no entiende que no puedo sacar la consola de karaoke de exhibición…**

**R: No! no debería tenerla porque no tiene más en su stock y lo único que hacen es jugar con la ilusión de la pobre gente como yo- **exclamo furiosa

Beth miraba divertida toda la situación, ver a Rachel así de enojada con ese pobre chico era algo nuevo digno de disfrutar.

**Srta no vamos a sacarlo de ahí porque dentro de una semana va a volver entrar y queremos promocionarla-** contesto el joven pero mirando a Quinn que parecía la más sensata en esa situación.

**R: Ah yo no puedo creer que me ignore, ya quiero hablar con su superior esta falta de respeto…**

**Q: Cielo no vas hablar con el supervisor de nadie, y nos vamos a ir dejando en paz al pobre chico que no tiene que aguantar que le griten por hacer su trabajo si?-** dijo con suma pasividad en su voz haciendo que milagrosamente Rachel entrara en razón.

**R: Vamos Beth-** ofendida agarro la mano de la niña que seguía sonriendo mientras Quinn se disculpo con el joven por el inconveniente y con todas las bolsas en sus manos salió del local con una sonrisa en su rostro por la situación surrealista que vivió minutos antes, iba moviendo su cabeza en negación por todo lo sucedido -**No entiendo porque sonreís.**

**Q: Eres una caja de sorpresa Rachel Berry, realmente le gritaste a ese joven no lo puedo creer- **contesto entre carcajadas

**B: Podemos almorzar? Quiero pizza-** dijo la niña mientras empezaba a caminar hacia la zona donde estaba el patio de comidas del lugar.

Rachel agarro unas de las bolsas que llevaba Quinn a la vez que con la mano libre la agarraba de la mano, la rubia se percato de ese detalle y no pudo evitar hacer más grande su sonrisa, si iba de la mano de Rachel Berry en medio de un centro comercial a escasos metros de su hija que cada dos pasos daba un saltito divertida, lejos ese era el mejor sábado de toda su existencia y recién eran las 2 de la tarde.

/0/

**Q: Cielo tienes todo? Te llevas tu almohada y tu pijama verdad?-** pregunto a su hija que seguía preparando su mochila, esa noche habia una pijama en la casa de Matt todos sus amigos estarían ahí y ella no podía faltar.

**R: y el cepillo de dientes-** agrego la morena

**B: Tengo todo si? dejen de de ser tan pesadas**- contesto con una sonrisa

**R: Pues no somos pesadas…**

**Q: Somos atentas-** finalizo la rubia

**S: Y cursis, desde cuando se terminan las frases de la otra por diooos**- escupió la latina con sarcasmo.

Rachel y Quinn se miraron y solo levantaron sus hombros en claro símbolo de que lo que dijera la latina no iba a molestarles. Eran casi las 8 de la noche de ese sábado, estaban a la espera de la llegada de Brittany que estaba ya 15 minutos retrasada según la morena, Becca había muy puntillosa cuando dijo que tenían que estar a las 9 en punto en un bar cerca del puente de Brooklyn donde les daría una sorpresa a todas. Varios minutos más tarde cuando Beth ya se había ido a la casa de los Wilson una agitada Brittany llegaba a lo de Quinn.

**R: Hasta que te dignas…**

**B: Es que lord tubbintong no me dejaba venir estaba mimoso-** interrumpió a su amiga

**Q: Bueno ya vamos por favor que se nos hace tarde-** dijo a la vez que agarraba su abrigo y las llaves del auto.

Ninguna de las tres dijeron nada solo se dignaron a seguirla hasta llegar al auto, Quinn le abrió la puerta a Rachel, mientras Santana lo hacía con su rubia. Con suerte y si se apuraban iban a llegar a tiempo al lugar donde una Becca esperaba ansiosa.

21 hs en punto! Cuando llegaron al lugar donde la pelirroja las había citado tanto Brittany como Rachel no pudieron evitar sonreír al recordar aquel lugar. A penas llevaban unos días en esa enorme ciudad que las cobijaba y en un paseo cerca del puente de Brooklyn encontraron un pequeño barcito que después de las 23 hs se hacía Karaoke donde encima competían en pareja y aquella que ganaba podía disfrutar de todo el alcohol que quisieran…

**B: Ohhh Rach te acuerdes de este lugaaar? Seguira Piere?-** el entusiasmo de la rubia no entraba en todo el auto-** tenemos que volver a ganar como esa noche-** exclamo eufórica

**S: De que noches hablas?-** cuestionó la latina que no entendía de lo que hablaba su rubia

Brittany procedió a contar como habían encontrado aquel lugar, como habían ganado hasta que recordó que le habían hecho una foto en plena representación de I love rock and roll de Joan jett, estaba tan emocionada por volver a ese lugar que no evito mencionar detalles de aquella actuación donde Rachel meneo sus piernas por un improvisado escenario mientras Britt hacia los coros y la tocaba de forma descarada, lo que produjo el asombro de Quinn y de Santana que miraba a la morena con cara _de no me lo creo que esta enana pueda ser sexy_.

Rachel recordó esa noche como si hubiese sido ayer y no hacia ya casi 5 años, recordó como fue la primera vez que se emborracho tanto que se juro así misma no volver a tomar y por supuesto recordó esa bochornosa fotografía que le sacaron mientras las manos de su amiga jugaban provocantemente con su pronunciado escote.

**R: Sera mejor que entrenemos-** dijo con un poco de timidez

No basto poner un pie dentro del lugar que Becca se les abalanzó en un gran abrazo grupal agradeciendo por que hayan ido que iba ser una noche de sorpresas para todas, asegurando que la iban a pasar genial, tenía una mesa reservada donde un Finn Hudson esperaba por la llegada de todas las chicas hasta que una incomodidad cruzo por su cuerpo cuando vio llegar a Rachel del brazo la prima de su ahora novia.

Quinn y Santana saludaron con un abrazo al joven mientras Britt y Rachel eran presentadas por Becca que seguía desconociendo de la ex relación de las chicas con su ahora novio. Se limitaron a saludarse con la mano por el bien de la noche que recién empezaba, se sentaron cada uno al lado de su pareja, Becca a la derecha de Finn seguida de Santana que estaba a la izquierda de Britt quien se encontraba al lado de Rachel para finalizar con Quinn cerrando esa rara mesa redonda.

El encargado de animar esa noche se hacía presente en el escenario que ya no era un lugar improvisado si no todo lo contrario, era un escenario con todas las letras rodeado de luces y un telon rojo en el fondo dos micrófonos de los años 50, todo parecía haber cambiado en ese lugar desde que Rachel y Britt estuvieron ahí pero lo que no habia cambiado era Piere y su singular concurso de Karaoke en parejas.

**B: Espero que nos les moleste pero me tome la libertad de inscribirnos a todos en el concurso, Rachel con Quinn, Santan con Britt y bueno nosotros dos juntos-** dijo llamando la atención de todos en la mesa, Quinn miro a la morena con cara de pánico si habia algo que le aterraba era subirse a un escenario y cantar con Rachel mucho peor.

**R: Calma cariño esto es pan comido-** susurro al oído de su novia mientras depositaba un tierno beso en su mejilla.

**B: San tenemos que ganar Rachel no nos puede ganar escuchaste?**

**S: Britt odio perder, asi que tranquila ya sé que vamos a cantar y todo, solo procura ser tan sexy como siempre- **contesto satisfecha.

Las parejas del lugar empezaron a pasar en algunas eran muy talentosas otras tan solo bueno otras eran solo personas comunes que lastimaban los oídos de los ahí presentes. Quinn estaba invadida de los nervios, no podía concebir la idea de subirse a un escenario y tener que cantar, pero Quinn Fabray y una Fabray nunca pierde.

**R: Cielo no te preocupes, ya pensé que podemos cantar y te va a encantar es algo que las dos conocemos nada de musicales-** la calma, la paz de Rachel y su seguridad era lo que necesitaba Quinn para calmarse

Piere desde el escenario llamo a la próxima pareja que era nada más ni nada menos que Finn y Becca. El muchacho se levanto con toda su seguridad extendió su mano a la de su novia y caminaron a paso lento pero seguro hacia el escenario.

**F: Buenas noches, em, esta canción que vamos a cantar es para todas las personas enamoradas, Becca te amo- ** no era bueno con las palabras pero sin duda sin con su voz.

Las notas de the only exception empezaron a sonar y la voz de Finn hacia perder a la pelirroja, si era bueno aunque la cara compungido no lo ayudaba.

Brittany chisto ofendida y miro a Rachel que miraba al escenario con sorpresa en su cara.

**Q: Que pasa cielo? **Pregunto sin saber descifrar la mirada de su novia.

**B: Esa canción la canto Rachel en el instituto…**

**R: Brittany-** interrumpió la morena-** solo había olvidado que tenía linda voz, es eso.**

El turno de Becca llego y para la sorpresa de todos, la voz de la chica era muy buena suave y dulce, cantaba y se dejaba llevar por Finn que bailaba lento con ella, bueno bailar bailar, se movía como podía el pobre, la canción finalizo llevándose los aplausos de todos los presentes.

Piere volvia al escenario y al notar el nombre del papel no pudo evitar sonreir por el recuerdo… A continuación la señorita Brittany y Santana por favor.

La rubia salió disparada de su asiento y corrió a los brazos de Piere que recibía feliz de volver a verla.

**B: Oh Piere tanto tiempo-** exclamo la rubia

**P: Señorita Brittany un gusto tenerla con nosotros nuevamente, espero volver a deleitarme con su baile nuevamente-** dijo en un tono sugerente hasta que vio la cara de la latina a su derecha

**S: Buenas noches a todos… agárrense por que van a vivir el momento más sexy de la noche-** grito para que todos empezaran a silbar como locos, cuando la latina agarra a la rubia y desprendió su camisa negra.

Breathe on me de Britney Spears comenzó a sonar y la rubia empezó a recorrer el escenario un tanto más que sensual…

Santana

It's so hot in here

(Hace tanto calor aquí) la sensual voz de la latina provoco los gritos de todos los hombres presentes

Oh, it's so hot, and I need some air.  
And girl, don't stop 'cause I'm halfway there  
It's not complicated, we're just syncopated  
We can read each other's minds.  
One love united  
Two bodies synchronising  
Don't even need to touch me  
Baby, just

(Oh, hace tanto calor y necesito un poco de aire  
Y nena no pares q estoy llegando  
No es complicado, estamos empezando  
Podemos leer nuestras mentes  
Un amor unido  
Dos cuerpos sincronizando  
Ni siquiera necesitas tocarme  
Nena, solo)

Santana y Brittany

Breathe on me, yeah, oh  
Baby just, breathe on me  
we don't need to touch, just  
Breathe, oh, yeah

(Respira sobre mí, yeah, oh  
Nena solo, respira sobre mí  
No necesitamos tocarnos, solo  
Respira, oh, yeah)

Condenadamente sexy, Santana soplaba sensualmente el vientre de la rubia y esta se estremecía en el escenario, todos habían perdido la cordura en ese lugar, Rachel y Quinn que en un principio estaba totalmente desencajadas por tan provocativa y sugerente interpretación de sus amigas, empezaron a silbar y aplaudir, lo estaba haciendo realmente bien, habían llevado a todos a un éxtasis inimaginable sin contar que la voz ronca de Santana mezclada con la inocente de Brittany disparaba la imaginación perversa de más de uno.

La canción finalizo, y en ese momento Santana estaba con su camisa completamente de abierta y brittany con sus manos en su abdomen, todos en el lugar se levantaron a aplaudir como locos aunque aquellos que estaban en pareja se ganaron más de un golpe.

**Q: Wooow chicas eso fue… creo que nadie va poder ganarles-** pero esto último hizo que se ganara un golpe en el hombro por parte de Rachel-** aauuchh Rach!**

**F: Ella nunca pierde Quinn-** comento llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

**Bc: Como sabes que no pierde?**- pregunto con curiosidad

Finn se sonrojo y contesto-** Bueno es Rachel Berry estrella de Broadway, nada que se le compare…**

En ese momento Piere gritaba el nombre de Rachel iluminado su mesa, haciendo que esta se levante un tanto sonrojada a la vez que agarraba la mano de su novia.

**R: Piere, un gusto volver a verte-** musito la morena mientras le regalaba un tierno abrazo

**P:Oh rachel es un honor volver a tener en este escenario nuevamente-** respondió con alegría el hombre

**R: Hola buenas noches, espero que después del depravado momento-** bromeo-** aguanten una cursi canción de amor.**

Quinn miro con terror a Rachel y esta le dio un suave beso en su mano, y le susurro, _cielo en los coros enamoralos._

Ready to love again, esa canción que reflejaba sus pasados miedos a la entrega del amor, esa canción que tan bien las dos conocían.

Rachel

Seems like I was walking in the wrong direction  
I barely recognize my own reflection, no  
Scared of love but scared of life alone

(Parece que estaba caminando en la dirección equivocada  
Apenas reconocí a mi propio reflejo, no  
Asustado del amor, pero asustado de una vida solo)

La voz de Rachel hizo estremecer no solo a todos los que estaba ahí si no a Quinn que no podía dejar de mirarla era hipnotizante su voz la envolvía en una burbuja de la que no podía salir.

Seems I've been playing on the safe side baby  
Building walls around my heart to save me, oh  
But it's time for me to let it go

(Parece que he estado jugando en el lado seguro, baby  
construyendo muros alrededor de mi corazón para salvarme, oh  
Pero es hora de que lo deje ir)

Quinn

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again

(Sí, estoy listo para sentir ahora  
Ya no le temo a fracasar  
Debe ser el momento de seguir adelante  
Sin el temor de cómo podría terminar  
Creo que estoy listo para amar de nuevo.)

Si Rachel podía hacer perder a Quinn, la dulce voz de la rubia hacia que la piel de la morena se le erizara por completo, cada palabra que salía de la boca de Quinn era como un canto de sirena que la llevaba a la perdición, lento se empezó a acercar hacia su novia sosteniendo su sonrisa.

Just when we think that love will never find you  
You runaway but still it's right behind you, oh  
It's just something that you can't control

(Justo cuando crees que el amor nunca te va a encontrar  
Huyes pero aún así está detrás de ti, oh  
Es algo que no podemos controlar)

Parecían no pestañar, estaban perdidas en la mirada de la otra, una canción mas para su colección de declaraciones de amor, una mejor que la otra.

Rachel y Quinn

Yeah, I'm ready to feel now  
No longer am I afraid of the fall down  
It must be time to move on now  
Without the fear of how it might end  
I guess I'm ready to love again

So come and find me  
I'll be waiting up for you  
I'll be holding out for you tonight

(Sí, estoy listo para sentir ahora  
Ya no le temo a fracasar  
Debe ser el momento de seguir adelante  
Sin el temor de cómo podría terminar  
Creo que estoy listo para amar de nuevo.

Así que ven y encuéntrame  
Estaré esperando por ti  
Estaré aguantando por ti esta noche)

Lo lograron enamoraron a cada una de las personas ahí presentes, sus voces se mezclaron a la perfección, bueno ya lo habían hecho una vez en su cumpleaños, pero aquellas personas la conocían, en cambio ahí todos eran desconocidos y sin embargo supero su miedo escénico y pudo junto a Rachel Berry estrella de Broadway conquistar el corazón de todos los presentes.

Sin duda la elección de la morena había sido más que acertada y había logrado lo que ella se propuso, no solo que Quinn se desenvolviera como una verdadera cantante profesional si no que sus espectadores olvidaran la actuación de Santana y Brittany, era el turno de ella de recibir los aplausos y coreos de los presentes, al bajar del escenario una chica se acerco a Rachel y con toda timidez le pregunto si le daba su autógrafo que había visto muchas veces su espectáculo y que era una gran admiradora, la morena sonrió y le regalo un cariñoso autógrafo.

Una vez en la mesa una emocionada Becca no pudo evitar abrazar a Rachel y felicitarla y decirle lo orgullosa que estaba de que su prima este con alguien como ella. Todas rieron por lo dicho por la pelirroja menos Finn que miraba toda la situación un poco incomodo, la verdad no le gustaba mucho la idea de que su ex ahora este con una mujer, eso hablaba muy mal de su hombría.

Nadie le prestó atención ni siquiera Rachel que no podía dejar de mirar a su novia que todavía seguía con sus mejillas coloradas. Un sábado de historia, un sábado de esos que no se olvidan, pero que no es especial al lado de Rachel Berry. Estar con ella era perder la noción del tiempo, pasar un día con ella era toda una aventura, desde que se levantaron ese sábado todo había sido mágico desde el momento en que se hizo pasar por un secuestrador que amenazaba la vida de su hija con cosquillas, pasando por la pelea insensata con el pobre vendedor hasta ese momento donde todos sus miedos se quedaron olvidados en sus ojos y pudo cantar enfrente de un montón de desconocidos. Rachel Berry era mágica y ella no podía sentir más amor por esa pequeña morena que hacia su vida cada día mas feliz.

* * *

_ufff super largooo... _

_Canciones: The only exception (Paramore)_

_Breathe on me (Britney Spears)_

_Ready to love agaien (Lady Antebellum)_

_Graciiias por seguir la historiaa a toods.. _

_Muchas gracias a los que siempre comentan... _

_y Buenisimo fin de semana...saludos_


	20. El Concurso

**Concurso:**

Era el viernes 30 de abril, era el dia del concurso de talento del instituto Willian T. Harris School, era el día en que Beth Fabray junto con Matt Wilson quedarían en el recuerdo de todos los profesores y alumnos de ese famoso instituto, no solo por su presentación si no porque la misma contaba con la participación de la magnífica y reconocida Rachel Berry. Por supuesto también estaba orgullosa porque su madre haría los dulces coros que enamorarían a todo el auditorio.

Habían ensayado casi todos los días de esa última semana, el Sr Wilson un simpático hombre de unos casi 40 años manejaba a la perfección eso palillos que hacían de Come what May una versión un tanto más oscura y pesada pero que por momentos se volvía profunda por la capacidad de Rachel ante el piano, Brittany no se quedaba atrás el poder que tenia sobre su guitarra hacia estremecer a todo aquel que la escuchara, mientras Santana y Quinn parecían felinas que corean sensualmente, todos ellos encajaban a la perfección, pero las verdaderas estrellas eran Beth y Matt, juntos lograban un interpretación magistral, tanto de la parte vocal como de la actoral, tanto que ni Rachel podía describir lo que esos pequeños podían trasmitir, es mas hasta pensó que la niña prontamente podía convertirse en una pequeña promesa de los teatros, aunque seguramente a Quinn esa idea no le gustara demasiado.

Dicen que los nervios son solo sensaciones previas ante una situación que el inconsciente sabe cómo solucionar, pero que nuestro yo consciente no sabe manejar reaccionando sin sentido dando vueltas como loco, moviendo incesantemente los pies, pasando de forma reiterada las manos por el pelo, nervios una previa sensación de inseguridad que parece bloquearte por completo, con la sensación de que el cerebro colapsara haciéndote olvidar todo lo aprendido.

Así estaban Beth, Matt y Quinn, oh si Quinn Fabray era manojo de nervios, le sudaban las manos y no paraba de chocar el taco de su zapato contra el piso, Beth se movía por todo el lugar murmurando cosas sin sentidos y Matt estaba aferrado su padre con todas sus fuerzas como intentando esconderse de todo lo que pudiera pasar si salía del agarre de su padre.

Pero todo eso iba a terminar cuando Rachel y Santana llegaran totalmente convencidas de que su performance seria un completo éxito, fue la latina la primera en hablar.

S:**Bueno Falta un trió mas y venimos nosotros y por lo que acabamos de ver con el hobb… eh con Berry-** se corrigió ante la mirada de la rubia-** son todos pésimos así que ya cambien esas caras de película de terror y pongan su mejor sonrisa y vayamos a patear un par de tra…**

**R: Lo que Santana quiere decir es que el fruto de nuestros ensayos no hará los ganadores de esta noche… solo tienen de relajarse y no dejar de sonreír y creer en su talento-** dijo esto mirando a los niños

Rachel camino donde estaba Quinn y la tomo de las manos, ahí estaban esas miradas que todo se decían. **Todo va a salir bien solo tienes que confiar, todos tienen un gran talento, sobre todo ella-** miro a Beth-** me hace acordar tanto a mi-**suspiro-** solo que mucho más bella.**

**Q: Se eras como ahora, seguro eras tan hermosa como Beth.**

El director de la escuela se acerco para hacerla saber que su momento había llegado. Entonces Quinn y Rachel se acercaron a Beth abrazándola entre las dos, y a la vez besaban sus mejillas-** Es hora princesa-** susurro Quinn

**R: Hoy es la noche donde todos tus sueños solo darán comienzo- **continuo acariciando su mejilla.

Llegaron al escenario agarradas de la mano, cada una dejo un beso en la cabeza de su hija y tomaron su lugar en el escenario.

El director hacia la correspondiente presentación y ese enorme telón rojo dio paso a un gran expectante auditorio que rebosaba de gente.

Y sin dudarlo más Rachel dio vida a ese piano que lentamente iba envolviendo a cada una de esas personas que estaba en ese auditorio.

Matt iba a encargarse de ser el primero en entonar las primeras estrofas de Come what May, de repente todos sus nervios se desvanecieron y su péquela voz de 9 años sonó fuerte y clara como la del mismo Ewan Mcgregor en aquella famosa película, la betería del sr Wilson sonaba delicada pero con fuerza que mezclada con el piano era la base instrumental perfecta, realmente Matt no solo cantaba si no que actuaba y sentía cada palabra que salía de su boca estaba interpretando con su alma esa canción, el coro de Santana y Quinn era suave y casi imperceptible. Pero no fue hasta que la voz de Beth se dejo escuchar que todos se quedaron perplejos por la dulce pero potente voz de la niña, Quinn sentía como una lagrima de orgullo recorría su rostro y como Rachel compenetrada con su trabajo sonreía, porque todo estaba saliendo como lo habían ensayado y aun mejor sin siquiera tener que uso de su talento para el canto, hasta la guitarra de Britt quedo perfecta para la versión que los chicos estaban interpretando. La canción estaba llegando a su fin y la conexión de Matt y Beth iba más allá de todo, eran dos pequeños sí, pero en ese momento se sentían dos pequeños gigantes agarrados de sus micrófonos sin dejar de mirarse.+

La canción llego a su final y todos quedaron en silencio, anodados por el talento que esos pequeños les habían regalado, todos se agarraron de las manos en el medio del escenario mientras sonreían contestos y cuando hicieron la reverencia para saludar a su callado público, escucharon un estruendoso aplauso, todos los presentes ahí que parecían estar en otro lugar salieron de su ensoñación parándose en sus lugares ovacionando a esos dos niños que entregaron su corazón en esa canción.

Corrieron riendo tras bambalinas y se dieron un gran abrazo, estaban seguros que iban a ganar nadie iba a poder superar eso.

**B: Gracias, gracias a todos por hacer esto realidad-** dijo la niña emocionada mientras abrazaba a sus madres

Matt había vuelto al cobijo de su padre y Santana y Brittany estaban abrazadas, se sentían en un sueño realmente, aun que todavía faltaban dos equipos más estaban seguros que ganarían.

Pero algo iba turbar su calma al escuchar de fondo Rapsodia Bohemia entonada con pasión y con un gran despliegue coreográfico.

Rachel corrió hasta el escenario junto con Beth y pudo ver como un niña un poco más grande que ella acompañaba a un joven que por los movimientos que hacía no se dejaba distinguir, pero su voz era totalmente familiar, en un instante una especie de ira recorrió su cuerpo y se dirigió hacia el director para reclamarle que ese joven no debía estar interpretando esa canción porque no estaba dentro de las reglas que el mismo le exigió que cumpliera ya que ella era una famosa actriz y cantante de Broadway.

**D: Srta Berry por favor el jovencito que iba a cantar con la Srta Stewart tuvo una alergia o algo así y su primo se ofreció a ayudarlos-** contesto manteniendo la calma tras los gritos de la morena

**R: Si él es quien yo creo que es exijo volver hacer nuestra presentación entonces yo también cantare-** exclamo furioso al tiempo que Quinn llegaba al lugar

**Q: Rach, no nos van a ganar, no es lo mismo, no trasmiten lo mismo que trasmitimos nosotros en el escenario, mira- **señalo al escenario

Era verdad, si era una coreografía perfecta y muy bien interpretada pero algo les faltaba y se notaba, no lograban llegar al exigente público que se les presentaba, y por mas Jonathan Groff que cantara no lograba enamorar al auditorio como lo habían hecho Beth y Matt.

La calma llego a la morena que esbozo una sonrisa y fulmino al director con la mirada-** Sigo sosteniendo que no es justo, él están estrella como yo- ** dicho esto se dio media vuelta agarro de la mano a su novia y su hija y volvieron con el grupo.

Era el momento clave de la tarde, todas las parejas habían pasados y esperaban que los jueves tomaran una decisión, nervios por supuestos, pero ahora esos nervios invadían a Santana y Rachel que no paraban de zapatear el piso y morderse las uñas.

**R: Esto es peor que cuando ganamos las nacionales-** susurro a Britt

**B: Oh dioos te acuerdas, si que dejamos a todos con la boca abierta ahí- **

**Q: De que hablan?** Cuestiono la rubia

**B: Rachel en las nacionales del glee club canto It´s all coming back y aparte de ganarse el aplauso de todos los presentes se gano la entrada a NYADA-** comento la rubia

**R: Amo esa canción-**

**Q: Y que bien que te sale- **contesto recordando su interpretación en la casa de la playa

Los jueces volvían y hacían entrega de los sobres ganadores al director-** bueno damas y caballeros antes que nada quiero felicitarlos por que todos brillaron esta tarde y estuvieron magnificos…**

**S: Porque siempre dicen esas mentiras sin sentidos-** murmuraba la latina

**Asi que nadie se vaya triste y sintiéndose menos, porque todos dieron lo mejor de sí. Ahora si lo que tanto estaban esperando, el tercer lugar es para el trió de las srtas Adams, Harris y Willians-** las chicas subieron con una sonrisa al escenario agarraron sus trofeos saludaron contentas al público y volvieron a sus lugares…** Bueno calma por favor, se que están impacientes…**

**S: Voy a tirarle con el zapato si no dice quien es el maldito ganador-** dijo nerviosa

… **el segundo puesto es para la srta Stewart junto con su primo-** inmediatamente la cara e Rachel se ilumino y sonrió satisfecha mientras se regodeaba mirando a Jonathan que subía con su primita para buscar el consuelo del segundo lugar.

**Q: No seas así, eres un muy ejemplo para nuestra hija-** dijo la rubia al oído de la morena

**Bueno y para prolongar más el momento el primer puesto es para…. **Los tambores de sr Wilson se dejaron escuchar a pedido del director para crear el misterio y para hacer enojar más a la impaciente Santana…** Beth Fabray y Matt Wilson-** gritoo

Beth abrazo a sus madres, Matt corrió a los brazos de su padre y Santana grito SIIII! De manera eufórica, todos felicitaban a los niños, realmente habían dado todo en esa actuación y se merecían ese premio, los niños agarraban el trofeo entre los dos ya que los sobrepasaba de altura y peso y daban las gracias al público, festejaron en el escenario mientras se abrazaban entre todos.

En ese momento Jonathan se acerco a Rachel tocándole el hombro suavemente-** No sabía que tenias una hija tan hermosa, pero sin duda tiene todo tu talento- **la miro con seriedad

**R: Ya vez! Todo está en los genes-** contesto con soberbia

**J: Vamos Rach, esa niña no es tuya…**

**B: No me habrá tenido pero eso no quiere decir nada-**interrumpió Beth mientras abrazaba por la cintura a su madre

**R: Hay cosas más poderosas Jonathan, ahora disfruta de tu segundo puesto, lo has hecho muy bien para ser de primaria-** dijo con ironía volviendo a unirse con la rubia que las miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**Q: Vamos a cenar para celebrar- **grito con alegría y todos se le unieron.

Fueron a comer pizzas a un restaurant italiano de la ciudad donde hacían las pizzas más variadas y más ricas de todo Nueva York, contentos era poco, felices tanto que entraban en ellos, pidieron una mesa para 7 donde se quedaron hasta las 21 hs cuando el sr Wilson dijo que se retiraba porque al otro día irían de campamento con Matt, ya que se lo había prometido a su hijo si ganaban y aunque no ganaran también lo iba a llevar, en ese momento Beth miro triste a su madre y el sr Wilson supo que la niña también quería ir más que nada por pasar ese fin de semana con su amigo y no dudo en pedirle permiso a Quinn, quien tras la miradas de cachorrito abandonado de Rachel y Beth no pudo decir más que sí.

El sr Wilson se fue con Matt arreglando la hora que pasarían a buscar a la niña y lo que tenía que llevar para el fin de semana. El resto se quedo un rato más hasta que un fanático de Rachel se acerco a la mesa.

**X: Srta Berry?**

**R: Si?-** contesto la morena a sabiendas que seguro era un fan

**X: Me… me.. Podría dar su autógrafo?-** pregunto con timidez

**R: Claro, dime tu nombre- **

**X: Nicholas, Srta Berry espero que no se asuste pero la sigo desde sus nacionales, la que perdió acá en Nueva york y la que gano en chicago, y creo que ud va ser el icono a seguir en Broadway.**

Esto último dejo con la boca abierta a todos en la mesa, como era posible que la siguiera desde hacia tanto tiempo cuando todavía no era nadie.

Con su mejor sonrisa la morena contesto-** mu…muchas gracias Nicholas eso me alaga de verdad, eso paso hace tanto tiempo que ya ni lo recuerdo-** mintió, pero recordar porque habían perdido esas nacionales no era de su orgullo

El joven se despidió y dejo en paz a la mesa, o eso creían, siguieron cenando y hablando de que iban hacer ese fin de semana que Beth no estaría con en nueva york y la niña les dio una idea a sus madre y tias-** Podrian ir a la casa de la playa y pasar el fin de semana, Rachel no tiene ensayo y descansar no les vendría mal-**

**Q: Desde cuando eres tan inteligente? ** Pregunto mirándola con los ojos chiquitos

**B: Soy tu hija no?-** respondió con soberbia

**Q: Sin duda eres su sobrina-** contesto mirando a la latina

**S: Ahora que hice yo?** Cuestiono con un falso enojo

**R: Dios son las tres iguales-**

**S: Claro hablo el claro ejemplo de la competitividad-** respondió con malicia

**R: Perdon? Pero que no me guste perder no significa nada…**

**Q: Ganar no lo es todo… **interrumpió

**B: Para ti, Rachel desde esas nacionales no se deja vencer por nada- **agrego con una sonrisa

**R: Dios alguien puede dejar de mencionar eso- **contesto molesta

Ya habían terminado el postre y Quinn fue a pedir la cuenta cuando se encontró con el mismo joven que le habia pedido a Rachel el autógrafo.

**X: Ud no cree que la Srta Berry se merece a alguien mejor? **Dijo con seriedad

**Q: Perdón? Y que piensas que lo mejor para Rachel? ** Cuestión claramente molesta por la intromisión del muchacho

**X: Finn Hudson, el es lo mejor para ella-** respondió con seguridad

**Q: oh ya veo como viene esto déjame decirte pequeño metido..**

**X: No soy pequeño es más hasta más grande que ti soy- **interrumpió con toda su soberbia

**Q: Okey sr grande, Rachel Berry es mía ahora, y nadie ni nada la va apartar de mi okey? Así que sigue googleando su nombre porque es lo único que vas a poder hacer, y dile a Finn que ya me a escuchar- **el chico palideció, sin duda no se esperaba que le dijera eso

**X: Deberías pensarlo, ella es mucho para ti…**

**Q: Tú no me conoces, pues has bien la tarea la próxima vez, ahora ve a casa y googlea Quinn Fabray y mejor que no te vuelva a ver cerca de Rachel quedo claro-** lo amenazo fulminándolo con los ojos

Quinn volvió a la mesa con el gesto serio después de lo ocurrido, la verdad no lo podía creer, la morena la miraba tratando de entender ese gesto serio de su novia. Al ver que el mismo joven pasaba por al lado de ellas un dudo de regalarle con dulce beso y decirle al oído-** No pasa nada cielo- ** mientras le sonreía

**B: Vamos a casa? Tengo sueño y mañana el sr Wilson pasara por mi temprano**

**R: Claro princesa, vamosno a descansar-** respondió la morena con una sonrisa, sabiendo que esa noche la iba a pasar en la casa de su novia.

* * *

_N/A Se vienen tiempo tormentosos, disfruten de este capitulo y el proximo... porque se cierra el ciclo rosa de las chicas..._

_El que avisa no traicionaa... Buen fin de semana saludos..._


	21. Lujuria

_N/A Advertencia es un capitulo con un poco mas de "calor" digamos que, bueno ya ven el titulo verdad? _

* * *

Lujuria

No había nada más lindo que despertar al lado de Quinn Fabray, verla dormir con sus pelos alborotados, sus labios hinchados era la sensación más genial de todas. Se fue levantando de a poquito sabiendo que la hora que el Sr Wilson había dicho para pasar a buscar a Beth ya se acercaba, por suerte tenían todo preparado de la noche anterior y no tendrían que hacer nada a las corridas más que desayunar. Dejo un suave beso en la mejilla de su novia que se removió en su lugar pero la misma no se despertó y sin pensarlo Rachel abandono la habitación lentamente.

Abrió la puerta del cuarto de la niña que para su no sorpresa seguía durmiendo _ya veo que las fabray son todas dormilonas, _ pensó para ella misma, lentamente se acerco la pequeña y dejo un beso en su mejilla, al igual que su madre se removía en el lugar y siguió durmiendo, sonrió ante la reacción de Beth, y susurro a su oído- **Princesa, vamos arriba que pronto vendrán a buscarte- **la niña se empezó a mover mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara y se sacaba el pelo que tapaba sus ojos, la morena sonreía veía los gestos de la niña y no podía evitar ponerse más feliz si era posible.

**B: Mami? Qué hora es?** Pregunto con toda la voz somnolienta

**R: Hora de darse una ducha mientras te hago el desayuno-** contesto mientras dejaba otro beso en su cabeza

Rachel salió de la habitación de la niña mientras se dirigía a la cocina acompañada de un corazón que galopaba en su pecho de la felicidad que sentía, tal vez era tan poco el tiempo que habían compartido con ellas que parecía increíble creer que sentía tanto amor por esas rubias, una vez escucho calidad por cantidad, y no supo qué significado tenia, en ese momento se dio cuenta que no importa la cantidad de horas, días, meses y años que pases con alguien, si no la calidad, la calidad de las cosas que se comparten, el tiempo no importaba ella quería a sus rubias, con sus manías para dormir, con su orgullo de cabezotas con su humor especial, no importaba ella las quería igual.

Quinn lentamente se empezó a despertar y encontrarse sola en su habitación la alarmo, busco a la morena por toda la estancia y no la encontró, se levanto se puso una remara y unos shorts, lo primero que hizo fue a buscar a su niña pero cuando entro al cuarto ella tampoco estaba, y de repente unas risas desde la cocina le hicieron entender que sus chicas estaban desayunando sin ella.

**Q: Así que desayunando sin mi eh-** se hizo la enojada cruzando de brazos en el quicio de la puerta.

La morena miro a la niña que tenía cara de yo no fui y volvió a mirar a Quinn que esperaba una respuesta.

**R: Uds las Fabray son todas unas dormilonas, te quise despertar pero ni caso- **contesto levantando los hombros-** siéntate que ya te sirvo tu desayuno dormilona-** se levanto dejándole un beso en su mejilla

**B: Mami…**

**Q y R: Que? ** Contestaron al mismo tiempo, la niña no pudo evitar reír.

**B: Okey tendremos que ponernos de acuerdo eh, mami es mami Rach! Y mama eres tu-** dijo mirando a la rubia.

**Q: Porque yo solo mama, así tan, uuff-** se cruzo de brazos y haciendo puchero

**B: Oh dios mi madre se ha transformado en una pequeña-** dijo riéndose de su madre, a la vez que se le subía en sus piernas

**Q: Es porque yo soy más seria y mandona no? **cuestiono con el ceño fruncido

**R: Bueno a alguien le tiene que tocar el papel de autoridad, y la verdad es que a mí no se me da muy bien eso- **contesto a la vez que le dejaba una taza de café y unos waflles en la mesa para que desayunara.

**Q: Pero si ella es la controladora que todo quiere que salga perfecto-** exclamo mientras señalaba con el dedo a la morena.

**B: Bueno si, pero la que tiene el poder de hacer callar a ambas sin duda eres tu-** respondió con una caricia en el rostro de su madre-** aun si, eres la mejor mama de todas.**

**Q: mmm creo que soy muy fácil de convencer también no?**

**R: Solo un poco cielo, digamos que tenes una debilidad por tus chicas-** dijo guiñándole un ojo

El timbre de la puerta sonó, era la hora en la que el sr Wilson dijo que pasaría por Beth, la niña se bajo de las piernas de su madre y le agarro de su mano y lo mismo hizo con Rachel, la mochila y la tienda de campaña esperaban en el salón así que no tendrían que agarrar nada a las apuradas todo gracias a que la morena no dejo que ninguna se vaya a dormir sin terminar todo previamente, después decían que la rubia era la mama al mando.

**Q: Sr Wilson-** saludo la rubia extendiendo su mano

**W: Srta Fabray, Rachel como están? **

**R: Muy bien muy bien- ** respondió con un cariñoso beso en su mejilla, que llamo la atención de la rubia

**W: Hola Beth! Tienes todo listo por lo que veo-** dijo con una sonrisa al ver una mochila enorme detrás de su espalda

**B: Hola sr Wilson, si si mami Rach se ocupo de que tenga todo listo desde anoche-** contesto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

**W: Srta Fabray, ya sabe volvemos mañana a la noche, cualquier cosa tiene mi teléfono y por mail más tarde le paso la dirección estaremos cerca de su casa de la costa pero en el lado de pesca- **informo con seriedad

**Q: Muchas gracias Sr Wilson, cualquier cosa del comportamiento de Bethany me lo hace saber- ** en ese momento Beth y Rachel miraron a la rubia por cómo se había dirigido hacia su hija, se estaba yendo de camping no al ejército.

Las tres se saludaron con un abrazo más que afectuoso y bajo el aviso de la rubia que se portara bien que sea buena niña y todas cosas sin sentido que dicen los padres preocupados en exceso.

**R: Porque tratas así al padre matt? Es un gran hombre y tu lo tratas como si fuera no se tu abogado o algo así- **acuso a la rubia

**Q: No es mi amigo ni nada por el estilo, mejor mantener el respeto-** respondió dirigiéndose a la cocina

**R: Después te quejas que la niña te diga mama a secas-** agrego pasando por su lado

**Q: Rachel Berry estamos discutiendo por el Sr Wilson? Por eso va ser nuestra primera discusión?-** cuestiono cruzándose de brazos

**Q: Quinn Fabray, Thomas es un gran hombre y tu lo tratas como si fuera tu empleado, solo no me gusta el tono que empleas, y ni mencionar cuando dijiste " cualquier cosa del comportamiento de Bethany me lo hace saber"-** imito su tono de voz haciendo irritar a la rubia

**Q: No me lo creo de enserio Rachel?...**

**R: Solo digo que lo conoces desde hace años, Beth y Matt son amigos y mira conmigo es cariñoso es un gran hombre de en serio no lo entiendo cielo- **contesto cambiando el tono de voz a uno más reflexivo.

**Q: Como digas-** respondió mientras tomaba su café, dejando toda la cocina en silencio, silencio incomodo.

Rachel se levanto de su lugar, suspiro mirando a Quinn como esta solo revolvía a su café, paso por su lado separo las manos de la taza ganándose la mirada de la rubia que no entendía lo que estaba haciendo, paso una pierna por encima de ella y se sentó arriba de ellas. La rubia estaba sorprendida por la actitud que había tomado a morena, realmente no lo esperaba menos después de tonta discusión, sin duda si iba a reaccionar así cada vez que discutieran iba a provocar una discusión mas seguida.

Rachel sonrió y dijo-** Porque eres tan cabezota Lucy?**

**Q: No soy cabezota y no me digas Lucy que no me gusta-** respondió mientras la morena besaba su cuello sugerentemente

**R: Oh sí que lo eres, me vas a decir por qué no te gusta tu nombre Lucy? Es tan tierno-** dijo mientras mordía su hombro.

**Q: Lucy es alguien que no soy más-** se mantenía firme, no quería caer tan rápido.

Pero esto último llamo la atención de la morena, que detuvo el camino de besos y la miro.

**Q: Quinn, me encantan tus misterios, y que seas tan estructuradas con ciertas cosas, pero soy tu novia, y soy la persona más curiosa de todo el mundo, ahora quiero saber- **pidió con ternura lo que hizo que la rubia accediera a contar el secreto de Lucy.

Hizo un ruido de enfado con su boca y agarro su mano para llevarla a la habitación donde se encontraban las fotos de su infancia.

**Q: Esto que te voy a mostrar no me enorgullece, para nada okey, así que prométeme que no te vas a reír-** dijo con un tono de vergüenza, Rachel hizo una mueca de que tenía un cierre en su boca y se sentó en la cama, ya con un álbum de fotos en la mano miro con vergüenza a Rachel que esperaba ansiosa develar ese misterio-** ahí vas a encontrar a lucy.**

Rachel agarro el álbum con ansias y lo abrió sin pensarlo un segundo, la primer foto que encontró era de una niña con un poco de sobre peso, pelo castaño, anteojos grandes, tal vez tendría problemas de acné y todo no estaba segura, Quinn estaba apoyada contra la ventana cruzada de brazos y con la mirada baja, en la segunda foto Rachel esbozo una sonrisa tierna al darse cuenta que la dueña de los ojos de la niña que aparecía en esas fotos eran los de su novia, la miro pero esta seguía con la cabeza gacha, luego de unos minutos que termino de ver todas las fotos, donde también aparecía una Santana no tan infartarte como ahora se acerco a su novia y le agarro las manos beso su mejilla y susurro a su oído-** Debo admitir que Lucy tiene los ojos mas lindos.**

**Q: Pero…**

**R: sshhh, Lucy Quinn Fabray, no tiene porque asustarme ni alejarme ni mucho menos hacerme reír tu pasado, te quiero no solo porque eres la rubia más hermosa de todo Nueva York, te quiero porque con un beso me haces sentir un terremoto de sensaciones, y eso mi querida Lucy es mucho más importante de cómo eras cuando tenias…**

**Q: 14 años- **respondió a la no pregunta de formulada por Rachel

**R: Vez, te quiero Quinn Fabray, ahora podemos pasar el fin de semana queriéndonos?-** pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

**Q: Okey pero primero tengo que hacer algo en el estudio, son 5 segundo antes que me digas algo, espérame aquí o en el salón, veremos una película la que quieras, fíjate en la biblioteca que te gusta- **respondió dejando un tierno beso en los labios de su novia

Rachel se dirigió a la biblioteca, y después de buscar y buscar algo que le gustara encontró algo que si bien no era de las cosas más agradables para ver para ella, no le desagradaba del todo, Alicia en el país de Maravillas había elegido, cuando salió de la biblioteca fue hacia el salón a preparar todo para cuando saliera la rubia adicta al trabajo.

Aprovecho la tardanza de Quinn para acostarse boca abajo mientras leía una revista y movía sus piernas que estaban levantadas hasta la altura de su cola.

Quinn después de un rato salió de su estudio y se dirigió al salón pero al encontrarse de lleno con las piernas de su novia no pudo evitar pasarse la lengua por sus labios, la recorrió con la mirada, Rachel llevaba un shorts muy cortos, y una remara de colores ceñida a su cuerpo, no pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de acariciarla, besarla y hacerla suya en ese momento, no podía quejarse en realidad habían pasado toda la noche haciendo el amor, pero en ese momento lo que sentía era otra cosa, no era la necesidad de fundirse en el cuerpo de ella por el hecho de quererla, era algo que no sabía cómo explicar, paso su mano por su pelo despejando un mechón rebelde de flequillo.

**Q: Rach-** dijo en un tono grave cargando de deseo

Rachel giro su cabeza sin moverse mucho de su cómodo lugar, pero ver la cara de deseo de la rubia la alarmo, sus ojos verdes eran más oscuros de lo normal y la miraba mordiéndose el labio inferior como si de un depravado se tratara.

**R: Cielo estas bien? **Pregunto con temor en su voz

**Q: Mejor que nunca-** sonrió-** mmm me dieron ganas de jugar algo ven- **extendió su mano para que la morena se levantara, pero esta lo hizo como con miedo, a paso lento se acerco a su novia sin perder de vista sus ojos

**R: Me da miedo tu cara…**

**Q: Sabes cuánto me gustan tus piernas? O cuan loca me vuelven tus labios- **susurraba al oído de Rachel que parecía temblar ante lo que decía la rubia, su voz se había vuelto ronca cargada de lujuria, haciendo que a la morena se le dificultara respirar-** tu piel tan suave, y ese perfume que solo tú tienes el placer de llevar, hace que mis sentidos desvaríen.**

**R: Qui… Quinn-** la voz de Rachel apenas salió de sus labios-** que… que estás haciendo? **Pregunto con la voz entrecortada

Pero Quinn no respondió, se limito a besar su cuello y pasar una de sus manos por debajo de la remera de la morena que parecía estar temblando, con la otra mano se hacía paso a su cuello sacando el pelo que estorbaba en su misión, Rachel empezaba a incrementar su respiración mientras sentía como la mano de la rubia hacia presión contra su abdomen y se detenía en el hueso de cadera haciendo más presión que la normal, Quinn seguía entretenida en su cuello mientras intercambiaba los lados, jugaba con su oreja dejando pequeños mordiscos lo que producía ciertos temblores en la morena. Rachel estaba quieta, inmóvil apenas sostenía a la rubia con sus manos en su cintura, se estaba dejando llevar por el ritmo de su novia que parecía no parar. Quinn la miro, mordió su labio y sin pensarlo le saco la remera que tiro por algún lugar del salón para su sorpresa debajo de esa remera no había mas que la piel bronceada de Rachel haciendo que la rubia se encendiera aun más si se podía, volvió a recorrerla como si fuera el lobo feroz de caperucita que pretendía comerse a la niña, aun que bueno eso era lo que pretendía en realidad, llevo sus manos a las de la morena y en un segundo dejo la espalda desnuda de Rachel apoya contra su pecho que seguía cubierto por su camiseta, empezó a acariciarla desde los hombros hasta las manos, mientras repartía besos y mordidas por la espalda de su novia a la vez que veía como esta se le empezaba a erizar la piel y un calor comenzaba a recorrerla, ahora las manos de Quinn estaban en la cintura de la morena jugando con el borde del short, dibujaba círculos alrededor de su ombligo mientras las subía lentamente hasta sus pechos acariciándolos pero no de la manera que lo hacía anoche, si no todo lo contrario eran caricias rudas que hasta podrían suponerle un dolor a la morena si no fuera porque lo estaba disfrutando de una manera extraña. La rubia empezó a caminar hasta hacer chocar a Rachel contra la pared que daba a la cocina, en ese momento agarro las manos de su novia y la puso contra la pared y susurro en su odio-** agárrate bien-** haciendo que la morena se mordiera el labio inferior, fuera lo que fuera que estaba poseyendo a su novia le encantaba, Quinn empezó a recorrer la columna de Rachel no solo con besos sino que dejaba lamidas profundas que hacían que la morena largara sonoros suspiros que la estaban haciendo estremecer, volvió hacer el camino hacia arriba donde agarro el pelo de su novia con violencia haciendo que esta tirara su cabeza hacia atrás para que la rubia la besara con locura y pasión contagiándola con ese deseo que la había invadido y no pretendía que se vaya tan rápido. La volvió a girar para acentuar ese beso con más profundidad donde pudo sentir como un gemido de su novia se ahogaba en su boca, corto el beso para arremeter con fiereza el cuello luego su clavícula con pequeñas mordidas que estaban enloqueciendo a Rachel que en todo ese momento había experimentado todas las sensaciones, escalofrió, temblor, calor y deseo nunca había deseado tanto algo como deseaba que Quinn terminara con ese juego que había empezado hacia ya un buen rato, la rubia apretaba las piernas de la morena pasaba de manera profunda sus uñas sobre su piel, logrando que esta gritara de placer, comenzó a bajar lentamente sobre el valle de sus pechos dejan pequeñas mordidas que tal vez iban a dejar más de una marca, mientras el pecho de Rachel subía y bajaba de manera desesperada se removía en su lugar como buscando un contacto más profundo que Quinn no iba a darle por el momento, ya que en ese momento estaba entretenida con el hueso de su cadera lo besaba, lo mordía a la vez que sus manos viajaban por esas piernas que le hacían perder la cordura, en ese entonces la rubia estaba prácticamente arrodillada en frente de Rachel que esperaba con ansias que hiciera eso que tanto anhelaba, pero que para su no tan decepción no iba a pasar, la rubia siguió besando sus piernas mientras con una mano agarraba unos de sus pechos y lo masajeaba con dureza haciendo desvariar de placer a la morena, los ojos de Quinn se dirigieron a los de su novia, que se encontraba con los ojos cerrados pasándose la lengua por sus labios-** mírame-** pidió llamando la atención de la morena que no dudo en bajar su mirada y encontrarse con los ojos verdes mas maravillosos del mundo, la rubia le sonrió y sin dudarlo le saco el short en un solo movimiento- **amo como te queda el negro-** susurro contra la piel de la morena que se estremecía mientras Quinn corría a un costado la ropa interior negra que la separaba de lo que tanto ansiaba pero antes de hacer lo que su novia quería, volvió sus ojos a la morena que la miraba expectante cargada de deseo-** Pídemelo-** dijo dejando escapar el aire de sus pulmones justo en el centro de la intimidad de Rachel, haciendo que esta con ese simple gesto inconsciente gimiera de placer- **por favor-** rogo con la voz partida la morena, Quinn no lo pensó y sin más levanto una pierna de su novia para colocarla en su rodilla para tener un acceso más amplio e la invistió con su lengua, Rachel no paraba de mover sus caderas de manera frenética estaba perdiendo toda cordura si es que le quedaba alguna con lo que su novia estaba haciendo con ella, agradecía que sus piernas no le fallaran porque sentía que en cualquier momento se le aflojaría la rodilla que la sostenía ya que la otra estaba arriba de la pierna de la rubia, llevo su mano a la cabeza de Quinn y agarro fuertemente su pelo haciendo que esta gimiera entre sus piernas, no supo cuanto estuvo ahí, había perdido cualquier signo de cordura o consciencia para poder saber cuando fue que Quinn paso de estar entre sus piernas a estar besándola violentamente desnuda como lo estaba ella –** Por favor… ya termi.. termina con esto-** susurro con la respiración agitada sobre el oído de la rubia, que tomo la pierna de la morena y la aferro a su cintura a la vez que su mano viajo al centro de Rachel que tan ansiada la estaba esperando, y con la otra agarro la mano de la morena y la dirigió a su intimidad-** lo haremos juntas-** dejo caer a la vez que mordía el hombro de su novia que sin dudarlo hizo lo mismo que la rubia, gimieron, gritaron, se mordieron, se envolvieron en un momento lleno de pasión y lujuria donde sus cuerpos se acoplaban a la perfección, los movimientos irracionales de sus manos juntos con los de sus caderas las estaban llevando al cielo, podían sentir como cada musculo de su cuerpo se empezaba a tensar y sus respiraciones cada vez se pronunciaban mas, estaban a segundos de llegar a ese momento donde el cuerpo pareciera que iba a explotar de placer cuando con la mano izquierda la rubia tomo de la cabeza a Rachel y le pidió –**Rachel… mírame-** sus ojos se conectaron para que segundos más tarde estallaran de placer, sus corazones galopaban como si fueran tirados por mil caballos, quedaron abrazadas contra la pared tratando de no caerse por la debilidad que sentían en sus temblorosas piernas-** dios que has hecho con la ternura de mi novia-** dijo Rachel en el cuello de la rubia-** La tire por el callejón-** bromeo y las dos rieron, volvieron a mirarse con esa ternura que las caracterizaba para volver a abrazarse y regalarse el más profundo de los TE QUIERO.

* * *

Buen Fin de semana para todos...

Gracias Jesii por ser tan paciente-...


	22. Chapter 22 Epiglotitis aguda

Epiglotitis aguda

Era domingo al mediodía y ese Mayo que comenzaba las estaba por desestabilizar por completo. Quinn y Rachel habían desayunado tranquilamente mientras planeaban pasar el día paseando, Rachel insistió hasta el cansancio que vayan a Central Park ya que el día estaba completamente soleado y seria un desperdicio pasarlo encerradas.

A punto estaban de salir del departamento de Quinn cuando su teléfono sonó el _**Sr Wilson- **_susurro al ver el nombre del en la pantalla, al atender la voz quebrada del hombre alarmo a la rubia.

**Sr W:** **Quinn, oh por dios, es Beth está con fiebre desde que amaneció y con no se le está costando respirar…**

En ese momento Quinn palideció, ya no escuchaba, no se movía solo por inercia seguía sosteniendo el teléfono mientras del otro lado se escuchaba como el Sr Wilson no para de gritar el nombre de la rubia. Rachel al notar la palidez y el mutismo de su novia no dudo en tomar el teléfono.

**R: Thomas? Que sucede?-** pregunto con temor

**Sr W: Oh Rachel, es Beth está con fiebre y creo que con problemas para respirar…**

**R: Thomas llévala al hospital del centro de Manhattan, ahí trabaja un muy buen amigo mío, nos vemos allí okey?- **ordeno sin dudar un segundo, la niña no sería su hija verdadera pero la sentía como tal.

**Sr W: Si, si no vemos allí-** contesto e inmediatamente corto la llamada.

Rachel agarro el rostro de la Quinn con sus manos y le susurro- **Cielo-** pero la rubia no respondía-** Quinn!-** grito haciendo reaccionar a la rubia-** todo va estar bien ya vas a ver qué seguro es una gripe…**

**Q: Rachel-** la miro a los ojos llenos de lágrimas-** ella… ella nunca se enferma, no ella… no sé cómo-**

**R: Tranquila, vayamos al hospital, ya me encargue de indicarle a Thomas a donde tiene que ir- ** interrumpió para calmarla ante el evidente llanto que se aproximaba.

Rachel agarro las llaves de su auto y ambas salieron del edificio, en el trayecto desde la casa de Quinn al hospital fue en extremo silencio, la rubia se dedico a mirar hacia la ventana sin contemplar nada en especifico, mientras Rachel solo se dedico a conducir a la vez que su cabeza era un mar de sensaciones, era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a la enfermedad de una criatura que encima la veía como su madre, y ella por supuesto la veía como su hija, pero no solo eso la preocupaba, temía por la reacción de su novia, la fortaleza inquebrantable de su novia parecía derrumbarse la veía frágil y vulnerable, al punto de no saber cómo ayudarla o como hablarle. Si ella sentía dolor por que la niña tuviera una simple gripe no quería imaginarse como estaría su rubia.

Al llegar al hospital Rachel agarro de la mano a Quinn y mirándola a los ojos le dijo- **No estés mal cielo, no antes de saber qué es lo que tiene…**

**Q: Basta Rachel-**grito-** Beth es mi hija y tú no sabes lo que se siente saber que está enferma, sea lo que sea, puede ser una puta gripe o un simple resfriado, pero sabes qué? Por insignificante que sea lo que le esté pasando, le hace mal le hace daño a mi bebe-** dijo con un nudo en la garganta producto de la angustia y el llanto que no la dejaba, pero esto en vez de enojar a la morena la unió mas a ella, tanto que se aferro a la rubia en un abrazo, podía ser exagerado o no, pero Beth era su hija con 8 años muy pocas veces fueron las veces que se enfermo y cada vez que eso pasaba Quinn se alteraba a niveles insospechables.

Pasaron los siguientes minutos en silencio Rachel abrazando a la rubia que sin saber que era lo que ocurría con su niña no podía dejar de estar afligida, en ese instante donde la morena acariciaba con ternura a Quinn, el Sr Wilson entro corriendo con Beth en brazos llamando la atención de todos los presentes, la morena se paro junto con la rubia que salió corriendo de donde estaba para agarrar en sus brazos a su hija.

Mientras Quinn tenía en brazos a Beth, Rachel corrió en su busca del Dr Sam Evans, amigo de la infancia de ella, la morena hizo señas para que su novia se acercara al consultorio donde el Dr examinaría a la niña.

Dr:** Rachel esperen a afuera por favor-** pidió el Dr. cuando vio que la niña estaba casi inconsciente.

**Q: No, no yo me quedo con ella-** exclamo con fuerza

**DR: Okey okey-** y sin más empezó a examinar a la niña bajo los ojos de Quinn y Rachel

El Dr Evans comenzó a examinar a Beth tomo su temperatura reviso sus signos vitales hasta cronometro las pausas respiratorias, parecía que con cada respiración algo la cortaba por dentro, amablemente pidió que abriera su boca ya que pensó que podía ser algún tipo de anginas o algo así, pero cuando la pequeña abrió la boca no pudo evitar cambiar radicalmente su rostro ante lo que estaba viendo. Inmediatamente llamo a la enfermera y le ordeno una radiografía de la parte lateral del cuello.

Antes de que la enfermera se la llevara, el Dr Evans le aplico una inyección para que la fiebre le bajara ya que con la obstrucción en su garganta era imposible pedirle a la criatura que tomara una pastilla o tragara algún tipo de jarabe.

Quinn y Rachel no habían perdido detalle de todo los movimientos de que había hecho el Dr y una vez que quedaron solos la morena se anticipo de a Quinn y pregunto sobresaltada-**Sam ahora si dinos que es lo pasa? Porque mandaste hacerle radiografías de la garganta de mi niña? **Esta última pregunta hizo que Quinn la mirara con mas amor si era posible, escucharla preocupada por su hija era el acto más noble que alguna vez había visto.

**Dr: Lo primero que tienen que hacer es tener paciencia, no puedo darles un resultado certero sin tener en cuenta la radiografía…**

**Q: Que es lo que viste, porque sé que cuando le miraste la garganta algo no te gusto-** lo interrumpió quebrándose al sentir que algo le estaba ocultando

**S: Entiendan no puedo darle una información que no está 100% verificada, no es ético…**

**R: Sam! Por favor! Que acaso no nos ves como estamos?** Pregunto con voz apagada, como si algo dentro de ella se hubiese roto.

Sam suspiro y comenzó a explicar lo que suponía- **Es muy probable que sea una epiglotitis aguda, no es algo muy común, pero es una irritación mas una inflamación de las estructuras de soporte supra glóticas, esa hinchazón termina obstruyendo el acceso de las vías aéreas superiores, lo que hace que el aire no sea suficiente, por eso es que esta semi inconsciente.**

Las rostros de Quinn y Rachel se congelaron el escuchar que era lo que podía llegar a tener las aterro, no entendían como eso era posible, si ni siquiera tenía algún tipo de malestar 24 hs antes.

**Q: No entiendo, como… cómo es posible que le haya dado algo así en tan poco tiempo, digo ayer estaba bien- **dijo entre dientes tratando de entender cómo era posible esa enfermedad tan repentina.

**S: La verdad es que voy a pedir hacer un examen también de las cuerdas vocales, la glotis es algo muy delicado y más a su edad, lo que si tengan en cuenta que no tiene que hablar bajo ningún punto de vista de acuerdo?- **si bien les había dicho la verdad todavía faltaba algo mas, que necesitaba verificar con Rachel.

Salieron del consultorio de Sam con un sabor amargo en la boca, si bien el Dr había dicho que era lo que podía llegar a tener la niña, todavía faltaba la confirmación de aquellas hipótesis, volvieron a la sala de espera y al entrar se encontraron con Santana y con Brittany que al verlas corrieron a abrazarlas, mientras se abrazaban Quinn miro a Rachel que le decía que ella les había avisado.

**S: Como esta? Que tiene?-** pregunto con preocupación

**Q: El Dr dijo que es algo relacionado con la glotis, pero que tiene que ver los resultados de la radiografía, esta con fiebre y le cuesta respirar correctamente- **contesto con la voz apagada.

**R: tendremos que esperar, no queda otra- **agrego a la vez que tomaba asiento al lado de la rubia.

Los minutos pasaban lentamente, era la espera más larga que habían tenido que pasar en toda su vida, las cuatro se encontraban en pleno silencio, Rachel tenía su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de la rubia que se encontraba haciendo círculos imaginarios en el brazo de la morena, mientras Santana movía incesantemente su pie y Britt jugaba con unos mechones de pelo de la latina.

Si las sospechas del Dr eran ciertas deberían de operar de manera inmediata a la niña, ya que no había antibiótico que pudiera curar a la niña, una vez que el Dr Evans hubo recibido los resultados de la radiografías y análisis que había pedido, hizo una llamada a un medico más que especial y le pidió sabiendo que seguro se encontraba en la ciudad de los rasca cielos que se acercara lo antes posibles que lo necesitaba para la operación de la pequeña, con la excusa que era el mejor en esa área.

El Dr Evans se acerco a la sala de espera, y una desesperada Quinn no dudo en saltar de su lugar y bombardearlo a preguntas.

**Q: Como esta? Que es lo que tiene? **pregunto angustiada

**Dr: Es lo que sospechaba, pero antes de que se alarme, ya llame a una eminencia en la materia, tendremos que operarla, y para nuestra suerte el mejor profesional y mas dedicado esta en la ciudad-** dijo esto último mirando con énfasis a la morena.

Brittany al terminar de escuchar al Dr no pudo evitar sonreír y acercarse tímidamente, cuando el dr pudo visualizar a la rubia su expresión cambio radicalmente y no dudo en acercarse a la rubia que lo miraba con ternura.

**Dr: Brittany? Rachel porque no me has dicho que estabas con ella?-** recrimino a su amiga por ocultarle esa información.

**R: Ha llegado recién Sam, no es mi culpa…**

Pero todo eso se interrumpió cuando con decisión el Dr se acerco a la rubia y la estrecho en sus brazos dándole de vueltas.

**B: Hola Sam-** saludo tímidamente

**DR: Britt estas hermosa, hace cuanto no nos vemos?**

**S: De que me estoy perdiendo?-** susurro a los oídos de Rachel.

**R: Sam es el ex de Britt-** contesto en el mismo tono, cosa que no le agrado en lo absoluto a la latina.

**B: Rachel no me dijo que eras tu el doctor, es mas con todo esto ni cuenta me di que aquí trabajabas-** contesto a la pregunta del muchacho con timidez mientras volvía al lado de su latina.

Quinn un poco molesta por la situación carraspeo llamando la atención de todos-** Disculpen que interrumpa el momento emotivo, pero mi hija está esperando una solución-** reclamo furiosa.

**Dr: Disculpe Srta Fabray, como le dije tenemos todo preparado, solo esperamos que llegue el experto en la materia, igualmente quiero felicitarla, la niña esta mas que sana, esto ha sido un percance debido a una alergia al polen, se ha metido una partícula en los orificios nasales y se quedo alojada en las cuerdas vocales produciendo esta inflamación, por suerte fueron muy rápidos en traerla al hospital, la fiebre le ha bajado, pero la respiración sigue dificultosa, y la operación es inminente- **dijo con tono calmado para regalar un poco de tranquilidad.

**B: Rachel me acompañas por un café? **Pregunto a su amiga levantando sus cejas para que no le dijera que no.

Rachel frunció su ceño y asintió con la cabeza, si giro hacia Quinn y le dijo-** Ya vuelvo cielo-** y beso su mejilla dejándola con Santana que no quitaba los ojos del ex de su, bueno en realidad ellas no eran nada de forma oficial así que no sabía cómo llamarlo.

**Q: y quien operara a mi bebe? **Pregunto con curiosidad del experto que mencionaba el doctor.

**Dr: Vera srta Fabray, me tome la libertad de llamar al que fue una inspiración para mi, y quédese tranquila que realmente es el mejor, este fin de semana estuvo dando una conferencia justamente sobre este tipo de operaciones-** contestaba con una gran sonrisa

**S: Creo que no entendiste, queremos saber cómo se llama de donde viene no nos sirve que solo nos digas que es una maldita eminencia…**

**Q: Santana! La boca-** retaba a su amiga

**X: Sam!-** se escucho detrás de las chicas, un hombre alto con lentes de pasta negra se acercaba al joven mientras lo estrechaba en sus brazos.

**Dr: Oh que gusto verlo nuevamente, no sabe lo contento que me pone que este aquí…**

**Q: Se ve que ud no se toma muy serio su trabajo no? en que estaba pensando Rachel en traer aquí a mi hija-** dijo enojada por la actitud de ese doctor que cada vez le parecía menos profesional

**X: Rachel ha dijo?**

**Dr: Si Doctor, ella es la madre de la niña que le conte-** contesto sin perder su sonrisa

**X: oh pero querida eres más hermosa de lo que me imaginaba-** agrego a la vez que la rodeaba con sus brazos

**S: que demonios…**

**Q: Que… pero como me abraza… que le pasa a la gente de este hospital?** Quinn estaba que se la llevaba a los demonios ante tanta desfachatez por parte de ese hombre que no conocía

**R: Papa?** Pregunto asombrada la morena al ver como su novia se desprendía de los brazos de su padre.

**Q: Papa? Como que papa?** Pregunto sorprendida

**H: Hiram Berry un gusto… Quinn verdad? **Se presento con orgullo

**Q: Si… si Quinn Fabray-** contesto lo más pálida posible

**H: Y tu no vas a saludar, hace cuanto no nos vemos? **Cuestiono con los brazos cruzados a la altura de su pecho.

Rachel salió corriendo a los brazos de su padre y no dudo un segundo en rodearlo con sus brazos a la vez que le decía-** dime que tu operaras a nuestra niña por favor-** rogaba por que el fuera la eminencia de la que hablaba su amigo

**H: Bueno si me sueltas tal vez pueda hacer cargo de mi-** miro a Quinn con una sonrisa buscando su aprobación

**Q: De su nieta sr Berry-** termino lo que el hombre quería escuchar, ganándose inmediatamente el abrazo del hombre y de su novia

**H: Pues entonces, tengo una nieta que seguro es mucho más hermosa a la espera de su abuelo-** dijo soltándose de las chicas mientras caminaba orgulloso y feliz por ese permiso otorgado por la rubia sin siquiera conocerlo.

**R: No te alcanzaba con un Berry verdad? Que ahora has enamorado a otro-** sentencio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el pecho de su novia, mientras el hombre se dirigía con el doctor a la sala de operaciones donde esperaba la niña.

**Q: Que puedo decir… los Berry no se pueden resistir a los encantos Fabray-** dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro a la vez que besaba la cabeza de la morena.

**Sala de cirugías 18:30**

**H: Hola pequeña, soy el dr Berry-** se presentaba con la niña mientras esta hacia una mueca con su rostro al escuchar el apellido del doctor-** Supongo que por esa cara debes de conocer a otro Berry verdad-** sonreía mientras la niña solo movía su cabeza afirmando lo dicho por el doctor ya que le habían pedido de manera estricta que no hablara-** sabes una cosa? Soy su padre-** continuaba hablando, ganándose esta vez la sonrisa de la niña que en ese momento le brillaban los ojos-** sabes otra cosa? Eres mucho más hermosa de lo que me lo imagine-** el hombre estaba encantado con la niña, si bien no era su nieta verdadera, había escuchado hablar tanto de ella que la sentía como tal.

**H: Necesito que abras la boca bien grande, si bien tengo todos los resultados de todos los análisis necesito comprobar algo de acuerdo- **la niña volvía afirmar con la cabeza mientras abría su boca lo más que podía.

**Dr E: y doctor que es lo que opina ahora?-** pregunto desde el otro lado de la camilla donde estaba la pequeña

**H: Que esta niña tiene el mismo problema que tuvo mi Rachel de niña, se ve que tenemos otra futura estrella-** sentencio mientras miraba con complicidad a la niña, que lo miraba toda sonrojada por lo dicho por su doctor.

Hiram se acerco a la niña y murmuro en su oído-** Confia en mi que todo va salir bien, pero prométeme 2 cosas-** miro la niña que movía nuevamente su cabeza afirmando a la vez que sonreía por la ocurrencia del hombre-** la primera no me dirás abuelo porque todavía soy joven-** esto hizo reír a la niña que tuvo que taparse la boca para no emitir sonido de la carcajada de que se aproximaba- ** la segunda es que no me dirás abuelo a mí, pero si se lo dirás a mi esposo Leroy de acuerdo? **La niña esta vez no afirmo con su cabeza solo se limito a abrazar a ese hombre que se dedico hacerla sentir bien y que lo nervios se les vayan por completo.

**Dr E: Esta todo listo Dr Berry cuando quiera la anestesiamos y empezamos con el procedimiento.**

**H: pues manos a la obra entonces-** contesto mientras besaba a la niña en la frente

**Sala de espera 19:30 hs**

**Q: Porque no me dijiste que tu padre era cirujano y estaba en la ciudad?** - cuestionó con el ceño fruncido al morena

**R: Realmente no lo sabía, y por lo de la profesión de mis padre, creo habértelo dicho en alguna ocasión-** contesto despreocupada

**B: Rach, será que habrá venido Leroy también, hace mucho no los vemos y el siempre tiene golosinas- **preguntaba a su amiga con cara de niña pequeña.

**R: No se, comprobemos-** y agarro su teléfono para llamar a su padre..

**Sala de cirugías 19:40**

**H: esto está siendo más complicado de lo que pensaba, como está la presión de la niña? **Pregunto preocupado ya que no era muy recomendable tener en ese estado a una criatura

**Enfer: Estable sr no se preocupe, los signos vitales esta-** contestaba la enfermera a cargo.

**DR E: Que es lo que pasa Dr Berry?**

**H: Nada, nada-** mintió-_**la obstrucción es mucho mayor de lo que se veía a simple vista, tendré que tener mucho más cuidado si no perderá el habla-**_pensaba mientras maniobraba el bisturí con cuidado.

**Sala de espera 19:50**

**Q: Porque tardara tanto-** cuestionaba la rubia mientras caminaba de un lado al otro a la vez que se comía las uñas

**R: Cielo hay que tener paciencia, es algo delicado pero no presenta riesgo alguno…**

**Q: Y tu como sabes? Acaso eres doctora también? –**pregunto con sarcasmo

Rachel suspiro no podía culparla de estar así estaba claro que estaba preocupada y la que pagaba los plato rotos era ella-** Yo tuve su mismo problema-** soltó sin más ganándose la atención de todas- **mi glotis se hincho demasiado rápido producto de una comida que llevaba nuez, y sufrí de lo mismo que Beth, por supuesto corrí con suerte porque mi padre corrió al hospital de Lima y el mismo me opero, desde ese entonces es un especialista en esa área-** conto a la vez que la rubia se acercaba a su novia para darle un fuerte abrazo.

**Q: Perdon, no lo puedo controlar Beth lo es todo para mi, y no saber que la están operando y que algo puede salir mal, no me deja tranquila…**

**R: Ya se que no, y te juro que aunque no me creas, yo estoy pasando por lo mismo, lo único que me deja tranquila es saber que es mi padre el que operando a nuestra pequeña.**

**Q: Amo que la trates asi, que la sientas tu hija, es muy importante para mi-** dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

**R: Quinn, para mi ustedes son lo más importante, yo siento que, yo ya no puedo vivir sin ustedes, yo… yo las amo… yo te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray-** confeso agarrando el rostro de la rubia entre sus manos y besándola tiernamente- **no espero que me correspondas así de rápido pero no quiero ocultarte nada, soy esto que vez, y no voy a ocultar lo que siento.**

Quinn largo unas lagrimas mas, pero una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro girándolo donde estaban sus amigas, expectantes de la confesión de la morena-** Has oído San, esta mujer, esta maravillosa mujer, me ama, ama a mi hija y sabes que? **Pregunto ignorando a Rachel que la mirando sorprendida por la reacción que había tenido.

**S: Que Q?-** pregunto siguiéndole el juego.

**Q: Yo también la amo, amo su pasión por la música, amo sus piernas que dios me pueden llevar a dimensiones desconocidas…**

**R: Quinn… **interrumpió antes de que dijera algo demás

En ese momento una sonriente Quinn volvió a mirar esos ojos marrones que brillaban como nunca ante lo dicho.** Te amo Rachel Babrba Berry… creo que te amo desde el momento que vi tu sonrisa…**

**S: Oh dios me acuerdo de ese día-** interrumpió ganándose la mirada de todas-**parecías una adolescente que no sabía controlar sus hormonas…**

**Q: si y tu me dijiste que era una idiota por haberme enamorado de una sonrisa-** interrumpió con furia

**S: Claro como la persona que nunca sonríe se viene enamorar de una sonrisa es ironico no lo crees?** Pregunto desafiándola

**Q: Lo irónico es que TU llevas enamorada de esa rubia que esta a tu lado desde que te grito en el parque y ni siquiera le has dicho si quiere ser tu novia, cuando babeas por ella, cuando te has muerto de celos por el doctorcito…**

**R: Ya cielo calma, cada una tiene sus tiempos-** intentaba relajar la situación, pero una Brittany bastante triste salió corriendo de la sala de espera-** Britt espera cariño-** dijo queriendo detener a su amiga-** ya vuelvo se quedan acá, voy a ir hablar con ella.**

**S: No Rachel, yo voy, me toca a mí, tal vez no le he dicho que sea mi pareja de manera oficial, tal vez sentí que no era necesario, pero Britt es muy importante y es necesario que yo vaya- **se levanto de su lugar, tocando el hombro de la rubia a la vez que le decía un gracias con en silencio

**Q: A veces es necesario tratarla así para que reaccione**

**R: Espero que no sea tarde, Britt al ver a Sam sintió cosas nuevamente**

**Sala de cirugías 20:15**

**Enfermera: Dr el ritmo cardiaco está aumentando, y si sigue así…**

Un sonido agudo se escucho en la sala dejando a todos perplejos y asustados…

**H: Oh no cariño, tú no te irás a ningún lado…**

**_continuara_  
**

* * *

oohhhh perdooon... si fui muuy malaaa...

perdon por la tardanza pero el trabajo y mi entrenamiento no me dejaron muucho tiempo

buen fin de semana...

si todo vuelva a la normalidad el proximo lo subo el martes...

gracias por leer y muchas gracias a lo que se animan a comentar...

saludos


	23. Epìglotitis aguda parte 2

Sala de cirugías 20:15

Enfermera: Dr el ritmo cardiaco está aumentando, y si sigue así…

Un sonido agudo se escucho en la sala dejando a todos perplejos y asustados…

H: Oh no cariño, tú no te irás a ningún lado me escuchaste.

Inmediatamente Hiram empezó con los técnicas de reanimación cardiopulmonar de forma manual, de forma enérgica empezó con las compresiones cardiacas para luego suministrarle el correspondiente oxigeno era la mejor manera que tenia de mantener la sangre oxigenada- vamos cariño ya vuelve conmigo- susurro al oído de la niña mientras volvía con a comprimir nuevamente el pecho de la niña para volver a brindarle oxigeno.

Sala de espera 20:30

Q: Diooos- grito agarrándose el pecho, llamando la atención de Rachel que al verla agarrándose el pecho corrió a su lado para abrazarla.

R: Que pasa Quinn?- pregunto preocupada.

Q: Es Beth algo le pasa, tengo que saber cómo esta- y sin más salió corriendo por el pasillo del hospital en busca de su hija, dejando a su novia desconcertada, paso por las puertas que tenían el cartel con la leyenda _personal autorizado solamente_ y pudo ver como Hiram estaba tratando de reanimar a Beth, su mundo se le vino abajo, su hija ya no peleaba se había dejado ganar y la estaba dejando sola, se desplomo en el piso el ruido que hizo al caer hizo que la enfermera corra donde se encontraba la rubia y tuviera que socorrerla a ella también.

Hiram no se rendía y movido por un impulso golpeo con fuerza el pecho de la niña, segundos fueron los que pasaron cuando las pulsaciones se volvieron a escuchar en toda la sala, volvieron las sonrisas y casi la tranquilidad, porque todavía faltaba terminar con la operación.

H: Pongan a la madre en una camilla y revísenla, seguro fue una baja de presión, ahora falta la peor parte, y busquen a mi hija que debe estar preocupada por su novia- le pidió a la enfermera- sigamos Sam que no falta mucho.

Dr E: Si sr Berry-

La enfermera llevo a Quinn a una habitación común para que descansara, seguramente el golpe le dejara algún tipo de chichon en la cabeza y mientras la rubia se quedaba ahí fue en busca de la morena que no paraba de dar vueltas en la sala de espera.

Enf: Srta Berry?

R: Si si que ha pasado? Pregunto preocupada

Enf: Sígame por favor, la madre de la niña se descompenso, entro a la sala de cirugías sin permiso y vio como el Dr Berry estaba haciendo la reanimación cardiopulmonar a la niña y se desmayo…

Y eso fue lo último que dijo tras de eso Rachel caía estrepitosamente al piso, escuchar que su novia se había desmayado y que su niña le estaban haciendo reanimación fue demasiado en una misma oración.

Enf: Señorita Berry!- exclamo sorprendida- _que suerte que es una estrella de Broadway porque para trabajo de hospital seguro que no está-_ pensó mientras tomaba las pulsaciones y comprobaba que se había desmayado al igual que su novia, así que llamo a un enfermero y la llevo a Rachel a la misma habitación que la rubia.

Mientras tanto en el hall del hospital.

Santana se acercaba a una cabizbaja Brittany que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados apoyada en la puerta de entrada al hospital, la latina al verla así no lo pensó, y camino lento poniéndose detrás de la rubia que seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos y le susurro al oído- seré todo lo que quieras que sea, solo dame la oportunidad de demostrarte cuanto me importas.

Britt se di vuelta y la miro a los ojos- Yo se que tú no quieres compromisos, se lo que paso con Becca, pero…

S: Lo que paso con ella, es muy distinto a lo que me pasa contigo, o acaso no ves todo lo que cambie, se lo puedes preguntar a Q, ella es como mi hermana, nunca estuve tan segura de estar con alguien como lo estoy contigo Britt, sé que soy media idiota y estoy dispuesta a ponerle titulo a esto que tenemos si tu quieres claro- dijo esto mientras a paso lento se acercaba a la rubia para rodearla entre sus brazos y besar suavemente su nariz.

B: Pero tendrás que empezar a querer a lord tubbi también.

S: Okey empezare a querer al gato gor… a tubbi también si te hace feliz a ti.

B: Santy, porque ahora? Pregunto mirándola con extrema seriedad a los ojos de la latina.

S: Bueno, es que, mmm no quiero que corras a los brazos del Dr labios grandes- contesto con cierta timidez.

B: Así que todo esto es por un ataque de celos?

S: No no, pero no quiero perderte, yo… miro hacia abajo... yo te quiero Britt y nunca me paso esto, necesito cuidarte, se que reaccione tarde pero por favor dime que lo vas a pensar?

B: Yo no sé qué es lo que tengo que pensar, porque a mí nadie me pregunto nada- le dijo mientras caminaba hacia dentro del hospital dejando a Santana con la cara hecho un poema.

X: Brittany?

Brittany se dio media vuelta al reconocer la voz del hombre que la llamaba y salió corriendo a sus brazos- Señor Berry- grito ya en sus brazos, la latina que seguía en la puerta del hospital no había perdido de vista ni la llamada del hombre ni la reacción de la rubia, así que decidió acercarse a paso lento.

-Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Leroy, Britt?

B: Es que hace tanto que no nos vemos- contesto apenada

L: Se que han estado llena de trabajo y con el corazón ocupado por lo que veo- dijo al ver como la latina se había puesto detrás de la rubia a la vez que la rodeaba con su brazo por los hombros,

B: Oh Leroy ella es Santana Lopez, amiga de Quinn- respondió con una sonrisa

S: Un gusto- extendió su mano

L: El gusto es mio señorita Lopez- contesto a la vez que estrechaba su mano con la de Santana

S: Puede decirme Santana, solo me dicen señorita Lopez en el trabajo.

B: Vayamos a buscar a las chicas que deben estar hechas una bola de nervios.

Los tres se dirigieron a la sala de espera, pero como era evidente ninguna de las chicas estaban ahí, por lo que decidieron buscar a una enfermera que les dijera alg acerca de las chicas o de Beth.

Sala de Cirugías 20:50

Hiram terminaba con la operación de manera exitosa, ahora solo tendría que dejar a la niña descansar hasta que despertara de la anestesia por cuenta propia, a pesar de los inconvenientes presentados todo había salido de maravillas, tanto que incluso se aventuro a sacar las anginas molestas para que no se le presentara ningún tipo de problema a la niña.

Dr E: Gracias doctor Berry, yo no lo hubiese hecho tan bien- agradecía mientras salían de la sala de cirugías y dejaban a la enfermera que se llevara a la niña a una habitación para que despertara.

H: Sam, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Hiram nos conocemos desde siempre-

Dr E: Lo siento, es el respeto- decía apenado

H: Vamos a buscar a las chicas, y despertar a Quinn.

Mientras caminaban a la sala de espera, Brittany, Leroy y Santana buscaban una enfermera que le pudieran decir el paradero de la rubia y la morena, a la latina se le había cruzado que se habían metido en alguna habitación para tener una sesión de dulces besos de señora, pero cuando Britt dio con la enfermera que había dejado a Rachel junto con la rubia, se preocupo la misma estaba explicando esta vez con más delicadeza todo lo que había ocurrido pero que no se preocuparan porque tantos las chicas como la niña estaban muy bien.

Hiram se encontraba en el pasillo con su esposo- Leroy que haces aquí?

L: Esas son formas de saludar al amor de tu vida?

S:_ Ya veo a quien saco el dramatismo la enana-_ pensó la latina

H: Oh esas escenas conmigo no querido- contesto mientras besaba su mejilla tiernamente- Donde esta Rachel?

B: La enfermera dijo que se desmayo y esta junto con Quinn-

H: Bueno vamos a darle la buena noticia entonces…

S: Eso quiere decir que mi sobrina esta fuera de peligro? Pregunto con emoción

H: Si si, fuera de peligro, solo tenemos que esperar que despierte y procurar que no hable… ah y darle mucho helado.

B: Siiii helado- grito levantando sus brazos

En ese momento una Rebecca Fabray entraba furiosa con todo el mundo por haberle avisado tan tarde de lo que le pasaba a su sobrina

Rc: Santana Lopez! Se escucho desde el comienzo del pasillo- Como te través avisarme que mi sobrina está siendo operada por un maldito mensaje de texto- exclamo llena de rabia, mientras atrás de ella aparecía Finn todo agitado

F: Cálmate cielo, pregunta cómo está la niña…

H y L: Finn? Preguntaron con sorpresa, pero la sorpresa principal se la estaba llevando en este momento Rebecca.

F: Señores Berry, eh eh co… como están?

Rc: Señores Berry? De que me estoy perdiendo aquí?

H: Somos los padres de Rachel- respondió con seriedad

Rc: Y como se conocen ustedes?

S: Importa eso…

Rc: Tu te callas, ustedes-apunto a los padres de Rachel- me responden y tu- dirigiéndose a su novio- mantienes tu boca cerrada.

L: Veo que no sabes, que tu novio era el ex novio de nuestra hija verdad?

Rc: Eras el maldito novio de Rachel? El que la chantajeo? Eras tú? Pregunto con más enojo del que ya tenía

F: Bueno yo...

Rc: Y ustedes lo sabían? Santana no lo puedo creer que me hayas dejado estar con alguien así- dijo abatida a la vez que tomaba asiento en una de las sillas que se encontraban en ese largo pasillo.

F: Rebecca lo siento, siento mi pasado pero yo nunca te mentí…

B: Cállate Finn, ocultarle información tan importante es mentir, yo siento todo esto Becca lamento que te hayas enterado así- Brittany se había agachado hasta quedar a la altura de la la pelirroja que parecía ida y solo dejaba caer sus lagrimas.

Rc: Por lo menos díganme que mi sobrina está bien-

H: La niña esta más que bien, incluso le saque las anginas, no las anginas en sí, solo corte la carne crecida de las amígdalas para prevenir futuras anginas infecciosas-

Rc: Ud la opero? Pregunto incrédula

B: El señor Berry es un eminente cirujano- contesto llena de orgullo

F: Rebecca tenemos que hablar por favor…

Rc: No Finn, ahora no, por favor necesito que te vayas, mañana te llamo así hablamos pero ahora por favor vete- pidió sin mirarlo a los ojos

F: No te voy a dejar…

L: Ya Finn, estamos en un hospital ten respeto, y haz lo que te pide-

F: Esta bien, pero voy a estar esperando tu llamada- contesto dándose media vuelta abandonando el hospital.

H: Vamos a buscar a las chicas y darles las buenas noticias.

S: Vamos Becca- pidió mientras le ofrecía su mano

Rc: Gracias

S: Lo siento, de verdad, pero Quinn quería evitarte este momento, yo solo quería golpear al gigantón cuando me entere lo que le había hecho a la enana-

Rc: No le digas así San- pidió con media sonrisa

Los 5 caminaron hasta la habitación donde estaban las chicas, al llegar vieron como la morena estaba en la misma cama de que la rubia acariciando con delicadeza el pelo de esta última, mientras cantaba suavemente una canción de Avril Lavigne "I love you"

_I like your smile__  
__I like your vibe__  
__I like your style__  
__But that's not why I love you_

_(Me gusta tu sonrisa__  
__Me gusta tu vibra__  
__Me gusta tu estilo__  
__Pero no es eso por lo que te amo)_

Todos se quedaron mirando como la morena entonaba sentidamente las letras de esa canción, veían el amor que salía atrás de sus ojos, así que decidieron no interrumpir y disfrutar.

_And I, I like the way, you're such star_

_But that's not why I love you, hey_

_Do you feel, do you feel me, do you feel what I feel too?__  
__Do you need, do you need me, do you need me-e-e?_

_(Y me, me gusta tu forma de ser, eres una estrella__  
__Pero no es eso por lo que te amo _

_Sientes, me sientes, sientes lo que yo siento?__  
__Necesitas, me necesitas, me necesitas?)_

**Rc: Que suerte tiene la rubia-** susurro ganándose la aprobación de todos con la cabeza

_You're so beautiful__  
__But that's not why I love you__  
__I'm not sure you know__  
__That the reason I love you, is you__  
__Being you,__just you__  
__Yea the reason I love you__  
__Is all that we've been through__  
__And that's why I love you_

_(Eres tan linda__  
__Pero no es eso por lo que te amo__  
__No estoy tan segura de que sepas__  
__Que la razón por la que te amo, eres tú__  
__Siendo tú, sólo tú__  
__Sí, la razón por la qué te amo__  
__Por todo lo que hemos pasado__  
__Y esa es la razón por la que te amo)_

**R: Se van a quedar mucho tiempo más escuchándome? **Pregunto a la vez que levantaba la cabeza y se encontraba con las sonrisas de sus padres.

**H: Veníamos a decirles que Beth se encuentra bien solo tiene que despertar de la anestesia, y –** miro su reloj-** es muy probable que ya este despertando**

**R: Ya la despierto yo- **

**H: Esperemos afuera-** dijo moviendo sus brazos para salieran hacia el pasillo

**R: Cielo, despierta ya nuestra niña está bien-** le susurraba a la vez que repartía pequeños besos en su cabeza.

**Q: Rachel? Eres tu?-** pregunto confusa

**R: Si cariño, anda levántate despacio hay que ir a ver la Beth-**

**Q: Como esta? Oh Rachel dime que está bien por favor? **Le pregunto llena de angustia al recordar como había visto a su hija.

**R: Mi padre me acaba de decir que ya debe estar despertando de la anestesia, así que cambia la cara de drama, y déjamelo a mi okey?**

Quinn se limito a asentar con la cabeza y levantarse lentamente, realmente le pesaba su cabeza horrores, salieron de la habitación a paso lento encontrándose con toda su familia en el pasillo, pero había un hombre que no conocía pero antes de que pudiera preguntar quién era este se le adelanto.

**L: Señorita Fabray, es mucho más linda de lo que me dijeron, Soy el otro padre de Rachel, Leroy-** dijo mientras extendía su mano, al contrario de su marido él era mucho más centrado.

**Q: Oh Señor Berry un placer…**

**L: Nada de señor Berry, Leroy para ti, ahora no perdamos tiempo que tengo una pequeña que conocer**

**H: Nuestra nieta, verdad Quinn?**

**Q: Cla…claro.**

**S: tremendos suegros te echaste Q-** susurro la latina al oído de su amiga.

Quinn solo se limito a sonreír con los nervios de punta, la verdad era que conocer a sus suegros bajo esas circunstancias hacia todo más extraño, pero agradecía que fueran así, tal vez un poco intensos pero bueno era de esperarse sabiendo como era su novia.

**H: Entren ustedes-** ordeno con una sonrisa

Las chicas asintieron con su cabeza y entraron a la habitación donde Beth se encontraba con un enfermera que le estaba dando agua, pero cuando vio que sus madres entraban una sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro, sabía que no podía hablar por lo tanto solo estiro sus brazos en clara señal de necesitar el abrazo y cariño de esas mujeres, que no podían evitar que unas lagrimas de felicidad se les escapara.

**Enf: Antes que nada, estas 24 hs no puede omitir sonido, pero puede comer todo el helado que quiera eso si-**

**R: Imagino que papa opero sus amígdalas verdad?** Indago a la enfermera

**Enf: Asi es señorita Berry-** afirmo la enfermera cuando las dejaba sola con la niña

Rachel estaba del lado derecho de la cama y Quinn del lado izquierdo, la niña las miraba con una sonrisa pero cuando decir algo las dos e taparon la boca con sus manos. Rachel saco su celular del bolsillo y se lo entrego a la niña- ** si necesitas algo lo escribes por lo menos hasta mañana si?**

Beth volvió a sonreír y agarro el teléfono, inmediatamente escribió un mensaje a su madre.

Las amo (B)

Quinn sonrió y le mostro el teléfono a la morena que miraba todo sin entender que pasaba, al leer el mensaje miro a la niña y le dijo al oído-_** yo las amo mucho mas-**_ lo que hizo que beth la mirara sorprendida y escribiera otro mensaje.

Ella nos ama? De enserio? (B)

Una carcajada inevitable de Quinn retumbo en toda la habitación, pero sin mostrarle el teléfono a la morena se acerco al oído de su hija-_**si nos ama, pero yo mucho más-**_ Beth esta vez agarro el teléfono de la rubia y se lo dio a Rachel.

Ella y yo te amamos también :$ (B)

La morena la miro con los ojos llenos de amor, miro a la rubia que miraba toda la escena como embobada y les dijo-** Las amo, porque hicieron mi corazón latir, porque llenaron de amor mi vida, pero sepan que Yo las amo mas-** sentencio con una sonrisa

**Q: Ah no no, yo las amo más…**

Otro mensaje al teléfono de la rubia que estaba en manos de Rachel- yo las amo mas y punto (B)

**R: Y si queda en un empate? Asi ganamos todas? ** Pregunto resignada sabiendo que esa discusión iba ser eterna, las rubias sonrieron satisfechas a la vez que una Santana muy contenta entraba con un gran oso de peluche a la habitación.

**S: Como está la sobrina más hermosa de todo el mundo**, **mira lo que te traje, y agárralo fuerte que Britt Britt te lo robara si no-** dijo mientras le entrega el oso a la niña y le daba un beso en su frente.

El celular de la latina sonó- gracias tía San (B)

**S: Porque no hablas?**

**Q: Por 24 hs no debe hablar, por eso Rachel le dio su teléfono-** contesto la rubia que había sido desplazada de su lugar por el oso

**S: Ooohh… bueno en ese caso, piensa un nombre para el oso y me lo dices mañana de acuerdo?**

De acuerdo (B)

**R: San le puedes avisar a los demás si quieren entrar, seguro mi padre debe estar como loco esperando conocer a Beth verdad?**

**S: Si y ahora sé de donde te sale el drama ena…Berry-** contesto camino a la puerta para ir a buscar al resto de la familia.

Santana salió de la habitación en busca del resto de los familiares, los primeros en entrar fueron los señores Berry seguidos de Brittany y Becca., realmente la habitación era muy pequeña o ellos eran muchos.

Ahora tengo dos abuelos? Les puedo decir asi? (B)

Quinn agarraba el teléfono y al leer el mensaje se lo paso a su novia, la morena no pudo contener las lagrimas de felicidad por lo que acababa de leer, y le respondió-** no creo que les guste que le digan así pero se lo preguntamos?**

EL abuelo Hiram dijo que no le diga así, pero que a Leroy le va gustar (b)

**R: Oh no no, le llegas a decir a Leroy abuelo y se desmaya**

**L: Que pasa conmigo? **Pregunto al escuchar su nombre en el susurro de su hija

**Q: Creo que su nieta quiere preguntarle algo no cielo?**

La niña sonrió inmediatamente, y Leroy al escuchar de la boca de la rubia la palabra nieta no pudo evitar llevar una mano a su pecho en clara señal de la sorpresa que eso le causaba.

**S: Ven lo que digo, a quien saca el drama Berry-** dijo la latina mientras hacia un gesto de superioridad

**Q: Callate Santana, tome-** y entrego su teléfono a Leroy-** ahora ella le va a preguntar, bueno a los dos.**

Beth dio vueltas al teléfono mientas todos estaban expectantes ante lo que la niña iba a preguntar entonces escribió.

Tal vez todavía sea muy pronto, pero mmm acá nadie espero mucho tiempo por nada, así que tal vez ya les pueda decir abuelos? (B)

Leroy se acerco a la niña junto con Hiram y le contesto-** Solo una niña tan hermosa y educada como tú podría decirme abuelo sin entrar en pánico, estaría más que orgullo de ser tu abuelo, verdad Hiram?**

**H: Ella y yo ya tenemos un trato-**contesto guiñándole un ojo a Beth

Todos siguieron hablando y riendo pero Quinn no pudo evitar ver que su prima se mantenía un poco alejada de toda la situación pero al levantarse para ir hablar con ella, Santana la agarro del brazo y con un solo movimiento de ojos le hizo entender que la tenía que dejar sola y tranquila, en ese momento el Dr. Evans entraba a la habitación ganándose la mirada asesina de la latina.

**Dr E: Se que nadie se va a querer ir, pero solo se pueden quedar los familiares directo, de sangre, lo aclaro porque ya me imagino que han creado toda una gran familia verdad?**

Todos en la habitación movieron su cabeza afirmando lo dicho por el doctor

**Dr E: Bueno pueden quedarse solo Quinn y Rachel, el resto deberán irse, lo siento ya es muy tarde y Beth necesita descansar-** sentencio

**B: Pero Sam, es mi sobrina también por favor un ratito mas-** pidió haciéndole ojitos mientras se acercaba y le dejaba un beso en la mejilla

**Dr E: Esta Britt un rato mas, pero… solo si aceptas tomar un café conmigo unos de estos días-**

**B: Tienes mi número así que cuando quieras- ** contesto con una sonrisa lo que produjo que Santana saliera corriendo de la habitación, dejando a todos desconcertados ante la actitud de la latina.

Todos se miraron entre todos esperando saber que había pasado, entonces para la sorpresa de muchos fue Becca quien salió a buscarla, camino a paso lento por los pasillos del hospital, sabía que no estaría tan lejos porque su bolso seguía en el habitación por lo tanto tenia la sospecha de encontrarla enseguida, llego a la puerta del hospital y miro hacia enfrente encontrándose con una latina con la mirada perdida revolviendo un café.

**Rc: Si le sigues dando vueltas a ese café lo vas a marear- **le dijo al oído sacándola del transe en la que se encontraba

**S: Tendrías que estar riéndote de mí, el Karma me está haciendo pagar todo lo malo que hice-** contesto con tristeza

**Rc: Santana el karma en serio? Esto que pasa no es Karma, es amor, te enamoraste de la rubia y está perfecto, solo tienes que hacer algo para que ese rubio de boca enorme no te la quite, tengo miedo de Britt mira si en un descuido con esa boca la transporta a otra dimensión- **divago sacándole una sonrisa a Santana-** bueno por lo menos te hice sonreír.**

**S: Bien sabes que nunca me paso esto, y no sé cómo manejarlo-**

**Rc: Tengo una idea, Quinn y Rachel nos tendrán que ayudar, que tal si usamos la galería y hacemos algo romántico para que te declares…**

**S: Rebecca Fabray, eres una genia… tengo una idea, pero tendremos que esperar que Beth salga del hospital y recupere su voz-** dijo interrumpiéndola llena de emoción-** ningún boca de trucha va a robarme lo que es mío, el ya tuvo su oportunidad y la desaprovecho, esa rubia es mía como que me llamo Santana López.**

EL domingo llegaba a su fin, domingo cargando de emociones, donde algunos agrandaron su familia, otro reconocieron sus verdaderos sentimientos. Donde los miedos no pudieron con el verdadero amor.

Un domingo que había empezado como cualquier otro pero que a muchos les trajo más de una sorpresa, más de un dolor de cabeza, más de un simple dolor en el corazón. Decisiones que tenían que tomar y afrontar.

* * *

**na na na no se puede creer que susceptible se me pusieron algunas eehh... **

**basta de dramaaa.. que no me gusta ni a miii... **

**y dejen de sacar conclusiones raras... jajaja **

**me hicieron reir.-.. y ducky no mas amenazas ehh! **

**me retrase un dia.. lo queria subir ayer pero tuve un par de lios... **

**saludos y gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron reir mucho la verdad.**


	24. 10 dias

10 dias:

10 días habían pasado ya desde la operación, 10 días donde Rachel no paraba de llevarle helado de todos los gustos y combinaciones posibles a Beth una vez que salía de los ensayos en el teatro.

10 días donde los padres de Rachel habían decido quedarse un par de días para así Hiram poder seguir la recuperación de la niña y conocer un poco más de su nuera y de su nieta, en unas de esas tardes cuando Rachel salía de sus ensayos y sus padres la pasaban a buscar para ir a la casa de la rubia, la morena pregunto si estaban de acuerdo a que el próximo fin de semana que ellas tuvieran libres hacerse una escapada a Lima, ya que tenía muchas ganas de llevarlas a conocer su casa, su lugar, esa pequeña ciudad que la vio crecer, donde fabrico cada uno de los sueños que estaba a punto de cumplir, los hombres respondieron encantados, pero en ese momento Leroy recordó que su nieta le había dicho que se acercaba su cumpleaños, entonces pensó en una fiesta sorpresa pero en la casa de fin de semana que tenían los Berry, de esa forma podrían idear algo para que la niña terminara enamoradas de esos abuelos que la vida les regalaba.

Esa tarde hablaron con Quinn comentándole la idea y si ella aceptaba, era la madre biológica después de todo y ella era quien tenía la decisión. Después de jugar un poco con la cara de sus suegros acepto sonriente, le parecía una excelente idea despejarse, después de todo lo que habían pasado.

Leroy y Quinn habían congeniado demasiado bien tanto que Rachel y Hiram estaban un poco celosos de todos sus cuchicheos, la rubia le había mostrado una de las tantas fotos que le había sacado a Rachel y Beth, donde la niña estaba sentada a los pies de la morena mirando a cierto lugar de la sala y Rachel tenía su mano en la cabeza de la niña acariciándola, la mirada de la morena iba dirigida a la niña y en ella se podía ver todo el amor que le profesaba, el hombre al ver esta imagen pidió por una copia pero Quinn se le adelanto y entrego una mucho mejor que ya se encontraba enmarcada y todo. La misma estaba compuesta por ellos 4, Hiram, Leroy, Rachel y Beth, estaban en central park, cerca del estanque de los patos que tanto le gustaba a la niña, los 4 estaban enfocados desde un costado pero a cada uno se le podía ver la expresión de felicidad en sus rostros, beth agachada junto a Hiram arrojando comida a los patos, Leroy abrazaba por el hombro a la morena que miraba la escena con una gran sonrisa. El hombre al ver esto no pudo contener una lagrima de felicidad y trato de indagar en qué momento pudo hacerse con esta imagen a lo que la rubia respondió "_un mago nunca revela su secreto"._

Si en esos 10 días habían pasado varias cosas importantes, Britt se acerco mas a Sam, esperando que Santana reaccionara, Becca bueno lo de ella si es interesante…

_**Comienzo Flashback 5 días después de la operación de Beth.**_

Finn había insistido en que vayan a cenar a un restaurant mexicano, con lo que la pelirroja odiaba ese tipo de comidas, tuvo que aceptar muy de mala gana, realmente quería terminar con todo y él lo único que hacía era extender más la situación.

**F: Gracias por haber aceptado venir a cenar conmigo-** decía mientras saludaba con un beso en la mejilla a la pelirroja

**Bc: Hubiese preferido ir a un café, realmente quiero que hablemos- **contestaba de mala manera.

Finn ignoro a la muchacha y entro sonriendo al lugar, donde ya tenía un lugar reservado en la parte privada del restaurant.-** te va a encantar- **afirmo con una sonrisa.

**Bc: Te recuerdo que detesto estos lugares, mira ni el menú esta en ingles-** dijo enfadada

**X: Disculpe mi intromisión, pero este menú si esta en ingles-** interrumpía un joven moreno alto con gran espalda y una sonrisa que podía enamorar a cualquiera.

**Bc: gra… gracias-** agradeció como pudo, había quedado atontada por el acento latino del joven y esa sonrisa encantadora.

**X: De nada, que disfruten la velada y cualquier cosa pregunte mi-** pidió sin abandonar su sonrisa a la vez que intentaba darse la vuelta esperando la reacción de la pelirroja.

**Bc: Disculpe, pero no… no sé quién es usted, está claro que es la primera vez que vengo-** indago con vergüenza bajo la mirada atónita de Finn que veía como su novia coqueteaba con un extraño.

**X: Federico Cruz, chef y dueño del lugar-** dijo satisfecho porque la joven pregunto por el y orgulloso de hacerle saber que el haría su comida esa noche.

**Bc: Rebecca Fabray-** se presento extendiendo su mano, pero este no la estrecho si no que la giro y dejo un beso en el dorso de su mano.

Finn carraspeo haciéndose notar, y el joven lo miro con un dejo despectivo.

**F: Creo que deberíamos de pedir no te parece cariño?** Pregunto haciendo énfasis en el cariño.

**Bc: Si como digas Finn-**contesto sin dejar de mirar al chef de encantadora sonrisa.

**Fc: Los dejo solos, cualquier cosa me avisas, y te recomiendo los langostinos marinados especial de la casa-** sugirió dejándole un guiño de ojos y adentrándose a la cocina

**F: No puedo creer el descaro, es la última vez que venimos- **sentencio agarrando firmemente el menú.

**Bc: Contigo será la última que venga-** murmuro para ella misma, pero Finn escucho muy bien sus palabras.

**F: Veo que ya tomaste tu decisión, seguro ya te llenaron de mentiras todas tus amigas no?-** replico enojado

**Bc: Finn, me mentiste, me engañaste y no sé si realmente ibas a decirme la verdad en algún momento…**

**F: Yo no te engañe, siempre te fui fiel-** interrumpió sobre saltado

**Bc: Me engañaste desde el primer momento que no me dijiste que eras el ex de la novia de mi prima, la cual engañaste y tuviste el descaro de chantajearla con lo más bajo que existe en este mundo-** sentencio visiblemente enojada por la caradurez de Finn.

**F: Fue todo su culpa-** arrojo con desprecio- **siempre estaba en la universidad, o en el teatro y yo? Yo parecía la maldita ama de casa…**

**Bc: Y si te sentías la maldita ama de casa porque no hablaste con ella? O porque no hiciste algo con tu vida?** Replico visiblemente furiosa-** en vez de engañarla en su departamento, dios debía haberme quedado con santana ella por lo menos siempre fue honesta-** dijo agarrándose la cabeza.

**F: Todas en esa familia salieron raritas…** pero no pudo continuar que una cachetada le daba vuelta la cara

**Bc: Antes de hablar de mi familia te lavas la boca me oíste?**

**F: Sabes que no extrañaría que hasta la niña saliera igual que su madre…** y otro cachetazo se le plantaba en el otro lado de la cara, pero la furia había despertado en el muchacho que no dudo en agarrar el brazo de la pelirroja con fuerza dejándola marcada.

**Fc: La suelta ya mismo, y se retira del establecimiento, jum es raro nunca pensé decir esto pero, el establecimiento se reserva el derecho de admisión ya conoce el camino-** pidió con rudeza agarrando la mano que estaba agarrando el brazo de Becca.

**F: Esto no va a quedar así escuchaste?** Amenazo apuntándola con el dedo.

**BC: A mí no me vas a chantajear con nada porque no soy famosa, y recuerda que soy abogada finnepto-** replico con superioridad- **gracias-** dijo mirando con pena al chef

**Fc: Ven te voy hacer rico para pasar el mal momento-** la invito extendiendo la mano que encantada agarro.

_**Fin Flashback.**_

Brittany volvía de su rutina de todas las mañanas, llegaba al edificio cantando una de sus canciones favoritas "_In New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made, oh There's nothing you can't do, now you're in New York, __These streets will make you feel brand new, Big lights will inspire you, let's hear it for New York"_

Santana la esperaba cerca de la entrada y no dudo en acercarse-** Extraño tanto que en las mañanas ya no me despiertes con esa canción- **dijo asustando por completo a la rubia que justo se sacaba los auriculares de los oídos.

**B: Dioos Santy! Quieres matarme del susto?**

**S: Perdon no me pude contener, desayunamos?** pregunto con una sonrisa.

**B: Subimos y mientras me baño tu preparas de tus Wafles-** dijo dejando un beso en la mejilla

de la latina que no podía estar más feliz.

Entraron al departamento de la rubia la cual corrió al baño para ducharse dejando a la latina poner manos a la obra para empezar con su plan pero una canción que no conocía muy empezó a sonar desde la ducha se la escuchaba cantar a la rubia " When you ready, come and get it" (cuando estés lista, ven a buscarlo) entonces Santana empezó a delirar se lo estaba cantando a ella? Querría que se metiera a la ducha con ella? Y si lo hacía y estropeaba todo lo que había preparado? Y otra vez escuchaba más alto la misma frase, no lo dudo corrió hasta la puerta del baño, donde la lluvia seguía cayendo y otra canción de Selena Gómez se dejaba escuchar "A day without you is like a year without a rain" a paso firme entro al baño dejándose inundar por el vapor de la habitación, y ese particular perfume que su rubia podía tener.

**B: Pensé que nunca ibas a entrar…**

Solo eso tuvo que escuchar para meterse en la ducha así como estaba, el agua caía entre medio de ellas que se miraban a los ojos como hipnotizadas, Santana corría suavemente unos mechones rebeldes de la cara de la rubia, mientras esta se agarraba del cuello de la latina. Las dos se miraban mordiéndose el labio inferior y despacio sin perder ninguna reacción de la otra antes de que sus bocas se tocaran Brittany susurro- **Santana López no pienso esperarte un minuto más-**

**S: Y no lo vas hacer soy todo lo que quieras que sea, solo pídemelo y te lo daré-**

**B: Estas segura?** Pregunto rozando su nariz con la de Santana

**S: Nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida, verte con el doctor boca de trucha fue una tortura-**

**B: Sam es mi amigo y tendrás que respetarlo- **pidió mientras besaba suavemente su cuello, haciendo estremecer a Santana.

**S: Si me lo pides así, no puedo negarte nada-**

**B: Entonces que somos?** Cuestiono levantándole las cejas

**S: Ya te dije lo que quieras que seamos, seremos-**

**B: Quiero que seas solo mía, y yo solo tuya, quiero que seas mi amiga, y que me llenes de dulces besos de señora-** pidió con inocencia

Santana no lo pudo resistir mas y la beso, la beso con amor como nunca antes lo había hecho con nadie, y si que ese beso se sentía diferente tanto era de distinto que sintió como su cuerpo se erizaba por completo y una electricidad le recorría el cuerpo.

**S: Britt eso ha sido genial! Y si por supuesto que te voy a llenar de besos, y por supuesto que seré solo tuya y tu solo mía, ningún rubio con bata blanca te va a quitar de mi lado, te quiero Britt más de lo que te imaginas.**

**B: Yo también te quiero San, mucho más de lo que te imaginas-** y volvió a besar a la latina, pero esta vez el beso buscaba algo más que el amor que se estaban entregando, las manos de la rubia empezaron a viajar a la cintura de la latina y de una arrebato le saco la remera-** todavía no estamos en iguales condiciones-** dijo sobre los labios de la Santana.

En un suspiro la latina había conseguido sacarse cada prenda de ropa que llevaba, dejando que el agua de la lluvia que caía golpeara contra su piel-** no te das una idea lo que te extrañe-** murmuro en el cuello de la rubia.

Britt cerró la ducha miro a su chica, y arremetió contra sus labios, esos labios carnosos que no tenían comparación alguna con otra boca que haya besado en el pasado, esa boca que hacía que cada partícula de su ser se retorciera, en una arranque de pasión santana apoyo la espalda desnuda de la rubia contra los azulejos de la pared, agarrándola por el cuello para profundizar más ese beso, con las manos iba acariciando cada parte del cuerpo de su chica, y sonreía al saber que la rubia ahora le pertenecía, 25 años tenia y era la primera vez que se enamoraba era la primera vez que se ataba a una persona y no se sentía presa si no todo lo contrario sentía por primera vez dicha, felicidad y sobre todo sentía amor verdadero, con Britt habría aprendido que una mirada tenía más valor que mil palabras, que una caricia podía encender cada parte de su cuerpo siempre y cuando esa caricia sea de su rubia, y ahí estaba entregándose como nunca lo había hecho con nadie, habían salido del baño y estaba en la cama de la rubia regalándose caricias y besos, estaban enroscadas riendo, estaban felices cuando Santana recordó que tenía una sorpresa que olvido por completo.

Se levanto de un salto de la cama –** vamos Britt tengo que mostrarte algo...**

**B. No quiero ser aguafiestas cielo, pero que te vas a poner? Tu ropa sigue mojada…**

**S: Em bueno no interesa me prestas algo y listo, pero es algo importante de enserio vamos vamos-** pidió como nena chiquita, tanto que ni ella se lo creía que estaba actuando así

**B: Eres tan tierna cuando quieres-** se levanto para darle ropa a su chica y para vestirse ella para ir a eso importante que quería mostrarle.

Salieron de la casa de Britt a la galería, antes de llegar mando un mensaje a Quinn que estaban en camino que tuvieran todo preparado. Una vez que el mensaje llego la rubia alerto a Rachel, Beth y Becca de que tuviera todo listo que no tardaban en llegar.

Llegaron a la galería y la cara de confusión de Britt no tenía nombre-**Santy que hacemos aquí?**

**S: Es una sorpresa ven baja-** pidió con amor

Al bajar le vendo los ojos y a paso lento se metieron en la galería, fue Quinn que con una sonrisa se acerco a Britt y la agarro de las mano y suavemente le dijo-** Muy buenas tardes señorita, acompáñeme sin miedo por favor-**

Caminaron unos 20 metros, al salón principal de la galería donde habían decorado todo con unicornios y patos, cuando una canción empezó a sonar, conocía esa canción de memoria y la voz de Beth empezó a sonar, Quinn le saco la venda y cuando vio todo su alrededor no pudo evitar su emoción.

Beth

It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now, here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on  
With the best of' em

(Se ha dicho y hecho  
Cada pensamiento hermoso sido cantado  
Y creo que ahora mismo, aquí hay otra  
Por lo que su melodía se reproducirá una y otra vez  
Con la mejor de ellos)

Santana

You're beautiful  
Like a dream come alive, incredible  
A centerfold miracle, lyrical  
You saved my life again  
And i want you to know baby

(Eres hermosa como un sueño que cobra vida, increíble  
Un corazón llenó de milagro, lírico  
Me has vuelto a salvar la vida  
Y quiero que sepas, baby!)

Rachel y Beth

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

(Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby  
Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby  
Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby

Y la dejo en re-pe-pe-pe-petir

Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby  
Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby  
Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby

Y la dejo en re-pe-pe-pe-petir)

Santana se acercaba a Brittany que miraba todo con lagrimas en los ojos de felicidad, realmente si no se hubiese metido en la ducha con esto definitivamente le hubiese dicho que si, la latina agarro de las manos a la rubia invitándola a pararse así podría dedicarle esa canción con más énfasis.

Santana

Constantly  
Girl you play through my mind like symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You Just do to me what you do  
And it feels like i've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I'm hypnotized by your destiny  
You're magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are  
And I want you to know baby

(Constantemente, chica, te metiste a mi cabeza como una sinfonía  
No hay forma de describir lo que haces conmigo  
Sólo me haces lo que haces  
Y siento que he sido rescatada  
He sido puesta en libertad

Estoy hipnotizada por tu destino  
Eres mágico, lírico, hermoso  
Eres... quiero que sepas que...)

Rachel y Beth

I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
I, I love you like a love song baby  
And I keep hittin' repeat-peat-peat-peat-peat

(Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby  
Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby  
Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby  
Y la dejo en re-pe-pe-pe-petir

Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby  
Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby  
Te-e amo como a una canción de amor, baby  
Y la dejo en re-pe-pe-pe-petir)

Santana

No one compares  
You stand alone  
To every record I own  
Music to my heart  
That's what you're  
A song that goes on and on

(Nadie puede hacer que pare  
Tú tocas cada disco que tengo  
Música para mis oídos, eso es lo que eres,  
Una canción que suena y suena)

Santana se acercaba sugerentemente a los labios de Brittany donde dejo un tierno beso mientras Beth y Rachel terminaban con los coros de esa canción, la rubia la envolvía con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de la latina, y antes de que pudiera decir algo Beth saltaba de su lugar y pedía a gritos –**Ya dile que si a mi tía y seamos una gran familia!** Haciendo reír a todas las presentes.

**B: Ya sabes que es lo que siento, pero como esto no me lo esperaba, si Santana López, seré tu chica-** afirmaba bajo la atenta mirada de Beth que daba saltitos por todos lados abrazándose a su madre.

**Bt: Esto es genial, falta la tía Becca y somos una familia feliz-** gritaba con alegría

**Bc: Quien te dice que pronto no tienes un tío-** bromeo guiñándole el ojo a su sobrina, recordando al apuesto chef del restaurant mexicano.

Rachel, Beth y Quinn estaban felices por sus amigas, era hora que estas sentaran cabeza y si no era por la amenaza que sintió Santana cuando Sam se acerco a la rubia esta no hubiese reaccionado y ahí estaba la latina dejando su orgullo de lado y mostrando ese cariño que tenia escondido y reservado solo para su sobrina.

El amor es así, te hacer cosas que nunca imaginaste decir, te hace decir cosas que no sabías que podías decir y sobre todo te llena de una felicidad que no tiene explicación alguna.

* * *

_N/A _

_Capitulo de rellenoooo... buen fiin de... _


	25. Miedos Tontos

**Miedos tontos**

Faltaban 3 días para el cumpleaños de Beth, y ellas para hacer sufrir a su hija decidieron irse antes de tiempo hacia lima con la excusa de que necesitaban un tiempo para ellas, haciendo creer a Beth que se habían olvidado de su cumpleaños.

Hiram y Leroy esperaban en el aeropuerto que las chicas llegaran realmente estaban más que contentos de que hayan aceptado festejar el cumpleaños de la pequeña en Lima, si bien tenían muchas cosas que arreglar todavía, pero aun así la alegría que sentían era más grande.

Rachel estaba ansiosa por llegar había encargado una carpa blanca que pondrían en el jardín de la casa y estaba llegaba la mañana del sábado, tiempo suficiente para dejar todo listo para el domingo cumpleaños de la niña.

Quinn ayudaba a Rachel con el equipaje en el aeropuerto después de tanto discutir de porque había decidido llevarse casi todo su departamento en las maletas, era solo 3 días y llevaba 2 inmensas maletas, cuando la rubia solo había agarrado un simple bolso donde llevaba lo justo y lo necesario, mas el vestido que utilizaría para el cumpleaños de su hija.

Estaban caminando por el aeropuerto de Lima cuando Rachel reconoció a su papa Hiram y decidió salir corriendo dejando sola a la rubia con las maletas, cosa que no paso desapercibido por Leroy y antes de saludar a su hija decidió salir en ayuda de su nuera.

L: Déjame que te ayude con todo esto- decía mientras agarraba las maletas de Rachel.

Q: Tu hija es un desastre, puedes creer que metió medio departamento en esas maletas?Cuestiono con indignación, mientras Leroy sonreía, sin duda su hija no cambiaria nunca.

L: Y seguro te dijo que era la justo y lo necesario verdad-

Q: Nunca va a cambiar verdad- se lamentaba tras darse cuenta que no era la primera vez que lo hacia

L: Lamento decirte que no querida- afirmaba el hombro mirando a su hija que estaba en brazos de su padre.

Q: Hey- paró en seco- No me has dado mi abrazo ni me beso- pidió ofendida

L: Lo siento cariño te vi hecha un lio con las maletas que se me paso- se disculpo con una sonrisa que compro por completo a la rubia.

Se abrazaron y saludaron como correspondía bajo la mirada de Hiram y Rachel que se acercaban con celos antes estos dos que estaban abrazados.

H: Si no fuera mi marido, y tu la novia de mi niña, me pondría celoso- bromeo con el ceño fruncido

L: Oh cariño para ti también hay abrazo Fabray, verdad?- pregunto mirando a la rubia

Q: Pues claro- dijo abriendo sus brazos a la par recibiendo a su suegro, que no dudo en segundo en contestar el abrazo.

R: Bueno y tu a mi no me vas a saludar, o solo ella recibe abrazos de mis padres? Cuestiono ofendida mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

L: Lo tienes que preguntar? Y sin más se lanzo hacia la morena y la envolvió en un abrazo levantándola del piso.

Entre Hiram y Leroy llevaron las maletas al auto entre charlas y risas, mientras cargaban a Rachel porque habían sido muy excesiva con lo que había llevado.

Llegaron a la casa y Quinn quedo maravillada, era una casa blanca de dos pisos con el techo en color azul oscuro, un césped perfectamente cortado al frente y camino de piedra que llevaba al porche de la casa, el mismo del costado derecho contaba con un sillón blanco colgando con almohadones que te invitaban a sentarse.

R: Espera a ver el jardín- susurro al oído de su novia que no dejaba de ver toda la casa con los ojos bien abiertos.

Q: Rachel esto es genial, es mucho más hermosa que mi casa de fin de semana- contestaba con un notable entusiasmo

Rachel no lo dudo y la abrazo, verla con esa cara de nena pequeña que ve un juguete no tenia precio, eso que todavía faltaba ver la casa por dentro y la de fin de semana que estaba cerca del lago.

Recién era viernes y estaban recién llegadas a Lima, para sorpresa de la morena Quinn estaba más que feliz por conocer el lugar de nacimiento de su chica, y encantada por todo lo que le contaban sus suegros de Rachel como niña y adolescente. Los concursos que gano en toda su vida, hasta le mostraron para vergüenza de la morena su my space, y ahí Quinn no lo soporto más y estallo en una carcajada, realmente su novia era una persona muy intensa cuando quiere algo. Pero esto lejos de caerle bien a Rachel la hizo enojar haciendo que esta corriera a su habitación.

Q: Pero que… que dije?- pregunto confusa por la actitud de su chica.

H: Quinn hay algo que tienes que saber de Rachel- contesto con seriedad- A Rachel no la trataron muy bien en el instituto, en la escala social del instituto estaba en lo mas bajo, por lo que en su estadia ahí tuvo que aguantar muchas ofensas, risas, granizados…

Q: Granizados? Cuestiono interrumpiendo la explicación de Hiram

H: Si Quinn, las animadoras le arrojaban granizados diariamente, tanto que nuestra pequeña se llevaba una muda de ropa en su valija…

Q: Valija? Volvió a preguntar

L: Quinn? Acaso ustedes no hablan o se la pasan teniendo sexo? Rachel nunca te conto nada de su pasado?- pregunto con el seño fruncido.

Q: No… es que… no hablamos en demasía de su pasado, nunca se abrió de esa manera conmigo- confeso agachando la cabeza- iré a su cuarto y arreglare esto señores Berry.

Quinn se levanto un poco apenada por todo ese inconveniente que tuvo que pasar con sus suegros antes de cruzar la puerta de la cocina Leroy le dijo- es la puerta que tiene una estrella-

Q: si eso si lo sabia- y sin demorar más camino escalera arriba.

Ahí estaba debatiendo si tenía que tocar antes de entrar o tenía que entrar directamente, incluso se debatía que le diría para hacerla sentir bien, estaba claro que se había enojado y por culpa de su estruendosa carcajada.

En ese momento Rachel abrió la puerta y sacándola de su debate interno exclamo- vas a estar mucho tiempo parada con esa cara?

Q: Cielo…

R: No estoy enojada, es que solo me vinieron malos recuerdos, que quería seguir manteniéndolos en el fondo de mi ser, ojo no me avergüenzan me hicieron la persona que soy ahora, pero no quería que bueno… no lo sé- termino levantando los hombros

Q: Rachel, que te hayan tirado cientos o miles de granizados no me interesan, yo te amo por lo que eres y me haces sentir, por tu esplendida sonrisa que me cautivo desde el primer momento, por como ayudas a Beth…

Pero no pudo terminar que ya tenía a la morena colgada de su cuello besándola con fuerza y pasión.

R: Te amo Lucy Quinn Fabray- murmuro en su boca

Q: Yo te amo mas Rachel barbra Berry.

R: Eso lo veremos- replico tirando de su cuello metiéndola en la habitación con una sonrisa pervertida.

Q: Rachel no querrás que…

R: Oh si Quinn Fabray quiero- aseguro tirándola en la cama dejándola a su merced.

Mientras la morena le besaba el cuello haciéndole perder la razón, la rubia recordó lo que minutos antes le había dicho su suegro, de que si hablaban o solo tenían sexo, entonces con ternura y sin hacer sentir mal a su novia de la agarro de su rostro y le confesó lo que su padre le había dicho- Cielo de verdad me encantan todo esto, pero tal vez tu padre tenga razón y solo tenemos sexo cada vez que podemos y no hablamos tanto- Rachel la miro confusa.

R: Quinn, realmente me estás diciendo que no hablamos o no nos comunicamos por lo que mi padre te dijo? Cuestionó levantando su ceja.

Q: hey ese es mi gesto- contesto con diversión tratando de bajar el nivel de tensión de su chica.

R: Mira si no habláramos no sabría que te gusta el helado de chocolate, que amas todos esos vestidos apretados de Fotógrafa sexy y mandona, que amas sobre todo las fotos en blanco y negro por la nostalgia extra que trasmiten y que poco o nada sonríes porque te tomas todo muy en serio como esto ahora mismo- enumero la morena haciendo que Quinn levante su ceja sorprendida

Q: Bueno que sabes de mi pasado?- pregunto desafiándola

R: Fuiste la reina de tu instituto junto con santana, era las porristas más admiradas y todos querían estar contigo, una noche de fiesta y exceso de alcohol quedaste embarazada de Beth, y que el padre de la niña nunca se hizo cargo, tuviste problemas con tus padres por ese motivo, pero igual peleaste con todo tu inmenso ser para que a la niña nunca le falte nada…

Q: Okey Rachel Berry tu ganas, si hablamos si nos comunicamos- dijo rendida ante el nuevo ataque de besos de su chica, pero un golpe en la puerta iba a volver a interrumpirlas.

H: Rach cielo vino Artie- comento desde la puerta

R: Genial, enseguida bajamos papi- contesto enseguida- tu Fabray no te salvas de esta escuchaste- la amenazo mientras se acomodaba su ropa.

Las chicas bajaron a la sala entre risas, regalándose varias miradas cómplices para sorpresa de Leroy – Veo que han hablado verdad? Pregunto sin sacarle la vista de encima

Q: Si siempre es bueno un poco de comunicación- contesto guiñándole un ojo a Rachel.

L: Ya veo como uds dos hablan- murmuro dirigiéndose hacia la cocina dejando a las chicas con el muchacho.

R: Oh Artie como has estado tanto tiempo? Pregunto mientras abrazaba al muchacho de sillas de ruedas.

A: Genial Rach, estoy de profesor del Glee club ya lo sabes, y este año volvemos a ser los favoritos para ganar las nacionales,- comento con una sonrisa- y que no sabes donde serán?

R: No me digas que…

A: Si en Nueva York- grito interrumpiendo a la morena que no pudo evitar pegar un grito de felicidad- y me encantaría que vinieras al ensayo esta tarde, todos conocen por oído a la gran Rachel Berry, y me encantaría que te pudieran conocer que dices?

Q: iremos encantadas- dijo la rubia con una gran sonrisa- no cielo?

A: Cielo? Pregunto con confusión

R: Perdón Artie me olvide por completo, Quinn Fabray es mi pareja, el amor de mi vida, el es Artie Abrams mi amigo ex compañero del glee club- Quinn estrecho su mano con el del amigo de la morena que miraba toda la situación con los ojos desorbitados.

Q: Creo que ha sido una sorpresa para ti verdad? Pregunto con una sonrisa divertida

A: Es que no hablo con Rach hace tiempo y no lo sabía, pero si son felices yo no me opongo- contesto con una sonrisa- Bueno entonces me van a decir que hacen en Lima? Y para que me llamaron?

R: Claro veras el domingo nuestra hija cum…

A: Hija? Pregunto exaltado ganándose la carcajada de Quinn.

Q: Cielo quieres matarlo? Déjame que te explique Artie- dijo mientras agarraba el hombro de Rachel que no paraba de reír- Yo tengo una niña que el domingo cumpleaños, 9 años más precisamente y Rachel tuvo la idea de que tu Glee Club cantara en la fiesta que te parece? Por supuesto que te pagaremos- aclaro con una sonrisa de satisfacción

A: Bueno eso nos ayudaría a pagar el viaje al nacional de Nueva York sin tener que vender galletas- comento a las chicas que esperaban ansiosas una respuesta- okey siempre y cuando Rachel cante con nosotros- pidió mirando a Quinn que sonreía ante la idea

Q: Hecho, dime cuanto necesitas para el viaje a Nueva York asi te hago un cheque- dijo como si nada la rubia.

A: todavía no se cuanto nos saldrá pero no interesa eso ahora lo haremos con mucho gusto por Rachel- contesto para restarle importancia el hecho de la plata.

R: Si, si que importa, esos chicos tienen que conocer la ciudad de los sueños- dijo convencida para que aceptara el dinero.

A: Luego lo hablamos si? Ahora cuéntenme como se conocieron?- pregunto con entusiasmo

Las chicas le ofrecieron algo para tomar y Rachel empezó a contarle todo con lujo y detalle desde la primera vez que se conocieron en aquella estación de subte. El chico paso por todos los estados de ánimos con la historia se enamoro de su amor, se preocupo con la enfermedad de Beth, rio ante las ocurrencias de Brittany y no pudo evitar recordar que con ella había sido su primera vez, estaba pidiendo a gritos que sea domingo para volver a verla.

Las chicas le contaron la idea que tenían para el cumpleaños de la niña que iba a ser algo sorpresa que incluso y quedo encantado con la idea, le contaron que le encantaba cantar y que si bien no era hija de Rachel tenían el mismo carácter, o que incluso el de la niña se había intensificado con el correr del tiempo y la influencia de Rachel.

El chico se fue de las casa de los Berry indicándole el horario en el que era el ensayo del Glee Club pidiéndole que cuando llegaran le avisaran ya que quería darle una sorpresa a sus chicos.

Estaban almorzando con los señores Berry cuando a Hiram le entro una duda que no tardo en preguntar.

H: Chicas tengo una duda, como hicieron para venir sin que Beth se diera cuenta? Digo hasta hoy me sigue escribiendo para saber si vamos a ir el domingo para Nueva York- pregunto e inmediatamente Quinn miro cómplice a la morena que sonreía divertida por como la dejaron..

R: veras papa…

Comienzo flashback

B: Como que se van? Pregunto indignada

R: Cielo es un fin de semana, queremos estar sola cual es problema, te quedaras con Santana, Britt y Becca- contesto levantando los hombros restándole importancia.

La niña no lo entendía el domingo era su cumpleaños y nadie en su familia se daba por enterado, lo peor era que su propia madre parecía haberse olvidado y eso le dolía, pero como toda Fabray no iba a decir nada, y si se iban a ir, iba dejar que se vayan y pasar su cumpleaños con sus tías, también podría llamar a sus abuelos.

Q: Cariño volvemos el domingo, necesitamos tener un tiempo para nosotras, después de la última exposición quede muy cansada, y queremos aprovechar que a Rachel le dieron días de descanso en los ensayos- explico abrazando a su hija

B: Cla… claro mami lo entiendo- contesto agachando la cabeza, cosa que le rompió el alma a Quinn y la morena lo noto.

R: Quinn cielo, se nos va el avión-interrumpió el momento emotivo

Fin flashback

H: No me lo creo, la engañaron así? Y no hizo escándalo?- pregunto incrédulo

Q: Bueno es una fabray, lo primero es el orgullo era de suponer que no iba a decir nada- explico levantando los hombros como si fuera algo obvio.

R: El escándalo no lo hizo enfrente de nosotras, se lo hizo a la pobre de Santana y Brittany- dijo riéndose acordándose lo que Britt le había contado.

Comienzo Flashback

Las chicas estaban esperando por subir al avión cuando a Rachel le empezó a sonar su teléfono celular, al ver que era su amiga se preocupo y atendió de inmediato pero al atender se llevo una sorpresa Brittany reía de forma exagerada.

R: Okey te calmas y me cuentas- reprendía la morena por la risa de su amiga

B: Es que… realmente parece… tu hija… jajaja- trataba de hablar tentada

R: Brittany Susan Pierce- llamo la atención de su amiga que no paraba de reír.

B: Okey pon el alta voz y así escucha la rubia- pidió como pudo la rubia

Rachel hizo caso e inmediatamente empezó a escuchar los gritos de Beth.

B: Lo puedes creer, se fueron de luna de miel en mi cumpleaños? En serio tía tana?- cuestionaba indignada

S: Todo tiene que tener una explicación tu tranquila…

B: Tranquila? Me estas cargando? Mis madres se fueron de fin de semana, en el fin de semana de mi cumpleaños que acaso no les importa?- la niña gritaba levantando los brazos por el salón

S: Bethany Fabray!- grito haciéndola la callar- si las estúpidas de tus madres se olvidaron de tu cumpleaños, los festejamos las 2 junto con Britt que dices? Pregunto sonriendo

Bc: Yo también puedo festejarlo con ustedes- agrego Becca que estaba sentada en el sillón- podemos ir a lo de Federico cocina realmente bien- intentaba sacar la tensión de momento.

B: Ustedes pasarían mi cumpleaños conmigo? Pregunto con ilusión.

S, Bc y Br: Pues claro- contestaron al unísono.

Y sin más les corto la llamada a las chicas que estaban del otro lado escuchando el drama de la niña.

Fin Flashback

L: Oh dios Rachel no tendrá tu sangre, pero sí que parece tu hija- bromeaba ganándose una mirada fulminante de parte de su hija y una sonrisa de parte de la rubia.

Habían terminado de almorzar hacía rato ya, mientras hablaban de las cosas que necesitarían para el cumpleaños de Beth y organizando quien se iba a encargar de cada cosa. Las chicas se harían cargo de la ambientación y los señores Berry del catering.

La hora de ir al ensayo del Glee club se acercaba y un extraño nerviosismo inundo a Rachel que no paraba de dar vueltas en su habitación bajo la curiosa mirada de Quinn que no entendía porque se ponía así.

Q: Rach? Estas bien?-

R: Si, si no es nada- mintió pero no le podía decir que se moría de nervios por volver al instituto

Q: Segura?- cuestiono levantándose de la cama

R: Ufff- resoplo- no lo sé, estoy mmm nerviosa- soltó agachando la cabeza

Quinn sonrió y la abrazo por la cintura haciendo que la morena la mire a los ojos, le regalo un tierno beso y se acerco a su cuello donde despacio apoyo su rostro, respirando contra el.

R: Como haces eso? Pregunto abandonando sus nervios

Q: No hago nada- contesto de forma suave

R: Si si lo haces, un abrazo, un beso y haces que me envuelva una sensación de paz inexplicable- confeso abrazándola con más fuerza.

Q: Eres una exitosa mujer que esta solo a un paso de cumplir por completo su sueño de ser la mejor actriz de Broadway, y le tienes miedo a unos adolescentes?-

R: No les tengo miedo- replico con fuerza en su voz- son los recuerdos del instituto tal vez-

Quinn no lo pudo evitar y sonrió tomo el rostro de su novia en sus manos para decirle- Rachel Berry, tu eres la leyenda de ese instituto, y todos ellos hoy en día quieren ser tu que no lo ves?

Rachel suspiro y enterró su rostro en el cuello de Quinn que más se aferro a su espalda- Es tan difícil de creer eso.

Q: Pues empieza a creerlo mi vida, porque una vez que se estrene Funny Girl los paparazzi y cada niño y niña de Norteamérica y es más me aventuro que del mundo querrá seguir tus pasos.

No hubo más palabras, Rachel sonreía internamente por lo que acababa de decir Quinn, siempre se imagino ese momento en que los paparazzi la acosaran y que la gente le pidiera autógrafos y fotos, si bien ya había firmado muchos autógrafos sabía que no tendrían comparación cuando la obra se estrenara.

Q: Cielo es hora de irnos- saco de sus pensamientos a Rachel

R: Si, si claro vamos que no me gusta llegar tarde- dijo deshaciendo el abrazo y agarrando su bolso.

Subieron al auto de Leroy con Rachel al volante y una Quinn que no dejaba de mirar para todos lados, realmente le gustaba esa ciudad la hacía sentir en casa una sensación que no podía explicar pero que le gustaba, llegaron al instituto y en ese momento la rubia recordó que Artie había pedido que le avisaran cuando llegaban que quería darles una sorpresa a los chicos.

Q: Rach, avisa a tu amigo- le dijo bajando del auto

R: Cierto tienes razón- recordó el pedido de su amigo.

Rachel agarro su teléfono y llamo a su amigo que no tardo en contestar con una notable alegría.

R: Artie como estas? Ya estamos aquí- informo con una sonrisa- si si claro que me acuerdo donde está el auditorio, okey como tu digas-

Q: Que te dijo? Pregunto curiosa

R: vamos al auditorio pero… okey vamos así te muestro porque no se cómo explicarlo-contesto levantando los hombros.

Caminaron por los pasillos del instituto y no pudo evitar parar en su locker y suspirar con nostalgia, bajo la mirada de la rubia que la miraba con ternura, llegaron al auditorio pero en vez de dirigirse al escenario donde los chicos se encontraban subieron unas escaleras y se escondieron detrás de unas cortinas negras que daban a un pequeño balcón en dirección al escenario.

Q: Wow cielo esto es genial, y esos chicos tienen mucho talento- decía asombrada mirando a los chicos en pleno ensayo.

R: Artie me avisara y saldré al balcón a cantar- aviso con agarrando la mano de la rubia

Q: Y que vas a cantar? Pregunto curiosa

R: Van a ensayar Firework de Katy Perry, yo cante esa canción es todo apropósito- anuncio con una sonrisa.

Q: oh esto es genial, pero necesito estar en otro lugar porque desde acá las fotos no saldrán como quiero- agrego arrugando su boca y frunciendo el ceño

R: okey baja donde vinimos, y en la primera puerta a tu derecha podrás salir a la parte de las butacas desde ahí tendrás la perspectiva que buscas.

Quinn sonrió beso la mejilla de Rachel y apenas escucho sonar la canción corrió escalera abajo, no pensaba perderse ni un solo momento de esa interpretación. Ya había llegado a la parte que le había indicado Rachel, y cuando miro hacia arriba pudo ver el balcón y hacia adelante el escenario, los chicos empezaron a moverse haciendo una improvisada coreografía, y cuando fue el momento de que empezaran a cantar la voz de Rachel se escucho en todo el lugar, inmediatamente tomo su cámara y comenzó con su sesión de fotos personal de Rachel Berry.

Todos se miraron confundidos, y Artie solo sonreía satisfecho de lo que había hecho, los flashes de la cámara de Quinn no cesaban, en ese momento una de las chicas una rubiecita apunto hacia el palco en el que se encontraba la morena y se llevo sus manos hacia boca cuando reconoció quien era.

La voz de Rachel inundaba el lugar, la potencia la pasión se dejaban ver. Quinn no podía estar más feliz por su chica y la morena mientras terminaba de cantar miraba al escenario como los chicos disfrutaban de su voz con alegría.

Al término de la canción todos aplaudieron y Rachel no pudo evitar que una lágrima se le escapara, Quinn sonreía enormemente y los chicos aplaudían como locos.

A: Y con ustedes la futura estrella de Broadway Rachel Berry- grito con entusiasmo

Todos volvieron aplaudir y Rachel decidió que era momento de bajar y dirigirse al escenario, por otro lado Quinn decidió sentarse a ver las fotos que había hecho, total a ella no la conocían y ellos querían ver a la Famosa Rachel Berry.

X: Porque no nos dijo que venía la srta Berry me hubiera vestido para la ocasión o algo- decía una de las chicas

A: Kitty tranquila ella no se va a enojar ni nada- trataba de tranquilizar a la rubia

Rachel llego al escenario y todos se acercaron a ella para saludarla.

A: Rachel, ellos son los nuevos integrantes de New Direction- presentaba de forma general a los chicos

K: Srta Berry, déjeme decirle que ud para nosotros es una inspiración, personalmente debo decirle que es un ejemplo a seguir para mí-

R: Oh eso es wow chicos gracias, realmente estoy muy agradecida por todo esto, pero debo decirles que por lo que estuve escuchando ya sé porque son los favoritos, tienen mucho más talento del que teníamos nosotros- dijo mirando a Artie que sonreía

A: Chicos Rachel y- miro a la morena- donde está Quinn?- pregunto al no verla

Q: Aquí estoy- grito desde una de las butacas haciéndose ver

A: Pero ven aquí con nosotros- llamo a la rubia con las manos para que se acercara

Quinn se levanto y camino con su cámara en la mano hacia el escenario, al llegar Rachel la presento- Chicos ella es Q..

X: Quinn Fabray- dijo uno de los chicos

A: Jake de donde la conoces? Cuestiono frunciendo el ceño adelantándose a la morena que ya se encontraba con los brazos cruzados mirando acusatoriamente al muchacho.

J: Es la Fotógrafa mas famosa y mas talentos de Nueva York- contesto sin vueltas

Q: Bueno, no soy ni la más famosa ni la más talentosa…

J: Es la Dueña de la galería más grande de Nueva York, hace una semana hizo una exposición donde realizo una muestra exclusiva de su hija junto a su pareja- dijo esto mirando a Rachel que en ese momento estaba totalmente sonrojada- Y aun que varias personas quisieron comprar esos cuadros usted se negó diciendo que era una colección privada y personal, que por lo tanto no estaba a la venta.

R: Parece que no soy la única que tiene fanáticos eh- comento al oído de la rubia que no salía de su asombro

Q: Eh no sé qué decir-

J: Señorita Fabray amo la fotografía desde pequeño tanto como bailar, y así como la srta Berry nos inspira por su perseverancia con su sueño por Broadway, usted es mi inspiración para la fotografía-

Q: Jake verdad? El joven asintió- todos los sueños tienen algo en común, y eso es la perseverancia, la constancia en las cosas, si realmente algo te gusta no tienes que abandonarlo e insistir hasta lograrlo- explico la rubia bajo la mirada expectante de todos.

Todos empezaron a preguntarles cosas a las chicas de cómo era la vida en Nueva York, por supuesto como se habían conocido, y todos estaban más que felices que esas talentosas mujeres estuvieran juntas y se apoyaran.

Había llegado el momento de pedirles que el domingo cantaran en el cumpleaños de Beth, y fue Rachel la encargada la verdad era que se le daba bastante bien el hablar y todos estaban encantados con ella, así que sin vueltas les pidió que el domingo cantaran para Beth, con la condición de que ellas le pagaran el viaje a las Nacionales, y entonces fue Jake que pidió algo extra.

J: Nosotros aceptamos, pero ustedes nos tienen que llevar a la Galería- dijo esto mirando a Quinn que sonreía- y luego al teatro.

Las chicas aceptaron inmediatamente, no había nada más que las hiciera felices que mostrarles a esos chicos llenos de sueños, su mundo personal.

Volvieron a la casa de los Berry, esperando que el sábado llegara para poder poner en marcha la Fiesta Sorpresa para la niña, llamaron a Santana para chequear todo siga bajo lo estipulado, y así era, ese viernes después del colegia la había llevado al parque y para el sábado la llevarían al zoológico y a los videos juegos y el casi novio de Becca se había ofrecido para hacerles una cena personal en lo de las Fabray.

Todo marchaba bien, les dolía mentirle así a su niña pero después todo valdría la pena.

Dos días faltaban y todavía tenían muchas cosas que hacer para que quedara todo como Rachel Berry quería.

* * *

_Disculpen la demora, tuve un percance en un torneo y se me complico escribir..._

_Proximo capitulo el cumpleaños de nuestra niña jajaja_

_Saludos a todos que lo disfruten..._


	26. feliz cumpleaños Beth

**Q. Rach cielo?** Pregunto la rubia el sábado a la noche ya instalada en la casa de fin de semana de los Berry.

**R: Dime**- contesto sumisa acariciando el brazo de Quinn

**Q: Piensas que Santana podrá traer hasta aquí a Beth sin que sospeche nada?** Cuestiono con dudas

**R: Mis papis se encargaron de eso ya, Papá llamo a Beth hoy temprano diciendo que papi se sentía mal y que si quería pasar su cumpleaños en Lima-** contaba de a poco todo el entramado de mentiras para que la niña no supiera de la fiesta sorpresa que tenían preparado- por supuesto ella como esta mas que enojada con nosotras acepto de inmediato.

**Q: Va a quedar encantada con toda la fiesta, ya muero de ganas que sea mañana, a qué hora dijo Santana que llegaban?**

**R: Para el mediodía están llegando al aeropuerto y calculo que acá llegaran tipo 2 no más de eso porque?-** pregunto girando el cuerpo para poder verle la cara a la rubia

**Q: Los padres de Matt llegan a la mañana tipo 9 habrá que ir a buscarlos, nunca salieron de Nueva York-** contesto acariciando el rostro de la morena.

Eran toda una pareja, no le envidiaba nada nadie, tenían una hermosa hija, la complicidad de una pareja que lleva años juntas, sueños que cumplir una al lado de la otra, y un deseo que ninguna de las dos quería expresar por miedo o vergüenza a no ser correspondido.

Estaban pérdidas en la mirada de la otra, una mirada cargada de amor, ternura y compromiso, Rachel se acurruco en el pecho de Quinn mientras esta jugaba con el pelo de la morena que caía por su espalda, estaban en silencio disfrutando de ese momento, en toda la habitación se respiraba paz y solo la morena disfrutaba del sonido del latir del corazón de la rubia.

**R: Amo este sonido- confeso mientras hacía rebotar sus dedos en el abdomen de la rubia,** siguiendo el ritmo del corazón de Quinn.

**Q:** **Siempre fue un corazón tranquilo, de un latir despacio sin emociones-** relataba como si fuera un cuento haciendo que Rachel sonriera y le prestara total atención**- hasta que un día se encontró con una sonrisa que lo dejo quieto por unos segundos, entonces al retomar su actividad empezó a latir de esta forma, como descontrolada, a veces incluso cuando esa sonrisa se acerca mucho pareciera que se me va salir, temo porque salte de mi pecho y quiera escapar con la dueña de la** **sonrisa-** sonrió al terminar .

Rachel suspiro acariciando el rostro de la rubia**- Te amo Quinn Fabray, eres todo eso que nunca** **soñé y que sin duda me hace feliz hasta el más pequeño rincón de mi cuerpo-** dijo esto mirándola a los ojos ganándose un tierno beso de parte de su novia.

**Q: Yo siento lo mismo Rach, esto no lo esperaba ni lo buscaba, pero me fue inevitable luchar-** contesto acomodando a la morena entre sus brazos.

Volvieron al silencio y no tardaron mucho en quedarse dormidas, la verdad era que habían estado a las corridas para dejar todo listo para el cumpleaños de la niña, y estaban agotadas, tanto que el plan de Quinn de pasar la cena en el lago Erie donde quedaba la casa de los Berry quedo anulada por el sueño y el cansancio que tenían las muchachas.

**Esa noche en Nueva York.**

Santana no solo tenía que hacerse cargo del entusiasmo de Beth si no que a eso le tenía que sumar el de su novia, que iba a volver a su ciudad y ver a su familia.

Maldita Fabray me las vas a pagar tu y ese enano de circo que tienes de novia ya verás- murmuraba entre dientes mientras escuchaba como Beth daba vueltas en su habitación agarrando cada cosa que se le cruzaba.

**B: Tía tanaaaa**- grito la niña desesperada, santana se acerco visiblemente enojada

**S: Que ocurre?-** pregunto con desgana

**B: Ya llego Britt? Necesito saber si llevar el traje de baño…**

**S: Llévalo, si total una prenda mas una menos a quien va ser daño-** contesto mirando la inmensa maleta que llevaba solo por un día

Si Quinn había sido provisoria llevando solo un bolso de viaje, Santana iba hacer lo mismo.

Unos segundo después llegaba Becca junto con Britt y Federico, el muchacho le había preguntado a la niña si el también podía ir al viaje y esta acepto de inmediato mas porque prometió hacer tacos de todos tipos como regalo.

**Bc: Nosotros estamos listos-** grito desde el salón

**S: Yo ya estoy solo falta Beth-** respondió desde las escaleras.

**F: Bueno yo voy hacer la cena les parece?-** se ofreció con una sonrisa

**Br: Siiii-** grito con entusiasmo

Federico y Becca fueron a la cocina a preparar la cena, mientras Britt se dirigía a la habitación de Beth en busca de su latina.

**S: Como estas?-** pregunto mientras besaba tiernamente los labios de la rubia

**Br: Ahora mucho mejor-** contesto con una sonrisa

**B: Tía Britt? Como es el clima en Lima?- pregunto mientras pasaba su mano por la cabeza**

**Br: Y ya casi es verano, debe ser días de Erie**- contesto con una sonrisa, pero tanto Beth como Santana la miraron arrugando los ojos no entendiendo lo que decía la rubia**- Erie es el lago de lima espero que los señores Berry nos lleven…**

**B: Y si no, siempre se los puedo pedir como regalo de cumpleaños-** afirmo con soberbia.

Santana sonrió porque el plan estaba saliendo como debía, el orgullo Fabray hacia que la niña ignorara por completo el hecho de que sus madres no estarían con ellas, y que solo habían llamado a la tarde para saber si todo estaba bien.

**Br: Fede está haciendo la cena**- anuncio y la latina y la niña sonrieron porque desde que Becca estaba con el moreno este se la pasaba cocinando cosas exóticas que hacía que quedaran sorprendidas cada vez que probaban algo hecho por sus manos.

Cenaron tranquilos mientras reían de las ocurrencias de Britt, la medianoche se estaba acercando y con eso el cumpleaños de Beth que se hacia la tonta y esperaba que todos los presentes la saludaran pero el sueño que tenia le gano y antes de que dieran las doce se quedo dormida mientras Becca le acariciaba la cabeza.

**F: Si que te quedan bien los niños**- dijo afirmando con la imagen que tenía en frente.

**S: Cuando Beth era más chica, parecía su hija, si no es porque una es colorada y la otra rubia ni cuenta te dabas-** agrego saliendo de la cocina**- Entre las 3 la criamos prácticamente, cuando estábamos en la universidad fue complicado, pero programamos los horarios de manera tal que** **no estaba sola en ningún momento-** contaba con los ojos llenos de ternura al recordar cómo fue esa etapa en la vida de la niña y Quinn

**Bc: Si es verdad, Quinn estudiaba por la mañana ya que Beth estaba en la guardería y Santana y yo lo hacíamos por las tardes, entonces si había alguna emergencia en la guardería o si ella**-miro a la nena- **se enfermaba estábamos nostras-**

Br: Todo un equipo-

**S: Si así es, y bastante bien nos salió, mira tiene el orgullo Fabray intacto y si la haces enojar uuff le sale lo López de adentro…**

**Br: Pues ahora le tienes que agregar el dramatismo de Rachel**- acoto con una sonrisa

Decidieron que lo mejor era que se vayan a dormir, porque al otro día había que madrugar, Santana y Britt dormirían en la habitación de Quinn, Becca y Federico en la habitación de la pelirroja y por supuesto Beth en la suya.

**Br: Yo la llevo**- se ofreció a llevar a la niña hacia su habitación

Al recostarla la niña se removió en su lugar y abrió levemente sus ojos sonrió al ver que era Britt quien la había acostado.

**Br: Feliz cumpleaños princesa-** dijo besando su frente

**B: Gracias- contesto** con la voz apagada

**Br: Descansa que mañana conocerás mi ciudad-**

**B: Tía tú crees que de verdad mama se olvido de mi cumpleaños? Digo Rachel puede haberse olvidado pero mi mami Quinn también?-** cuestiono con tristeza

**Br: Ya verás que todo sale mejor de lo que esperas, ahora descansa y deja de pensar en cosas que no tienen sentido de acuerdo?-** pidió regalándole un nuevo beso en su frente.

**Aeropuerto Lima, Ohio**

**Eran las 9 en punto y la familia Wilson aterrizaba con puntualidad sobre la ciudad de Lima, se** encontraron de inmediato con las chicas que esperaban la llegada de la familia completa, pero solo estaban Thomas y Matt que llegaban con una gran sonrisa.

**Th: Señorita Fabray**- saludo estirando su mano. Pero se llevo una sorpresa cuando la rubia le regalo un tierno abrazo

**Q: Por favor Thomas, ya es hora de que nos empecemos a tutear no te parece?** Pregunto deshaciendo el abrazo, mientras Rachel y Matt se abrazaban y miraban la escena con una sonrisa

**R: Thomas como estuvo el viaje?** Pregunto mientras lo saludaba

**Th: Bastante tranquilo, aunque mi mamo no opina lo mismo-** contesto mostrando las marcas de las uñas marcadas que le había dejado su hijo

El niño se sonrojo y levantando los hombros dijo**- Tuve pesadillas**-

Todos rieron a carcajadas por lo dicho por el niño y comenzaron a caminar hacia el auto, Matt tomo de la mano a Rachel y tironeo un poco de ella para llamar su atención.

**R: Que sucede?** Pregunto

**M: Quiero cantarle una canción de regalo a Beth y quería saber si tu cantarías conmigo?** Pregunto con timidez.

Rachel sonrío por la pregunta del chico y acepto de inmediato, en el auto Quinn se ofreció a ser ella quien los trasladaría hasta la casa del lago, siempre y cuando la morena chequeara el camino que tenía que tomar, entonces Rachel aprovecho y se sentó atrás con el niño para poder hablar sobre la canción que tendrían que cantar esa tarde.

**Aeropuerto JFK Nueva York.**

Los 5 estaban subiendo al avión cuando el teléfono de Becca sonó, era Judy la madre de Quinn la extraño que la llamara a ella pero igualmente no podía atenderla porque en el avión no la dejarían hablar, así que opto por mandarle un mensaje de que estaba por tomar un avión y que en cuanto llegara a destino la llamaría, Judy solo contesto solo con un Ok. Y el viaje a Lima se puso en marcha.

Santana, Beth y Brittany iban sentadas juntas con la niña en el medio, atrás de ellas iban Fede y Becca muy abrazados. Al despegar Britt aviso a Leroy que ya estaban en camino y en horario por lo que seguro llegarían al mediodía.

Quinn se había puesta más que nerviosa al saber que ya estaba viajando hacia Lima, necesitaba ver a su hija abrazarla y llenarla de besos, pedirle disculpas por haberla dejado asi, pero que todo era para que ella tuviera ese gran cumpleaños al costado del lago.

Porque si, al último momento tanto Quinn y Rachel decidieron alquilar una lugar a un costado del lago que daba a la playa artificial que adornaba las costas del lago.

Hicieron que colocaran una carpa blanca donde seria la recepción del cumpleaños, con unas cuantas mesas y un escenario donde el Glee Club haría su presentación. Le habían pedido expresamente a Hiram y Leroy que obligaran en el caso de que no quisiera a que Beth se ponga un vestido blanco que le habían comprado juntas, la idea era que ellas tres estén vestidas del mismo color.

Quinn ya se había terminado de cambiar, había elegido una camisa blanca algo trasparente opino la morena junto con pantalón blanco bien ceñido a sus piernas que hacía perder la cordura de Rachel.

**R: Dios cielo ese pantalones te hac…**

**Q: Rachel Berry, por dioos, voy a pensar que eres hija de un camionero-** bromeo ganándose una sonrisa pervertida de la morena que se acercaba mordiéndose el labio**- Ni se te ocurra Rachel-** amenazo apuntándola con el dedo.

**R: Todavía tenemos tiempo-** contesto levantando sus cejas y haciendo un gesto de por favor con las manos

**Q: No todavía no te cambiaste…**

**R: Bueno vez más a mi favor-** replicaba la morena que ya tenía sus manos bajo la camisa de la rubia, comenzó a besar su cuello pero la puerta sonó interrumpiendo su momento**- te salvo la campana.**

**Q: No ha sido la puerta-** contesto sonriendo por la cara de su novia.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron con el pequeño Matt**- Disculpen pero Llegaron un montón de chicos con un chico de sillas de ruedas- dijo señalando hacia la puerta**

**R: Los chicos del Glee club-** contesto enseguida**- cielo sal tu que estas cambiada yo ya termino y** **salgo-** pidió regalándole un beso en su mejilla.

Quinn tomo la mano de Matt y caminaron hacia la puerta donde estaban todos los chicos que había conocido el día anterior, los hizo entrar a la casa a que esperaran a Rachel ya que ella era la encargada de la sorpresa que tenían junto con los chicos de Glee.

No tardo en el llegar la morena, que lucía un esplendido vestido blanco cruzado con la falda tipo acampanada hasta las rodillas, Quinn al verla llegar no pudo evitar abrir la boca, verla con ese vestido la dejo sin aliento y claro sintió lo mismo que la morena cuando la vio con ese pantalón que adaptada a cada rincón de sus piernas pronunciándolas aun mas.

Saludo a cada uno de los chicos e inmediatamente se los llevo a la carpa donde el papa de Matt estaba terminando de instalar toda la parte de sonido y luces para la fiesta.

_Aeropuerto de Lima, Ohio_

El avión que procedía de Nueva York arribaba con puntualidad y unos ansiosos Hiram y Leroy esperaban con idénticas sonrisas la llegada de su nieta.

Beth caminaba agarrada de la mano de Britt a la vez que miraba todo su alrededor con asombro, no era tan ruidoso el lugar como el aeropuerto de Nueva York y si bien ya había viajado en avión esta solo hizo hasta Boston donde su madre la había llevado a una convención, ya que los veranos descansaban en los Hamptons tranquilas.

Fue Hiram quien vio primero a Britt y luego a la niña que inmediatamente conecto su mirada con él y se largo a correr hacia sus brazos.

**B: Abuelo-** dijo chocando literalmente con el tirándolo al piso

**H: Princesa feliz cumpleaños!-** exclamo desde el suelo mientras recibía los besos de su nieta

Desde la operación ellos habían creado una conexión envidiable que ponía a más de uno celoso y ese más de uno era Leroy que parado al lado de abuelo y nieta hizo un sonido con su garganta haciéndose notar.

**L: Que acaso yo estoy pintado acá-** dijo como ofendido

**B: Claro que no abuelito-** contesto levantándose para lanzarse a los brazos de Leroy que sonreía orgulloso.

Los demás se acercaron sonriendo al ver tan feliz a la niña que seguía sin sospechar absolutamente nada, en ese momento Santana escribió un mensaje a Quinn avisándole que ya habían llegado que podía poner en marcha la otra parte de su plan.

Inmediatamente Quinn corrió a donde estaba Rachel y le comunico que la niña ya había llegado así que era hora de llamarla para empezar con la segunda parte del macabro pero maestro plan.

Rachel agarro su teléfono celular y llamo directamente a Beth, pero no era una llamada normal estaba realizando una video llamada, donde el fondo iba ser el lago todo para que no sospechara de mas.

**B: Mami-** contesto secamente para no mostrar debilidad ni entusiasmo, si ellas habían llamado primero tenían que averiguar para que lo hacían.

**R: Cariño nos ves?- **

**B: Claro claro-** contesto sin expresión alguna

**Q: Cielo, imagino que esa cara es porque olvidamos tu cumpleaños y nos fuimos verdad?** Pregunto seria, tratando de evitar que una sonrisa se le dibujara en el rostro

**B: Y a ti que te parece?-** replico molesta levantando una ceja marca Fabray

**R: De acuerdo cielo, nosotras nos olvidamos, y admito que fue mi culpa mi entusiasmo, pero ya reservamos un vuelo…**

**B: De enserio? Porque ya las veo en la playa muy bronceadas no creo que estén por la labor de tomarse un avión-** interrumpió enojada

**Q: Bethany Fabray mas respeto…**

Pero el teléfono de la niña fue tomado por Santana acatando ordenes pre establecidas.

**S: Miren ustedes dos malas madres, la niña va a pasar su cumpleaños con su familia, ni se molesten en ir a Nueva York porque no nos van a encontrar-** y sin más corto la llamada

Rachel y Quinn se miraron e inmediatamente empezaron a reír, Santana había hecho lo que le habían pedido al pie de la letra.

**Q: Bueno todo marcha perfecto en 3 horas tendrían que estar acá-** dijo la rubia sonriendo satisfecha por que todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado.

_Mientras tanto en camioneta de los Berry._

**B: Yo no lo puedo creer, se piensan que llamándome realmente puedo perdonarlas?-** exclamaba realmente molesta con todo lo que pasaba

**H: Me hace acordar a Rachel-** susurro a su marido

**L: Sin duda tiene mucho de ella, falta que empiece a caminar en círculos moviendo sus manos para todos lados-** continuo afirmando con la cabeza

**Br: Oh si si lo hace créanme que lo hace igual que Rachel-** se acerco la rubia al asiento de adelante metiendo su cabeza entre los asientos de adelante.

Beth se había acomodado entre Becca y Santana, la cabeza en las piernas de la pelirroja y sus piernas arriba de la latina que se estaba aguantando la sonrisa fingiendo un enojo para continuar con el plan.

Llegaron a la casa de los Berry´s y salvo Brittany que ya conocía la casa todos quedaron boquiabiertos por el impoluto blanco de la casa y lo hermosa que era.

**B: Woooow**- dijo con sorpresa la niña**- esta casa es genial y podemos jugar en el jardín…**

**L: Ese no es el jardín cielo- interrumpió la niña- el jardín esta atrás, pero mmm Hiram?**

**H: Vengan vamos adentro con Leroy pensamos algo-** continuo tras el pie que le dio su marido.

Al entrar se dirigieron hacia el salón de la casa y Leroy corrió escalera arriba para buscar le vestido **blanco que Quinn le había comprado.**

**S: Sr Berry su casa es muy hermosa-** elogió mirando a su alrededor

**H: Muchas gracias Santana, pero dime Hiram, que ya bastante viejo me siento cuando mi princesa me dice abuelo-** bromeo despeinando la niña.

En ese momento llego Leroy con una caja en las manos y a Beth le brillaron los ojos.

**L: Cielo-** miro a la niña- **esto es para ti y nos encantaría que te lo pusieras ahora**- pidió con una sonrisa

Beth agarro la caja rápidamente y al abrirla pudo ver un lindo vestido blanco con unas florcitas en amarrillo.

**B: Es hermoso, donde me cambio?-** pregunto con una sonrisa

**H: Sube al cuarto de Rachel-** contesto señalando hacia las escaleras- te vas a dar cuenta solita.

Beth subió corriendo y una vez llegada a la planta de arriba se encontró con 3 puertas, dos eran normales blancas como toda la casa y una tenía una estrella con el nombre de Rachel en el. Suspiro y sonrió incluso en su casa de Nueva york tenía una réplica de esa estrella, entro a la habitación mirando todo el lugar era curioso cómo se sentía en casa en la habitación de la morena, dejo la caja en la cama y empezó a descambiarse para rápidamente ponerse el vestido que sus abuelos le habían regalado.

Se termino de cambiar admirando como le quedaba ese vestido, hecho un vistazo y descubrió un gran espejo donde pudo ver cómo le quedaba aquella prenda- _es hermoso-_ pensó

Bajo las escaleras de la casa sintiéndose una princesa, una vez en el salón mirando tímidamente hacia el piso, todos la miraban sonriendo viendo lo hermosa que estaba la criatura con ese vestido.

**F: Beth estas hermosa**- dijo tomando la mano de la niña haciéndola girar para lucir ese vestido.

Todos las felicitaron y empezaron a llenarlas de regalos, esos que ella pensaba que no iban a llegar pero que realmente no le importaba no recibir ya que estaba casi con todas las personas que quería, entonces su rostro se volvió triste.

**Br: que pasa?** Pregunto envolviendo a Beth en sus brazos

**B: Quiero a mis mamis-** respondió casi al borde de las lagrimas

**H: Tengo una idea- interrumpió- vámonos al lago a nuestra otra casa y hagamos una gran fiesta en la piscina**- grito acompañado de un gran si! De parte de todos los presentes.

**B: Bueno no tuve ni que poner ojitos de cachorro abandonado**- murmuro a su tía Santana que se le dibujo una sonrisa porque estaba a un paso de llegar a la verdadera sorpresa del día.

Britt mando un mensaje a Rachel avisando que ya estaban saliendo para allá, que le avisaría cuando estén cerca, la morena contesto con un Ok gracias, y empezó a ultimar detalles.

**R: Escuchen todos**- grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes**- el plan está saliendo a la perfección y Beth ya está viniendo, ellos irán primero a la casa, una vez ahí Britt me avisara para que empecemos con la canción así podremos llamar su atención.**

**Q: Nosotras nos vamos a esconder cuando ustedes empiecen a cantar hasta que se acerquen y ahí es donde vamos a salir de acuerdo?** Pregunto mientras todos movían su cabeza afirmando.

Luego de dos horas de viaje Britt avisaba a Rachel que estaban llegando a la casa que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla y la niña no sospechaba absolutamente nada.

**R: Cielo vamos vamos, ya llegaron**- dijo agarrando la mano de su novia**- Artie esperaba 5 minutos y comiencen con la canción de acuerdo?**

**A: Tranquila Rach vayan a esconderse- ordeno **

Quinn y Rachel se alejaron del lugar para que nadie las viera, se fueron junto con Matt y Thomas, incluso le pidieron que ellos, bueno más que nada Matt saliera cuando ellas lo ordenaran.

Entraron a la otra casa de los Berry´s y se acomodaron en los sillones del salón, Beth estaba más animada si bien todavía sentía la tristeza de no estar con su madre sabia que todos los presentes estaban dando todo de sí para que la pasara bien en su día, en ese momento empezó a escuchar un sonido, era una canción, que ella conocía a la perfección y empezó a mirar hacia todos los lados buscando de donde venia esa música.

S: Que pasa enana? Pregunto al ver el rostro confuso de la niña

**B: Esa… esa canción**- titubeaba buscando el sonido

**Br: Creo que viene de afuera-** dijo mirando por la ventana

**H: Siempre hay jóvenes con sus guitarras haciendo ruidos molestos-** agrego para restarle importancia siguiendo el juego

**B: No no esa canción me canta Rachel-** exclamo levantándose de su lugar dirigiéndose hacia la puerta.

**Br: Yo voy contigo…**

**S: Yo también**

**L: Bueno vamos todos-** dijo con falsa molestia

Todos salieron de la casa y caminaron dejándose llevar por el sonido, sin duda no era la voz de Rachel, e incluso también cantaba un chico pero esa canción le hacía acordar a su mami Rach y quería escucharla y viendo que la cantaba.

Vieron una carpa blanca que tenía unas mesas y en la parte más alejada unos chicos arriba de un escenario cantando.

Cuando llegaron estaban por el estribillo de la canción

It's time to try  
Defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I am defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!

(Es la hora de intentar  
desafiar a la gravedad.  
Creo que intentaré desafiar a la gravedad.  
Dame un beso de adiós,  
estoy desafiando la gravedad.  
Y tú no me vas a hacer caer)

Sonrió por que esa canción era de un musical y Rachel vivía cantándosela

I'm through accepting limits  
'Cause someone says they're so  
Some things I cannot change  
But till I try, I'll never know!  
Too long I've been afraid of  
Losing love I guess I've lost  
Well, if that's love  
It comes at much too high a cost!

(Se acabó aceptar los límites  
sólo porque alguien dice que los hay  
algunas cosas no puedo cambiarlas  
pero hasta que no lo intente no lo sabré.  
Demasiado tiempo he temido  
perder el amor que supuse perdido  
bueno, pues si es amor,  
hay que pagar un precio muy alto.)

Beth estaba agarrada de la mano de Santana y apoyaba levemente su cabeza en su brazo mientras una tonta lágrima se escapaba de su ojo. Pero en ese momento en que la canción tenía que seguir los chicos se callaron y una voz a capela se escucho desde su espalda, haciendo que todos giraran y que Beth llevara su mano a su boca de la sorpresa.

I'd sooner buy  
Defying gravity  
Kiss me goodbye  
I'm defying gravity  
I think I'll try  
Defying gravity  
And you wont bring me down!  
ohh ohhh ohhhh!

(Pronto voy a desafiar la gravedad.  
Dame un beso de adiós,  
estoy desafiando la gravedad.  
Creo que intentaré desafiar a la gravedad  
y tú no me vas a hacer caer  
Hacerme caer  
Oh, oh, oh)

Rachel termino de cantar con una gran sonrisa en su rostro mientras Quinn no paraba de fotografiar todos los gestos de su hija.

Beth salió corriendo a los brazos de sus madre con las lagrimas cayendo, casi se caen las tres al piso.

**Q: De enserio pensaste que nos íbamos a olvidar de tu cumpleaños mi vida?-** pregunto abrazándola con fuerza.

**R: Se que tal vez todo fue un poco dramático pero…** no termino solo levanto los hombros quitándole importancia

**B: Gracias gracias-** decía mientras besaba el rostro de Quinn que no paraba de sonreír

**R: Hey y para mí no hay besos**? Cuestiono cruzándose de brazos.

**B: Claro que si mami-** respondió saltando a los brazos de la morena comenzando a besarla de la misma forma que lo hizo con su mami Quinn.

**Q: Bueno basta de llorar que es tu cumpleaños y hay que festejar pero antes-** dijo e hizo una seña con su mano y a de poco todos pudieron ver como Matt se acercaba caminado junto con Thomas.

Beth pego un grito de emoción y volvió a correr para estrellarse contra su amigo que por supuesto a este sí lo hizo caer al pasto y todos empezaron a reír, aun que a Quinn eso mucho no le gusto.

**Q: Me parece a mí o se puso más contenta de verlo a él que a nosotras?** Pregunto al oído de Rachel que no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada por los evidentes celos de su chica.

**M: Feliz cumpleaños bonita-** susurro al oído de Beth que automáticamente se sonrojo

**B: Gra…gracias-** contesto levantándose

**T: Feliz cumpleaños Beth-** interrumpió Thomas al ver que la situación era algo incomoda

Los tres caminaron hacia la carpa donde todos estaban hablando entre si y terminado de saludarse y presentarse con otros.

**S: Y enana como la estas pasando?** Pregunto abrazando por los hombros a su sobrina

**B: Tu lo sabías verdad?** Re pregunto sin contestar, señalándola con el dedo

**Bc: Todos lo sabíamos cielo**- interrumpió desde atrás la pelirroja

B: Gracias- respondió abriendo sus brazos para sus tías

**Se abrazaron y se dijeron que se querían.**

**Q: No quiero interrumpir el momento familiar, pero hija Matt te quiere dar su regalo**- dijo entre dientes haciendo notar sus celos.

Se dirigió al centro del improvisado salón con la mirada al escenario y pudo notar que estaban Matt y Rachel en dos bancos con sus micrófonos en las manos.

M: Bueno Beth esto es para ti, feliz cumpleaños bonita- dijo e inmediatamente agacho la mirada ya que Quinn lo miro como asesinándolo, dio gracias que las miradas no mataran en ese momento.

Rachel

Everybody needs inspiration  
Everybody needs a soul  
Beautiful melody, when the nights so long

(Todos necesitan inspiración  
Todos necesitan un alma  
Una hermosa melodía, cuando la noche son tan solas)

Beth sonrió porque sabía que a Matt no le gustaba esa canción y que solo lo hacía por el mensaje y por supuesto porque a ella si le gustaba.

Matt

Cause there is no guarantee  
That this life is easy (Yeah)  
When my world is falling apart,  
when there is no light to break up the dark  
That's when I (I) look at you  
When the waves are flooding the shore and I  
can't find my way home anymore  
That's when I (I) look at you

(Porque no hay ninguna garantía  
Que esta vida es fácil (Si)  
Cuando mi mundo se está desmoronando,  
Cuando no hay luz para romper la oscuridad  
Es cuando te miro)

**S: Recuérdame que asesine a ese enano**- susurro al odio de Quinn que afirmaba lo dicho por la latina con la cabeza.

**Br: Es tan hermoso-** dijo ab**r**azando a Beth, la niña no dijo nada seguía disfrutando de la actuación que le regalaba su amigo.

La canción llego a su fin y todos aplaudieron contentos, en ese momento Beth salió abrazar a su amigo para agradecerle por el regalo.

**B: Es el mejor regalo gracias-** agradeció con timidez

**M: Es lo menos que podía hacer para ti en este día-** respondió sonriéndole

Los chicos del Glee club estaban dando vueltas en el lugar cuando Kitty se acerco a Rachel bajo la mirada de Quinn.

**K: Ojala algún día pueda tener la mitad de tu talento- **

**R: Kitty verdad? La chica asintió-** esta todo en el poder de tus sueños y que tan verdaderos sean.

**K: Bueno pero tu voz no tiene comparación, ese solo a capela fue fantástico-** reconoció maravillada

**R: Bueno creo que eso es un don-** rio golpeando su hombro

**Q: Me pierdo de algo-** interrumpió con celos

**K: Solo esta admirando su talento, ya me iba- contesto con vergüenza**

**R: Cariño esos son celos? De en serio, de una adolescente?-** cuestiono frunciendo el ceño.

**Q: Solo cuido lo mío- respondió abrazándola como marcando territorio**

**R: Te amo tonta celosa-**

**Q: Yo te amo mas**- _aun_ _que tenga que protegerte de todos los que se te acerquen_ _pensó._

La fiesta siguió toda la tarde rieron como nunca y hasta entre todos apreciaron la hermosa puesta de sol.

El paisaje del lago Erie se llevaba todos los elogios algunos se sentaron en la arena, otros se dirigieron al muelle. Pero Quinn, Rachel y Beth eligieron caminar por la playa totalmente abrazadas.

**B: Gracias, gracias por este maravilloso cumpleaños- **

**Q: Cielo solo queríamos que fuese especial-** contesto con una sonrisa

**B: Y sí que lo fue, pero no lo vuelvan hacer, de acuerdo?** – pidió con el ceño fruncido

**R: Pero porque? No te gusto?-** pregunto confusa

**B: Claro que sí, pero prefiero tenerlas a mi lado todo el tiempo a creer que son unas malas madres y que se olvidaron de mi cumpleaños**- confeso con algo de tristeza.

**Q: Beth cariño, venimos planeado esto con Rachel y los abuelos desde tu operación-** miro a su hija que parecía sorprendida

**B: De en serio?** Pregunto incrédula

**R: Si y la verdad que ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que pensábamos, bueno sacando la parte del engaño y en la que la pasabas mal**- dijo rodando los ojos como restarle importancia

**B: Siempre quise una familia completa, con mama y papa-** explicaba mirando hacia donde el sol se escondía bajo la mirada de Rachel y Quinn**- y pensé que Ryder iba ser esa persona especial que nos** **diera felicidad y amor a ambas-** miro a su madre como se le ponían los ojos llorosos**- pero cuando** **Rachel apareció sentí que tenía que estar en nuestras vidas, que por algo ella tenía que quedarse, sea de la manera que sea**- se quedo en silencio mirando el agua del lago- **pero un día vi como mi** **mami Quinn sonreía verdaderamente-** miro a Rachel- **y eso lo hacía solo cuando te veía. Ahí supe** **que tal vez mi sueño se podía hacer realidad, y saben qué?-** pregunto mirándolas

**Qué?-** respondieron juntas al borde de las lagrimas

**B: Ya se hizo realidad, tengo una hermosa familia con 2 hermosas mamas que son la envidia de todo el que camina y yo soy la niña más afortunada… solo faltaría…** se quedo en silencio

**Q: Que cielo, pide lo que quieras que te lo daremos**- dijo agarrando la mano de Rachel

**B: Bueno es que no se… son 2 cosas muy importantes, pero mmm**- las miro de arriba abajo

R**: Anda cariño dinos**- pidió la morena con una sonrisa- no hay imposibles para Rachel Berry.

**B: de acuerdo, la primera es mmm un o una bueno lo que salga no interesa la verdad que sería lo de menos mientras sea sano…**

**Q: Bethany**- interrumpió la verborragia de su hija

**B: Un hermanito**- soltó sin más, ganándose la mirada de asombro de sus madres

**R: Un… un hermanito?-** pregunto con duda

**B: Bueno no tiene que ser ahora, porque Rachel tiene que estrenar la obra y por supuesto quiero que sea como ella y entonces no puede ser ya, pero si el año que viene**- dijo como si nada, mientras tanto Rachel como Quinn seguían estáticas en su lugar sin saber que hacer o decir.

**Q: pe… pero eh bueno…**

**B: Mama no te mueres por tener en tus brazos una pequeña Berry? Con sus lunares?-** indago imaginándose a la criatura, contagiando de esa imagen a la rubia que sonrió inmediatamente.

**R: y porque tiene que ser un pequeño Berry?** Cuestiono cruzándose de brazos

**B: Bueno sería Fabray si se casaran**- arrojo sin vueltas dejándolas a las dos más confundidas que antes.

Ahí estaban sonriendo como bobas enamoradas sin saber que decir ni que hacer, paradas en la arena al costado del lago con el corazón que les latía a mil por horas viendo como su hija se alejaba riendo por el comentario que les había hecho.

**R: Tu… tú te qui.. Quieres casar?** Pregunto tartamudeando

**Q: bueno yo**- paso su mano por su pelo- **creo que… bueno yo te amo…**

**B: Vamos dejen de pensar cómo se van a proponer casamiento y no quieran sacarme protagonismo que es mi cumpleaños**- interrumpió agarrando de las manos a sus madres invitándolas a caminar.

**Q Y R: Feliz cumpleaños Beth-** dijeron abrazándolas entre las dos

**B: Yo también las quiero**- contesto mientras entrelazaba sus manos con las de ellas y seguían caminando.

* * *

_Buenaaas tardeees... espero que lo disfruten de verdad... estuve inspirada esta semana..._

_Gracias a todos los que comentan siempre muchas gracias. _

_Saludos y buen fin de semana..._

_y para los que estan aca en Argentina... Feliz dia del niño para sus niños interiores_


	27. Un gusto

Junio… julio…agosto…septiembre…

15 de septiembre, Bethany Fabray retomaba las clases ese día de la mano de sus madres que encantadas la llevaron para ese comienzo de clases.

Había disfrutado de un verano inolvidable, donde pasaron 5 días en la casa de la costa de Quinn y

Consolidado con la mera convivencia de cada día, aun que seguían viviendo en departamentos separados, era raro, pero ninguna se atrevía a dar ese paso, de los 7 días de la semana 5 eran los que Rachel pasaba en el departamento de las rubias, y los fines de semana las rubias se instalaban en lo de la morena que no hacía otra cosa más que consentirlas.

Un fin de semana de ese verano viajaron hasta San Diego a Sea World, donde Quinn se agarro una insolación y al volver a Nueva York tuvo que aguantar las bromas de Santana por ser tan pálida y débil que un simple sol como el de San diego la había hecho estragos en ella.

Luego viajaron a Los Ángeles donde la rubia tuvo un concurso de fotografía que gano con creces, pero el dinero que gano de ese concurso lo dono a una fundación que ayudaba a animales abandonados en L.A, pero esta vez fue Rachel la que toco enfermarse, o algo así porque en realidad cuando fueron a la fundación que quedaba algo alejada del centro de Los Ángeles la morena fue picada por un bichillo que hizo que le saliera una alergia por todo el cuerpo.

Y así pasaron su verano, escapándose los fines de semana cuando Rachel terminaba de ensayar, Quinn no tenia clases en la galería tampoco y lo único que había hecho había sido ese concurso, aun que Santana ya la había puesto a trabajar porque un misterioso comprador italiano le había ofrecido mucha dinero a cambio de un colección privada, uno de esos señores que tienen mucha plata y no hacen otra cosa más que gastarla donde realmente menos le interesan, pero Santana se iba a aprovechar de eso sin pensárselo dos veces.

Habían llegado a la puerta de la escuela y Beth estaba visiblemente nerviosa.

**Cielo que es lo que ocurre?-** pregunto Quinn bajando del auto, mientras veía como la niña tardaba demasiado en salir del auto.

**Nada nada, me van agarrar de la mano verdad?-** re pregunto pero esta vez mirando a la morena que se alisaba el vestido

**Eso ni lo tienes que preguntar- **contesto sonriéndole para tranquilizarle

Agarraron de la mano a la niña y se dirigieron hacia la escuela, una vez en la puerta Beth agacho la cabeza y eso no paso desapercibido ni para Quinn ni Rachel.

**Okey ahora sí, que es lo ocurre?-** pregunto con seriedad la rubia, pero no tuvo respuesta ya que la misma paso por sus ojos.

_**Ahí está la rarita con dos mamas-**_ escucharon decir a dos niñas que pasaban por al lado de Beth.

Inmediatamente Rachel reacciono y llamo la atención de esas niñas.

**Señoritas me disculpan?- **llamo Rachel, las niñas se dieron vuelta en seguida y miraron a la morena que estaba parada con una sonrisa al ver que ya tenía la atención de ellas prosiguió-** les puedo hacer una pregunta? ** Las chicas movieron su cabeza afirmando-** les gusta el teatro? **

**Si claro-** respondió la más alta enseguida

**Les gusta la fotografía?-**

**A mí me encanta de hecho-** respondió la otra

**Y si yo les digo que Beth tiene una mama fotógrafa reconocida en bueno ahora casi todo el mundo, y bueno yo no ser la madre, pero que soy…**

**Rachel Berry-** interrumpió la niña más alta

**Es un honor para mí que me reconozca jovencita, en fin yo me preguntaba si a ustedes les gustaría pasar un dia rodeada de-** miro a Beth y Quinn que no entendían nada de lo que morena pretendía-** bueno yo estoy en plenos ensayos de…**

**Funny Girl-** volvió a interrumpir la pequeña no tan pequeña

**Bueno eso lo voy a considerar como un elogio, como tu nombre?-** pregunto la morena sin abandonar su sonrisa

**El mío es Ashley, y el de ella es Olivia- **respondió con rapidez

**Genial Ash, Oli, me preguntaba si les gustaría conocer el teatro y bueno pasar un dia con Quinn puede ser un tanto interesante, todavía no está dando clases así que la tendrías en exclusiva- **termino guiñándoles un ojo, y las niñas inmediatamente sonrieron entusiasmadas.

**Antes que digan algo, este es el numero de mi agente y este de el Quinn, llamen con confianza y arreglan que día quieren y listo de acuerdo?- **continuo explicando mientras las sonrisas de las muchachas se hacían más grandes.

Rachel se giro satisfecha por lo que había hecho, no necesitaba regañarlas ni nada por el estilo, solo con mostrarse tal cual es era suficiente para mostrarles a esas niñas que Beth era la personita más afortunada por tener la suerte de tener de madres a ellas.

**Que fue todo eso? Pensé que ibas hacerles algún tipo de monologo extraño pero les diste tu tarjeta?- **cuestiono Quinn cuando la morena llego donde estaban las rubias.

**En el auto te explico-**contesto-** Beth, no tiene que darte vergüenza lo que digan, bueno se que te molesta pero mmm sabes qué?** La nena negó con la cabeza-** A mi me pasaba lo mismo, la diferencia es que yo no tenía padres famosos, la diferencia es que nosotras-** miro a la rubia-** podemos hacer que esas dos queden maravilladas y solo tengan envidia de ti- **sonrió satisfecha por su idea.

Beth sonrió y abrazo fuertemente a la morena-** Yo no tengo vergüenza de ustedes, nunca, pero no sé qué decirles cuando dicen eso de raritas y uufff-** resoplo molesta porque no sabía cómo explicarse.

**Hey hey-** era el turno de Quinn-** cariño no tienes que decir nada, ni defender nada, si te dicen algo tú sigues caminando con la mirada en alto de acuerdo?- **beth volvió a asentir con la cabeza

**Beth cielo-** llamo la morena antes de que la niña se alejara de ellas- **porque quisiste que te acompañáramos? **

**Bueno es que todos vendrían con sus padres y yo también quería lo mismo-** contesto levantando los hombros restándole importancia-** ya saben como una familia normal, pero creo que me equivoque- ** dijo eso con algo de pena.

**No, no te equivocaste, somos una familia y lo sabes, solo son tecnicismos-** trato de explicar Rachel mientras envolvía a la niña entre sus brazos.

Beth por fin entro al colegio, con cierto temor de lo que los demás pudieran decir, por otro lado Rachel y Quinn ya estaban en el auto de la morena yendo al teatro, el Sr Hal quería hablar con Quinn de algo que Rachel se negó a decirle.

Mientras viajaban la morena le conto lo que les había dicho a las niñas y la rubia sonrió tontamente por la ocurrencia de su novia, sin duda era especial y había tenido un buena idea, era la mejor manera que vieran que Beth no tenía una vida normal que su vida era especial por donde se la mire y que todos iban querer tener esa vida.

**Llegamos-** anuncio la morena mientras bajaba para abrir la puerta a su novia

**Es la primera vez que me abres la puerta, eso me da miedo- **bromeo Quinn

**Me estas acusando de poco romántica Fabray?- **acuso la morena- **vamos mejor, que al sr Hal no le gusta esperar-** cambio de tema para ponerla más nerviosa

Entraron al edificio, se anunciaron con la recepcionista que ni bien vio a Rachel inmediatamente la hizo pasar a la oficina de su director que la esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

**Permiso, sr Hal podemos pasar?-** pregunto la morena antes de abrir por completo la puerta.

**Claro srta Rachel-** sonrió porque sabía que a la morena nunca se le sacaría la manía de decirle señor aunque lo había intentando por todos los medios

**Ella es mi pareja Quinn Fabray, sr Hal-** presento la morena a su novia, que inmediatamente estiro su mano

**Es un placer estar aquí-** agrego la rubia con cierta timidez.

**Pero Quinn quita esa cara de terror, no te dijo Rachel para que te he llamado?-** pregunto divertido al ver como estaba la rubia

**La verdad es que no, me dijo que solo quería hablar conmigo-** respondió confusa mirando a  
Rachel por no haberle dicho el motivo de esa cita.

El sr Hal rio divertido mirando como Rachel se ponía colorada por hacer todo tan dramático- **Quería que fuera una sorpresa-** dijo la morena levantando sus hombros.

**Bueno bien Quinn, yo te explico, veras faltan dos meses para el estreno del musical como bien debes saber- **Quinn asentía con la cabeza-** y hace poco vi tu trabajo y me encanto a decir verdad, te preguntaras que tiene esto que ver con que estés aquí verdad?-** la rubia volvía a mover su cabeza en modo afirmativo- **Quiero que te encargues de hacer las fotos de la publicidad, de la marquesina, de los protagonistas, de aquellas que saldrán en las revistas, quiero que seas nuestra fotógrafa exclusiva-**termino de explicar y Quinn no pudo evitar abrir su boca de la sorpresa.

**Sr Hal, yo no, yo no estoy acostumbrada, por no decir que nunca lo hice, a este tipo de fotografía…**

**Pero sin duda tienes un talento nato y visión, podrás jugar con los elementos que desees, siempre por supuesto los productores y el director-** guiño su ojo a las chicas-** lo aprueben, pero todo se encargara tu creatividad.**

Rachel sonreía orgullosa de su novia, era una oportunidad única que bueno no era lo que estaba acostumbrada hacer Quinn, pero lo veía como un desafío y encima eso la iba tener cerca de su morena.

**Bueno es un honor para mí- **afirmo la rubia extendiendo su mano hacia la del director.

**Genial, nuestro abogado se pondrá en contacto con su agente para que arreglen el contrato de acuerdo?- ** se paro aun con la mano estrechada en Quinn que no creía eso que estaba pasando- ** ahora Rachel-** miro a la morena que no podía dejar de sonreír- **en 1 hora tienes ensayo y me gustaría que le muestres las instalaciones a Quinn para que se vaya familiarizando de todo asa tal vez su creatividad se empieza a disparar.**

**Si sr Hal, enseguida-** respondió enseguida- **vamos? **Dijo mirando a la rubia

**Si, si claro-** contesto- **Sr Hal sin duda esto es un desafío para mí pero quédese tranquilo que no lo voy a decepcionar- **agrego con seguridad en sus palabras.

**Sé que no Quinn, confió en tu creatividad- ** afirmo con una sonrisa, mientras las chicas abandonaban la oficina.

Estaban pasando por la recepción cuando la misma recepcionista que les había anunciado que podían pasar porque el sr Hal las estaba esperando dijo- ** Bienvenida srta Fabray-** guiñándole un ojo que no paso desapercibido por Rachel e inmediatamente tomo de la mano a la rubia.

**Gracias-** respondió amablemente

Siguieron caminando por los pasillos donde se encontrarían con los camarines para luego dirigirse hacia el teatro.

**Amo que te pongas celosa-** rompió el silencio la rubia con una risita que poco le gusto a Rachel.

**No es gracioso Quinn, como se atreve a guiñarte un ojo en mi presencia-** el drama nunca se iría, pensaba la rubia-** acaso no lo viste? **la cuestionó con los ojos llenos de rabia

**Si cielo la vi pero y qué?-** respondió intentando quitar la importancia que Rachel le estaba dando, pero como todos sabemos no lo iba a dejar ahí.

**Y qué? Me dices y qué? Yo no lo puedo creer- **entro a su camarín hecha una furia, seguida por una rubia que sonreía divertida por ese ataque de celos de su novia-** todavía no entiendo que te causa tanta gracia, ahora que trabajaras aquí debería ponerte un cartel…**

**Un cartel?** – pregunto confusa la rubia

**Si un cartel que diga de Rachel Berry es una buena idea- **siguió divagando sin ser consciente de lo que había dicho pero la carcajada de Quinn saco de su burbuja a la morena- **Quinn pero que te causa tanto?** Grito mas enfadada.

**No pienso venir con un cartel que diga de Rachel Berry no soy una cosa soy tu novia-**respondió con seriedad.

**Pero Quinn…**

**Rachel nada de carteles, haremos algo mejor- **interrumpió un nuevo berrinche de su novia.

**Y que es eso mejor?-** pregunto cruzada de brazos

**Mañana cuando lleguemos te doy un beso de esos de Hollywood en sus narices y santo remedio cielo-** contesto envolviéndola con sus brazos mientras se ganaba una casi sonrisita de parte de la morena.

**Pero nada de usar la lengua Fabray, tampoco quiero que sea un espectáculo-** agrego besando la nariz de su novia.

**Hey yo dije de Hollywood los actores no usan la lengua o sí? Quien dijiste que era tu co-protagonista?-**la miro achicando sus ojos pero fue turno de la morena de reír a carcajadas.

**Ahora quien es la celosa-** respondió besando el rostro de Quinn.

**Bueno es mejor que me cambie así te muestro todo y a todos- ** dijo deshaciendo el abrazo- ** tu siéntate ahí-** señalo un sillón a su izquierda.

Rachel empezó a descambiarse enfrente de Quinn, que miraba toda la escena mordiéndose el labio, admiraba el cuerpo de su novia mas sus piernas, la miraba perdiéndose por cada parte de ese cuerpo que le pertenecía y eso la hizo sonreír de orgullo, se levanto despacio para no llamar la atención de la morena que buscaba entre su vestuario el vestido que tenía que usar para ese ensayo. Le paso suavemente la yema de sus dedos por la columna descubierta de Rachel haciendo erizar cada parte de su espalda.

**Eres tan hermosa- **susurro contra su piel, haciendo que con su cálido aliento la morena temblara.

**Qui…Quinn que… estás haciendo?-** titubeo al sentir las manos de la rubia en su cuerpo.

**No lo sé, pero me es inevitable tocarte, tu piel es como adictiva, me llama- **explicaba mientras comenzaba a besar la espalda de Rachel.

Se dejaron llevar, Rachel no iba a interponerse entre el deseo de su novia y ella, aparte siempre había tenido una fantasía de hacerlo en su camarín porque no acabar con ese deseo, El cuerpo de Rachel empezó a tomar temperatura por los besos proporcionados por Quinn, para ese entonces la morena estaba apoyada contra un mueble que estaba por ahí con la rubia que ya no tenía más su vestido gris ya que fue Rachel quien se encargo de dejarla en igual de condiciones que ella.

**No…No tenemos… mucho tiempo cielo-**pudo decir Rachel entre suspiros

**Tampoco es que necesitamos tanto-** contesto a la vez que tocaba la intimidad de su novia.

Rachel empezó a sentir como su cuerpo se tensaba como su respiración seguía más agitada que antes, fue testigo de esos arranques de pasión desenfrenada de su novia muchas veces y los amaba, porque cada vez que le daba uno la dejaba sin aliento, aun que eso hoy seguro le pasaría factura en el ensayo, la intensidad de Quinn era desbordante.

Estaban abrazadas faltaban 5 minutos para que comenzaran los ensayos y Rachel seguía desnuda en su camarín con su novia en mismas condiciones que ella.

**Un día me vas a matar sabes?-** le recrimino falsamente.

**Yo se que te encanta-** contesto besando el hombro de la morena.

**Creída-** agrego mientras buscaba su vestido entre el perchero

**Creo que el vestido que buscas es aquel que esta atrás de todo-** señalo la rubia mientras miraba al piso buscando su propio vestido.

Rachel se acerco donde le había señalado la rubia y agarro el vestido se giro y vio como su novia luchaba con el cierre de su vestido.

**Deja que te ayude-** reacciono acercándose atrás de la rubia- **me gusta cómo te queda el pelo así más largo- ** le dijo mientras acariciaba el pelo de Quinn.

**Pasaron unos meses desde que me conociste-** repuso la rubia que veía como Rachel miraba como el pelo ya le intentaba cubrir los hombros.

El teléfono de ambas sonó al mismo tiempo, sonrieron porque eran sus amigas, enseguida atendieron mientras Rachel le hacía señas a Quinn que la ayudara a ponerse su vestido e inmediatamente la ayudo.

**Cómo?**-preguntaron a la vez, se miraron tratando de entender eso que sus amigas le estaban comunicando.

**Si santana estoy con Rachel en este momento, bueno ahí ponemos el alta voz-** corto la llamada y puso el alta voz en el teléfono de la morena.

**Hola- **grito Britt del otro lado.

**Que es, eso que nos acaban de decir?**- pregunto Quinn con seriedad.

**Tu y el Hobbit, auch!-**se escucho-**tu y Berry son la nueva pareja de moda de jajaja lesbianas del mundo artístico, desplazando así a Ellen de generes y Portia de Rossi, eso que Portia es hermosa eh y bueno el ho… Berry es un gnomo- **explicaba Santana desde el otro lado del teléfono.

**Ahí te mando un foto a tu teléfono que les sacaron cuando fueron a Los Ángeles, quiero decirles que el hecho de que este Beth en el medio hace más interesante toda la situación y vamos a tener que tener cuidado con los malditos paparazzi-** esta vez era Britt la que hablaba ya que Santana estaba mandando la foto a Quinn.

**No lo puedo creer, tampoco somos tan conocidas- **decía algo frustrada la morena-** ni siquiera se ha estrenado la obra y tengo que soportar paparazzi por algo que no tiene que ver con mi talento.**

**Te equivocas-** interrumpió Quinn mostrando la foto que las mostraba a ella junto con Beth y Rachel, con el titular famosa fotógrafa de nueva york sale libremente con la promesa de Broadway Rachel Berry de la mano y con su hija.

Rachel tenía una mezcla de sensaciones en su cuerpo, estaba enojada claro, pero a la vez estaba satisfecha porque la reconocían como la promesa de Broadway.

**Bueno en fin, nos tenemos que juntar cuanto antes todas incluidas Beth, y Quinn como no me dices que vas a trabajar con Rachel? Quede como una estúpida con el abogado del sr Hal si no por Britt-** retaba con enojo a su amiga

**Perdón San, todo fue muy rápido, ni sabía que te llamaría ya hoy- **respondió con angustia que su amiga supo reconocer de inmediato.

**Hey rubia son unos paparazzi nada mas, es mas creo que no serán tan molestos- ** pero en ese momento el teléfono de Quinn sonaba era su hija.

**Mami! Mami!-** decía nerviosamente la niña

**Cielo que ocurre?-** pregunto desesperada

**Hay muchos fotógrafos en la puerta de la escuela y mmm un par de periodistas-** explicaba a trompicones

**Ya voy para allá cariño quédate adentro de la colegio- **pedía a su hija dando vueltas buscando su bolso.

**Mami estoy en la dirección porque ahí si no entraran-**

**De acuerdo ya ya voy para allí-** corto la llamada y cuando se dio cuenta Rachel ya había cortado también la llamada con las chicas y se había puesto su ropa pero no la del ensayo la suya y eso confundió a Quinn.

**No pienso dejarte pasar por eso sola, somos una familia recuerdas?-** agarro su mano para tranquilizarla, la rubia sonrió y salieron en busca de su hija.

El viaje al colegio fue corto pero en silencio, nunca se habían puesto a pensar que en algún momento iban a lidiar con algo así, nunca se pusieron a pensar que también afectaría a la niña.

Llegaron y fue bajar del auto de la morena y que se le tiraran encima, se preguntaban porque estaban en el colegio y no en la galería o incluso en el teatro.

_**Rachel, Rachel que se siente ser la próxima estrella de Broadway y tener una familia tan particular a la vez…**_

_**Señorita Fabray como deja que su hija sea parte activa de su relación con la actriz…**_

_**Quien es la que hace…**_

**Basta-**grito Rachel antes esas preguntas sin sentidos que estaban haciendo e interrumpiendo la que seguro iba ser la más bochornosa-** No tienen derecho hacer esas preguntas vacías y de adolescentes, no saben cómo somos ni lo que hacemos ni como educamos a nuestra hija…**

_**Entonces la considera su hija a pesar de que la niña supera los 10 años y la tuvo en un matrimonio fallido…**_

**Qué?-**esta fue el turno de Quinn-** primero no supera los 10 años, segundo nunca estuve casada y tercero a ustedes lo que hacemos no les tiene que importar…**

Entraron al colegio a las corridas visiblemente enojadas por lo que habían tenido que pasar, ni se imaginaban lo que podrían preguntarle a la niña.

Llegaron a la dirección y Beth salió corriendo a los brazos de sus madres, las 3 se fundieron en un abrazo sentido.

**Perdón perdón-** pedía dolida Rachel

**Mami no tienes que pedir perdón, en algún momento iba a pasar, ahora podemos entrenar corridas fugitivas y frases hechas que la tía tana y la tía Britt están preparando-** consolaba a la morena con una mano en su rostro.

**La tía tana te llamo?-**pregunto Quinn y la niña asintió con la cabeza-

**Señorita Fabray-**llamo la nueva directora del colegio- **Pueden irse en mi auto por el estacionamiento privado del colegio-** sugirió apoyada en su escritorio.

Rachel la miro y pudo ver que era muy joven para ser directora de un colegio, tenía un traje de esos de ejecutiva sexy compuesto por una pollera gris, camisa blanca y una chaqueta remangada hasta los codos.

**No creo que sea conveniente-** repuso la morena mientras tomaba se levantaba.

**Señorita Berry, tengo que agradecer por la idea que tuvo hoy para con mi hija, soy la madre de Ashley-** estiro la mano y le regalo una sonrisa

**Usted es la madre de la niña que le dijo rarita a mi hija?-**cuestiono con un tono elevado

**Sí, me disculpo por eso, pero no entiendo porque le propuso lo que le propuso a mi niña-** respondió moviendo su cabeza en claro signo de confusión.

**Y yo no entiendo porque nos tiene que ofrecer su auto-** replico Rachel

**Ashley esta así desde que nos mudamos a Nueva York, la verdad es que cuando se entero que Rachel Berry salía con la madre de una de sus compañeras esta mas enojada que nunca-** trataba de explicar pero todo parecía más confuso para Rachel y ahora para ambas rubias- **Ashley tenía la esperanza de… bueno ahora que lo pienso es vergonzoso-** divagaba pasando su mano por su nuca-** de que nos conociéramos y que como en una película nos enamoráramos-** termino sonrojándose por completo.

**Bueno pero esa historia de amor le paso con mi mami-** exclamo enojada cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su pecho, marca Santana López.

**Ya lo sé Bethany quédate tranquila, que no pretendo nada** **con tu mami Rachel-** contesto con una sonrisa, pero tanto Quinn como Rachel seguía en shock por esa confesión surrealista que les daba la directora del colegio.

**Yo no sé qué decir-**hablaba la rubia como podía.

**Hagamos algo, yo las llevo y así no se sentirán tan incomodas de tomar mi auto prestado- **

Estaban en el auto de la directora cuando Quinn con vergüenza pregunto-** disculpe con todo esto no le hemos preguntado su nombre-**

**Oh tranquila a mi me hubiese pasado lo mismo, soy Anne Mcadams- **estiro su mano hacia la rubia que iba de copiloto, ni por asomo hubiese dejado que Rachel viajara a su lado después de esa confesión.

Estaban llegando al departamento de la rubia cuando vieron como Santana y Brittany lidiaban con los paparazzi que hacían guardia en la puerta del edificio de las rubias.

**Creo que no van a tener suerte-** comento la directora

**Podemos ir a otro lado más sin abusar de su confianza?-** pregunto Rachel

**Claro dime-** se ofreció enseguida sonriéndole por el espejo retrovisor algo que no le cayó muy en gracia a la rubia.

En seguida Rachel le paso la dirección a la directora y se pusieron en marcha, enseguida llamo a su amigo para avisarle que iban para ahí no le explico demasiado pero no obtuvo una negativa de respuesta.

**Sanas y salvas de paparazzi señoritas-** repuso Anne mirando a todos lados.

**Gracias realmente por esto muchas gracias-** realmente las 3 estaban agradecidas por como se había portado la directora sin conocerlas.

**No es nada y no se preocupen si necesitan puedo pasar a buscar a Beth por aquí mañana así evitamos todo el este lio- **se ofreció mirando a Quinn

**Sera mejor que nos dejes tu número de teléfono por cualquier cosa, aun que no quiero abusar-** contesto Quinn algo nerviosa.

**Acá tengo mi tarjeta cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudar señorita Fabray-**

**De acuerdo, cualquier cosa te llamamos pero seguro la llevemos nosotras por un tema de tranquilidad-**miro a Rachel que asentía con la cabeza mientras abrazaba a su niña.

**Bien, yo las dejo que tengan un buen día-** dijo eso y se fue dejándolas frente a un edificio que las rubias no conocían pero que Rachel definitivamente si.

Se acerco a los timbres y se llevo la mano a su nariz pensando cual era el numero del departamento, sonrió satisfecha cuando lo recordó y llamo, enseguida se escucho una voz del otro lado y cuando supo que era Rachel la puerta chirrió y se adentraron al edificio.

**Cielo, donde estamos?-** pregunto al no saber nada del lugar donde se estaban por meter.

**Vas a conocer a unos de mis mejores amigos-**contesto con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro.

Toco la puerta y al abrir se encontraron con un joven moreno de ojos cafés, con el pelo engominado y de vestimenta absolutamente rara, pero lo que más le llamo la atención a Beth fue que el muchacho llevaba un corbatín de colores que poco o nada combinaban con lo que tenia puesto.

**Rachel barbra Berry-**exclamo sonriente tirándose en los brazos de la morena.

**Blaine Anderson mi vida-**contesto con tono cariñoso, muy cariñoso para la Quinn que no apartaba la mirada de cómo ese engominado abrazaba a su Rachel.

**Oh Blaine mira ella es Beth Fabray, mi-** miro a la niña que sonreía por lo que iba a decir la morena- **mi hija y ella es Quinn Fabray mi pareja-** finalizo mirando tímidamente a su rubia a los ojos.

**Oh dios mío-** dijo llevándose las manos a su pecho

_**Digno amigo eh-**_susurro Beth al ver el drama en el muchacho haciendo que Quinn riera por lo bajo

**Un gusto-**estiro la mano la rubia para presentarse y luego lo hizo la niña.

**Bueno pasen pasen no se van a quedar en el pasillo-** invitaba a las chicas que pasaran.

**Rachel es mucho más linda que en las fotos-** susurraba al oído de la morena mientras las rubias se sentaban en el sillón negro que se encontraba en el amplio salón.

**Ya lo sé, aun que unas de esas fotos le hace un…**

**Cielo te estoy escuchando, y no quiero ver ninguna de esas fotos en tu celular de acuerdo?-** bromeo por lo menos le quedaban ganas para hacerlo.

**Bueno lindo lunes para hacer una noche de divas que les parece?-** pregunto sonriente Blaine

**Noche de qué?-** cuestiono Beth que no entendía nada y mucho menos su madre+

**Llamemos a Britt y a Santana antes, y Blaine por cierto donde esta Kurt?- **indago a su amigo.

**Alguien me nombraba-** Kurt entraba en el departamento lleno de bolsas hasta que vio a Rachel- **oh madre mía que haces aquí?- **corrió dejando las bolsas en el aire y se estrello en los brazos de su amiga.

**Bueno por lo menos todavía tengo derecho a tus brazos- **contesto como pudo en los brazos de su amigo.

**Mi pequeña estrella como estas? Pensé que nunca me ibas a volver hablar por el estúpido de mi hermano yo tenía tanta vergüenza en serio no sabes la alegría que tengo de verte nuevamente en nuestro hogar-** se detuvo al ver a ciertas rubias que veían divertidas toda esa escena eran tal para cual llenos de drama-** Quienes son estas bellezas que mis ojos ven-** se acerco a la niña y a Quinn y las miraba inspeccionándolas- **Madre Santa tu… tu eres…**

**Quinn Fabray un gusto-** volvió a presentarse, creo que ese día ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces tuvo que decir su nombre seguido de un "un gusto".

**Lucy Quinn Fabray- **agregaba Kurt mirándola con los ojos brillosos

**Bueno, si en realidad si…**

**Tú eres la fotógrafa que gano aquel concurso en Los Ángeles y que oh dios mioooo-** grito emocionado- **eras tú, yo sabía que conocía esas piernas de algún lado, pero como no me di cuenta, siempre supe que mi gaydar no se equivocaba pero…**

**Kurt por favor-** interrumpía Rachel toda sonrojada

**Y esta princesita quién es?**- pregunto directamente a la niña

**Bethany Fabray- **contesto estirando su mano, kurt la tomo feliz y como si fuera una princesa beso el dorso de su mano haciendo una reverencia.

**Llamemos a Brittany y Santana así ponemos los fideos- **murmuro Rachel al lado de Blaine que la miro extrañado ante esa frase…

_**Continuara…**_


	28. Una idea

Un idea:

Kurt había decidido que todos se quedarían en ese departamento esa noche, que nadie se iría ya que de esa manera todos iban a poder descansar y al otro día idear algo para sacar a sus amigas de ese apuro en el que se encontraban.

Quinn, Rachel y Beth dormirían en la habitación de invitados, Santana y Brittany en el cómodo sillón del salón que se hacía cama y los dueños de casa en su habitación a pesar de que ellos se habrían ofrecido a dormir él en sillón.

**Yo en el medio-** sentenciaba Beth con una sonrisa en su rostro-** mami me abraza a mí y yo abrazo a mami Rach.**

**Hey y a mi quien me abraza?-** pregunto la rubia con un falso enojo.

Beth y Rachel se miraron cómplices y la morena respondió-** Tu eres la más grande de las tres, no solo de edad-** bromeo-** si no de cuerpo, te toca dormir desabrazada-** afirmo metiéndose en la cama junto con la niña.

Quinn gruño por lo bajo pero no tardo en meterse bajo las sabanas con sus dos mujeres, y tampoco tardo en abrazar no solo a su hija si no a la morena también que al sentir las manos de su chica en su cintura enredo de inmediato sus manos, un par de patadas de parte de la niña tuvieron que sufrir pero nada que no pudieran soportar, en eso se parecía a su tía Tana imposible era dormir con ella sin salir con un moretón en la pierna.

Rachel fue la primera en despertar de toda la casa, abrió sus ojos con lentitud y para su sorpresa seguía abrazada de sus rubias, giro un poco su cuerpo y pudo comprobar cómo dormían plácidamente con esos mechones de pelo rebeldes que caían en sus rostros y si ahí estaba ese peculiar hilo de baba que caía por la comisura de sus labios producto de dormir con la boca abierta. Sonrió más enamorada que nunca, eran tan especiales, se desprendió del agarre de Quinn, pero Beth la tenia agarrada con fuerza de su remera y desprenderse le iba a costar más, con lentitud se empezó a mover hacia un costado y la niña sin más giro sobre si misma abrazando por completo a su madre.

Salió de la habitación con pasos suaves para no hacer ruidos, se dirigió al baño se dio una ducha y cuando salió fue a la cocina, esa mañana haría el desayuno para todos, un gran desayuno a lo Berry para aquellas personas que estaban en su corazón.

40 minutos más tarde el departamento estaba inundado de un dulce aroma que lentamente se fue metiendo a cada una de las habitaciones y sobre todo en el salón.

Kurt codeo a Blaine que roncaba agarrado a su cintura-** mmm 5 minutos-** pedía el moreno

**No cariño huele, huele eso-** le pidió en un susurro a su novio, Blaine no tardo en respirar hondo y llenarse de un aroma que hacía que su boca se hiciera agua.

**Que huele tan bien?**- le pregunto pasándose la mano sobre sus ojos.

**Me juego que es el desayuno Berry-** adivinaba Kurt, cuando pudo ver como 2 somnolientas caballeras rubias caminaban como zombies hacia la cocina arrastrando sus pies-** mira mira las tiene encantada como el flautista de Hamelin-** señalaba las chicas.

En ese momento Britt arrastraba a Santana hacia el mismo lugar-** Vamos San que Beth no me va dejar ni uno-** reprochaba a la latina por su lentitud.

**De que hablan?** Indagaba Blaine todavía agarrado de su novio.

**Oh dios mío, levántate cariño Rachel hizo wafles y son los mejores de todo el mundo-** afirmaba pegando un salto del sillón corriendo hacia la cocina.

Pero fue entrar y ver como Rachel sacaba a todos del lugar porque ninguno se había dignado siquiera a lavarse la cara y ella no iba a permitir que su niña desayunara en esas condiciones, Kurt agradeció por tener 2 baños en ese momento y corrió a su habitación agarrado de la mano de Blaine y se metieron al baño, Quinn agarro a Beth en sus brazos para correr a carcajadas hacia el otro baño dejando a la latina y Britt sin reacción alguna.

**Ahora tendremos que esperar Santy-** se quejaba la rubia mientras Santana iba hasta el salón agarraba su cartera y le daba su cepillo de dientes y la pasta de frutilla que tanto le gustaba a su novia-

**Nadie nos va hacer esperar cielo-** le dijo mientras extendía las cosas y abría sin más la canilla de la cocina bajo la mirada de asombro de Rachel.

Quinn y Beth fueron las primeras en regresar a la cocina y las primeras en quejarse de que Santana y Britt habían hecho trampas, mientras la latina le sacaba la lengua satisfecha por lo que había hecho.

**Bueno por ahí decían el orden de los factores no altera el producto-** dijo Rachel levantando los hombros para restarle importancia.

En ese momento entraban Kurt y Blaine y tomaban asientos al lado de las rubias.

**Oh esto es genial-** miraba toda la mesa llena de cosas ricas para desayunar-** el desayuno Berry es lo más rico de todo el mundo.**

Rachel sonreía orgullosa porque todos estaban más que contentos por lo que sus ojos veían y sus bocas degustaban.

Habia café, zumo de naranja, frutas cortadas y ordenadas por colores y los famosos wafles Berry acompañados de nutella o miel para el que lo quisiera.

Nadie hablaba todos comían, miro a sus rubias que tenían sus rostros completamente sucios siguió recorriendo con su mirada y pudo ver que Britt estaba de la misma manera pero que era cuidada y limpiada por Santana mientras Kurt y Blaine estaban impolutos.

Luego de un rato la mesa quedaba completamente vacía, parecía que había pasado un regimiento de jugadores de rugby hambrientos por ahí.

**Bueno creo que les ha gustado-** ironizaba divertida Rachel.

**Rachel Berry juro que amo tus desayunos-** sonreía Quinn mientras agarraba su panza por la indigestión.

**Yo también mami-** agregaba algo abatida al lado de su madre.

**Ustedes son un desastre-** señalaba Kurt a las rubias

**No te metas con mis amores Hummel-** advertía la morena-** ellas puede hacer lo que quieran…**

**Si porcelana, déjalas que exploten, yo no sé donde guardan tanta comida-** interrumpía mirando a su amiga y su sobrina que reían agarrándose de la panza.

**Cielo vayan a bañarse así llevamos a Beth al instituto-** pedía Rachel mientras empezaba a levantar las cosas de la mesa.

**Yo me encargo de esto Rach ya has hecho demasiado-** decía Blaine mientras le sacaba las cosas de la mano la morena.

Eran cuatro cabezas, cuatro cuerpos pensantes que no podían entre todos sacar una idea que pudiera ayudar a evadir a los paparazzis chismosos que estaban invadiendo la vida de sus amigas, hacer una rueda de prensa? Podría ser negativo para la obra que estaba a punto de estrenarse, aparte una rueda de prensa no sería demasiado? No volver a salir juntas a pasear y mucho menos con la niña tampoco entraba en los planes, no iban a dejar de hacer su vida o bueno en realidad tampoco en ese momento podían retomar sus actividades normales.

**No entiendo, no entiendo porque tanto las persiguen-** gritaba furiosa Santana en el salón del departamento.

**Yo creo suponer porque-** interrumpía Quinn los gritos de su amiga-** bueno creemos-** finalizo mirando a la morena a su lado.

**Y cuál es la conclusión?- ** pregunto Kurt desde el sillón.

**Tanto ella -** miro a Rachel- **como yo, siempre fuimos vistas con hombres y esos hombres no nos dejaron tan bien paradas ante el público que digamos-** explicaba con lentitud bajo la mirada atenta de cada uno de sus amigos-** y con el tema de la obra a estrenar y el bendito concurso, despertamos la curiosidad del público nuevamente.**

**Claroooo-** se escuchaba de la voz de Brittany-** paso un poco más de un año desde que las vieron con alguien, y lo hacen con una mujer BOOM! Para los Fans-**

**Exacto, es algo nuevo y llamativo, creo que nos van a perseguir hasta que se den cuenta de que lo que tenemos no es pasajero y realmente es en serio-** sentenciaba Rachel agarrada del brazo de Quinn.

**Creo que tengo una idea-** murmuro Kurt- **ustedes-** señalo a Quinn y Rachel- **no van a dejar de hacer su vida, sigan haciendo las cosas habituales, mientras nosotros-** señalo a Santana, Blaine y a Britt-** nos ocupamos del resto.**

**De acuerdo pero nos mantienen al tanto de todo, nosotras vamos llevar a Beth al instituto-** explicaba Quinn al momento que aparecía la niña junto a ellas.

Estaban en el auto Kurt camino al instituto, las tres en silencio ni siquiera con la compañía de la radio nada silencio sepulcral para todas, no era incomodo para nada es que cada una iba pensando que pasaría si al llegar estaban otra vez ahí los paparazzis, Quinn pensaba en cambiar de colegio a Beth tal vez por un tiempo, Rachel pensaba que lo mejor seria no salir juntas por un tiempo y mantener todo ultra secreto y Beth pensaba que al próximo chismoso que le preguntara que se sentía tener dos madres le diría más de una verdad en su cara.

**Bueno estamos llegando-** avisaba Quinn a unas cuadras del instituto-** ya saben bajamos y caminos dentro y se termino.**

**Si mamá-** contestaron madre e hija ganándose la carcajada de la rubia mayor.

Estacionaron donde siempre y al otro lado de la calle vieron el auto de Rachel que seguía en el mismo lugar que el día anterior, miraron a ambos lados buscando algún indicio de que podían llegar a ser invadidas pero no encontraron nada, respirando aliviadas y bajaron del auto. Fue hacer 3 pasos que debajo de las baldosas aparecieron los primeros paparazzis.

_**Rachel como se siente ser la nueva protagonista de unos de los musicales con mas renombre?**_

Pregunta que sorprendió a Rachel pero que no la convenció para frenar su camino al colegio

_**Señorita Fabray sabemos que es la nueva fotógrafa de la obra como se siente con esa nueva experiencia?**_

Pregunta que esta vez sorprendió a Quinn, no estaban preguntando por su relación si no por su carrera.

Por fin entraron al instituto un poco confundidas por como cambiaron el rumbo de sus preguntas.

**Han visto eso? No fueron preguntas tontas como las de ayer-** decía Rachel con asombro

**Incluso se interesaron en nuestro trabajo y no preguntaron nada a Beth con respecto a nosotras-** continuaba con el mismo asombro.

**Señoritas Berry y Fabray-**saludaba del otro lado del pasillo la directora

**Señorita Mcadams-**fue Quinn la primera en saludar

**Como están hoy?-** pregunto ante lo ocurrido ayer.

**Sorprendidas-** contesto Rachel mientras Quinn asentía

**Yo me voy a mi salón-** anunciaba Beth regalándole un abrazo a cada una de sus madres.

**Venimos por ti a la salida-** afirmaba Rachel mientras veía como la niña se perdía a la vuelta del pasillo.

**Me decía que sorprendida?- **indagaba a la respuesta dada por Rachel.

**Oh si los paparazzis cambiaron el rumbo de sus preguntas-** contesto Quinn- **no fueron al ataque…**

**Eso es raro seguro era para hacernos caer, si nos conocen saben de nuestro ego-** agregaba la morena saliendo de sus ensimismamiento

**Tienes razón cielo, lo hicieron apropósito, nos quisieron endulzar para después saazzz-** hacia la mueca con la mano la rubia.

_**Mientras en la oficina del sr Hal…**_

**Y ustedes dicen que con eso la dejaran de molestar?-** cuestionaba la idea de kurt

**Mire sr Hal, se que es algo descabellado y seguro va a llamar más la atención, pero mire el lado positivo su obra será todo un éxito tiene a la protagonista más buscada de Broadway y su fotógrafa oficial es su pareja, no puede pedir más-** explicaba Kurt

**Aparte que si sale todo como esperamos dejaran en paz no solo a las chicas si no a Beth, ella es la que está** ** sufriendo con todo esto- **agregaba Santana

**De acuerdo si Rachel y Quinn están de acuerdo yo también, es verdad que toda esa movida que quieren hacer beneficiara considerablemente a la obra-** asentía con la cabeza, mientras los chicos sonreían felices de haber logrado la mitad de su plan.

Habían ideado un plan totalmente descabellado, un plan que iba a exponer 100% a sus amigas y que con suerte lo que tenían pensado se iba a ganar el corazón de todo Norteamérica y alrededores, plan que tenía que ejecutar en su totalidad Rachel y que todavía no sabía absolutamente nada, pero que tampoco dejaba de lado a la rubia, ella también tendría que colaborar en ese plan siempre desde su lado artístico.

_**Tú me debes un favor y yo ahora me lo quiero cobrar-**_exigía la latina mientras hablaba por teléfono con su contacto.

_**A mí no me interesa si puedes quedarte sin trabajo-**_ respondía nuevamente Santana visiblemente molesta

_**Así me gusta, ves como hablando la gente se entiende- **_todos miraban como Santana sonreía por haber conseguido el permiso que necesitaban para que Quinn y Rachel pudieran hacer el plan ideado por Kurt y Britt.

Rachel y Quinn volvían al departamento de Kurt que las había llamado urgentemente para darle la noticia de lo que habían ideado para que ellas pudieran volver a su vida normal como siempre.

Sera que es idea es suficientemente buena para alejar a los paparazzis o los atraerá aun mas?

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Esta historia tiene que terminar asi que esta semana voy a tratar de publicar seguido...

y digo que tiene que terminar por que no dejo nada a medias y porque me voy a de viaje y es de relativa importancia irme y haberla terminado...

saludos hasta... saludos...


	29. Time Square

Time Square.

**No puedo creer que me hayan convencido para esto-** se quejaba Rachel

**Ya verás como todo se soluciona con esto…**

**Se soluciona? O nos tiras no no nos tiran mas paparazzis encima-** rebatía enojada

**Calma Rach, en serio hasta el Sr Hal le pareció buena la idea-** trataba de calmar Brittany

Time Square era el lugar elegido para que Rachel y Quinn demostraran su amor a todo Norteamérica, porque? Porque a sus amigos les pareció una buena idea por eso, y a regañadientes aceptaron.

Las pantallas de Time Square se vestirían de imágenes de ellas junto con Beth mientras Rachel interpretaría una canción que según Kurt iba a llenar el corazón de cada persona que pasara por ahí.

Todo estaba preparado solo estaban esperando el momento justo, momento en que Santana daría una señal para que la guitarra de Britt empezara a sonar y todas las pantallas de ese punto magnifico de la ciudad se bañara de la historia de amor de Quinn y Rachel.

**Rachel es tu momento-** anunciaba Kurt con una gran sonrisa

Rachel nerviosa giro para ver a su amiga que le regalo una tierna y reconfortable sonrisa, respiro llenándose de valor y los primeros acordes de una canción que para ella nada tenía que ver con su amor empezó a sonar, pudo ver como las pantallas del Time Square se pusieron blancas para inmediatamente cubrirse por una imagen de ellas donde solo se estaban mirando, pero una mirada llena de amor, de anhelo, de esperanza… _de acuerdo-_ se dijo mentalmente.

Los parlantes bien ubicados empezaron a llamar la atención de cada transeúnte que por ahí pasaba haciendo que pararan su marcha para ver que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

_**Our love runs deep like a chevy**__**  
**__**If you fall I'll fall with you baby**__**  
**__**Cause that's the way we like to do it**__**  
**__**That's the way we like**_

(Nuestro amor corre intenso como un Chevy  
Si caes, yo caeré contigo baby  
Porque así es como nos gusta hacerlo  
Así es como nos gusta)

Si había algo que nadie iba a discutir era que la voz de Rachel Berry era la mejor, la más potente y que estaba capturando la atención de todo el mundo, y así era, el mundo la estaba viendo sin ella ser consciente de eso. Acompañada por imágenes de Quinn y Rachel en la cocina de la casa del lago Erie de Lima, mostrando con esas dos mujeres que un día el destino quiso cruzar en el camino de la otra, hacían una vida normal, una vida común a cualquier otra pareja del mundo.

_**You run around open doors like a gentleman**__**  
**__**Tell me girl every day of my everything**__**  
**__**Cause that's the way you like to do it**__**  
**__**That's the way you like**_

(Vas por el mundo abriendo puertas cual caballero  
'Linda, háblame del día a día de mi todo'  
Porque así es como te gusta hacerlo  
Así es como te gusta)

_**Just a little west coast, and a bit of sunshine**__**  
**__**Hair blowing in the wind, losing time to time**__**  
**__**Just you and I, just you and I**__**  
**__**Woah, woah**_

(Un poco de costa del este, y otro tanto de sol  
Cabello soplando en el viento, perdiéndonos de cuando en cuando  
Sólo tú y yo, sólo tú y yo  
Woah, woah)

Cientos no tal vez miles de personas, o tal vez estoy exagerando, pero había tanta gente amontonada escuchando y viendo las pantallas del Time Square que si no fuera porque lo estaban viendo con sus propios ojos no lo creerían.

Habían llegado todas las televisoras, la gente que estaba ahí no paraban de sacar fotos y hacerse con un video de la grandiosa y apasionada interpretación de la morena.

Si bien la canción no era de su agrado no por eso iba a poner menos esfuerzo o iba hacer las cosas con mala gana, pero a decir verdad a medida que iba interpretando esa canción no podía evitar recordar a su rubia, esos ojos avellana con mezcla de verde, o verde con mezcla de avellana, de la persona que se había convertido en su todo cuando no buscaba nada, cuando se había jurado que no iba a volver a creer en el amor, después recordó a Beth, esa pequeña que fue el nexo entre ellas, que las unió y agradecía por eso, si no ella no hubiese sido tan valiente para dar un paso más hacia esa dulce locura que era el amor que tenia con Quinn, hasta que la vio, bueno las vio, se acercaban entre medio de la gente con una sonrisa enorme en su rostro, agarradas de la mano y la miraban con los ojos llenos de amor.

_**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**__**  
**__**I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**__**  
**__**No matter what the people say,**__**  
**__**I know that we'll never break**__**  
**__**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**__**  
**__**Made in the USA, yeah**_

(No importa cuán lejos lleguemos, quiero que el mundo entero sepa que  
Te quiero un montón, y que de otra manera no lo aceptaré  
No importa lo que la gente diga  
Sé que nunca romperemos  
Porque nuestro amor fue hecho, hecho en los Estados Unidos  
Hecho en Los Estados Unidos, yeah.)

En ese momento nada ni nadie existía, solo ellas, sus rubias y ella. A pesar de que la gente había estallado en euforia por la pasión que había puesto Rachel en la última frase que canto.

Tal vez sus amigos tendrían razón y eso hacia acallar todos los rumores y los paparazzis molestos… tal vez.

_**You always reading my mind like a letter**__**  
**__**When I'm cold, you're there like a sweater**__**  
**__**Cause that's the way we like to do it**__**  
**__**That's the way we like**__**  
**__**And never ever let the world get the best of you**__**  
**__**Every night we're apart, I'm still next to you**__**  
**__**Cause that's the way I like to do it**__**  
**__**That's the way I like**_

(Siempre leyendo mis pensamientos como si se tratasen de una carta  
Siempre que siento frío, tú estás ahí como un suéter  
Porque así es como nos gusta hacerlo  
Así es como nos gusta  
Y nunca jamás dejes que el mundo te arrebate lo mejor de ti  
Cada noche que estamos lejos, aún estoy junto a ti  
Porque así es como me gusta hacerlo  
Así es como me gusta)

En ese momento sonrió, sonrió porque supo que no quería pasar más una noche lejos de ellas, aunque prácticamente ya no lo hacían, pero quería ir un paso más, quería un lugar donde estar con su familia, porque sin duda ellas eran su familia, quería despertar y hacerle el desayuno a sus rubias cada mañana, quería ver crecer a Beth y estar en su graduación, convencer a Quinn de que la deja salir con Matt, porque eso se caía de maduro, pero todavía eran muy chiquitos para eso.

_**We touch down on the east coast**__**  
**__**Dinner in the sky rise, winter is the best time for walking in the city lights**__**  
**__**You and I, you and I**__**  
**__**Woah woah**_

(Salimos a pasear por la costa del este  
Cenamos en la intemperie, el invierno es la mejor temporada para darle la vuelta a la ciudad  
Tú y yo, tú y yo  
Woah woah)

_**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**__**  
**__**I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**__**  
**__**No matter what the people say,**__**  
**__**I know that we'll never break**__**  
**__**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**_

(No importa cuán lejos lleguemos, quiero que el mundo entero sepa que  
Te quiero malo, y que de otra manera no lo aceptaré  
No importa lo que la gente diga  
Sé que nunca romperemos  
Porque nuestro amor fue hecho, hecho en los Estados Unidos  
Hecho en Los Estados Unidos, yeah)

Conectando con los ojos de Quinn, pudo ver como esta le decía _"para siempre"_ y sonrió enormemente, estaban conectadas hechas una para la otra, bajo a paso lento de ese improvisado escenario que Blaine le había preparado y se acerco a sus rubias, vio como Beth se desprendió de la mano de Quinn y corrió a su encuentro mientras la rubia mayor empezaba dar pequeños pasos hacia ella.

_**Cause baby I'll break the bullet**__**  
**__**And take**__**the blow**__**for love**__**  
**__**Woah, our love was made in the usa**__**  
**__**Made in the USA, made in the USA**__**No matter how far we go, I want the whole world to know**__**  
**__**I want you bad, and I wont have it any other way**__**  
**__**No matter what the people say,**__**  
**__**I know that we'll never break**__**  
**__**Cause our love was made, made in the USA**__**  
**__**Made in the USA, yeah**__**Made in the U.S.**__**  
**__**Made in the U.S.**__**  
**__**Made in the U.S.A.**_

Porque cariño, romperé la bala  
Y tomaré el golpe por amor  
(Woah, nuestro amor fue hecho en Los Estados Unidos  
Hecho en Los Estados Unidos, hecho en Los Estados Unidos

No importa cuán lejos lleguemos, quiero que el mundo entero sepa  
Que te quiero un montón, y que de otra manera no lo aceptaré  
No importa lo que la gente diga  
Sé que nunca romperemos  
Porque nuestro amor fue hecho, hecho en los Estados Unidos  
Hecho en Los Estados Unidos, yeah

Hecho en Los Estados  
Hecho en Los Estados  
Hecho en Los Estados Unidos.)

Termino la canción con Beth abrazada a su cintura, con Quinn enfrente suyo mirándola fijamente, su corazón palpitaba rápidamente y cuando la guitarra de Britt dejo de sonar y un sonoro aplauso las invadió por completo haciendo que las tres quedaran abrazadas y expuestas a todo Time Square que las miraba con los ojos llenos de amor e ilusión, hicieron una pequeña reverencia donde las volvieron a aplaudir.

Kurt llego junto con Blaine y Santana con una sonrisa orgullosa en sus rostros trasmitiéndole que todo lo que había pasado había más que servido para que la dejaran de acosar.

**Ha sido genial, todo salió como debería y mira toda la gente, digan algo vayan vayan-** empujaba la latina a sus amigas.

Quinn agarro el micrófono y dijo-** Eh Bueno, nosotras eh-** balbuceaba nerviosa mientras pasaba sus manos por su pelo- ** Queremos agradecer por su atención, y em bueno esperamos que les haya gustado fue una pequeña muestra de nuestro amor, que es real y verdadero y-** miro a Rachel-** para siempre…**

Rachel esbozo una pequeña sonrisa de timidez mientras Beth se apretaba más su cintura.

_**Señoritas le podemos hacer unas preguntas?-**_ se acercaba uno de los paparazzis

Quinn asentía con la cabeza, no les quedaba otra pero tal vez así volvería todo a la normalidad.

_**Las dos son importantes en distintos medios artísticos, no hay celos de quien tiene más éxito?-**_ pregunto con una sonrisa para contagiar a las chicas.

**Como bien dijo son medios artísticos distintos no hay celos hay orgullo, aparte ahora Quinn trabaja conmigo- **Contesto Rachel agarrando la mano de su rubia.

_**Beth-**_dijo uno de los periodistas ganándose la mirada asesina de Quinn y Rachel-_** cuál es tu talento, con dos madres asi imagino que…**_

**Voy a ser cantante y actriz como mami Rach, y voy ser Fotógrafa como mama**_**-**_le sonrió a Quinn-_**y voy a ser bailarina como tía Britt-**_ interrumpió contestando a la pregunta no formulada del hombre haciendo reír a todo que estaba ahí.

_**Como van los ensayos? Sabemos que creció viendo ese musical, que se siente ser la protagonista de la nueva versión?-**_

**Un orgullo, es todo gracias a mi representante-** miro a Brittany-** los ensayos son perfectos y mis compañeros más geniales aun, no puedo pedir más… oh bueno si-** contesto mirando a la rubia

_**Porque siento que se viene una declaración-**_ comento uno de los periodistas presente.

_**Por favor América las está viendo, nos van hacer más feliz aun?- **_grito un transeúnte

Las chicas rieron se miraron y miraron a su hija.

**Si llega a ver una declaración ya se van a enterar-** respondía Quinn ya mas suelta-** pero somos de hacer las propuestas de manera especial-** concluyo recordando cómo le pidió a Rachel que fuera su novia.

Santana se adelantaba para poner fin a esa pseudo-entrevista que se había formado-**Muchas gracias a todos pero nuestras chicas tienen una vida que volver a retomar-**y sin más se giro para que todos salieran a retomar sus actividades.

Quinn había dicho que lo mejor era ir a descansar de ese agitado miércoles pero antes invito a todos sus amigos incluidos los nuevos, a cenar para festejar que esa descabellada idea había salido realmente bien.

Estaban en el departamento de Quinn, Beth en su habitación, Santana y Britt no paraba de atender llamadas de invitación a distintos programas de entrevistas donde pedían a la nueva familia del momento.

Rachel estaba recostada en el pecho de Quinn mientras esta la rodeaba con sus brazos, la rubia acariciaba lentamente el brazo de la morena de manera inconsciente y Rachel suspiraba inmersa en sus pensamientos, lo tenía muy claro desde que canto la canción ya no quería irse de su lado, ya no quería despertar sola, ya no quería separarse de ella.

**Quinn?- **llamo su atención

**Dime-** respondió con suavidad

**Tú crees que es muy pronto si… bueno es que yo… **

**Vamos Rach, tímida conmigo?**- cuestiono levantándole una ceja.

**Es que no quiero que pienses que uuuff-**agacho su cabeza frustrada por no poder hablar claramente.

**Rachel Berry mírame-** pidió levantando el rostro de la morena con su mano-** soy yo anda dime que es eso a lo que tanto le das vueltas-**

**Yanoquierolevantarmesolayquieroquevivamosjuntas-** dijo todo en un solo suspiro que Quinn no supo entender.

**Rachel, nuevamente pero lento y respirando por favor-** pidió con una sonrisa.

Rachel se levanto de su cómodo lugar y empezó a dar vueltas por la sala, bajo la expectante mirada de la rubia que veía toda la situación divertida, ahora ya sabía de quien sacaba esa manía su hija de dar vueltas como loca por la sala cuando la invadían los nervios.

**Yo te amo-** comenzaba a hablar sin dejar de dar vueltas-** y sé que es pronto pero necesito despertarme a tu lado cada mañana, necesito llevar al instituto a Beth cada mañana, quiero que enseñes el secreto de tu pasta…**

**Eso nunca Berry es mío y va a morir conmigo-** sentencio divertida

**No me interrumpas-** pedía entre dientes- **Quinn Fabray-** se acerco arrodillándose enfrente suyo haciendo que Quinn se lleve sus manos a su pecho-** No voy a pedirte que te cases conmigo así, que poco romántico, así que nada de asustarse- **le dijo al ver la expresión de su chica-** Quiero que vivamos juntas, vos Beth y Yo que dices?-**le pregunto con una sonrisa.

Quinn se abalanzo sobre haciendo que cayeran aparatosamente al piso entre risas y besos.

**Te amo, te amo, te amo-** decía Quinn besando el rostro de su novia-** y claro que quiero por supuesto que quiero, hay que preguntarle a Beth-** dijo mientras seguía besando el rostro de la morena que no paraba de reír.

**Que me tienen que preguntar?-** indago la niña llegando a la sala con los brazos cruzados.

Quinn y Rachel se pararon de inmediato alisaron su ropa bajo la mirada divertida que Beth que veía como sus madres se ponían nerviosas.

**Beth- **empezaba Rachel-** cariño tu mmm…**

**Hay no Rachel otra vez te vas a poner a dar vueltas?-** cuestionó bromeando la rubia

**Hay me van a matar de la intriga hablen ya-** pedía histérica

**Eso es tuyo-**señalaba Quinn el ataque de histeria de su hija

**Bueno también es mi hija- **contesto levantando los hombros como si no fuera importante.

**Y me van a decir?-** interrumpió preguntando nuevamente.

**Nos vamos a vivir juntas las 3-** contestaron las dos juntas, pero no pudieron ver como Beth empezó a saltar de felicidad por todo el salón porque empezaron a discutir que la niña tenía todos los aires de diva de Rachel y la otra se justificaba diciendo que también era su hija y era propio de una pequeña diva.

Hasta que sintieron como la niña se estrellaba contra sus cuerpos y las empezaba a besar con felicidad y devoción.

**Ahora siiii, vamos a ser una familia con todas las letras, bueno hasta que alguna de las dos se digne a pedirle matrimonio a la otra-** divagaba mientras las abrazaba con fuerza.

**Te toca porque yo te pedí ser mi novia-** exigía Quinn con una sonrisa…

**Te toca a ti, yo te pedí de vivir juntas- **replicaba Rachel.

**Desde cuando discuten tanto?-** pregunto siendo testigo de la segunda pelea sin sentido de sus madres.

**Ella es la que empieza-** acusaba Quinn

**Ah no yo? De en serio Fabray cuántos años tienes?-**

**Dioos-** decía Beth llevando moviendo su cabeza negando lo que estaba presenciando.

Una nueva etapa, una nueva aventura, y nuevas peleas? Oh si, peleas tontas de personas aburridas de ser felices, peleas sin sentido que divertían a cada uno que las presenciara, donde ninguna ganaba, porque siempre siempre eran interrumpidas por Beth.

* * *

_Buueeenas.. buen fin de semanaaaaa..._


	30. Asi noAsi no

Los ensayos estaban normales, Quinn pasaba más tiempo con su morena ya que compartían ensayos, no porque la rubia actuara si no porque pidió permiso para familiarizarse con la obra así poder sacar ideas para la sesión fotográfica que tendría armar para el estreno y para publicitar la obra.

Rachel por otro lado estaba feliz de tenerla ahí con ella, por la mañana llevaban juntas a Beth al instituto y se dirigían al teatro, luego Quinn iba a buscar a la niña para irse o al departamento o a la galería, o aquella galería que parecía que la tenia abandonada y que estaba reclamando a grito un poco de atención de su dueña.

Por otra parte estaba ese comprador italiano que había pedido una colección privada pero que no había dado indicaciones de que era lo que deseaba, solo quería una gran cantidad de fotos hechas por Quinn Fabray, y cuando digo una gran cantidad no exagero, eran alrededor de 30 cuadros que pretendía que la rubia hiciera dejándose llevar por su instinto.

Definitivamente eso la tenía hecha un lio, no sabía por dónde empezar ni se imaginaba que tipo de persona era aquel italiano, y Santana no daba detalles porque realmente no los tenía, en cuanto el hombre le dijo cuanto le iba a pagar la latina inmediatamente acepto sin consultar a su amiga siquiera.

Otro problema era la búsqueda de un nuevo departamento, o una casa, en realidad Rachel quería una casa con muchas habitaciones mientras que Quinn solo quería despertar a su lado cada mañana.

**Recuerda que mañana tenemos que ver dos casas-** indicaba Rachel antes de que Quinn saliera a buscar a la niña al instituto, como si no se fueran a ver esa noche.

**Si cariño tengo todo chequeado, salimos a la misma hora, pasamos a buscar a Beth y vamos a ver la decimo novena casa-** enumero Quinn con burla mientras Rachel rodaba los ojos.

**De acuerdo, nos vemos esta noche-** beso los labios de su novia y antes de darse vuelta para retomar actividades-** te amo, te amo mucho mucho-** afirmo con una gran sonrisa.

**Yo mas-** soltó sin más sabiendo que su morena que le replicara de esa manera.

Salió corriendo del teatro bajo la mirada medio divertida y media enojada de su morena, subió a su auto y se dispuso buscar a Beth al instituto.

Cuando llego los que sus ojos vieron la dejaron impactada, ahí estaba su hija zarandeando de los hombros a la que era la hija de la directora, se bajo del auto a toda velocidad no iba a permitir que su hija se comportara de esa manera ni mucho menos, pero cuando llego escucho una frase que le llamo poderosamente la atención.

**Basta no tengo la culpa que tu mama no tenga un amor como el de mis madres-** gritaba Beth

**Ella no es tu madre, y seguro cuando tenga un poco mas de fama las deja-** replico la otra con furia mientras seguían sacudiéndose de los hombros.

**Ella nos ama, y no nos va a dejar-** respondía con dolor.

Quinn se acerco con paso seguro y las separo, agarrándola a las dos de los hombros.

**Que es lo que pasa aquí?-** pregunto con un grito

**Ella es-** respondieron juntas

**Beth-** Quinn miro a su hija-** desde cuando te comportas así?**

**Ella no quiere entender que mami Rach y tu, tienen un amor de esos que no se olvidan, que son como cuentos de hadas, que mami fue hecha para ti-** respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Eso colmo de ternura a la rubia que la miraba orgullosa.

**Ashley que es lo que te pasa?-** indago con ternura haciendo que Ashley la mirara con timidez.

**Yo también quiero una familia-** contesto con tristeza

**Cariño-** se escucho una voz de atrás- **tienes que darle tiempo al tiempo-** la directora se personificaba abrazando a su hija.

**Porque no vienen con nosotras a la galería creo que ellas se parecen mucho-**susurro a la directora recordando palabras similares que Beth le había dicho a ella.

**Tal vez sea buena idea, Ash vamos a pasear con ellas?-** pregunto con dulzura a su hija.

La niña solo asintió con la cabeza.

**Bueno perfecto vamos en mi auto?-** pregunto Quinn

**No mejor nosotras te seguimos en el nuestro, tampoco queremos molestarte tanto-** respondió con seriedad.

**Como ustedes quieran, bueno vamos-** acompaño con un gesto con la cabeza, agarro a su hija de la mano y caminaron a su auto.

En el auto le escribió a Rachel de que iba para la galería con Beth, la directora y su hija, ya que las había encontrado "peleando" y le parecía buena idea para que se conocieran.

Una vez llegadas a la galería, las cuatro se encontraron en la puerta.

**Beth cielo porque no le muestras a la directora y a Ash el lugar mientras yo preparo algo para ellas-** pidió con una sonrisa, su hija asintió enseguida.

**Señoritas síganme-** hizo un ademan con la mano para que la siguieran.

La directora Anne junto Ashley iban escuchando cada descripción de cada salón que iban visitando, no había algo especifico puesto en esas paredes, todo lo que estaba expuesto eran las "reliquias" de Quinn, fotos que no pensaba vender por nada en el mundo ya que pertenecían a su colección privada.

Se detuvieron justo en esa foto especial que en su momento fue un pequeño nexo para su madre y Rachel, ahí se encontraba ella de espalda con esos rayos de sol que no dejaban ver nada más que una silueta pequeña y el detalle de que sea en blanco y negro hacia que fuera más llamativa.

Beth no decía, sonreía recordando esa noche dándose cuenta que ahí frente a esa imagen empezó todo.

**Porque sonríes?-** pregunto Ashley curiosa

**Justo en este lugar conocí a Rachel, miraba esa foto- **señalo la imagen que tenia adelante-**yo pensaba que era una enano…**

**Que no lo es?-** cuestiono son sorpresa.

**Pues no, no es un enano-** respondió cruzándose de brazos levemente enojada.

Ashley miro nuevamente la fotografía delante de ella, acercándose paso a paso investigándola, cuando se dio cuenta que esos mechones rubios los conocía de algún lado, hasta que abrió la boca completamente y comenzó a echar miradas a la foto y a Beth, de Beth a la foto, hasta que la pequeña rubia se hecho a reír.

**Que es lo gracioso?** Pregunto Anne que no entendía nada.

**La de la foto es ella-** respondió Ash saliendo de su asombro.

Inmediatamente Anne miro a la imagen como hipnotizada y sonrío, había que hacer un gran esfuerzo para darse cuenta que la niña de esa imagen era efectivamente Beth.

**Es muy hermosa verdad?- **pregunto Quinn apareciendo en escena.

**Si-** respondieron madre e hija, haciendo que Beth se sonrojara de inmediato.

**De acuerdo, vamos hacia el fondo así les doy una pequeña clase que dicen?- **indago con una gran sonrisa.

Las tres sacudieron su cabeza y con una gran sonrisa caminaron siguiendo a Quinn hacia la pequeña aula donde impartía sus clases.

_**En alguna parte de Nueva York…**_

Santana no paraba de recibir llamadas para que la familia del momento sea entrevistada por David Letterman y otros grandes de esos programas de televisión que invadían a preguntas a sus invitados. Sin duda esa exposición había abierto una caja de pandora para los medios, y sin bien todo salió como lo esperado, ahora Santana y Brittany tenían que lidiar con docenas de llamadas por día para que sus representadas fueran a distintos shows, lo peor era que primero llamaban a Santana y si esta decía que no estaba interesada, la misma persona llamaba a Brittany, era realmente exhaustivo el trabajo que estaban haciendo.

**Yo opino que tendríamos que decir que estamos juntas, así no llaman dos veces es realmente molesto-** sugería Brittany sentada en el piso de su departamento.

**Deberían pagarnos más, eso tendrían que hacer-** contestaba Santana desde el sillón.

**San?-** llamo la atención de su chica que seguía quejándose por hacer su trabajo-**Santana!-** llamo nuevamente porque la latina seguía refunfuñando.

**Dios que, que es lo que sucede quien llamo?-**

**Nadie llamo, bueno si yo te estoy llamando y no me estas escuchando de tanto que te quejas-** respondió levantándose de su lugar.

**Lo siento, lo siento- ** dijo apenada

**Quiero volver a bailar…**

Rachel salía del teatro hacia su departamento, le había dicho a Quinn que cuando terminaran en la galería se dirigieran hacia allí que tenía una pequeña sorpresa.

Con una sonrisa enorme entro a su departamento y corrió hacia la cocina, si había algo que disfrutaba era cocinar para sus rubias, mas con la casi buena noticia que tenia para darles.

Quinn ya estaba en el auto con Beth camino a la casa de la morena, pensando en que era esa pequeña sorpresa que tenia para darles.

**Qué crees que sea?-** cuestiono Beth mirando a su madre

**Viniendo de Rachel podemos esperar cualquier cosa cielo-** respondió sin dejar de mirar el camino.

**Dijo que iba a cocinar verdad?-** volvió a indagar la pequeña

**Ya sabes que le encanta cocinarnos…**

**Si porque terminamos todas sucias-** agrego sin dejar de terminar hablar a su madre.

**Si es cierto, pero es que cocina tan bien-** confeso sobándose la panza**.**

Rachel seguía con su sonrisa intacta, había elegido una receta algo compleja pero que no iba a poder con ella, miro la hora y vio que sus rubias no tardarían en llegar por lo que empezó a apurar la receta, todavía faltaba darse una ducha para estar impecable para sus amores.

_Salsa lista-_ hablaba con ella misma chequeando que todo esté listo-_ postre en la heladera perfecto, me baño y pongo la pasta en el agua y perfecto-_ dicho esto corrió a la ducha, en ese momento Quinn y Beth llegaban al departamento de la morena.

**Gracias-** dijo la niña bajando del auto

**Porque me agradeces?-** pregunto confundida

**Por lo que hiciste hoy-** respondió acercándose a su madre-** con Ash y la directora, ellas son nuevas aquí y yo sé que no me dice esas cosas porque lo siente, si no porque le hace falta una familia, yo también sentí eso-** se confesó agachando la cabeza.

**Hey cariño, se que todo fue complicado pero ya esta, Rachel no nos va a dejar y sin duda no vamos a dejar a Rachel-** murmuro lo último, pero Beth la escucho y sonrió feliz.

Subieron al departamento de Rachel y como no era necesario llamar ya que hace rato tenían la llave de su departamento entraron, y al entrar no pudieron evitar respirar hondo, el aroma que salía de la cocina inundaba el salón y llegaba hasta la entrada.

**Creo que nos quiere engordar-** susurro al oído de su hija que enseguida estallo en una carcajada.

**Que es tan gracioso-** se escucho la voz de morena desde el pasillo

**Tu hija que se le hace agua la boca y quiere comer ya…**

**Mentira tu… uuff no lo puedo creer-** movía su cabeza negando por la mentira de su madre

**Ven aquí-** pidió Rachel con los brazos abiertos-** yo sé que es ella la que ya quiere comer-** murmuro el oído de la niña, que se llevo las manos a la boca para que Quinn no la vea reír.

**Que tanto cuchichean-** la miro levantando su ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

**Nada nada, pongan la mesa que pongo la pasta en el agua así cenamos- **contesto dándose media vuelta dejándolas solas-**y después se lavan las manos- **ordeno guiñándole un ojo para luego perderse en la cocina.

Madre e hija se miraron y dijeron-** si mama!**

Luego de varios minutos donde las chicas ya habían puesto la mesa y Rachel colado la pasta, llevo una gran fuente a la mesa con la salsa por separado que hizo que Quinn y Beth se relamieran los labios. La morena sonrió satisfecha al ver las caras de sus rubias y empezó a servir, en el momento que la salsa se mezclo con los espaguetis la mesa fue invadida por un aroma agridulce.

**Mmmm- ** exclamaron madre e hija

**Bueno veo que les gusto-** afirmo mirándolas a ambas

**Creo que nos gusto desde el momento que entramos al departamento-** dijo Beth con la boca manchada de salsa.

**Cielo la salsa es genial que es?-** pregunto mientras enroscaba los espaguetis a su tenedor.

**Gorgonzola-** respondió orgullosa de aquella receta que le había supuesto un desafío a la hora de la preparación.

Quinn miro a Beth y esta levanto los hombros como diciendo que no le interesaba el nombre si no que estaba riquísima.

La cena siguió entre risas de parte de la morena que veía como Beth comía hasta hartarse sabiendo que esa noche no iba a poder dormir y seguro iba terminar por hacer algún te estomacal.

**Espero que hayan dejado espacio para el postre-** les dijo mirándolas divertidas, sabía que por más que estuvieran repletas de comida el postre no se lo perderían por nada del mundo.

**Siempre hay espacio para lo dulce-** grito Quinn mientras la morena caminaba hacia la cocina.

**Para mí que tienes razón y nos quiere engordar-** afirmo la teoría de su madre

**O tal vez no quiera pedir algo-** susurro a su odio y Beth asentía con la cabeza.

Rachel entro con una fuente en sus manos, bajo el brazo derecho un pote de crema de esas que son de aerosol, la preferida de Beth, que al verla corrió a ayudar a su mami.

**Yo te ayudo-** exclamo al llegar a su lado y le agarro la fuente

**Cariño nos vas a decir el motivo de esta cena, no me estoy quejando solo que-** miro todo su alrededor.

**Primero es turno del crumble de manzana, luego la sorpresa-** palabra clave para Beth que inmediatamente alzo su vista hacia Rachel-** no, no mires así, y come el postre-** ordeno enseguida

Comieron el crumble saboreando cada pequeña parte, el azúcar negra mezclada con lo dulce de la manzana hacían delicias en la boca de Quinn, mientras que Beth comía crema de crumble.

Eran casi las once de la noche y Beth poco a poco estaba siendo vencida por el sueño, cuando Rachel se acerco a su computadora y la llevo hacia el sillón, donde las 3 tomaron asientos.

**Esta es la sorpresa, bueno siempre y cuando les guste-** mostrando varias fotos de una casa o departamento solo se veía el interior.

Era realmente una casa hermosa, se podían ver 3 ventanales enormes, una escalera tipo caracol que daba a un pequeño altillo que inmediatamente al verlo Beth salto en su lugar diciendo que esa sería su habitación, otra de las imágenes daba al living era muy amplio y seguía con la misma temática de luminosidad, la cocina era moderna, una gran mesada de granito gris con todos electrodomésticos a juego y una gran mesa redonda en el centro que servía de desayunador la completaba.

Luego fue el turno de las habitaciones, la primera que le mostro tenia salida a un gran balcón, en ese momento Beth se lamento, pero no tanto así Quinn que sonrió al ver lo espaciosa que era e incluso imagino su enorme cama posicionada muy cerca del ventanal.

La segunda habitación no estaba nada mal tampoco, era un poco más chica casi imperceptible de un cálido tono beige y un enorme placard empotrado a la pared, y la tercer y última habitación era igual a la anterior pero de color morado.

Paso por los baños, el principal se encontraba a metros de la escalera que daba al altillo, justo antes de dar al pasillo que conectaba con las habitaciones, el mismo era blanco y negro compuesto por una bañera de porcelana inmensa donde tranquilamente podían entrar dos personas.

Las rubias miraban todo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, esa casa estaba muy lejos de sus prepuestos y al mirar a la Rachel supieron que algo se avecinaba.

**Dime que no lo hiciste?-** pregunto Quinn y Rachel inmediatamente sonrió.

**Digamos que no, todavía-** esto último lo murmuro- **primero deberíamos verlo personalmente y si nos gusta y listo-** sonrió satisfecha.

**Cielo es una casa o un departamento?** Indago a su novia, pero esta solo negaba con su cabeza-** Rachel?**

**Es un pent-house-** respondió rápidamente levantando los hombros y sus cejas.

**Dios Rachel…**

**Quinn Fabray-** se adelanto a lo que iba a decir su novia-** va ser nuestro hogar y tiene que sr perfecto, para ti para mí para Beth y para-** volvió agachar su cabeza y empezó a jugar con sus manos.

**Para quien?- **cuestiono Beth

**Bueno yo pensé… tal vez… mas adelante…**

**Ah no Rachel Berry primero me pides matrimonio y luego un hijo, así no, así no-** exclamo falsamente enojada levantándose del sillón.

**Hijos?-** pregunto nuevamente Beth- **un hermano?**

Rachel quedo perpleja, no sabía que decir ni que hacer, Quinn se había ido a la cocina y Beth no dejaba de preguntar por eso que había dicho su madre, mientras en la cocina una sonrisa de enamorada se dibujaba en el rostro de la rubia, no podía entender como su felicidad cada vez se hacía más grande sin pensarlo, se abrazo así misma y dio un pequeño salto de felicidad en el lugar.

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

_Se acerca el finaaaaal... _


	31. Es perfecta

Ahí estaban en frente de la puerta de ese pent-house que quería ser descubierto por seis pares de ojos.

Nerviosas tal vez, pero solo porque sabían que una vez ahí adentro no iban a ser capaces de abandonar ese lugar con una afirmación hacia la vendedora que seguía mirándolas con una sonrisa falsa en su rostro.

**Echamos un vistazo- **invito abriendo la puerta gris que las separa de esa enorme y calidad casa.

El recibidor les daba la bienvenida, una no tan pequeña sala de color blanco impoluto con percheros negros haciendo contraste, con una pequeña mesita adornada con un florero repleto de fresias amarillas aromatizaba el ambiente. Era lo primero que habían visto y ya estaban más que satisfechas, cruzaron el pequeño umbral que daba paso a una enorme sala, si por fotos se veía grande, en persona el lugar era inmenso pero sin perder la calidez de lo que representa un hogar.

El piso de ese salón estaba cubierto por una alfombra que te invitaba a tirarte a descansar sobre ella de lo suave que parecía solo para la vista-_**les voy a pedir que se saquen los zapatos por favor-**_ pidió la vendedora con toda amabilidad, las chicas hicieron caso de inmediato y al sentir la suavidad de esa alfombra supieron que ese salón iba ser su lugar favorito de toda la casa.

Siguieron camino hasta el ventanal que tenían enfrente que daba a un balcón tipo terraza y sonrieron, no por el espacio si no porque ahí imaginaron fiestas, charlas, tardes de sol, cumpleaños, noches de amor tal vez.

La vendedora sabia que ese lugar era uno de los más pedidos pero que por el costo del mismo no se había ocupado aun.

_**Vamos a ver la cocina?-**_ pregunto desde el marco del ventanal, Rachel giro su cuerpo y sus ojos brillaron ante su pregunta, la cocina era por ese entonces su segundo lugar favorito, el primero seguía siendo el teatro.

Ahí estaba la puerta de madera color caoba que se abría para dejar paso a una cocina de ensueño, una gran mesada, una hilera de alacenas por encima de la misma la acompañaba, en el extremo una inmensa heladera color gris, en el centro una mesa color caoba también del mismo color que las alacenas y la puerta. La cocina perfecta pensó Rachel.

Al salir de la cocina y girar hacia su derecha se encontraron con la escalera que daba a un altillo que llamaba toda la atención de Beth-_**me parece que alguien quiere subir-**_ dijo la vendedora sin abandonar un centímetro su sonrisa y dirigiéndose hacia la escalera seguida bien de cerca por la niña y más atrás sus madres que reían por lo bajo al ver el brillo de los ojos de Beth.

Al subir al entre piso Beth supo de inmediato que ese sería su lugar, su habitación, su espacio. Si tal vez no iba tener una exclusiva privacidad pero el espacio que tenia ahí era el doble del que tenía en su habitación actual. Un piso de madera una baranda alta de color negro y 2 paredes blancas y la parte final de aquel ventanal que empezaba en el piso de abajo era todo lo que envolvía aquel lugar.

Al volver al piso de abajo vieron el Baño principal que era más espectacular que en las fotos como todo lo que habían visto, pero no fue hasta que llegaron a la habitación principal esa que daba a un balcón privado que terminaron de enamorarse de esa casa.

Al terminar el recorrido la vendedora solo les entrego una tarjeta con su número y la frase "_espero_ _su llamada"._

En silencio bajaron por el ascensor, cada una metida en su pensamiento, si tal vez era lugar perfecto por muchas cosas, cada una iba a tener su lugar personal.

**Creo que es perfecto para nosotras-** exclamo Rachel entrando al auto

**Es genial es verdad pero se nos va del presupuesto-** anuncio Quinn que se acomodaba en el asiento del piloto, Beth resoplo esa era la primer casa que les gustaba a las tres y aparte de ser genial, quedaba cerca de Central Park a escasas dos cuadras, incluso quedaba cerca del teatro donde Rachel estrenaría obra en escaso mes y medio, bueno tal vez estaba lejos de la galería o de su instituto pero eso no importaba el lugar era fantástico-** Beth no resoples, a mí también me gusto…**

**Quinn, yo puedo vender mi departamento, aparte tengo ahorros y una vez que se estrene la obra mi economía se volverá a estabilizar…**

**Rachel yo también puedo vender mi departamento y aparte mis "ahorros" tienen años acumulándose- **interrumpió con un poco de soberbia que causo algo de malestar a la morena- **hey hey no era para hacerte sentir mal, somos una familia y no tienes porque hacerte cargo de todo, va ser nuestra casa, nuestro hogar verdad?-** pregunto con toda la ternura posible a la vez que ponía su mano sobre la de Rachel.

**Solo quiero lo mejor para nosotras-** suspiro dejándose caer en el asiento del auto.

**Vayamos a casa, así pensamos como vamos a hacer para tener nuestra casa-** sonrió cuando supo que su hija y su morena sonreían porque había cedido ante lo inevitable.

Cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que se conocieron meses, solo meses y ahí estaban por comprar un pent-house, por cambiar de una vez toda su vida, lo mejor es que ninguna se arrepentía de nada.

Sentían que no era nada apresurado, que todo pasaba por algo y lo que sentían era cada vez más grande, sentían que se conocían desde siempre, como si fuera de vidas pasadas. Desde el primer beso que estaba cargado de nervios y sensaciones nuevas supieron en lo más profundo de su ser que el destino las había juntado por una sola razón, y esa razón era la pertenencia de la una a la otra.

Fue una sonrisa, fueron unos ojos verdes intensos, fue una melodía tal vez, fue una noche que las empujo a lo inevitable, una fuerza externa a ellas las unió, o tal vez no tan externa, a veces pensaban que si no fuera por Beth nunca hubieses dando tantos pasos juntos, nunca Quinn se hubiese atrevido a pedirle a Rachel que fuera su novia, y tal vez Rachel nunca se hubiese vuelto a cruzar con la rubia si no era porque Beth se acercaba aquella noche en la galería.

Muchas cosas habían pasado desde marzo en el subte que parecía olvidado, no hubo siquiera una interacción solo basto una mirada y una sonrisa, para que no dejaran de pensar la una en la otra.

Habían perdido las ganas de amar, por tanto desamor que las rodeo y les rompió el corazón, pero fue conocerse y darse cuenta que el amor verdadero era eso que tenían ellas, era eso que las rodeaba, un amor de una familia, un amor de los que hacen historia y una verdadera historia de amor para contarles a sus nietos.

**Tú crees que es muy rápido todo esto?- **indago con voz temblorosa la morena a una serena Quinn que se encontraba leyendo un libro en el sillón de su casa.

**Yo creo que ya sabes calidad por cantidad-**contesto levantando los hombros quitándole importancia.

**Si si ya sé, no interesa la cantidad de horas, días, meses incluso años que pasemos juntas si no la calidad de nuestro tiempo juntas.**

**Exacto- **afirmo levantando levemente la cabeza de su lectura.

Siguieron cada uno en lo suyo, bueno Quinn en su libro, Rachel con sus pensamientos, Beth en su habitación hasta que Santana entro irrumpiendo su tranquilidad con una sonrisa que inundaba su rostro.

**Dios tanta sonrisa de tu parte, se viene el apocalipsis-** bromeo la rubia al ver entrar a su amiga con esa extrema felicidad.

**Cállate Fabgay- **exclamo apuntándola a la vez que a Rachel se le escapaba una risita por la ocurrencia de la latina-** vengo a informarles algo importante para las dos- **Rachel se acomodo en su lugar y miro a Quinn que ya había apartado su libro-** Britt esta camino a San francisco, te callas Berry y me dejas hablar-** se adelanto a lo que estaba por decir la morena-** Hablamos con Russell y con Hiram y los dos nos recomendaron el mismo doctor…**

**Doctor?-** ahora si pudo interrumpirla

**Si doctor…**

**Russel?-**era el turno de la rubia

**Dios son tan para cual, si doctor, si Russel me dejan que les explique?-** las dos asintieron-** bien…**

_**Flashback…**_

_Quiero volver a bailar…_

_Eso es genial Britt-_exclamaba Santana sentándose en el sillón.

_Pero San mi pierna-_ se llevo lentamente la mano a la cicatriz de su rodilla

_Tu pierna nada, eso no es un problema, Russell tiene muchos contactos seguro puede ayudarnos…_

_Pero Quinn no se lleva-_dijo apenada

_Pero yo sí, bueno algo, Quinn sigue resentida y solo mantiene distancia-_ la ilusión de verla bailar era más que su orgullo de volver hablar con el padre de la rubia.

_Yo hablare con Hiram, el siempre me dijo que tenía un conocido que me podía ayudar, pero yo no quería mas operaciones-_ pena, dolor y tristeza se dejaban escuchar de la boca de Brittany.

_De acuerdo, llamemos juntas-_ y sin más tomo su teléfono para realizar su llamada.

Al terminar la llamada ambas tenían un número de teléfono y un nombre anotado, pero se iban a llevar una linda sorpresa.

_Tu primero-_ pidió Brittany con una sonrisa.

_Russel me dio el número de un cirujano experto en traumatologías…_

_Hey Hiram también-_ agrego con una sonrisa

_Roger Doherty-_ dijo enseguida, Britt miro el nombre que estaba escrito en su papel y sonrió.

_Roger Doherty-_ leyó y enseguida sonrieron, casualidad? Si señal? También.

_**Fin Flashback**_

**Así que decidimos que vaya a su consulta y yo me hare cargo de las dos-** concluyo con una gran sonrisa.

**Porque no me llamo?-** pregunto Rachel un poco confundida

**Porque fue todo muy rápido, lo llamamos y el dijo que la tenía que ver personalmente, y sin pensarlo le saque el pasaje-** explico a las chicas

**Y las dejaste ir sola?-** cuestiono Rachel levantándose del sillón

**Es grande Rachel, no necesita de una niñera-** respondió con seriedad.

**No, bueno si, pero…**

**Ya no es más esa Britt inocente Rachel entiéndelo de una vez- **frustración en las palabras de Santana, si Britt tenía algo especial y era su inocencia y naturalidad, pero ya estaba grande y sabía que podía cuidarse sola.

**No me grites Santana porque tú no la conoces como yo, escuchaste-** se le encaro e inmediatamente Quinn se paro para interponerse.

**Pero que es lo que les pasa-** grito separándolas, mirando a una y a la otra haciendo que agachen la cabeza de la vergüenza por como habían reaccionado-** Yo sé que es tu amiga, como tu hermana-** miro a la morena-** pero es necesario dejarla ser cariño, y la verdad por cómo está haciendo su trabajo no deberías dudar de Brittany.**

Santana miraba satisfecha toda la situación cruzada de brazos y con la mirada de superación hacia la morena que seguía mirando hacia abajo.

**Y tú no sonrías tanto-** señalo a la latina que elimino la sonrisa enseguida-** es la última vez que le gritas a mi novia oíste Santana-** la latina solo asentía con la cabeza-** bueno ahora dense un abrazo…**

**Ah no Fabray, puedes gritarme pero no le daré un abrazo al gnomo-** exclamo dándose media vuelta.

Quinn se puso delante de la latina, levanto su ceja y empezó a golpear su pie contra el piso-** Santana, no me hagas que lo repita- **la latina refunfuño giro su cuerpo y abrazo a Rachel que miraba toda la situación con asombro, sabía que su novia tenía un carácter especial, pero nunca la había visto con ese tono autoritario. El abrazo duro apenas unos segundos pero suficiente para que la rubia quedara satisfecha.

**Donde esta mi sobrina?-**pregunto cabizbaja

**En su cuarto-** respondió cortante la rubia.

Santana camino hasta perderse por el pasillo dejando nuevamente a Quinn y Rachel solas en la sala.

**Que fue todo eso?-** cuestiono Rachel una vez que Santana estaba fuera de vista.

**Que quieres decir?-** la miro confundida

**Vamos Quinn, la regañaste y te obedeció, no es que no haya sido divertido, pero hasta sentí miedo-** reconoció con una pequeña sonrisa.

**Nadie puede con una Fabray, Rachel nos temen-** respondió con orgullo-** eso porque nunca hemos discutido como se debe, y porque no conoces a Russel-** afirmo volviendo a retomar su lugar en el sillón con su libro.

**Hablando de eso-** la miro sentándose y poniendo las piernas de la rubia sobre las suyas-** Cuando los voy a conocer, estamos a punto de irnos a vivir juntas y no conozco a tus padres Quinn Fabray eso te parece bien?-** pregunto seriamente, y la rubia la miro frunciendo el ceño, no le gustaba la idea de presentarla con su familia, no se llevaba con ellos y no quería dar explicaciones de que hacía con su vida, ya era adulta y se valía por sí sola, sin embargo su novia tenía razón.

**Técnicamente los conociste en mi cumpleaños…**

**Lucy Quinn Fabray-** interrumpió su contestación

**De acuerdo, tienes razón, haremos una cosa, los llamare y haremos una cena que dices?-** le pregunto mirándola a los ojos, Rachel asintió satisfecha por la propuesta.

**Este fin de semana-** sentencio la morena, no pregunto ni siquiera y Quinn solo la miro, sabiendo que ella a pesar de ser una Fabray no podía hacer nada contra una Berry.

Mientras Santana estaba con Beth, que le hablaba de la casa que vieron esa tarde y le explicaba detalle por detalle, que le balcón, que la sala, que su habitación iba ser genial, y que sobre todo estaba cerca de Central Park, algo que llamo la atención de la latina.

**Cerca de Central Park? Beth es un pent-house?-**pregunto con sorpresa.

**Mmm- **dudo pensando en que si era un pent-house o no-** creo que sí, lo ha encontrado Rachel, es en el ultimísimo piso de un edifico enorme que está en el centro-** sonrió con ternura por recordar esos detalles- **donde está la tía Britt?**

**Camino a San francisco, se va a ver a un especialista, quiere volver a bailar-** explico y una brillo especial visto su ojos.

**Si la quieres no? Así como mis mamis?- **pregunto al ver como el rostro de Santana se iluminaba al hablar de su chica.

**Desde cuando eres tan lista?-** cuestiono sin responder.

Beth levanto los hombros y respondió-** mucha tecnología, somos más listos-**

**Así que eres más lista eh-** se levanto de la cama y ataco a su sobrina a cosquillas, y las risas y los gritos por parte de la niña no tardaron en llegar al salón llamando la atención de Quinn y Rachel.

**Escuchas eso- **señalo hacia el pasillo-** cada vez que la reto hace eso, se esconde con Beth para recuperar el humor.**

**Mucho efecto no hace eh-** bromeo la morena.

**Santana es especial cielo, parece fría y calculadora, pero por dentro es la persona más tierna que existe-**

**Sabes? Mi piano quedaría fantástico en la sala de la casa.**

Quinn levanto nuevamente la mirada de su libro para focalizar su atención en su novia-** Rachel tenemos que hablar de eso, a mí también me gusto la casa, y a Beth no hay ni que decirlo…**

**Si ya se, se nos va del presupuesto-** interrumpió con desgano

La rubia se reacomodo en su lugar y agarro las manos de su chica-** Hey solo un poco, nada que no tenga solución de acuerdo?-** le dio animo sosteniendo sus manos.

**Es que es realmente perfecta para nosotras-** hizo pucheros y escondió su rostro en el cuello de la rubia que no tardo en abrazarla.

**De acuerdo Rachel Berry, llama y compra esa casa-** le ordeno en tono serio, la morena deshizo el abrazo y la miro con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

**Estas segura? Digo…**

**Rachel-** la corto, porque seguramente iba a empezar con un gran monologo interminable-** es perfecta para nosotras, perfecta para empezar un nuevo camino, compremos la casa y quedemos en banca rota-** bromeo para romper con la tensión del momento-** y sobre todo empecemos una vida juntas en familia.**

**Te amo, te amo Quinn Fabray-** y sin más se tiro arriba de ella para llenarla de besos, la rubia empezó a reír sin parar, llamando la atención de Beth y de Santana que no tardaron en llegar a la sala, y ver como Rachel estaba arriba de la rubia y no paraba de besarla por todo el rostro mientras le hacía cosquilla.

**Bast…basta jajaja, me rindo cielo por favor…-**balbuceo como pudo entre los besos y las cosquillas era imposible armar una oración.

Santana hizo ruido para hacerse notar haciendo que la morena levante la cabeza y corra hacia Beth levantándola en sus brazos, otra carcajada que no tardo de inundar la sala porque Rachel repetía la misma acción que con Quinn pero con la niña.

**Que le pasa al gnomo, santa la ha llamado?-** pregunto a Quinn que trataba de arreglarse la ropa y el desorden de su pelo.

**Santana-** intento retarla por llamarla de esa manera pero la sonrisa la delato.

**Vamos es solo una broma, no te enojes, por esta así?-** cuestiono señalándola con la cabeza.

**Vamos a comprar una casa San-** confeso sin perder de vista a sus amores que estaban en el piso haciéndose cosquillas, pero esa confesión no escapo a los oídos de Beth que inmediatamente miro a Rachel interrogándola.

**Deja de mirarme así-** ordeno Rachel con una sonrisa al ver la mirada de la niña-** es la casa perfecta.**

Beth se levanto y corrió a los brazos de su madre-** es en serio? De en serio?-** indago a los gritos haciendo reír a Quinn.

**Si cariño-** le contesto abrazándola más fuerte-** pero antes Rachel tiene que conocer a los abuelos.**

Santana abrió los ojos sorprendida, conocer a Judy y Russel como suegros no era lo mejor que te podía pasar, ni siendo hombre y mucho menos siendo mujer.

**Suerte con eso-** dijo de forma sarcástica mirando a Rachel que no se enteraba de nada.

**Santana somos adultas, no valemos por nosotras mismas…**

**Y en caso de que Russell y Judy no lo aprueben no nos va a interesar-**agrego Quinn con Beth en brazos.

**Exacto-** Rachel miro confundida a la rubia-** como que no lo acepten?-** pregunto cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho Quinn.

**Rachel, acaso vistes a mis padres cuando operaron a Beth?- **indago haciendo una mueca de obviedad en su rostro

**Bueno no pero…**

**Y acaso llamaron o se molestaron en saber algo del cumpleaños de Beth?**

**No tampoco-**

**Ehh Judy me llamo-** dijo Santana levantando la mano entre medio de ese ping pong de preguntas y respuestas, Quinn la miro de inmediato.

**Como que te llamo Santana?-** la cuestiono enseguida

**Em sí, bueno no recuerdo si fue cuando estabas en el avión por salir de aquí o llegando a Lima-** se rasco la cabeza pensando en que momento había sido.

**Santana como te olvidas de algo así? Sigue siendo su abuela por el amor de Dios-**exclamo furiosa con su amiga.

**Bueno que quieres si con ese plan que tuvieron no hacía más que actuar y luego me olvide-**replico defendiéndose.

**Bueno no interesa me hubiese llamado después, ni siquiera sé nada de ellos creo que desde mi cumpleaños-** contesto levantando los hombros como si no le importara.

**Llámalos, llámalos ahora e invítalos a cenar este sábado-** propuso Rachel, pero la rubia no hacía caso- **Ahora Quinn Fabray-** ordeno elevando su tono de voz.

**De acuerdo-** contesto con enfado, metió su mano al bolsillo de su pantalón y saco su teléfono, busco el nombre de Russel y llamo, un tono, dos tonos, tres tonos y corto.-** no atiende-**sentencio mirando fijo a la morena que estaba con el ceño fruncido, pero en ese momento el teléfono de la rubia empezó a sonar.

**Atiende Lucy-**exigió la morena ante la mirada de desconcierto de su novia

_**Hola Russell-**_fue lo primero que dijo Quinn para saludar a su padre.

_**Quinn, me has llamado, y no alcance el teléfono-**_ se excuso-_** ha pasado algo?- **_indago enseguida, por el tono que el hombre estaba utilizando se mostraba atento e incluso cariñoso diría Quinn.

_**Yo, yo quería invitar a mamá y a ti a una cena este sábado si no están ocupados-**_largo rápidamente.

El hombre quedo en silencio por un par de segundos-_** Dime la hora y ahí estaremos-**_ contesto serenamente.

_**Como a las 8 está bien?-**_pregunto para saber su comodidad.

_**Claro Quinn, estará Beth también? Es que tenemos su regalo de cumpleaños todavía-**_la voz del hombre nunca se escucho más calma, como si toda la severidad de la que hacía gala se hubiese evaporado.

_**Cla…claro Russell ella también estará-**_ contesto tartamudeando-_** nos vemos el sábado-**_

_**Nos vemos el sábado Quinn-**_saludo y sin más corto la llamada.

La cara de Quinn era un poema, surrealista la conversación con su padre al extremo.

**Santana cuando hablaste con mi padre como te trato?-**pregunto enseguida

**Como Russell porque?-**

**Le falto la soberbia y la seriedad Fabray de siempre, no hubo reproches no hubo tono severo-** trataba de explicar aun algo desconcertada.

**La gente cambia Quinn-** dijo Rachel haciendo que la rubia la mire de inmediato.

**Para mí algo anda mal, Russell no es así, pero tendremos que esperar-**levanto sus hombros y volvió a tomar lugar en el sillón, aun que la mirada de la rubia estaba ausente.

Las noticias pueden tomarse bien o pueden tomarse mal, los cambios de actitud se pueden tomar como positivos o negativos, los arrepentimientos pueden a veces llegar tarde o tal vez a veces nunca llegan, la cabeza de Quinn era martilleo constante de preguntas que iban y venían, se sentía en un sueño, o que alguien le estaba jugando una muy mala broma, su padre nunca fue tan atento. Una cena una noche donde tendría que decirles a sus padres que tenía una relación con una mujer si es que estos no se enteraron ya por las noticias, en eso nunca había pensado, ella y Rachel habían sido víctimas de varios paparazis, sin contar con esa exposición en Time Square, seria eso por lo que Russell, "el dictador" como lo llamaba Santana había suavizado su tono para con ella?, una pregunta, tras otra, ninguna con una respuesta concreta.

Cuantos días faltaba para el sábado? Tan solo dos, y encima de darle la noticia de que estaba de novia con una mujer, tendría que a la vez decirles que se iría a vivir con ella, que su hija trataba a su novia como si fuera su madre, miedo eso empezó a sentir Quinn Fabray en ese momento.

Pero en ese momento Rachel se arrodillo enfrente de ella y agarro sus manos, la miro y le sonrió, con esa capacidad de trasmitirle toda la paz del mundo con un simple gesto.-** Todo va salir bien, yo cocinare, tu sonreirás como nunca, y te pondrás un bonito vestido de color para que se queden con la boca abierta de lo hermosa y feliz que estas, luego cuando haya conquistado su estomago le dirás que soy tu novia…**

**Y mi mama- **agrego Beth que en algún momento se había sentado al lado de su madre.

**Y su madre, pero-** Rachel levanto su dedo hacia Beth-** no antes de que tu madre le digas que estamos juntas, así que nada de mami Rach de acuerdo?- **Beth agacho su cabeza y mascullo un está bien-**mañana iremos de compras…**

**Si-** grito Santana y todas la miraron enseguida-** de acuerdo no estoy invitada-**

**Puedes venir San-** invito Quinn al ver la cara de su amiga-** Rachel es un desastre para la compras… ouch-** se quejo después de que Rachel le pegara en el hombro.

**Mañana vamos todas de compras, para dejar una buena impresión a mis suegros-**sonrió ante la idea de conocer a sus suegros, ella sí que no tenía miedo alguno, había escuchado cada una de las historias que Quinn le había contado de su pasado donde su padre era el protagonista de sus penurias y aun así no sentía ni un poco del miedo que invadía a Quinn en ese momento.

**Yo tengo hambre-** sentencio la latina pasando su mano por su barriga-** Berry cocinamos?**- invito moviendo la cabeza hacia la cocina y sin más Rachel la siguió, dejando a Quinn con la sensación de que afrentar esa situación junto con la morena todo sería más fácil y llevadero, y si no lo aceptaban seguía siendo independiente como para que una negativa a esta altura de su vida la afectara.

* * *

Gracias Gracias...


	32. Mama, Papa

**Ni se te ocurra Russell decir siquiera que conoces a Rachel has oído?-** ordenaba Judy Frabay alistándose para salir hacia el departamento de su hija.

**Ya entendí-** suspiro con frustración el pobre Russell, si pobre desde hacía meses estaba siendo sometido por Judy, le reclamaba que no tenían cercanía con su hija menor y que se estaban perdiendo del crecimiento de su nieta, y todo por ser tan estricto.

Judy desde que se había enterado que su hija mantenía una relación más que confirmada con una actriz, estaba convencida en acercarse a su pequeña Lucy, para enmendar tantos errores de su pasado, no iba ser fácil eso ya lo sabía, Quinn era igual que su padre, ellos la habían lastimado y si bien tenían "una relación" no era la que Judy pretendía.

Russell a fuerza mayor estaba cambiando, estaba grande y necesitaba de su hija y de sobre todo de las ocurrencias de su nieta, necesitaba sonrisas y alegría en su vida, eso sin duda lo iba a encontrar en su familia, esa a la que un día le dio la espalda.

**A qué hora llegan?-** grito desde la cocina Rachel que estaba terminando con la cena y todavía no se había ni bañado ni cambiado.

**Tienes una hora exacta, los Fabray son muy puntuales-** contesto la voz de Quinn desde el pasillo.

Rachel se encargo de la cena como habían planeado, Quinn y Beth estaban impecables, se habían decantado por vestidos similares, el de Quinn era amarrillo ajustado hasta la cintura y de ahí caía con vuelo hasta las rodillas, sencillamente adorable. Mientras que el de Beth era más blanco que amarillo pero tenia de los dos en una combinación delicada que hacía verla más hermosa aun, con su pelo cayendo por los hombros.

**Cielo me voy a bañar me qued…-** no pudo seguir al ver a sus rubias salir de sus respectivas habitaciones, estaban hermosas, no tenia palabras para describir el brillo de sus ojos y sus sonrisas, tanto era la sorpresa que hizo que tanto Beth como Quinn se sonrojaran y agacharan su rostro al piso-** Es…están hermosas-** balbuceo como pudo, les sonrió y les regalo un abrazo a cada uno-** no hagan lio ya vuelvo-** anuncio perdiéndose en la habitación.

Russell y Judy estaban llegando con antelación, faltaban 15 minutos para que se hicieran las 8 y ellos estaban en la puerta del edificio donde vivían su hija y su nieta.

**Acuérdate no sabemos nada, si no los quiere contar la apoyaremos, nada de caras raras y sobre sonríe-** Judy le acomodaba la corbata antes de tocar el timbre para anunciar su llegada.

**Judy quiero acercarme a ellas tanto como lo quieres tu, no crees que puedo controlarme, ya he cometido todos los errores con ellas-** contesto lleno de frustración

**Lo siento, es que…**

Russell se acerco agarrando sus manos e interrumpiendo le dijo-** Vamos a recuperar a nuestra familia como me llamo Russell Fabray-** sentencio tratando de dibujar una sonrisa.

Rachel ya estaba cambiada, peinada y maquilla levemente, salía de la habitación acomodándose su falda negra encontrándose por el camino a Beth que la miro perpleja y sin más la abrazo.

**Que sucede cielo?-** curioseo

**Tengo las mamas más hermosas del mundo- **contesto satisfecha a la vez que volvía a mirarla de arriba abajo.

**Y nosotras la hija más bella-** la voz de Quinn se escuchaba desde el salón-** vamos que Russell y Judy están subiendo-**

Rachel la miro con el ceño fruncido y rápidamente la rubia se retracto- **Los abuelos están subiendo.**

**Les tienes que decir papa y mama Quinn, no queremos tensiones- **le recordaba con una pequeña sonrisa.

La rubia suspiro-** Tensión les va a causar cuando no los llame por sus nombre-** replico rondando los ojos.

El timbre de casa anuncio que los padres de la rubia estaban en la puerta, las tres se miraron como preguntándose quién tenía que ir abrir y al no percibir movimientos de las rubias fue Rachel quien con paso seguro se acerco a la puerta, tomo aire cargando de esa manera sus pulmones y abrió la puerta, recibiendo a los señores Fabray con una gran sonrisa.

**Bienvenidos señores Fabray-** saludaba la morena, ante ella un hombre rubio de mirada seria e intimidante, junto a él, una mujer rubia que llevaba la sonrisa de su Quinn, con aspecto seguro pero con la mirada invadida de nervios.-** Soy Rachel, Rachel Berry-** se presento estirando su mano hacia Russell que la recibió esbozando una sonrisa genuina-

**Por favor llámame Russell-** pidió con amabilidad algo que sorprendió a Quinn que no dejaba de ver la situación con asombro.

Repitió la acción con Judy que se adelanto diciendo-**Y a mí me llamas Judy-** regalándole la misma sonrisa que Quinn cuando quiere algo.

**De acuerdo, pasen pasen por favor-** haciéndose a un lado para dejarlos pasar.

Ahí estaba Quinn parada en medio del salón jugando con sus manos mirándolos nerviosamente, la última vez que los había visto fue en su cumpleaños, y poco y nada hablaron y de eso habían pasado meses ya. Qué tipo de personas pasan meses sin hablar con su hija o con sus padres, bueno ahí tenían el claro ejemplo.

Russell miro a Quinn y luego a Beth estaban hermosas, sobre todo la niña que a sus ojos estaba enorme, cuando había crecido tanto? Y su hija, su mirada había algo que no sabía descifrar.

**Papa, mama-** pronuncio rompiendo el silencio-** como estuvo el viaje?-**pregunto mientras se acercaba para saludarlos, miro a Russell que la esperaba preparado para estrecharla entre sus brazos, pero ella solo le dio la mano, como si fuera una persona que acababa de conocer.

Se acerco a su madre que no dejaba de mirarla- **Mama-** susurro a su altura, pero Judy no lo aguanto y se abrazo a ella como cuando era una niña y tenía miedo de las tormentas.

**Lucy ese vestido es precioso-** murmuro en el oído de su hija que no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

**Gracias- **apenas un susurro pero que bien pudo escuchar su madre.

Inmediatamente Judy miro a Beth y esta le sonrió- **Yo también quiero mi abrazo-** dijo tímidamente, pero para sorpresa de todas las presentes, Russell recorrió los escasos pasos que los separaba y la levanto haciéndola girar por los aires, inundando de ese modo el salón de la risa de Beth.

**Abue… abuelo, baj.. bajame por favor-** pedía entre risas-** la abuelita Judy se pone celosa-** haciendo que Judy se sonrojara por completo.

**De acuerdo que han hechos con mis padres?** Cuestiono Quinn al creerse ni un minuto esa escena de familia perfecta.

**Quinn Fabray-**exclamo desde atrás Rachel retándola por ser tan bocazas y arruinar el momento.

**Tiene razón Rachel, esto debe ser una sorpresa para ella, así como fue la nuestra cuando nos dijo mama y papa- **explicaba Judy con un dejo de tristeza.

**Viste, te dije que les parecería raro-** retruco enseguida de que Judy confesó su sorpresa.

**Así que ha sido idea tuya?-** era el turno de Russell de cuestionar a la morena.

**Bueno, no me… parecía…**

**Gracias-** cortó enseguida el hombre tras ver como los nervios aparecían en Rachel.

Terminaron de saludarse y se quedaron en el salón, charlando un buen rato, ninguno mencionaba nada con respecto a Rachel, ella no se había presentado ni como amiga ni como pareja, solo había dicho su nombre, hablaron de la canción que canto en el cumpleaños de Quinn, como para dirigir la conversación hacia otro lado y que no se notara cierta tensión en el aire, ellos sabían que su hija estaba con Rachel, y ellas tenían sus dudas.

La cena fue una delicia, Rachel hizo una cena que podía ser para vegetarianos y para los amantes de la carne, mas alla de no apoyar la matanza de animales para luego consumirlos, había decidido que lo mejor era hacer una cena con todas las letras, no tenía que fallar en nada y así demostrar que podía alimentar a sus rubias de la mejor manera.

Así fue, Russell carnívoro de pura cepa no podía parar de comer, eso le recordó en seguida a su hija y su novia, a la hora de la comida comían como si no existiera el mañana.

Judy repetía una y otra vez que todo le había quedado delicioso y que tenía que pasarle la receta, porque seguro que Russell se la exigía.

Ahí estaban Quinn, Beth y Rachel sirviendo el postre, mientras Russell y Judy aguardaban en la mesa.

**Yo creo que ya lo saben-** Beth que acomodaba los platos era quien llamaba la atención de sus madres.

**Porque lo dices?-** pregunto la rubia.

**El abuelito le susurro a la abuela que Rachel era perfecta-** confeso con una sonrisa de orgullo.

**Tú qué crees?- **Quinn volvía a preguntar pero esta vez a Rachel que no sacaba la vista del mouse de chocolate.

**Que es mejor sacarnos las duda mientras comemos el postre-** contesto ya con la bandeja en la mano.

Las tres volvieron a la mesa y pudieron ver como Judy regañaba a Russell por algo que no entendían.

**Niñas-** dijo Russell con sorpresa cuando las escucho llegar.

Se sintieron un poco fuera de lugar pero en seguida gracias a Rachel que anunciaba una delicia volvieron a sentir el ambiente cálido y de familia.

Volvieron charlar, ya le habían contado de la operación que había tenido que pasar Beth pero que gracias al padre de Rachel todo había salido de maravillas, quien incluso decidió operarla de las amígdalas.

Los padres de Quinn agradecieron de corazón a Rachel y esta solamente sonrió amablemente.

Eran ya alrededor de las 23 horas de un sábado de septiembre, sábado que se presentaba bastante fresco para recién ser otoño, una Beth media dormida en brazos de Judy que no dejaba de acariciarle la cabeza se llevaba toda la atención.

Rachel se levanto de su lugar y fue a buscar una manta con la intención de tapar a la niña pero que esta no se moviera de los brazos, bueno ahora de las piernas de su abuela, no podía ser tan cruel de robarle ese momento que estaban viviendo.

Los nervios de Quinn habían desaparecido por completo junto con los miedos, estaba encantada con la nueva versión de sus padres y más que nada se sentía segura de decirles que compartiría su vida con esa maravillosa mujer que le había enseñado que sonreír era un don, algo simple que podía ablandar hasta al más duro de los corazones.

En el momento que la manta se apoyo sobre Beth esta agradeció con un común "_gracias mami" _que no paso desapercibido para nadie, incluso la misma niña se despertó alarmada por sus palabras mirando a Judy que sonreía y Rachel que estaba bordo de la repentina vergüenza.

**Me alegra que te quiera tanto para tratarte como una madre-** se adelanto a decir Judy llamando la atención de todos, sobre todo de su marido que era el que había recibido todos los retos de no decir ni mencionar nada sobre la relación de su hija.

**Mama-** hablo Quinn en un susurro-** Rachel es… **

Russell en ese momento se levanto, haciendo que Quinn se callara por completo con el temor de una reprimenda, con el miedo de que le gritara y la hiciera sentir la peor de las personas, que seguro se iba a pudrir en el infierno porque tener una pareja de su mismo sexo no lo podía concebir, pero nada de eso paso, el hombre se levanto se acerco a su hija, que lo miraba expectante, se arrodillo con una mano agarro la de su hija y con la otra acaricio su mejilla, la miro a los ojos dándole a entender que todo estaba bien, que no tenía que dar explicaciones y sin más la abrazo, ese abrazo que esperaba desde el principio de la noche y que se tardo en llegar. Pero dicen que lo bueno siempre se hace esperar no? Las lagrimas de Quinn empezaron a caer sin control de la felicidad que estaba sintiendo, el que? El primer abrazo que obtenía de manera sincera de su padre.

**No sé si fue su sonrisa, o tal vez la riquísima cena, o simplemente la manera en que te mira, que nos convenció por completo que te ama-** las palabras de Russell ampliaban de manera insospechable la felicidad de la rubia-** no fuimos los mejores padres pero te aseguro que eso va a cambiar, por favor solo queremos un oportunidad-** pidió con dolor en sus palabras, enseguida Quinn volvió abrazarse a su padre, no hacía falta que le dijera que por supuesto tendrían otra oportunidad, no había deseado otra cosa en toda su vida que poder tener a sus padres en su vida.

Judy miro a Rachel que trataba de contener las lagrimas en sus ojos, y se acerco a ella, antes de dejar un suave beso en la cabeza de su nieta-** Gracias Rachel, nunca vi tanta luz en los ojos de mi hija como ahora, sin duda eso es gracias a ti- **y en ese momento no lo pudo evitar más, de los ojos de Rachel empezaron a caer esas lágrimas que había estado aguantando cuando Russell abrió su corazón con su hija.

Quinn y Russell se pararon caminaron hasta donde Judy tenía abrazada a Rachel y Beth que se les había unido segundos más tardes. Todos con lágrimas en los ojos, pero llenos de felicidad.

**Bueno señorita-** Russell miraba serio a Rachel-** mejor que siga haciendo así de feliz a mis princesas, porque no habrá lugar en el mundo para esconderte de un Fabray…**

**Oh no papa, ella es inmune a la amenazas Fabray, no se las cree-**bromeo tras ver que Rachel seguía con la mirada en alto sin inmutarse de lo que estaba diciendo el hombre segundos antes.

Russell sonrió, se llevo su mano a su barbilla-** Nadie es inmune a un Fabray-**

**Eso es porque no conociste a un Berry de cerca-** agrego Quinn a lado de Rachel, mientras esta la miraba con el ceño fruncido.

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia hasta que Beth intervino-**Mami Rach es perfecta, canta como los angeles, hace los mejores desayunos…**

**Y cenas-** agrego Russell haciendo reír en una carcajada a todas.

**Cenas también, me enseña a cantar, va ser la mejor actriz, porque todavía no la vi actuando-**dijo esto con algo de pena-** y tiene el mejor gusto para las casas-** finalizo con una sonrisa, pero Quinn y Rachel quedaron pálidas ante lo último.

**Casas?-** pregunto curiosa Judy mirando a Quinn y a la morena que no sabían dónde meterse.

La rubia tomo aire pensando que si todo había salido bien hasta el momento, no habría de que preocuparse-** Nos vamos a ir a vivir las tres, a una casa- **contesto con timidez.

**Sin casarse?-** cuestiono Russell intimidando esta vez a ambas chicas que rápidamente se miraron y se señalaron.

**Oh no otra vez-** exclamo Beth agarrándose la cabeza.

**Yo fui la que dijo que nos vayamos a vivir juntas-** fue Rachel la que hablo señalando a la rubia- **es tu turno de pedirme matrimonio.**

**Cómo?-** cuestionó Judy que no entendía esa infantil pelea que estaban teniendo

**Siempre se discuten así, sin sentido como si fueran unas niñas-** explico Beth acurrucándose nuevamente en el sillón, acostumbrada a ese tipo de discusiones.

**Mama, yo le pedí que sea mi novia…**

**Y yo que nos vayamos a vivir juntas…**

**Eso no tiene nada que ver-** reprochaba Quinn como una adolescente.

**Niñas-** grito Russell- **era una broma no tienen que casarse si no quieren…**

**No es que no queramos es que es a Quinn a quien le toca proponerlo-** sentenciaba Rachel con los brazos cruzados.

**Ella-** señalo a Rachel-** quiere que le prepare algo romántico, como si fuera una película…**

**No, bueno tal vez, es que…**

**Quieren que sus historias hacia sus "nietos" sean de película, entonces se exigen propuestas románticas y mami Quinn esta negada, pero se muere por pedirle matrimonio a mami Rach-** explicaba dejando en evidencia a su madre que la fulmino con la mirada.

**Dios-** Judy se agarraba la cabeza negando a la vez por lo que escuchaba.

**De acuerdo, de acuerdo-** trataba de poner orden Russell-** Quinn tendrás que hacer honrar nuestro apellido, es una mujer maravillosa sin duda y tienes desde ya nuestro apoyo, eso sí-**señalo a Rachel- **tu nos harás abuelos nuevamente-** ordeno con una sonrisa, haciendo que Judy se le llenara el corazón de ternura, Rachel abriera la boca de la sorpresa y Quinn sonriera junto a su hija de solo imaginarse una mini Rachel dando vueltas por la casa.

Una nueva etapa se abría enfrente de ellas, y para sorpresa de ellas tenían la bendición de las personas de las que más temían, exigiéndole que sea Rachel quien sea la próxima en darle un nieto, de traer una criatura tan intensa como ella.

Quinn le propondría casamiento de la manera más romántica, creando una nueva historia para contarle a sus futuros nietos, y futura hijo/a y Rachel le daría encantada un hijo a esa familia que estaban por comenzar o que ya habían comenzado.

**Se quedan a dormir y mañana vamos a conocer la casa que vamos a comprar?-** pregunto Quinn mirando a sus padres.

Ellos aceptaron enseguida encantados y así cada uno fue a su habitación, con la sensación de pasar un domingo en familia como los que soñaba desde chica.

A veces movidos por una necesidad las personas cambiamos, o mostramos quienes somos realmente.

* * *

Bueno quedan pocos pocos caps...

y pocos pocos días para que me cambie de continente!

Estoy que me corre el tiempo... gracias a las que comentan.. me sacan sonrisas enserio!


	33. una noche

Una noche...

La histeria, algo que Quinn desconocía hasta el momento, era algo que se estaba apoderando de ella.

Proponerle casamiento a la mujer que era la reina del drama, la mujer que soñaba con ser una gran estrella de Broadway no suponía algo fácil, y eso estaba haciendo mella en la pobre rubia que sentía que las ideas románticas escapaban de ella.

Para colmo estaban ultimando los detalles de la mudanza, cuando le mostraron el lugar a Russell y Judy quedaron enamorados con el mismo y se ofrecieron de manera inmediata ayudarlas a pagar la casa, aun que tanto Quinn como Rachel se opusieron a esa idea, Russell opto por convencerlas diciendo que era su regalo de casamiento por adelantado.

Rachel junto con Beth se encargarían de hacer una lista de cosas que iban a necesitar de ambas casas, el piano como había dicho la morena era el "adorno" perfecto para el salón, decidieron que el ático de la casa se iba a convertir en el lugar de Quinn, su propio estudio donde podría pasar el tiempo entre rollos y químicos. Mientras que la habitación morada se destinaría a ser el nuevo lugar favorito de Rachel donde podría pasar horas con su hija enseñándole todas las técnicas de canto que adquirió en sus años de aprendizaje.

Todo parecía estar ciertamente ordenado, desde un punto de vista bastante alejado a la realidad que estaban viviendo en el departamento de Rachel, la morena no podía decidirse por que mueble era más apto para el nuevo hogar y Beth no ayudaba mucho a la indecisión de su madre, cuando Rachel decía me gusta la mesa de la sala, la niña decía pero la de casa combina mejor, entonces la morena entraba en la duda nuevamente.

No había duda que todo el estudio de grabación iba ser trasladado de manera intacta, pero también quería llevar su cama, aunque la de Quinn era más grande y el dilema nunca terminaba.

Quinn por otro lado caminaba por las calles de Nueva York buscando la inspiración divina, algo que le diera una idea para sorprender a Rachel con su propuesta de casamiento, mientras caminaba pensaba porque tenía que ser una propuesta como las de las películas, si se amaban porque no podía llegar a casa con un ramo de rosas y una anillo y decirle "_Rachel Barbra Berry, quieres casarte conmigo?" _ Claro eso sería genial, pero claro estamos hablando de la mujer que cuando le quiso preguntar si quería ser su novia, le exigió una declaración con todas las letras. Encima de males su mismísimo padre la puso en ese compromiso para no hacer quedar mal el apellido Fabray, con las manos en el bolsillo de su chaqueta negra de cuero, regalo de Santana López, pateando piedras imaginarias seguía pensando que era lo que podía hacer para que su propuesta de matrimonio sea perfecta para Rachel Berry, eso era, lo tenía enfrente de ella, la respuesta a toda su aflicción y congoja estaba en su propio trabajo, la marquesina que hizo para la obra estaba enfrente de sus ojos, y eso le dio una idea brillante, era cuestión de hablar con el Sr Hal, que le dé su beneplácito y comenzar a planear su gran propuesta, era una maravilla como la cabeza de la rubia había trabajado en menos de un segundo. Eso sí, así como necesitó ayuda de su amiga latina, ahora la necesitaría de su hija.

**Mami, mami-**llamaba la niña a Rachel mientras sacaba un cuaderno de una caja.

**Que sucede cielo-**contestaba mientras llegaba donde Beth que ya estaba ojeando el cuaderno.

**Esta eres tu? Y esta es Britt? Mami la tía Britt era la porrista? Y porque tu no?-** una metralleta de preguntas que Rachel no sabía o tal vez le daba vergüenza contestar, para su salvación Brittany llegaba para ayudarla.

**Si era porrista porque ahí podía bailar, bueno en el glee club también, y Rach era la capitana del glee club y no se le dan bien los deportes-** contesto guiñándole un ojo a la niña-** Pero sabes qué? Todos la felicitaron cuando ganamos las nacionales en el último año, es mas con esa presentación Rachel fue aceptada en NYADA-** termino de explicar la rubia orgullosa de su época en el instituto.

Beth sonrió ampliamente, mientras Rachel suspiraba porque a ella no se le hubiese ocurrida esa respuesta, seguramente hubiese dicho que era la gran perdedora del instituto y que en los deportes era la peor y que eso hubiese decepcionado de inmediato a Beth, la misma que descubrió una firma de un tal Finn y no pudo evitar gruñir al leer lo que había puesto,

**Porque esa cara cariño?-** pregunto Rachel a la niña.

**Por esto-** respondió mostrándole la firma de Finn en el anuario.

**Eso es viejo cielo-** intento quitarle importancia, pero el rostro de Beth seguía de la misma manera.

**Beth, yo amo a Mami Quinn, y esto-** señalo el anuario-** fue en el pasado…**

**Acá dice que no importa lo que pase ustedes están destinados-** interrumpió con tristeza.

**Pero no es verdad, yo no lo amo, y te aseguro que es tu madre quien está destinada a mí, y yo a ella-** aseguro mirándola a los ojos – **ya se, cuando mami Q venga, le decimos que lo firme, y entonces el de Finn queda anulado, que dices?-** pregunto a la vez que la niña ampliaba nuevamente su sonrisa y asentía velozmente.

**Bueno ya tienen todo, porque San dice que esta aburrida de cerrar cajas y resguardar muebles-** Rachel y Beth movieron la cabeza negando rápidamente-** yo que ustedes me apuro, San no está muy contenta entre cajas y cintas-** recomendó con una sonrisa.

Rachel y Beth se miraron, levantaron sus hombros dando a entender que no les importaba si la latina se enojaba, ellas estaban compartiendo un momento madre e hija.

_Mientras tanto en otro lugar de Nueva York un rubia…_

Salía de la oficina del sr Hal más que satisfecha, había planteado una idea súper elaborada pero que necesitaba la aprobación del director de la obra, mismo que había aceptado de inmediato la alocada propuesta de la rubia, emocionado por el amor que vio en los ojos de la rubia y las palabras a la hora de explicarle lo que pretendía hacer

Solo necesitaba hacer dos cosas importantes uno hablar con su hija, y lo más importante comprar un anillo y ese fue otro momento de histeria, que tipo de anillo seria el idea para Rachel, por un momento pensó en indiana jones y el santo grial, y todo lo que tuvo que pensar para elegir la copa más noble, en eso basaría su elección, no quería un anillo que llamara la atención, si no que quería algo que fuera justo, especial, único para el amor de su vida. Algo que dijera soy Rachel Berry futura esposa de Quinn Fabray y soy la mujer más feliz del mundo, bueno tal vez eso si sería algo exagerado, no la parte de la felicidad porque era la mujer más feliz del mundo, en fin, la cabeza de Quinn era nuevamente un lio, por lo pronto se ocuparía de su hija.

**Beth cielo tu móvil está sonando-** grito la morena desde su habitación cuando escucho el teléfono de la niña sonar.

**Es mama atiende-** contesto desde el salón reconociendo la melodía que le había asignado.

_**Hola cariño-**_ respondió Quinn

_**Hola mi amor-**_saludo sensualmente Rachel, haciendo que a la rubia se le erizara la piel por ese tono grave pero suave que había utilizado.

_**Rac…Rachel ho...hola cielo**_**-**balbuceo su saludo como pudo.

_**Te pusiste nerviosa? En serio Quinn Fabray-**_ bromeo la morena

_**No,no para **__**nada solo que no esperabas que atendieras tu-**_mintió pero no iba aceptar que se había puesta nerviosa del tono que uso su novia para saludarla.

_**Te **__**paso con tu hija cielo-** _dijo al ver llegar a la niña

_**Hola mami-**_saludo la niña con entusiasmo.

_**Beth cariño, solo di si o no o en su defecto de acuerdo, a todo lo que diga entendiste?-**_ cuestiono rápidamente la rubia madre.

_**De acuerdo-**_ rápida la niña.

_**Tengo la idea perfecta para proponerle casamiento a tu madre, pero necesit**_**o de tu ayuda…**

_**De acuerdo-**_agrego siguiendo lo que su madre decía.

_**Necesito que mañana la distraigas, no se llévala a tu instituto inventa algo…**_

_**Pero…**_

_**Que dije solo si, no o de acuerdo-**_ le recordó Quinn a su hija cuando intento protestar.

_**De acuerdo- **_ esta vez lo contesto con desgano.

_**Cielo eres la única que puede sacar a tu madre del teatro en estas fechas, y necesito que mañana no lo pise, ya tengo el permiso del sr Hal, tu solo mantenla alejada del teatro, del resto me encargo yo-**_ intento explicar la rubia.

_**De acuerdo mama-**_respondió la niña.

_**Otra cosa más cielo-**_pedía Quinn

_**Si?-**_pregunto la niña.

_**Te amo cielo, tu madre no tendrá palabras para poder decirme que si-**_ respondió orgullosa, tanto que su hija podía imaginar la sonrisa de su madre en esos momentos.

_**Mas te vale que así sea Madre, mas te vale-**_ amenazaba Beth de manera divertida.

La llamada se corto y Beth automáticamente corrió a los brazos de la morena, que había sido testigo de la conversación de su hija con su novia, la abrazo con fuerza y le susurro un te quiero mami en el oído que hizo sonreír de ternura a la morena.

El día siguió casi igual para todas, Britt, San, Beth y Rachel terminaron de empaquetar todas las cosas de la casa de la morena, a pesar de la nostalgia que les hacía sentir dejar ese departamento con todos sus muebles protegidos para que no se dañaran en la mudanza, algo en el fondo las hacía sentir felices por el nuevo paso que estaban dando tanto Rachel como Quinn con una propuesta de casamiento en puerta, con un futuro más que prometedor para ambas por delante, con una hija, que fue, es y siempre será el nexo por el cual se unieron, el destino las había cruzado pero Beth les había dado el empujón final para que caminaran por el mismo camino, ganando así una familia, algo que había deseado desde mucho mas chica y aunque Quinn nunca le hizo faltar nada, y siempre tuvo a sus tías que acompañaron su crecimiento, siempre deseo ver la felicidad en el rostro de su madre, esa felicidad que solo se llena cuando el amor te invade por completo, ese amor que te hace sonreír, que te hace sentir en una nube todo el tiempo.

Y el día que conoció a Rachel y vio como su madre la miraba lo supo, esa sonrisa no era normal, pero tampoco podía adelantarse a nada y supo esperar, bueno tal vez no tanto, pero es que Rachel de inmediato gano su corazón y por supuesto el de su madre, habían pasado 7 meses, que tal vez para la gran mayoría sería una locura que con el poco tiempo que llevaban juntas decidieran dar este paso, pero realmente nos les importaba, sus padres, el de ambas aprobaban su relación, es mas estaban encantados con el paso que estaban dando, y sus amigos los que realmente importaban también, no necesitaban más que eso, la verdad es que lo único que necesitaban era tenerse, ser solo Quinn, Rachel y Beth, no necesitaban nada más.

_Departamento Fabray._

**Alguien sabe algo de Becca**_**?-**_pregunto la latina tirándose en el sillón del salón de la casa de las rubias.

**Creo que esta en Los Ángeles con Federico, fue abrir un nuevo restaurante mexicano allá y ella lo acompaño**_**-**_ explico Rachel caminando hacia la cocina en busca de algo para tomar.

**Pero mami, eso fue hace como un mes-** agrego Beth sentada a los pies de la latina con algo de duda en su voz.

Todas se quedaron pensando, en que era verdad, con todo el problema de las Berry-Fabray ninguna se había puesto a pensar en la Fabray pelirroja y que sería de su vida.

La misma se había mudado a lo de su novio hacia un mes exacto y desde entonces prácticamente no supieron mas de ella, bueno el apuro estaba en los genes Fabray se ve, el punto era que la pelirroja había desaparecido y ninguna de las presente sabía que era de su vida.

**Seguro Quinn sabe algo-** grito de la cocina la morena como para quitarle la importancia necesaria para que nadie se preocupara de mas.

**Y Quinn?-** pregunto Brittany ante darse cuenta la falta de la rubia en la casa.

Eso si llamo la atención de la morena que venía con una bandeja de café para todas menos para Beth, ella solo tomaba chocolatada caliente.

**Yo también quiero chocolatada-** pidió con un puchero en su boca la rubia

**De acuerdo-**contesto con una sonrisa, sabía como era su amiga, y por lo tanto había preparado chocolatada de más-** aquí esta Britt-** le entrego la taza con su humeante chocolatada a su amiga y se sentó en el sillón individual frente a sus amigas.

**Y bueno alguien sabe algo de Q?-** pregunto Santana

**Hable con mama temprano pero no dijo a qué hora volvía-** contesto e inmediatamente recordó que tenía que hacer un plan para que mañana su madre no fuera al teatro-** Mami?-**llamo su atención- **mañana eemm hay, creo-** rasco su cabeza no tenía ni idea que podía decirle.

**Calma cielo que ocurre-** trato de calmar a su hija.

**Necesito que mañanas vengas al instituto conmigo, mama no puede porque tiene una reunión con no sé quien…**

**No, no tiene nada mañana-**interrumpió la latina que tenia la agenda al día de su amiga.

**Tía San-** la miro solo como una Fabray podía hacerlo, le levanto la ceja, y Santana supo que tenía que cerrar su boca.

**Como te decía mami, Mama no se qué tiene que hacer, y necesito que me lleves al instituto…**

**Pero cielo si eso lo hacemos todos los días-** otra que interrumpía a la pequeña.

**Pero mañana hay algo importante y necesito que te quedes conmigo-** ya no sabía que inventar.

**Tengo ensayo cielo, pero seguro puedo hablar con el sr Hal a la mañana para ir al ensayo de la tarde-** contesto con una sonrisa, si su hija la necesitaba ella estaría con ella sin dudarlo.

**Gracias mami-** abrazo a su madre, ahora necesitaba una excusa para hacer que su madre se quedara con ella en el instituto y fue ahí cuando se le ilumino la lamparita-** voy hablar con Ash **

**Han visto como uso su poder Fabray para callarme?-** pregunto indignada la latina.

**Poder Fabray?-**preguntaron al unisonó Britt y Rachel.

**Oh Berry tu eres muy buena con Quinnie y nunca ha necesitado sacar su modo perra contigo, por lo tanto no conoces esa parte de ella-** contesto Santana con una sonrisa de esas que dicen me acuerdo cuando…

**Cuenta Santana, ahora queremos saber-** señalo con el dedo a la latina.

**Quinn era la abeja reina del instituto, no importaba quien estaba en el pasillo si ella quería pasar tenias dos opciones, o te movías, o bueno te movías-**los ojos de la latina brillaban al recordar esas épocas-** y cuando quería algo, solo bastaba con que levantara su ceja y lo tenía-**

**Santana no puede ser que con levantar la ceja pueda hacer eso-** no creía capaz a su novia de hacer algo así.

**Créeme gnomo, Quinn Fabray, era toda una perra, y tenía a todo el instituto en la palma de su mano, cuando quedo embarazada cambio, pero al nacer Beth solo se hizo más, mmm como decirlo…**

**Más perra, más fría y más calculadora-** la voz de Quinn se escucho desde la entrada del departamento-** no me mires así-** miro a Rachel-** si era así, pero estaba sola en el mundo con mi hija, y necesitaba mostrarme fuerte, no me enorgullece pero no puedo cambiar mi pasado-** explico con toda seriedad.

**Tu hija-**señalo la latina a la rubia-** me hecho la gran mirada Fabray-**contó con tono de indignación a una Quinn que la miraba divertida.

**Te levanto la ceja-** no era una pregunta, era toda una afirmación, y latina afirmaba con su cabeza.

**Si no lo veo no lo creo-** era el turno de Britt para hablar-**haznos la mirada-** pidió aleteando sus pestañas.

**Britt, no le hagas esas caras a mi novia-** reto a su amiga.

**No puedo hacerla porque si Britt, necesito algo que… no lo sé, solo algo-**trataba de explicarse cómo podía.

**Cielo-**llamo Rachel desde su lugar, ganándose la atención de su rubia-** desde cuando Beth se lleva con Ashley? –**pregunto recordando que su hija le había dicho que tenia llamar a la niña.

**Pues no lo sé, pero mejor que sea así- **respondió levantando sus hombros restándole importancia.

**Y que es lo que tienes que hacer mañana?-**cuestiono nuevamente

**Tengo una reunión con…**

**Con el abogado del italiano, quiere hacer un contrato o algo así-**se apuro hablar Santana para salvar a su amiga de lo que sea que fuere.

**Pero Santi el contrato ya estaba hecho…**

**Brittany-**fue el tiempo de Santana y Quinn de llamar la atención de la rubia que recibió la famosa ceja levantada de Quinn.

**Oh dios-** exclamo llevándose las manos a la cara-**por favor Quinn no lo hagas mas-**pidió con el rostro en sus manos.

**Quinn!-**grito la latina que vio como su novia se ponía a temblar-

**No ha sido ni la mitad de las que te he dado a ti-** se defendió caminando hacia el pasillo en busca de su hija.

**Ya Britt-Britt ya se fue y no lo volverá hacer te lo prometo-**susurraba Santana al oído de su novia.

**En serio no lo entiendo-** Rachel seguía sin poder creer que la mirada de su novia pudiera infundir tanto miedo.

**Ah sido horroroso-**tal vez exageraba pero bueno después de todo era Brittany.

_Mientras en la habitación de Beth._

**En serio vas hacer todo eso?-** preguntaba sorprendida la niña

**Shh baja la voz, y si, si voy hacer eso-**decir que estaba orgullosa por lo que se le había ocurrido era poco, se sentía una maldita crack de las propuestas románticas.

**Entonces-**empezó a explicar Beth-** con Ash planeamos una clase para que mama nos hable de su profesión, todo gracias a la directora Anne- **susurro esto último.

**Espera, espera-**reacciono la rubia-**la directora Anne va estar?**- pregunto no muy contenta.

**Bueno no lo sé, Ash me dijo que ella se iba a encargar de que mami pudiera hablar de su profesión y nada mas-** respondió rascándose la cabeza, sabiendo porque su madre le preguntaba si la directora de la escuela estaría o no.

**Bueno no importa, tu estarás ahí para vigilarla por si acaso- **y no hablaba de vigilar a su novia, si no de vigilar a la directora, todavía no confiaba demasiado en ella, a pesar de dejar en claro que no quería nada con ninguna de las dos.

_Horas más tarde en el mismo departamento._

Rachel terminaba de lavar los platos después de haber cenado con sus rubias, las Brittana habían decido no cenar ahí, porque Britt todavía tenía miedo de que Quinn pudiera echarle otra mirada Fabray.

Pero antes de irse Santana se encargo de amenazar a la rubia para que no volviera a mirar de ese modo a su novia, porque se encargaría de patearle el trasero por toda la eternidad, si Britt volvía a asustarse de esa manera.

Beth había decidido irse a su habitación para poder hablar con Matt, hacía rato no sabía nada del niño y ya lo extrañaba, algo que llamo la atención de sus madres, ellos eran inseparables y no pasaban un día sin mínimo pasar una hora juntos.

**Tú crees que…**

**Es porque es nueva, además le recuerda a ella, solo la quiere ayudar- **interrumpió Quinn lo que estaba por decir la morena.

**Y que va a pasar cuando nos mudemos, el se quedara acá y ella estará más lejos- **era un buen punto a decir verdad.

**No lo sé, encima en unos días estará más cerca de Ashley-** murmuro pensativa-**cariño tiene solo 9 años, mira la conversación que estamos teniendo no te parece exagerado? Que pasara cuando tenga 16?-**pregunto con una sonrisa.

**Cuando tenga 16 va tener que decidirse, por el momento que se divierta-** contesto abrazando a su novia y mirando hacia el pasillo.

**Ne…necesito pedirte algo-**balbuceo la rubia.

Rachel levanto la vista a su novia-**lo que quieras- **contesto suavemente, mientras sus manos se mentían por debajo de la remera de su novia.

**Rachel!-**llamo su atención al ver las intenciones de su novia-**primero me escuchas y después lo que tú quieras-** la morena murmuro un _de acuerdo _que llego perfectamente al oído de la rubia que no pudo evitar sonreír ante la cara de decepción de su chica- **quiero que la primer noche en la casa nueva la pasemos nosotras dos solas, Beth se puede quedar en lo Matt para "despedirse" y nosos…**

**Me encanta la idea-**respondió antes de que Quinn pudiera terminar, haciendo que riera en una audible carcajada.

Una noche faltaba para el día mas importante de su vida, nerviosa? Si por supuesto quien en su sano juicio no estaría nervioso de pedirle casamiento a la mujer que cambio su manera de ver la vida, la manera de sentirla y de disfrutarla, Rachel Berry le enseño en menos de un año, que una sonrisa lo puede todo, mas si esa sonrisa es genuina y verdadera.

Sin duda hoy Quinn Fabray sonreía de manera natural gracias a esa morena, de metro 1,58 de larguísimas piernas de infarto y dueña de la sonrisa más espectacular del mundo.

* * *

_**he vuelto... perdón perdón por la tardanza, pero no saben lo complicado que se hizo todo..**_

_**Estuve un día viajando, Buenos Aires-Madrid 12 hs esperar 2 hs y viajar hasta Tenerife 2:40 min mas yyyyy no se termino ahí mi travesía no no...**_

_**Espere 2 horas mas para tomarme otro avioncin hasta la isla en la que resido en estos momentos.**_

_**El hierro, perteneciente a España pero mas cerca de Marruecos. **_

_**En fin... Volví... espero que sea de su agrado y nos estamos leyendo... saludos.**_


	34. Cursi Quinn Fabray

Cursi Quinn Fabray.

Rachel se despertaba sola esa mañana fría de octubre, algo sorprendida tal vez, Quinn no era madrugadora como la rubia no tenía que cumplir un horario siempre dormía hasta tareo, salvo por los días que acompañaba a Beth y a Rachel al instituto. Pero en ese entonces la morena recordó que su novia tenía una reunión para finalizar el cierre del contrato con el exigente comprador italiano.

Despacio porque aun era temprano se metió en la ducha y disfruto del agua caliente corriendo por su cuerpo, al terminar se cambio y se dirigió a la cocina, al entrar pudo observar una cesta llena de cupcakes de todos colores y decorados de distintas formas, con una pequeña nota que decía "_Mi princesa me tendrá que perdonar no despertar a su lado, pero algo importante me tuvo que alejar de su lado esta mañana, acepte esta ofrenda a modo de compensación"_ y más abajo leyó "_su amada Quinn Fabray"_.

**Cursi Quinn Fabray-** murmuro mirando la canasta con la nota aun en la mano.

**Y creo que las rosas del salón también son para ti-**comento una adormilada Beth ingresando a la cocina.

**Rosas?- **pregunto con sorpresa, ella no las había visto, el plan se ponía en marcha.

**Así es-**fue la respuesta de Beth sentándose en la mesa para agarrar uno de esos tentadores cupcakes.

**Espera a que haga el desayuno- **ordeno Rachel caminando hacia el salón.

El rostro de Rachel no tenia precio, no eran unas simples rosas rojas, estas eran de un color purpura incluso algunas eran algo azuladas, la morena se llevo su mano a su boca por la sorpresa mientras Beth la miraba desde la puerta de la cocina y sonreía viendo que el plan de su madre se llevaba a cabo a la perfección.

Otra nota apareció a los ojos de la morena, quien no tardo en tomarla en sus manos para leerla de inmediato.

"_son únicas, así como tú lo eres para mi" _ más abajo decía _"tu Quinnie"_

Por un momento pensó que era su aniversario y por eso tanto detalle de su novia, repaso mentalmente la fecha en su mente y se dio cuenta que todavía faltaban otros 10 días para su cumple mes, suspiro mientras agarraba las rosas y las ponía en un jarrón adornando de esa manera el salón.

**Mami y tu discutieron?-**cuestiono Beth ocultando su sonrisa.

**Para nada cielo, porque lo dices?-** indago dando media vuelta para encontrarse con la mirada de su hija.

**La última vez que aparecieron tantos detalles con notas fue porque mama había metido la pata- **fue la respuesta de la niña lo que hizo que Rachel recordara de forma inmediata aquel día

_Flashback…_

La rubia entraba al teatro y lo primero que vio fue como Rachel sonreía mientras unas de las bailarinas le agarraba de las manos y le devolvía la sonrisa de la misma manera que Rachel, haciéndola explotar de celos, sin saludar ni siquiera preguntar, arremetió contra la bailaría diciéndole "_Rachel es una mujer con una hija, prácticamente comprometida, no te da vergüenza coquetearle de esa manera zorra descarada"_

Para cuando se hizo silencio y se dio cuenta todo lo que había dicho la bailarina le contesto suavemente "_estoy felizmente casada con 2 hermosos hijos, y solo felicitaba a Rachel por su familia"_ para darse media vuelta y dejarla totalmente roja de la vergüenza. Apenas balbuceo una disculpa, que sintió el taco del zapato de su novia contra la tarima del escenario que supo que estaba en problemas.

Y esa era su primer gran pelea, donde Quinn pidió perdón interminable cantidad de veces, donde Rachel de brazos cruzados le cerró la puerta de su camarín de un portazo a Quinn bajo la frase "_mejor encuentres una explicación razonable para tu actitud adolescente sin sentido Quinn Fabray"._

Cuando Rachel salió del teatro y no se encontró con la rubia temió haber exagerado con el castigo pero segundos más tardes una llamada de su hija diciendo que su casa estaba siendo convertida en un invernadero y una juguetería supo que la rubia tenia algo que ver.

Para cuando la morena llego al departamento de sus rubias y abrió la puerta se encontró con un ramo de lirios con una pequeña nota "_me invadieron los celos...Q" _junto a ellos un oso blanco con las manitos y piecitos en negro acompañado de un nota "_injustificable lo sé pero, todo tiene un porque… Q"_ hizo dos pasos más y se encontró con un gran jarrón de violetas a continuación la nota decía "_son celos a perderte, perdón por ser tan posesivamente estúpida…Q" _ centímetros más atrás un canguro con un corazón en el medio tenia la siguiente frase "_lo ciert_o_ es que fui impulsiva y no pensé, pero el hecho de que otra persona pueda tocarte uuuff… Q"._

Rachel sonreía de forma enamorada, notaba el esmero de su novia y suspiraba, las flores y los peluches fueron pasando, recolectando nota tras nota para cuando llego a la cocina Beth salió diciéndole "_Señorita Mami Berry, por fav_o_r diríjase a la habitación donde ocasionalmente duerme con la señorita Mamá Fabray"-_la pequeña le señalo las escaleras y le guiño un ojo, Rachel no tardo en caminar hacia la habitación sin preguntar, sabia como eran ese tipo de sorpresas, ninguna Fabray decía nada hasta no llevaba a cabo la sorpresa.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación encontrando sobre la cama un exagerado ramo de orquídeas y al lado una estrella dorada, se acerco buscando las correspondientes notas pero no las encontró por ningún lado, luego de unos minutos de buscar sin dar con las benditas notas se rindió y se sentó sobre la cama.

_**Sabes porque no tienen nota?-**_ pregunto una cabizbaja Quinn entrando en la habitación.

_**No, pero tal vez me lo imagine-**_ contesto levantándose de la cama.

_**Rachel, eres la persona más importante de mi vida, no déjame hablar-**_ pidió cuando vio que su novia estaba a punto de gesticular algo- _**eres el aire que necesito para respirar, tal vez, no-**_ se corrigió- _**se que exagere pero, es que tu sonrisa me pertenece, es posesivo lo sé, pero no me importa Rachel Berry-**_ anuncio acercándose a la morena que estaba con el ceño fruncido por lo último que había dicho-_** bueno si, prometo no volver a extralimitarme de esa manera otra vez-**_aseguro agarrando las manos de su novia-_** fui una estúpida, pero te prometo, que no va a volver a ocurrir, yo confió en ti ciegamente Rachel, te amo como nunca ame a nadie en mi vida y le tengo horror a la idea de no tenerte en mi vida-**_termino de explicar a centímetros de la boca de la morena, quien había quedado sin palabra por lo que opto acariciar el rostro de la rubia y besarla suavemente, para hacerla entender de ese modo que estaba perdonada.

_**Eso quiere decir que me perdonas?-**_ cuestiono con timidez

_**Eso quiere decir que te amo cursi Quinn Fabray-**_ respondió volviendo a besar a la rubia.

_Fin flashback…_

**Mami, mami-** llamaba Beth pasando su mano por los ojos de la morena que había quedado mirando la nada recordando.

**Perdón cielo-**sacudió su cabeza-** mama debe haber sentido culpa por no haberse quedado para desayunar-**termino respondiendo para entrar a la cocina a preparar el desayuno de ambas.

Después del desayuno y que Rachel haya pedido permiso al sr Hal para ir solo al ensayo de la tarde, se encaminaron hacia el instituto de la pequeña.

Antes de llegar Beth escribió un mensaje de texto a Ashley avisándole que estaban llegando y así avisara a su madre de que el plan entretener a Rachel Berry se ponía en marcha.

Al bajar del auto Rachel pudo notar como la pequeña se encontraba algo nerviosa, como titubeante, por lo que no dudo en preguntar.

**Beth cielo todo está bien?-** indago a la niña tomándola del hombro para llamar su atención.

**Si, si es que, mmm todos los chicos están, eh bueno-** rasco su cabeza buscando las palabras para expresarse correctamente.

**Últimamente te pasa eso mucho no?-**bromeo indicando la escasez de palabras de su hija para explicar algo.

**Es que los chicos hablan de tus piernas y esa falda-** señalo la corta tela que casi intentaba cubrir las piernas de su madre-** no ayuda-**finalizo cruzándose de brazos.

Rachel rio por un momento y rodeo a su hija en un abrazo-** otra Fabray celosa?-**pregunto con una sonrisa en el oído de su hija.

**No son celos, es, es…-**titubeo-**ellos no tienen derecho!- **exclamo molesta.

En ese momento una pequeña pelirroja salía corriendo de adentro del instituto se estrellaba al cuerpo de Beth de forma literal.

**Ash!-** grito con felicidad la pequeña

Bajo los ojos de Rachel la escena era una ternura completa, pero bajo los ojos de Matt, que justo bajaba del auto de su madre, la escena lo llenaba de unos irrefrenables celos, tan grandes eran que paso por entre medio de Rachel y Beth apropósito para hacerse notar pero sin detenerse a saludar.

**Y a este que le sucede?-**cuestiono molesta la pelirroja que ya estaba cruzada de brazos.

**Celos-**respondió la morena automáticamente.

Las niñas simplemente se miraron sin entender lo dicho por Rachel y caminaron hacia el instituto.

**Todo está listo- ** le susurro Ashley a la rubiecita, esta solo afirmo con su cabeza y siguieron caminando al auditorio por indicaciones de la niña.

Estaban a punto de llegar cuando la directora Anne alcanzo al grupo de chicas para que pudiera explicarle a la morena de que iba todo ese día especial. Rachel Berry tendría que hablar ante toda la primaria de los pro y los contra de su carrera, cuando fue que se había dado cuenta cual era su sueño, como llego hasta el, bueno en si tenía que repasar su vida con cientos de alumnos, para colmo ellos a modo de entrevista serian los encargados de hacer la dichosas preguntas.

Ahí estaban a pasos de dar comienzo a la tortura de Rachel Berry, como pensaba la morena, cuando una Beth conmovida por la actitud nerviosa de su madre se acerco a trasmitirle tranquilidad.

**Mami no estés nerviosa, eres genial-** dijo la pequeña agarrando las manos de la morena.

**Beth cariño, cante en pleno time square, te parece que puedo estar nerviosa?-**contesto con una soberbia poco característica en ella.

Beth giro los ojos ante esa respuesta-** en fin, tranquila el más grande debe tener 13 años no pasa nada-** trato de restarle importancia la pequeña, pero eso aumento más el estado de nervios de la morena.

_Mientras en un teatro de Nueva York…_

**Quedo claro todo hay que hacer?-** cuestiono Quinn a todos los bailarines de la obra.

**Si, señorita Fabray quédese tranquila-**respondió unos de los jóvenes.

La rubia camino hasta el piano y se sentó en frente del mismo "_espero que todo salga bien" _murmuro con los dedos en las teclas blancas y negras, llevaba practicando todo el día anterior y toda esa mañana.

En ese momento el teléfono de la rubia la sacaba de su burbuja-_**San-**_ respondía Quinn

_**Mira rubia culona, todas las malditas flores que me pediste que te consiguiera están llegando, así que yo que tu movería el culo gordo que tienes hacia la puerta-**_ contesto sin saludar la latina.

_**Gracias San, ya voy a recibirlas-**_ fue la respuesta de la rubia con una sonrisa por la actitud de su amiga.

_**Si, si como sea, estás segura de esto Q?-**_ pregunto Santana con interés por lo que estaba por hacer su amiga.

_**Nunca estuve tan segura de algo en mi vida San-**_ respondió con seguridad la rubia.

_**El gnomo se va a morir, seguro y hasta la dejas sin habla-**_ agrego con un poco de entusiasmo.

_**Con que pueda decir que si me conformo-**_contesto sonriendo

_**Oh Fabray, borra esa estúpida sonrisa que voy a vomitar-**_bromeo la latina, pero nada iba a borrar esa sonrisa.

_**Hasta luego San-**_ se despidió de su amiga

Quinn pidió ayuda a algunos bailarines y caminaron hacia la entrada del teatro donde un repartidor ya estaba esperando a que la rubia recibiera el pedido, una vez con el último detalle que faltaba para poder terminar de preparar la sorpresa, volvieron al escenario donde dejaron cientos y cientos de flores, todas distintas una con la otra, de diferentes colores y aromas.

**Señores este es el trabajo sucio-**anunciaba Quinn señalando las flores-** necesitamos desprender pétalo por pétalo empezando YA!-**grito y todos incluida ella se pusieron a desmenuzar flores.

_Pasado el mediodía en el instituto._

Nunca, nunca en su vida nadie la preparo para responder tantas preguntas de cientos de pequeños, pero hasta el momento venia saliendo aireosa de cada pregunta, hasta el momento.

**Señorita Berry, señorita Berry-**uno de los chicos levantaba la mano.

**Si dime-**respondió gustosa la morena.

**Mi padre dice que es un desperdicio de mujer, porque esta con otra mujer, que es mmm otro desperdicio de mujer, porque ambas son hermosas-** indico el joven con soberbia pero antes de que Rachel pudiera responder alguien se le adelanto.

**Para tu información, ni mami Rachel, ni mami Quinn son desperdicios, ellas se aman como nadie…**

**Si pero mira esas piernas-** interrumpió el hormonal joven.

**Beth cariño-**intercedía la morena-** ven aquí-** Beth subió al escenario del auditorio dando pisotones visiblemente enojada.

**Entonces para ti, si no estuviera con Quinn no sería un desperdicio?- **le pregunto al jovencito.

**Claro que no- **contesto de inmediato.

**Y que te hace pensar eso?- **replico la morena.

**Bueno eeh-** balbuceo nervioso-** un hombre podría disfrutar mejor de esas piernas.**

Rachel miro indignada al muchacho inmediatamente busco la aprobación de la directora para poder contestarle al mocoso y la encontró.

**Y que te hace pensar que Quinn no las disfruta? O que por estar con un hombre las va saber "disfrutar"-** dibujo con sus dedos las comillas-** o que yo no disfruto de los-**miro a su hija y le tapo los oídos-**atributos de mi novia, ooh te puedo asegurar que Quinn Fabray no solo disfruta de mis piernas-** todos los chicos quedaron con la boca abierta, mientras Rachel agarraba la mano de su hija y salían caminando del auditorio.

Llegaron donde estaba la directora que agradeció por hablar extensamente con ese público tan peculiar y se disculpo por la última pregunta fuera de lugar que le hicieron.

Exactamente eran las 13:00 hs del miércoles 12 de octubre y a Beth se le habían acabado las excusas para entretener a su madre Quinn había sido especifica "_hasta que no te avise no la dejes ir"._

**Mami, te quedas en la clase?-**pregunto Beth jugando con su vestido.

**Eh, bueno los ensayos no empiezan hasta las 15:00 pero… segura no voy a molestar-** cuestiono a su hija que actuaba nuevamente raro.

**Bueno ya estás aquí, y… eres Rachel Berry-**contesto elevando los hombros quitándole importancia.

**hoy estas rara definitivamente, de acuerdo solo si después vienes conmigo al ensayo-** si eso era un chantaje para la morena bien equivocada estaba.

**Señorita Berry-**se escucho una vocecita desde atrás, la morena y Beth se encontraron con Ashley totalmente sonrojada por la carrera que se había hecho.

**Dime Ash-** pidió amablemente la morena

**Me, me… preguntaba si las podía acompañar?-**pregunto con vergüenza

Rachel miro a Beth y vio un brillo en sus ojos peculiar-** claro cariño, solo si tu madre no tiene problema con eso-** respondió la morena haciendo que la niña sonría de manera automáticamente.

**Voy a… le pregunto y voy a clase-**agrego nerviosa para echarse a correr.

**Así que es normal-**murmuro la morena para ella misma.

_15:00 hs exactas en algún teatro…_

Quinn vestía una americana blanca sobre un vestido negro, unos zapatos negros y su pelo que ahora llegaba a sus hombros lo llevaba recogido con algunos mechones sueltos, una cadenita dorada con una estrella que tenía una R de un lado y una Q al revés adornaba su cuello, chequeo sus bolsillos comprobando que todo estuviera en su lugar.

Mientras se dirigía al escenario recibió un mensaje de su hija "_no la puedo retener mas, estamos yendo"_

Contesto un corto "_okey"_, suspiro y miro al techo del teatro buscando la conexión divina,"_que todo salga bien" _ murmuro para ella misma.

**ESTAN TODOS LISTOS!-** pregunto gritando.

**SIIII-** contestaron todos en sus puestos.

**MANOS A LA PROPUESTA-** volvió a gritar, para perderse atrás del telón.

Rachel, Beth y Ashley entraban al teatro, todo estaba demasiado callado para el gusto de la morena, pero no quiso darle demasiada atención y siguieron caminando por un largo pasillo que conectaban con los camarines.

La pelirroja miraba todo con asombro, era la segunda vez que estaba ahí pero no podía evitar asombrarse de todo su alrededor como la primera vez, mas se adentraban y se cruzaban con pedazos de decorados, percheros llenos de vestidos y gente corriendo, aun que esta vez la gente no estaba.

**Vamos a mi camarín, me cambio y vamos al ensayo-** anunciaba Rachel a las niñas, que solo asintieron con la cabeza.

Antes de que Rachel terminara de cambiarse, Beth para poder dejar sola a su madre y que el plan saliera a la perfección grito "_vamos al baño, nos vemos en el ensayo"_ y sin esperar respuesta salieron del camarín dejando sola a la morena.

Todo, cada detalle está absolutamente listo, Beth y Ash escondidas entre unas butacas en el palco principal del teatro para tener toda la exclusiva de la gran propuesta. Quinn, bueno la rubia era una madeja de nervios escondida detrás del telón, mientras los bailarines esperaban que Rachel apareciera en escena.

Segundos más tardes donde todos estaban ubicados, el ruido de unos tacos se empezó a escuchar en todo el teatro, aumentando los nervios de Quinn, cuando por fin Rachel llego al escenario se encontró que todo estaba oscuro, pero una luz en el centro del mismo llamo su atención acercándose a el, trato de ver a sus alrededores buscando algunos de los productores incluso al mismísimo señor Hal pero desde donde estaba y con la luz en sus ojos era imposible ver siquiera algo.

A punto estuvo de volver sobre sus pasos para buscar a alguien que le explicara el porqué de la ausencia del resto del elenco cuando una voz la atravesó.

**Srta Berry**-se escucho fuerte y grave-** quédese donde está por favor-** pidió la voz amablemente, Rachel obedeció llevándose la mano a su frente como si estuviera tapando el sol y poder ver quién era el dueño de aquella voz, pero nuevamente nada pudo ver.

Mientras en el palco Ash agarraba fuertemente la mano de una nerviosa Beth para trasmitirle un poco de tranquilidad, en ese preciso momento unas notas de una canción que ellas no conocían se empezaron a escuchar y desde las butacas del público se empezó a sentir los movimientos de los bailarines.

Rachel miraba hacia todos lados, sin poder ver nada en si, por un momento incluso sintió hasta miedo, pero cuando pudo ver que el grupo de bailarines que trabajaban con ella aparecían en escena bailando alrededor de ella sonriéndole se tranquilizo, incluso empezó a disfrutar del momento.

Una bailarina se acerco y para no variar le entrego una nota para volver a bailar al compas de la música.

Rachel lo supo, supo que detrás de todo eso estaba su rubia, se apuro a leer la nota "_tú y yo, funcionamos de manera auto-mágica" _sonrió automáticamente, el baile a su alrededor seguía, todos perfectamente sincronizados, a paso lento como esa melodía suave que se repetía lo requería.

Un nuevo bailarín se acerco y le dejo una nueva nota "_tú vida y la mía combinan a la perfección" _no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro cuando la termino de leer.

Rachel trataba de descubrir donde se encontraba su novia, lo único que pudo ver a los lejos fueron las cabecitas de Beth y Ash que ahora estaban abrazadas mirando desde el palco.

Nuevamente una bailarina se acerco con otra nota, esta decía "_eres la culpable…"_ miro confusa a su alrededor cuando un nuevo bailarín se acerco para entregarle la nota que faltaba con una sonrisa "_…de mis sonrisas al despertar por las mañanas"_

De repente la melodía cambio, el sonido de un piano muy cerca de ella se empezó a escuchar y el baile ahora era en pareja, pero siempre alrededor de Rachel, las chicos hacían dar vueltas a la chicas para que sus polleras giraran en el aire, pero no fue hasta que el telón se abrió y la voz de Quinn, su Lucy Quinn Fabray se escucho en todo el teatro que su rostro cambio por completo, su sonrisa se desvaneció, dejando paso al desconcierto mezclado con amor, amor incondicional por lo que su rubia estaba haciendo.

"_you´ve been on my mind_

_I grow fonder every day"_

Fue escucharla y sentir que el Corazón le latía a miles de kilómetros por hora.

"lose myself in time

Just thinking of your face

_God only knows_

_Why it´s taken me so long"_

La rubia le giro los ojos ante lo último, 7 meses no es esperar demasiado y Rachel se mordió el labio ante lo evidente.

"_you´re the only one that i want_

_I don´t know why i´m scared_

_I´ve been here before"_

La morena estaba haciendo lo imposible para no correr a los brazos de su rubia.

"_every feeling, every word_

_I´ve imagined it all_

_You´ll never know, if you never try_

_To forgive you past and simply be mine"_

Quinn la llamo con la cabeza para que se acercara y Rachel no tardo en acercarse, hasta la cola del piano para poder estar frente a esos ojos que cada día más la enamoraban.

"_I dare you to let me be, your_

_Your ona and only_

_Promise I´m worth it _

_To hold in your arms"_

Le guiño un ojo como solo la rubia podía hacer y continuo con un poco de actuación para provocar a la morena.

"_so come on_

_And g_i_ve a chance_

_To prove I am the one who can_

_Walk that mile until the end starts"_

Ya nada mas importaba, en ese momento existían ellas, sus ojos, la voz de la rubia que estaba haciendo temblar a la morena de amor.

"_You hang on every Word i say_

_Lose yourself in time at the mention of my name_

_Will I ever know _

_How it feels to hold you close_

_And have you tell me_

_Whichever road I choose you´ll go"_

Rachel decidió que necesitaba abrazarla, besarla y gritar cuanto la amaba pero cuando decidió dar ese paso un bailarín la agarro de la mano llevándola al centro del escenario, dejando todo a oscuras nuevamente, solo la morena alumbrada por esa intensa luz, la canción siguió pero de la voz de la cantante original y pudo visualizar la silueta de su novia acercándose.

Ahí estaban las dos mirándose, con el sonido de la música envolviéndolas…

**Falta una nota-**menciono Quinn acercándose para entregarle el papel.

Rachel lo tomo con algo de nervios, a la espera de una gran pregunta-**solo léelo en voz alta-**pidió mirando al palco donde estaban las niñas expectantes.

"_**No te emociones, solo me quiero casar contig**_**o **_**y pasar toda mi vida junto a ti"**_

**EN SERIO MAMA!- **grito Beth ofendida ante el poco tacto de su madre que automáticamente rió.

**Rachel Barbra Berry-**llamo la atención de su novia que también reía por el grito de la pequeña Fabray, justo en ese momento una suave lluvia de flores empezaba a caer del techo

**Solo sé que en estos 7 meses, no pude parar de sonreír, solo sé que mi día no tiene sentido si no estás en cada amanecer. Rachel llegaste a mi vida y a la de Beth –**miro a su hija que ahora si sonreía con orgullo-**para llenarla de luz, de amor y sobre todo de música.**

**Tal vez todo el mundo piense que todo esto es una locura, y sabes qué?-** pregunto mordiéndose el labio inferior.

**Que-**susurro emocionada Rachel.

**Estoy completamente loca, loca de amor por ti y por eso quiero y necesito sellar nuestro amor con algo sagrado-** para este momento la morena era un mar de lagrimas- **entonces Rachel Berry, aceptas ser mi esposa?**

**SE MI MADRE PARA TODA LA VIDA RACHEL BERRY-** grito Beth que recibió un golpe de la pelirroja por interrumpir el momento romántico.

**Que dices?-** volvió a preguntar sacando esta vez de su bolsillo una cajita negra para mostrarle el perfecto anillo, de oro con oro blanco, con un pequeño pero elegante diamante, nada exagerado, por lo contrario era delicado y sencillo a su vez gritaba Rachel Berry por todos lados.

Rachel se sentía en un sueño, no podía creer todo lo que había vivido en minutos, sin duda era la propuesta de casamiento mas romántica de todos los tiempos, la ideal para contarles a sus nietos.

**Vamos Rache, no me hagas qued…-**y las palabras quedaron en el aire por la morena se tiro arriba de la rubia que no la pudo sostener porque la tomo por sorpresa cayendo al colchón de flores que estaba a sus pies, una vez en el piso Rachel lleno de besos a Quinn haciéndola reír a carcajadas, besos que se mezclaban con las inevitables lagrimas de felicidad que caían por el rostro de la morena y que no podía controlar.

**Si quiero, por supuesto que quiero, te amo cursi Quinn Fabray-**gritaba aferrada al cuerpo de su rubia ahora prometida, cuando presto atención al anillo no pudo volver a gritar-**oohh dios, es hermoso Lucy-** y volvió a besar a su rubia.

**Más hermoso se va a ver en tu mano-**agrego Quinn a la vez que agarraba la mano de Rachel para poder deslizar el anillo por su dedo.

Beth y Ash llegaba corriendo, la lluvia de flores había cesado dejando todo el escenario cubierto, las niñas se tiraron arribas de las chicas para unirse al festejo, entre carcajadas de las 4 se felicitaron y abrazaron, en un instante los bailarines se acercaron para unirse a las felicitaciones, las bailarinas lloraban un mar de lo emocionadas que estaban, pero también pudieron felicitar a las nuevas futuras esposas Berry-Fabray.

**Ahora que vas hacer una Fabray te vamos a enseñar el poder de la mirada Fabray-**exclamo Beth arriba de la morena.

**Otra vez con eso?-** replico Rachel que seguía incrédula ante esa mirada de "tormento", inmediatamente Quinn y Beth la miraron levantando su característica ceja, pero la morena ni se mosqueo, es mas se empezó a reír- **si esa es la gran mirada Fabray me han decepcionado-**agrego levantándose para agarrar la mano de Ashley que reía ante el rostro desencajado de las rubias.

**Es que ya acepto ser una Fabray, ahora es inmune-**se justifico la pequeña, haciendo reír a los presentes.

**Yo tampoco me asuste-** comento la pelirroja-** y no soy Fabray.**

**Por ahora-**murmuro Rachel para ella misma.

**Bueno, bueno, vamos a festejar y luego se quedan en lo de San-** anuncio la Rubia agarrando la mano de su hija, pero la rubia menor miro a la pelirroja como indagando por su permiso.

**Tranquila, ya llamo a la directora Anne para pedirle permiso-** fue Rachel quien salió al rescate de la amiga de su hija.

**Pizzería?- **pregunto Quinn ya estando en el auto.

**SIII!-** gritaron al unísono

Todo un día de emociones, todo un paso hacia el futuro, un paso que deseaban, un compromiso que confirmaba que lo que Quinn Fabray y Rachel Berry tenían era puro y verdadero amor.

Y todavía faltaba la segunda parte del festejo y la última sorpresa de Quinn para su futura esposa.

* * *

okeyyyyy... ya me diran si tremendamente cursi o no...

buen comienzo de semana- saludos!


	35. Romantico?

****_les recomiendo tener una botella de agua bien fria cerca es lo unico que voy advertir... _

* * *

Romantico?

**San estas segura de quedarte con estas tres?-** pregunto Quinn viendo como Beth junto con Ashley y Brittany tenían la cara embarrada de chocolate y saltaban como locas en el sillón de la casa.

**Tu tranquila, a la rubia mayor sé cómo tranquilizarla y a las pequeñas bueno para eso está el cuarto Xbox-** tranquilizo la latina guiñándole un ojo a la rubia.

**De acuerdo San, Rachel me espera, suerte con eso-** movió su cabeza hacia las chicas-** princesas cualquier cosas me llaman-** grito Quinn a su hija y a la pellirroja.

**Si Quinnie-**contesto Brittany.

**Britt-Britt tu no-**acuso Santana mirándola fijo.

**Es que dijo princesas y tú me dices así, entonces…**

**De acuerdo, de acuerdo- **interrumpió nerviosa la latina con una sonrisa-**tu vete-**miro a la rubia que todavía tenía un pie dentro de la casa-** que el enano se va ir en busca del arcoíris.**

**Idiota-**murmuro Quinn saliendo del departamento para dirigirse al auto donde su futura esposa la espera ansiosa.

La segunda parte de la sorpresa de Rachel daba comienzo, una noche que Quinn con la ayuda de sus amigas había preparado minuciosamente, si la primer parte que era enteramente basada en su propuesta mega romántica le gusto, cuando la morena vea lo que había preparado para su primer noche como prometidas iba a quedar maravillada, una parte de Quinn estaba a punto de ser expuesta como nunca y a pesar de tener ciertos miedos o tal vez era la timidez quien invadía su cuerpo en esos momentos, lo que sea que fuere, Quinn sabía que después de lo que pasara esa noche nada volvería a ser lo mismo entre ellas.

**Sé que no te gusta que te vende los ojos, pero cuando lleguemos lo vas a tener que hacer- **advirtió Quinn con una sonrisa.

**No tengo otra alternativa verdad?-** pregunto vencida por la respuesta que se imaginaba.

**Sabes que no-**contesto de inmediato Quinn mientras Rachel cerraba los ojos de la frustración, si había algo que odiaba en el mundo era que le vendaran los ojos y no poder disfrutar de las cosas que la rodean.

Unas cuadras faltaban y volvían a quedar en silencio, la rubia repasaba mentalmente todo lo que haría esa noche, como si fuera un cronograma tacharía ítem por ítem, sería algo romántico pero sin duda esa noche no iba a llamar cursi Quinn Fabray, por otro lado Rachel no podía ni imaginarse con que cosa le saldría su novia ahora, la creatividad de Quinn para crear momentos románticos, únicos e irrepetibles la dejaban siempre sin palabras pero era algo que disfrutaba, los esfuerzos para que todo le quedara perfecto no hacían más que afirmar más su amor para con ella.

**Hasta la puerta puedes avanzar, una vez allí te vendare los ojos-** explico Quinn con voz queda, para no alterar la ansiedad de su novia.

**Lo que usted ordene-** fue la respuesta de la Rachel.

**Lo que yo ordene?-** cuestiono con una sonrisa pícara.

**Lo que usted ordene- ** pero esta respuesta fue acompañada de la un poco sutil mordida del labio inferior de la morena.

Así empezaban la noche, con simples insinuaciones que no hacían más que alterar el estado corporal de cada una.

**Hemos llegado, necesito ponerte eso-** anuncio Quinn sacando del bolsillo un pañuelo color negro.

Rachel no contesto camino un paso delante de la rubia para que pudiera hacer su trabajo y empezar de una vez por todas con la segunda parte de la sorpresa.

Entraron al pent-house a paso lento, Quinn había tomado ahora la delantera situando a Rachel detrás de ella agarrada de su cintura, pasaron por el salón que solo contaba con esa cómoda alfombra, una mesita de vidrio y un sillón.

El camino siguió hasta que la rubia se detuvo en la puerta del baño principal, abrió la puerta con lentitud y pidió a la morena que la esperara unos segundos, pero esos segundos se hicieron minutos, minutos donde Rachel no hacía más que impacientarse y querer deshacerse de ese pañuelo para poder por fin ver que tanto tramaba su novia y a punto estuvo de hacerlo cuando Quinn con una gran sonrisa en su rostro salió del baño.

**Perdón por el tiempo, pero ahora si está todo listo-** anuncio la rubia sin sacarle el pañuelo de los ojos a Rachel. Entraron al baño y un dulce aroma a vainilla se apodero de la morena llevándola a tomar más aire del que podía para poder disfrutar aún más de ese olor que tanto le gustaba-**estas listas?- **pregunto desde atrás Quinn

Pero la respuesta no llego en forma de palabras a cambio la rubia solo recibió un leve movimiento de cabeza de parte de la morena que afirmaba a la pregunta de Quinn.

**De acuerdo entonces bienvenida a nuestra primer noche oficial en nuestro hogar.**

Hogar, la palabra hogar basto para que el cuerpo de Rachel sintiera una correntada de electricidad en todo el cuerpo, un hogar junto a las dos personas que más amaba en su vida, un hogar que se agrandaría de seguro y se llenaría de ese calor familiar que solo gritos y llantos de niños pueden dar, de esas cenas familiares donde los abuelos van solo a malcriar a sus nietos con regalos y chocolates, un hogar donde pasarían su primera navidad y año nuevo, un hogar para empezar una nueva historia, la historia de su vida como la esposa de Quinn Fabray, que bien sonaba eso y sin duda que bien sonaba la frase esposa de Rachel Berry, porque era así, lo mismo que Rachel pensaba lo pensaba Quinn en ese preciso momento.

**Te amo-** se dijeron al unísono, se sonrieron para terminar abrazándose.

**Rachel el agua se enfría, será mejor que disfrutes de esa bañera llena de agua y espuma para que puedas relajarte del día que te hicimos pasar con Beth- **pidió Quinn al oído de la morena.

**Ni pienses que voy a meterme ahí sin que tú estés a mi lado- **contesto Rachel deshaciendo el abrazo y enfrentando a la rubia.

**No era lo que yo ordene?-** replico enseguida Quinn.

**De acuerdo tú te lo pierdes- **sin más la morena se giró y empezó a quitarse la ropa bajo los observadores ojos verdes de Quinn.

Chau zapatos, chau medias de rombos, hasta ahí estaba todo bien, pero las manos de Rachel fueron a su espalda buscando el cierre de su falda, un segundo le tomo a Quinn agarrar las manos de morena y acercarla a su cuerpo para susurrar-** yo lo hago-** a su oído sin ser consiente del deseo que escondía ese "yo lo hago" en voz. Rachel sonrió dejando que las manos de Quinn hicieran el trabajo, bajo el cierre disfrutando de cada centímetro que bajaba para descubrir una pequeña ropa interior negra que lo único que hizo fue empeorar el estado de la rubia, metió las manos dentro de la falda recorriendo su piel hasta las caderas para bajar por sus piernas lentamente, como se mantuvo parada Rachel era un misterio, sentir las manos de su novia por sus piernas era algo que le encantaba hasta que sintió su aliento caliente rozar su cintura.

**Qu…Quinn, car…cariño-** balbuceo Rachel, es que ahora la rubia ya se había deshecho de la su remera dejándola en ropa interior y besaba con intensidad su espalda mientras sus manos jugaban con la costura de su ropa interior inferior-** el agua se enfría- **sin más Quinn alzo a la morena en sus brazos y la metió en la bañera en un segundo, y como un rayo la rubia se quitó toda su ropa quedando en igual de condiciones que su novia y se metió con ella, sentándose a su espalda para poder seguir con lo que estaba haciendo previamente.

**Quinn me has metido en ropa interior y no…**

**Tienes un lindo regalo en el living tranquila, aparte te aseguro que no vas a necesitar nada en toda la noche-** interrumpió Quinn mientras besaba los hombros de la morena-** pero tienes razón en algo-** prosiguió con una sonrisa en los labios.

**En que-** contesto relajándose en el pecho de la rubia.

Quinn metió las manos en el agua y de un tirón rompió la ropa interior de Rachel dejándola caer a un costado y repitió el mismo movimiento con la parte de arriba dejando a la morena sorprendida por ese ataque la rubia, bueno sabía que a veces era víctima de un desenfreno sexual imposible de parar pero nunca había llegado a romperle su ropa.

**Pero ahora no estamos en igual de condiciones-** se quejó como niña chiquita.

**Ya me ocupo cari…**

**NO!-**grito desesperada la morena-**yo lo quiero hacer, párate-**ordeno mordiéndose el labio.

**Cómo?-** pregunto ladeando su cabeza.

**Que te pares, lo quiero hacer yo, y no tengo tanta fuerza como para arrancarte tu ropa interior como lo hiciste tú- **respondió haciendo que Quinn se sonrojara.

La rubia hizo lo que Rachel le pidió y se paró, aunque la morena no lo hizo se deleitó con el cuerpo mojado de su novia e inconscientemente se lamio los labios.

**Y?-**cuestiono Quinn sacando de su burbuja a la morena, que solo se arrodillo dónde estaba, alzó sus manos hasta donde comenzaba la ropa interior que tenía enfrente y sin más la deslizo hacia abajo.

Si alguien pensaba que esa noche iba ser romántica estaban muy equivocados, si alguien pensaba que Quinn era a quien siempre se le despertaba el hambre sexual también se equivocaría, en ese momento los ojos color chocolate de Rachel pasaron a ser a un marrón oscuro llenos de deseo, un escalofrió recorrió a Quinn de pies a cabeza al sentir la lengua de su novia recorrerla desde la parte inferior de su muslo hasta su intimidad.

Las manos de Rachel subieron hasta los pechos de Quinn que parecía que en cualquier momento perdería el equilibrio, la boca de la morena no le daba respiro, su lengua se movía con fuerza sobre su clítoris-** Ra… Rach cielo no…-** intento hablar para decirle que no iba a poder sostenerse más y como si le leyese el pensamiento, Rachel agarro una de sus piernas y la puso en el filo de la bañera para que la rubia pudiera apoyarse o para que ella pudiera tener mayor acceso a la intimidad de su novia.

Y así lo hizo, una vez la pierna en su lugar Rachel no dudo en que fuera su lengua la que se adentrara en su novia arrancándole de esa manera el primer grito, el primer gemido que ese nuevo hogar iba a escuchar, a los movimientos de Rachel se le sumaron los movimientos erráticos de la cadera de Quinn, que desesperada buscando más profundidad llevo una de las manos que Rachel tenía en sus pecho hacia abajo, dándole a entender así lo que necesitaba, pero Rachel estaba jugando su juego, saco su lengua de adentro de su novia, quien se quejó audiblemente y la pasó nuevamente por el clítoris de la rubia, subió por sus pechos donde se entretuvo un rato a la vez que su mano jugaba en la entrada de la intimidad de Quinn.

**Cielo estas tan…**

**Deja de jugar Rachel Berry-**pidió mordiéndole el hombro a la morena que dejo escapar un gemido.

Rachel agarro la mano de Quinn llevándola a su propia intimidad demostrándole que ella estaba en las mismas condiciones, pero cuando Quinn quiso intentar hacer algo más la morena le quito la mano y se llevó a la boca, chupándole los dedos a Quinn que no pudo evitar largar un suspiro.

**Vas a matarme juro que vas a matarme-** murmuro Quinn al ver lo hecho por su futura mujer.

Y sin decir nada Rachel entro en la rubia con dos de sus dedos, haciéndola olvidar de la realidad, del hoy y del mañana, los movimientos de Rachel eran rápidos y seguidos mientras que con la palma de la mano presionaba el clítoris de Quinn.

De pronto el baño se convirtió en un lugar donde los gemidos de Quinn eran los protagonistas donde el sudor y el calor de sus cuerpos fueron los encargados de empañar los espejos, donde el golpeteo de la mano de Rachel contra el cuerpo de Quinn se encargaban de darle el toque musical a una escena poca romántica y bastante alejada a la pensada por la rubia, pero que al fin y acabo tenía el mismo resultado, un orgasmo que la recorría desde los tobillos hasta la espina dorsal, un orgasmo con el nombre de Rachel la dejaba sin fuerzas abrazada a la espalda de su novia que sonreía satisfecha viendo como su novia no tenía aliento y dejaba caer su peso sobre ella.

**Se ha enfriado el agua-** dijo Rachel haciendo reír a Quinn, sus ojos se conectaron en una mirada llena de amor, sabían que siempre iban a ser presas que de ese tipos de ataques de deseo incontenible.

**Vamos tienes que secarte y dejar que te de mi sorpresa, ya que el baño no resulto como yo quería-** se quejó falsamente saliendo de la bañera en busca de algo que las secara.

**Y como pretendías que saliera?-** indago la morena ya envuelta en una toalla.

**Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta de las velas y que las mismas están aromatizadas o que el agua tenia sales para que te relajaras-** explico algo dolida ante la falta de atención de la morena para los detalles.

**Ya decía yo que algo me pinchaba en las rodillas-**bromeo tratando de sacar una sonrisa a Quinn que nunca llego-** cariño, crees que no me di cuenta? La vainilla es mi aroma favorito y este baño olía a eso, las velas fueron el detalle más romántico y las sales juro que las recordare-** finalizo tocándose la rodilla donde varias piedritas habían dejado su marca.

**Porque dices que olía a vainilla?- **cuestiono con inocencia la rubia.

**En serio Quinn? Me lo estas preguntando? Sabes quién empaño los vidrios? O te lo recuerdo-** replico acercándola a su cuerpo sugerentemente.

No hubo respuestas, solo un beso seguido de las manos de Quinn bajando por la espalda de Rachel hasta las piernas para agarrarse de ellas y levantarla, la morena enredo sus piernas en la cintura de la rubia quien camino hasta el living, la dejo en el sillón y le acerco una caja roja con un moño blanco.

**Póntelo-** ordeno mordiéndose el labio inferior girándose para dejarla sola y empezar con el show de la noche-_**como se supone que voy a bailar si todavía me tiemblan la piernas-**_ se decía para sí misma mientras se cambiaba y preparaba todo para sorprender a Rachel-_** eres Quinn Fabray por el amor de dios deja con la boca abierta a esa mujer-**_se ordenó mentalmente ya cambiada.

Descalza, vestida con una falda gris tipo tubo una camisa blanca y una americana gris y un sombrero gris todo perfectamente combinado.

Salió de habitación tomando todo el aire que sus pulmones pudieran recibir y camino con paso firmo, pero al llegar al living y ver como vestía Rachel la dejo sin reacción, casi sin respiración, la morena estaba junto a una botella de vino blanco sirviendo dos copas solo en ropa interior, o mejor dicho una imperceptible ropa interior color rojo pasión de encaje-_** concéntrate y hazla desear-**_ se retó nuevamente mentalmente.

Agarro un mando a distancia y dio play, una canción muy bien conocida por las dos empezó a sonar llamando la atención de Rachel de forma inmediata. Tiro de una soga y una cortina plegable de las que se usan en las oficinas cayo desde el entre piso.

Los ojos Rachel viajaron a través de todo el cuerpo de su novia, mientras esta caminaba moviendo las caderas como solo ella sabia y se perdía tras las cortinas y una luz se reflectaba desde atrás haciendo que las curvas de Quinn quedaran a la vista de Rachel que se relamía los labios como lobo hambriento.

La canción que sonaba lo único que hacía era acrecentar el deseo de Rachel, bajo la canción de la famosa película 9 semanas y media Quinn dejaba caer a los pies de la morena la primera prenda, Rachel se sentó con la espalda al sillón y copa en mano, mientras Quinn seguía meneando sus caderas al ritmo que marcaba la música, las manos de la rubia empezaron a descender por su cuerpo levantado sugerentemente su falda hasta su cola, haciendo que Rachel se bebiera la copa de vino de u trago, Quinn en ese momento siendo testigo de cómo se estaba poniendo su novia decidió que su camisa iba ser lo próximo en sacarse, desabrocho lentamente botón por botón mientras el vaivén de sus caderas hechiza a la morena que no perdía rastro de los movimientos de la rubia.

Quedaba el sombrero como lo demandaba la canción y esa falda que Quinn guardaría para las manos de su novia, abrió las cortinas pasó su mano y la llamo sensualmente con su dedo índice. Ni lerda ni perezosa Rachel se levantó a la velocidad de la luz donde estaba su novia.

**Quieres saber que hay debajo de esto?-**pregunto Quinn provocándola mientras se tocaba las piernas y tironeaba suavemente para debajo de su falda.

Rachel trago de manera dificultosa lamentando no haberse llevado su copa con ella, y movió con ligereza su cabeza.

**Agarra el vino y sígueme-**dijo caminando hacia la que sería su habitación, la morena corrió a tropezones hacia el living agarro el vino y cuando giro su novia hacia dejado el rastro de esa odiosa pollera gris en el pasillo que conectaba con su ya habitación.

**Quinn dónde estás?-** pregunto al ver que la habitación estaba completamente oscura pero que la música seguía sonando.

**Siéntate en la cama-** ordeno la voz de la rubia.

Sin perder tiempo la morena hizo lo ordenado por su novia, la luz se volvió tenue y pudo ver como Quinn aparecía ante sus ojos solo con un portaligas blanco, camino hacia Rachel mientras le bailaba sensualmente al llegar donde estaba la ansiosa morena le abrió las piernas con las de ellas y agarro sus manos para llevarlas a su cadera que seguían meneándose a la par de esa canción que parecía no terminar jamás, se giró sobre sí misma empezando a refregarse de manera literal en el cuerpo de Rachel.

**Quinn-** advirtió la morena

**mmm-** fue lo único que dijo la rubia, la vergüenza que antes había sentido se desvaneció en el momento que vio a Rachel desesperada por tenerla en sus brazos.

**Esta noche nos vas a dormir-**

**Eso es una amenaza?-** cuestiono con una sonrisa

**No, nunca te amenazaría, solo te lo estoy comentando- **respondió agarrando de la cintura a la rubia para sentarla arriba suyo así de espaldas acariciándoles las piernas y repartiendo pequeños besos en los hombros de la rubia.

Pero Quinn era quien quería tener el control, lo necesitaba, quería ser ella quien dejara sin aliento a la morena, así que se giró y quedo sentada arriba de Rachel con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo de la morena que lo que hacía era morderse el labio inferior.

Quinn hizo presión sobre los hombros de Rachel haciéndola caer sobre su espalda a la cama, beso su cuello con deseo dejando alguna que otra mordida.

**Oh Quinn hay pétalos de rosas en la cama-**comento Rachel-** vez que si me doy cuenta de laaa…**

La boca de Quinn había impedido que continuara hablando cuando mordió con un poco de brusquedad unos de los pezones de Rachel-** sabes el rojo te queda excelente pero una lástima que no te vaya a durar nada- **pronuncio Quinn

**Lástima?-**indago algo perdida cuando sintió como la tela de su ropa interior se rompía-** oh dios mío.**

Esas fueron las últimas palabras que Rachel dijo esa noche, porque la boca de Quinn se encargó de llenarla de gemidos, jadeos y suspiros. Tal vez la intención fue romántica y por ahí dicen que la intención es lo que vale, pero ellas dos esa noche se dejaron guiar por el deseo irrefrenable que su ser les exigía, la manera de tocarse rozando la brusquedad no le daba más que el toque erótico que la situación ameritaba, se amaban y se lo demostraban en la confianza que se tenían para que por una noche los besos le convirtieran en lamidas, para que lo te amo se volvieran en un pedir por mas placer, no había más vergüenza solo eran dos cuerpos que se conocían como si fuera de toda la vida que se estaban dando placer.

* * *

Feliiz juevees!

okey espero que no haya cruzado ningún limite por este capitulo pero creí necesario cortar con tanta dulzura ya me estaba empalagando un poco!

espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo lo disfrute escribiendolo...

Como siempre muchas gracias por leer y sus comentarios...


End file.
